I Love High School, Not!
by precious1421
Summary: New Chapter! 9-24-11.  :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello:D**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Gundam Seed.**

Mirialla Haww was running around Seiran High in a panic looking for her friends. She was about to pass a hallway when she caught glimpse of Flay Allster. She stopped her self and turned to the right quickly and raised her hand in the air and shouted "Flay, don't move." As she was running towards Flay, she noticed that she was wearing a cheerleading uniform. She stopped in front of Flay catching her breath. Flay raised an annoyed/curious eyebrow at her. "Well what do you want!" Mirialla scowled at Flay's rudeness. "You don't have to be crabby." Flay crossed her arms and sighed, "sorry. It's just yesterday really pissed me off." Mirialla frowned, "yeah I know. Me too. That's actually what I'm here to talk about." Flay nodded her head, "okay. I'm listening." Mirialla took one last deep breath. "Well I talked to Asagi, who talked to Juri, and she talked to Stella, and she said that Cagalli's ankle ended up being broken!" Flay made a really sour face. "Are you serious!" Mirialla nodded her head quickly, "yeah!" Flay slammed her locker shut. "What are we supposed to do now?" Mirialla and Flay started to walk to class, Mirialla looked thoughtful. "Pray that a miracle happens." Flay rolled her eyes, "like that's going to happen!" Mirialla started to laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh by the way, you joined the cheerleading squad after all?" Flay smirked and flipped her hair. "Well obviously, but don't worry it won't mess with soccer!" Mirialla kept on laughing, "yeah, I hope not!"

0000

Shinn Asuka was sitting in first block with Auel Neider, Tolle Koenig, and Stella Loussier. Stella glanced over to him and whispered, "penny for your thoughts." Shinn turned in his seat to look at her. "I'm thinking about Cagalli." Stella nodded her head, understanding what he had meant. "She will be okay."

Auel came up behind them and placed his arms on their shoulders. "Yeah, it was only just a sprain!"

Stella blinked and quickly turned to look at him. "Just a sprain! I thought she broke it!" Shinn raised an eyebrow and smirked, "uh oh. Stella you better inform everyone that you gave them wrong information."

Stella lout out a frustrated cry and layed her head down on the desk, "crap." Tolle smiled kindly to her. "How about I text Mirialla and let her know?"

Stella raised her head swiftly and nodded happily. "Yes! Tolle, please do that! I'm too embarrassed to do it myself." Tolle laughed and pulled his phone out from his pocket. "Sure, no problem."

Shinn was laughing with Auel. "Stella if Cagalli, finds out she is going to be mad." Stella smirked and shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care. "No she will not! I'm one of her best friends, she will forgive me and if she doesn't, I'll just have her favorite cousin talk some sense into her."

Shinn scowled at Stella's statement, and picked up his pencil irritably. "Like that girl listens to me anymore!" Stella went to say something back but the bell rang and Mr. Waltfeld walked in with a amused grin on his face. "Good morning, class."

Everyone made some kind of reply. Mr. Waltfeld sat down on his stool in front of the class and took a sip of his coffee. "So let's start off with some news, Eternal High burnt down over the weekend."

Auel's eyes widened, "those lucky bastards!"

Mr. Waltfeld, shook his head, and calmly said. "Auel watch your mouth. Also I wouldn't consider it lucky, they still have to go to school."

Auel busted out laughing. "Man that sucks!"

Mr. Waltfeld nodded his head once. "Yep it sure does. The students from the school were split in half to go to Savior High, and the other half here."

Auel raised his hands in the air dramatically. "Why! Most of the kids from Eternal High hates us!"

Mr. Waltfeld started to laugh, "Auel, it will be fine."

Shinn scowled down at his desk, 'Eternal High, huh?'

0000

Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, and Shiho Hahnenfuss were silently sitting in Seiran High's main office. Kira glanced around nervously. Lacus noticing this placed her hand gently on his left hand. "Kira, is everything okay?" Kira looked at her and faintly smiled. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little nervous." Lacus tilted her head and smiled softly. "It will be fine Kira, we're still together."

Athrun raised an eyebrow, "yeah, Kira it's fine." Kira shot him a tiny glare, "Athrun!"

Lacus looked to Shiho questioningly and she shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows what that was about."

Athrun looked at the two girls. "Kira, used to go to school here."

Lacus smiled cheerfully and clapped her hands. "Awe so you must already know people here? That's wonderful, Kira."

Kira looked down to the floor. "Yeah wonderful."

Cagalli Yula Attha was standing outside of the office on crutches. She looked down, 'what a pain in the ass!' She pulled the door open and clumsily made her way in the office and hopped over to the counter. Sai Argyle who worked in the office first block raised and eyebrow and smiled sympathetically to his friend. "Crutches huh?" Cagalli growled in irritation. "Yeah! Can you believe that! I'm so mad!" Sai nodded his head. "I don't blame you."

Lacus frowned and whispered, "that poor girl." Kira glanced over and noticed the blonde hair, 'no way!'

Athrun and Shiho just glanced at the girl for a second before going back to starring at the door to the Principal's office.

Sai took Cagalli's doctor note to cover her tardiness. "How did you get here anyways?" She made a sad face. "I walked." Sai stood up and knocked over his chair in the process. "You're kidding right!" Cagalli cover her mouth so she wouldn't bust out laughing. "Totally! Actually the truth is my Dad's wife brought me." Sai sighed a little as he handed her a pass to class. "Geez, don't do that." Cagalli made a peace sign and chuckled a little. "Sorry."

Just then Principal Unato Seiran stepped out of his office and noticed Cagalli. He walked over to stand next to Sai across the counter from Cagalli. He starred at her for a second before speaking. "Cagalli, are you alright?"

Cagalli nodded her head and waved a hand slightly. "Yeah, just a sprain." He looked at her like he could honestly care less. "Cagalli, I have four new students that need to go to your first block."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow to him. "Four new students?"

Sai nodded. "Actually half of Eternal High is attending here now." Cagalli's eyes widened, obviously shocked. "Why!" Sai shushed her, "I'll explain it to you later!"

Mr. Seiran coughed, showing his impatience. "If you two are finished, Cagalli be a dear and show them to their lockers, and classes." Cagalli looked at him like he was an idiot. "You can't be serious!"

Mr. Seiran narrowed his eyes and handed her the schedules. "I'm serious, they are sitting behind you. Get to it!"

Cagalli turned around to look at the four new students, and sighed. "Don't just look at me come on!" She started to hop out the door and they followed. She stopped to look at the first schedule. "Athrun Zala?" He stepped in front of her. "That would be me." She smiled and handed him the paper. "You and the hiding boy over there are going to share a locker." Athrun nodded and looked over to where Kira was trying not be seen, 'what the hell is he doing?'

Cagalli grabbed the second schedule. "Lacus Clyne." Lacus smiled gently and waved to her. Cagalli smiled back and handed her the paper, "here you go." Lacus took it appreciatively. "Thank you." Cagalli smiled to her then handed Shiho hers next. She then froze at the name on the last schedule, 'Kira!'

Cagalli shook her head in annoyance. "You can come out of hiding now! I know that it's you Kira!"

Kira came out and laughed sheepishly. "Hey, Cagalli."

Athrun, Lacus, and Shiho looked at them questioningly.

Cagalli hopped over to him and pushed his schedule in front of his face. "Why did you have to be in the half from your school to get sent here?"

Kira was looking at his schedule. Shiho raised an eyebrow, "an ex girlfriend, Kira?"

Cagalli and Kira both shouted, "no! She/He is my sister/brother!"

Lacus, Shiho, and Athrun's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their heads.

Cagalli looked at Kira, and glared. "You can't call me your sister anymore!"

Kira rolled his eyes, not really caring. "Whatever you say sis."

Cagalli thought about punching him, but thought better of it. She started to stomp off on her crutches, and Shiho followed.

Lacus, and Athrun turned to Kira, "since when do you have a sister!"

Kira sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "Since birth. It's a long story, I'll tell you about it some other time." Lacus looked thoughtful. "You know, I've heard her name somewhere before." Kira glanced to her and laughed once. "I'm sure you have, she is the captain of girl's soccer team here." Lacus smiled and snapped her fingers. "Oh my! You're right! Wow! She's very famous even in our school." Kira smiled to her. "Yeah."

Athrun silently watched as Cagalli turned around to look at them and shouted. "Hurry up you slow pokes, I actually have other things to do, you know!." Athrun smirked. "Kira, I think junior year just got interesting." Kira looked at him surprised.

0000

Flay was looking at her nails, completely ignoring the teacher going on about pointless math problems. She looked up when the door opened showing two boys and a girl. She turned her head and whispered, "Mirialla, what's going on?" Mirialla looked at her. "Like I know. Oh and guess what Tolle just texted me?" Flay shook her head. "How am I supposed to know what your lover boy said?" Mirialla rolled her eyes, but then let a smile come across her face. "Cagalli, only sprained her ankle. Isn't that great?" Flay smiled excitedly. "Hell Yeah! That's wonderful!"

Miss Badgiruel slammed a book down. "Flay, Mirialla! Care to share what you are talking about with the class?"

Flay smiled to the teacher. "Sure, no problem! We were talking about how Cagalli, only sprained her ankle yesterday."

Miss Badgiruel rolled her eyes, at Flay being a smartalic. "That's nice Flay, but I'd like to introduce the new students now."

Flay kept her smile and raised and arm forward. "By all means, go on ahead an do it."

Miss Badgiruel smirked. "I'll see you in detention Flay." She then turned to the trio. "Introduce yourselves now please."

Dearka stepped forward, "yeah, yeah. I'm Dearka Elsman." He then winked at Mirialla.

Yzak grunted, "Yzak Joule."

Lunamaria waved, "hi, I'm Lunamaria Hawke, but you can call me Luna."

Flay frowned in disgust, 'they're from Eternal High!'

Mirialla starred at them intently, 'hmm the blonde one is kind of cute, and he winked at me! Ha!'

0000

Cagalli opened the door to the science lab, "good morning, Mr. Waltfeld."

He turned on his stool so that he could see her. "Awe hello Cagalli, I didn't think you were coming today."

She hopped over to him and handed him a slip. "Yeah, well I would have been here sooner, but Mr. Seiran made me bring them here."

Mr. Waltfeld looked to where she was pointing, and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? The new students."

Cagalli was hopping to a seat, so that she could sit in front of Shinn, Auel, and Stella. "Yeah, new students. Whatever."

Mr. Waltfeld shook his head at her, Cagalli was usually more cheerful. He looked over to the new kids. "Well then. I guess you should introduce yourselves and then take a seat."

Kira stepped forward first, "Kira Yamato." He then walked to the back of the room and sat down.

Shinn looked at Cagalli and half smiled she shrugged her shoulders. Stella looked back at Kira surprised.

Lacus stepped forward next, "hello. I'm Lacus Clyne." She then went to sit beside Kira.

Shiho sighed, "call me, Shiho." She then walked over towards the windows and sat down beside one.

Athrun smiled, "I'm Athrun Zala." He then went to sit down beside Shiho.

Mr. Waltfeld smiled at how quick that was. "Right, well welcome to Seiran High. Everyone get back to work and the ones sitting near your new classmates fill them in on what's going on while I get their books."

Cagalli sighed and looked at Shinn, "this is not my week!"

Shinn nodded. "Yeah but at least you have a ga.. ahh never mind!"

Cagalli laughed at his quick save. "It's fine, I'm still looking forward to the soccer game!"

Stella smiled happily to her. "That's right, be positive!"

Cagalli nodded and then looked down at her book. To be honest she wanted to talk to Shinn about Kira, but she figured now wasn't a good time to do that. After twenty minutes the bell rang to go to second block. Cagalli closed her book and stood up from her seat. Shinn grabbed her book. "You know? Shouldn't your idiot boyfriend carry your stuff?" Cagalli shot him a glare. "Shinn, don't go there! I'm already in a bad mood!" Shinn rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on now, or you will never make it to second block." Cagalli stuck her tongue out at him, "humph."

Kira watched Cagalli and Shinn leave the room. He turned to look at Lacus when she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. She was smiling sweetly to him. "Kira, shall we go?" Kira nodded and took her hand into his, "yeah."

Athrun and Shiho were already standing at the lockers, when Kira, and Lacus arrived. Athrun looked at them. "What's your next class?"

Lacus glanced to him, "music." Kira put his science book in the locker. "History." Athrun nodded. "Good because, I have history too."

Shiho smiled to Lacus. "I have English, but according to the map the music room is right next to it. Would you like to walk together?" Lacus smiled and nodded. "That would be great." She started to walk off and waved to Kira. "Bye, Kira!"

Kira waved to her and shut the locker. "Shall we go to history?" Athrun crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, I guess so."

0000

Cagalli was hopping into the history classroom with Mirialla behind her carrying her book. Mr. La Flaga glanced up at her. "Oh! What did you do?"

Cagalli laughed. "I got into a fight with a soccer ball, and a hole in the field. I lost." Mwu started to laugh a little. "That sucks."

Cagalli sat down in her seat. "Yeah! You're not kidding." Mirialla sat down next to her, and smiled. "On the bright side, we won the game!" Mwu laughed happily this time. "That's good news. You go girls!"

Athrun, and Kira were standing at the door looking at the only two empty seats. Athrun had a small smile, Kira had a frown 'shit.'

Mwu looked over at them. "Take a seat boys!"

Kira and Athrun walked over and sat down across from Cagalli and Mirialla. Mirialla smiled. "Hey Kira! Long time no see!"

Kira smiled a little at her. "Hello, Mirialla." She turned her attention to Athrun, "and who are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

Athrun smiled. "I'm Athrun." Mirialla nodded. "Are you and Kira good friends?" Athrun and Kira both looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, we're best friends actually."

Cagalli was looking at her book, and let a small smile make its way across her lips. She was glad Kira had a friend, and what looked to be a nice girlfriend. Mwu came over and handed Kira, and Athrun their new books. "Okay boys this is the deal, you can call me Mwu, except for when other teachers are around. Then it's Mr. La Flaga." Athrun and Kira nodded in understanding. Mwu blinked. "Kira?"

Kira smiled a little bit at him. "Yeah. It's me." Mwu looked from him to Cagalli. "Well I'll be! The twins are together again! I never thought that I'd see the day!"

Cagalli growled a little. "Mwu! Not right now okay?"

Mwu nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll go do what I'm paid to do, teach."

Mirialla felt the tension, so she tried to change the subject. "So Kira. Are you going to join the boy's soccer team!"

Kira and Athrun both looked at her stunned. "Isn't it to late?"

Mirialla shook her head no, and grinned at the two boys. "No! Not till next week!, and even if it was I'm sure Cagalli could talk them into letting you join."

Kira glanced over at his sister. "Really now, and how is that?"

Mirialla went to blurt it out but Cagalli coughed so she stopped to think. Once it hit her she nodded in understanding. "Oh! I remember now. Kira is an over protective brother."

Kira's eyes widened. "I am not!" Cagalli started to laugh. That made Kira, Mirialla, and Athrun all smile widely. Cagalli pointed to him, "oh, but you really are! Remember Toby?"

Kira rolled his eyes at the memory. "That wasn't being over protective." Cagalli laughed more. "You made Porkchop chase him all the way to the city!" Kira busted out laughing. "Actually I forgot about that! But man,that was a good day!" Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Porkchop?" Kira nodded happily to him "he is our dog, he is the coolest thing ever! You have to see him, Athrun!"

Athrun smiled at how happy his friend was. Cagalli's smile turned into a sudden frown. "He can't." Kira blinked, "why not?" Cagalli looked at Kira sympathetically. "He died a year and a half ago."

Kira looked down at his book, "ahh I see." Cagalli looked over at Mirialla who half smiled to her. Mirialla thought of something else. "Awe do you guys want to join us for lunch?"

Kira looked at Cagalli to see if she disproved. She didn't budge. Kira let out a breath of air, "it's fine with me." Athrun nodded yes. Mirialla clapped her hands "Tolle, will be so happy to see you!"

Cagalli pulled out her phone and scowled at the text.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank youu, falconrukichi, littlemssstrawberry, Jodeist, and blank? haha for your reviews!(:**

**falconrukichi- yeah, I almost had her join, but there will be plenty more fights, so there is still a chance haha.**

**littlemssstrawberry- my bad her boyfriend is, Yuna. **

**Jodeist- Cagalli, is angry, but at the same time happy, idk haha. Yeah, I chose Yuna because if he gets beat to death, I won't feel bad lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. **

The bell rang to go to lunch. Cagalli stood up from her seat, and smiled sweetly to Mirialla. "I won't be eating lunch with you today." Mirialla frowned. "Cagalli, You said that you would yesterday!" Cagalli grinned and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." She noticed Mirialla going to pick up her book. She quickly grabbed her hand and smiled. "I will take my book."

Kira grabbed the book. "I'll take it for you. You can't carry it while on crutches."

Cagalli glared at him for a second, she didn't like the feeling of being unable to do something. "Give me my book, Kira. I can carry it myself."

Kira rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Yeah right."

Cagalli opened her mouth and starred at him. "He's getting out of his shy mood, damn."

Mirialla laughed. "This year is going to be fun!" Athrun looked at her and smiled. "That's what I'm talking about!" They high fived and Cagalli glared at them and started to hop off.

Mirialla snapped her fingers, "we should catch up to, Kira!" Athrun nodded, "yeah."

Kira, Lacus, and Nicol were standing at the locker waiting for Athrun, and Mirialla. They stopped and Kira looked at Mirialla and pointed to Lacus. "This is Lacus." He then pointed to Nicol, "and this is Nicol." Mirialla waved. "Hi, I'm Mirialla." Nicol, and Lacus both said, "hello." Athrun was putting his book in the locker. "So how did you get here, Nicol?" Nicol grinned. "I had music with, Lacus." Athrun nodded. "I see."

Mirialla started to wave her hand in the air. "Tolle, Shinn over here!"

Tolle, and Shinn walked over to the group. Tolle hugged Mirialla and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Miriallia." She giggled. "Tolle, look who is here!" Tolle smiled at the sight of his old friend. "I know he was in my first block." Mirialla tried to make herself look mad as she put her hands on her hips. "Uhh, and you didn't tell me? You butt!" Tolle laughed and scratched his head. "My bad."

Shinn stepped in front of Kira. "Hey there, cuz." Kira laughed a little bit. "Hey." Athrun, Lacus, and Nicol looked surprised, "first a sister? Now a cousin? My Kira! You're so secretive." Nicol looked at Lacus shocked. "A sister?" Athrun and Lacus both nodded to him. "Yep! She's Cagalli Yula Attha!" Nicol blinked. "What?"

Kira smiled. "I guess I am a little secretive? Huh?"

Mirialla coughed. "Umm, I'm sorry. Haha, but if you guys want food we should go to the cafeteria now."

They all started to walk together to the cafeteria.

0000

Cagalli hopped outside of the school to the parking lot. "Damn you, Yuna. Why do you have to be such an ass, sometimes?"

Yuna was leaning against his car with his friends laughing at who knows what. He smirked when he saw Cagalli. "Hey babe."

Cagalli smiled and stood next to him. "Hey, Yuna." He looked at the time on his phone. "What took you so long?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, annoyed from him always being a jerk. "Seriously, Yuna?" He laughed as grabbed a hold of her. "No! I was only kidding, darling. You shouldn't always take everything so literally."

Flay made an exzaturated gagging sound and pushed Yuna aside. "Move it, ass." She then smiled innocently to Cagalli. "I'm glad it's just a sprain."

Cagalli smiled back to her. "Yeah! Just two to three weeks, and I'll be crutches free." Cagalli glanced down to look at Flay's outfit. "Oh you didn't."

Flay grinned as she tugged on the clothing. "Oh but I did!" Cagalli laughed but stopped when she thought of something. "Flay, will you go get lunch with me?"

Flay laughed and fixed her skirt. "Yeah right! You know I don't eat school lunch. Too many carbs!" Cagalli pinched her arm and gave her a look.

Flay clenched her teeth. "Okay, okay I guess today I am a little hungry!"

Yuna upon hearing Flay say that glanced towards Cagalli. "Cagalli, do you think that's such a good idea?" Cagalli glared at the ground. "It's an amazing idea, Yuna."

Yuna stood up from where he was seated on the car. "Well then I'm going with you!" Cagalli stuck her hand out to him. "No way!" Yuna made an irritated face. "Why not?"

Cagalli smiled sweetly, "no reason!" Yuna smirked, "well we're all going to go too."

Cagalli sighed in defeat. "Okay then. Have it your way, Yuna."

The group began walking to the cafeteria with Flay and Cagalli in the back. Cagalli glanced to Flay. "You know how Eternal High sent a bunch of kids?"

Flay let out a hiss of disgust. "Yeah! Why?" Cagalli was hopping along. "Well Kira is one of the new students."

Flay stopped walking and bit her lip. "Damn, that's a shocker." Cagalli smiled to her friend sadly. "That's not all. He also has a girlfriend."

Flay started to laugh, hard. Cagalli thought she had finally lost it. Flay placed a hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "Cagalli, I appreciate the concern, but that was so lonnnngggg ago! I'm totally over it! I mean I have been after Sai, all summer long."

Cagalli felt relieved to hear Flay say that. "Good I'm glad." Flay hugged her without knocking Cagalli off of balance. "You're such a good friend, Cagalli." Cagalli laughed. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, Flay."

Flay scowled at the comment, Cagalli laughed more. "I'm joking!"

Yuna and them were standing at the end of the hallway and he shouted. "Hey you two turtles! Hurry up!"

Flay flipped Yuna off, and Cagalli tried her hardest not to laugh.

0000

Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Nicol, Shinn, Tolle, Mirialla were all sitting at a table eating. Stella came over and slammed her tray down. Shinn raised an eyebrow, and Mirialla frowned. "Stella, what's wrong?"

Stella sat down beside Mirialla, "nothing, everything is wonderful." Everyone at the table just looked confused. Auel came over next with Dearka and sat next to Tolle. "Dude, this place is packed!"

Tolle looked at him. "Well I mean we have an extra five hundred kids going here now."

Shinn let out a frustrated grunt. Kira looked at him, "Shinn?" Shinn smiled to him. "Ahh your sister! She kills me, Kira!" Kira blinked. "What? How?"

Shinn pointed to the other side of the cafeteria where Yuna, Cagalli, Flay and all the others were sitting on a table. Kira starred for a minute along with the others. "I don't understand." Mirialla laughed and punched Shinn in the arm, "oh it's nothing, Kira. Shinn is just stupid!" Shinn rubbed his arm. "Mirialla, that's cold!"

Athrun kept on watching them until he noticed Shiho, and Yzak. He called them over which they nodded to him and walked over. Yzak and Shiho noticed Stella and gave each other worried looks. Shiho tapped Stella on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" Stella turned to see her. "Umm, yeah. Thanks." Shiho nodded. "It was a messed up English Class." Yzak nodded in agreement. Dearka stood up from the table. "What happened?"

Shiho and Yzak shrugged their shoulders. "We will tell you later."

Lacus, grabbed Kira's hand, he looked at her. "Lacus?" She pointed across the room. "There is a fight." Everyone looked over at the fight. Stella, and Auel stood up "Sting!"

Sting was having an all out brawl with one of the Eternal High guys. Stella was going to run over there but Shinn grabbed her hand. "Stay out of it, Stella."

Athrun furrowed his eyebrows, showing his displeasure. "Isn't that Dave Foreman?" Kira nodded. "Yeah it most definitely is."

Cagalli, and Flay were talking about the soccer game when Sting came over to say hello.

"Hey there." Cagalli smiled to him. "Where have you been all day?"

Sting crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Around, how's the foot?" Cagalli sighed, and grinned. "It's a damn sprain."

Sting nodded. "Better than being broke." Cagalli wrinkled her nose, "yeah!"

Dave Foreman came up behind Sting and pushed him. Sting turned around, "dude, what the hell?" Dave made a fist. "I figured we could finish what we started in history this morning!" He then punched Sting right in the face. Sting turned his face and threw a punch and hit Dave on the nose, and then pushed him down to the ground. They rolled and stood back up, and went back down to the ground again. Cagalli looked over to Yuna. "Break them up, Yuna!" Yuna was laughing and yelling for Sting to kick Dave's ass. He looked over at Cagalli once he heard her commands. "Sting is a big boy. I'm fairly confident that he can take care of himself, Cagalli." Cagalli shook her head at him hatefully. "You are such a jerk." She then hopped down from the table. Flay followed her.

Kira, Shinn, and even Athrun's eyes widened when they saw Cagalli hop down from the table. Kira sighed. "You don't think she is going to get involved?" Shinn was up on his feet. "It really wouldn't surprise me!" Kira and Athrun stood up as well and Kira started walking. "Damnit, Cagalli." Athrun was following Kira, and Shinn across the cafeteria and he wasn't even sure why.

Yuna grabbed Cagalli's crutch. "Where do you think you are going?" Cagalli glared at him. "To the restroom! I'm not sticking around here to watch this." Yuna shook his head at her. "What is your deal today?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Why don't you read your text messages and figure it out?" So with that being said her and Flay walked away.

Shinn, and Kira sighed in relief as Cagalli, and Flay walked away from the fight to the exit. Athrun had his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Shinn?" Shinn turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Who is that guy, Cagalli was with?" Shinn laughed. "He's the captain of the boys soccer team." Athrun nodded his head "oh." Kira and Athrun both blinked as realization hit them. "Oh my God! Is she dating him!"

Shinn stepped back a little. He expected Kira to ask eventually but not Athrun, and Kira at the exact same time. "Haha, umm... Yeah, she is."

0000

Cagalli starred at the three boys at her English table, with irritation in her eyes. "How does this happen?"

Shinn shrugged his shoulders. "I've been here since the first day of school."

Athrun crossed his arms and smirked. "Kira, and I can't help it that they put us in all four of your classes."

Cagalli nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah. I get that, but why must you sit here!" She then pointed to Kira. "Just because I was nice to you earlier doesn't mean, we are on good terms!"

Kira had his head leaning on his right arm, he was trying to ignore Cagalli's complaining. Shinn glanced between them and let out a long sigh. "Cagalli, chill for a bit."

She turned in her seat to look at him, "no! I will not chill!" Shinn shook his head. "You and your temper." Cagalli let out a laugh. "Ha! My temper? You are one to talk."

Shinn leaned back in his seat. "I don't know what you're talking about! I have been very well behaved this year."

Cagalli thought it would be nice to take a trip down memory lane. "Is that so? Then what was that fight about over the summer?"

Shinn looked at her shocked. "W.. what fight!" Cagalli smirked, she caught him. "The one at, Yuna's party."

Shinn frowned remembering the incident. "Then you should know what it was about." Cagalli blinked. "How should I know?" Shinn brushed her off. "Just forget it."

Athrun silently watched as he made a decision, "Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked at him, "yes?" Athrun smiled. "So where do I tryout for soccer?"

Cagalli looked thoughtful and turned her head to look at Shinn, once again. "Do you guys have a practice today?" Shinn looked at her and nodded with a smile. Cagalli turned back to face Athrun. "Today after school on the field."

Athrun nodded. "Alright. I'll be there." Cagalli raised an interested eyebrow, "are you any good?" Athrun leaned forward and rested his chin on his left hand. "I don't know, why don't you come and watch the tryout to find out."

Cagalli laughed. "Okay then I will." Athrun smiled and turned to Kira who looked like he was in deep thought by this point, "hey Kira." Athrun poked him three times to finally get his attention. Kira gazed up lazily to him. "Hmm, what?" Athrun shrugged one shoulder. "Are you going to try out for soccer?"

Kira glanced over to Cagalli, and Shinn who looked like they weren't listening, but he knew that in all reality they were. "Actually yeah. I think I might."

Athrun grinned, "good." Kira watched Cagalli grow uncomfortable, and Shinn smirked.

Cagalli was acting like she was doing her work, when she heard Kira, say that he might tryout; she began to fidget. 'Great, it's bad enough Shinn, is on the team. If Kira decides to play, I'm doomed.' She started to twist her hair in frustration.

Shinn lifted his head when a thought occurred to him. "Cagalli, why did Sting get into a fight?"

Cagalli stopped twisting her hair and looked up, "uhh I'm not quite sure. That guy came up behind him and pushed him, and Sting was like "dude, what the hell?" and that kid told him that they were just finishing what they started in history this morning."

Shinn made a face. "He was probably a new kid. Everyone knows that most of our school hates Eternal High, and that they hate us." Athrun and Kira looked at each other then forward to Cagalli, and Shinn. Athrun started to talk. "The guy that started it was, Dave Foreman. He is from our school, and he has a really bad reputation."

Cagalli leaned forward in her seat, "and what is said, that makes him have a bad reputation?" Athrun leaned forward as well. "Nothing that a cute girl such as yourself should know about."

Cagalli blushed a little, at him calling her cute. "That's no excuse! Tell me right now!" Kira and Shinn both shot Athrun a warning glare, for the cute girl comment, and not to tell her about Dave. Shinn leaned back in his seat once again and glanced over to Athrun. 'I really wouldn't mind if he went out with Cagalli, he's at least one hundred times better than, Yuna. The only thing is, Kira. Cagalli might not ever get interested in his best friend.'

Kira had a smile going on as he was reading again, 'Athrun, and Cagalli would be a good match. Much better than that guy she is with now. I could keep an eye on, Athrun much easier.'

Athrun saw the warning glares and decided it was best to stop the conversation, "ahh maybe later, I have to finish my work right now."

Cagalli looked down at her English book and started to sulk over not getting her way.

0000

Mirialla was in art class with, Tolle, Flay, and Sai. She glanced up and looked at Flay. "Are Cagalli, and Yuna fighting again?"

Flay made a disgusted face. "Yuck! When are they not?"

Tolle looked up at them. "Why does she even date him?" Mirialla looked at him sweetly. "It's a girl thing, Tolle." Tolle nodded his head even though he didn't understand.

Sai was doing his work and glanced over to Flay. "Since we are on the topic of, Cagalli. How is she going to work at your dad's restaurant, while on those crutches?"

Flay smiled proudly. "Simple, she will work the cash register, instead of being a waitress." Sai nodded "I see."

Mirialla had dropped her pencil and was picking it up. "It was nice of your dad, to give her that job."

Flay shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't him being nice. Cagalli, is just a really good hard worker. She does the job right."

Tolle frowned. "It's crappy that she even had to get that job in the first place."

Mirialla nodded her head in agreement. "It really is." Tolle glanced to her. "I think one of us should tell, Kira."

Mirialla laughed. "Yeah right! We haven't even told Shinn, there is no way we can tell Kira." Tolle made a face. "He has a right to know, it's his family."

Sai shushed them. "This isn't the time or place to have a conversation over private matters."

0000

It was fourth block now and if Cagalli wasn't sulking earlier she definitely was now. She sat on the bleachers in gym and watched as all the others lined up to go outside to play a boys vs. girls soccer game. She would have normally went outside to watch and support her girls, but she was planning on going to see Yuna instead. (a/n : poor girl.) The class was starting to walk out and Shinn noticed Cagalli wasn't moving from her seat. He walked over to her and stood in front of her looking down with a grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Cagalli. How about a piggy back ride? Like in the old days." She shut her eyes and kicked him in the shin. "I'll pass." Shinn rubbed his shin trying to soothe the pain. "Geez! I was just kidding! You didn't have to kick me, you beast." Cagalli let out an angry growl and opened her eyes and raised a fist at him. "What did you call me, Shinn?" Shinn laughed and started to walk away. "Oh nothing, cuz. Seriously though, are you coming outside?" Cagalli shook her head. "No, I'm just going to stay in here." Shinn nodded. "Do you want company?" Cagalli laughed. "Nah, I think I might take a nap." Shinn waved. "Okay then, later."

Cagalli watched as what she thought was the last of the class to walk out the door, she waited an extra minute and started to make her way to the exit. She started to open the door when she heard an amused, "where do you think you're going?" Cagalli slowly turned her head to see who it was. "You! It's none of your business."

Athrun smirked and leisurely made his way over to her. "I have a name."

She laughed and sarcastically replied, "my deepest apologies, Athrun."

He nodded. "Now answer me. Where are you going?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders. "Like I already said, it's really none of your business."

Athrun had a full on amused smile, "ahh well I guess, I will go ask, Shinn. I'm sure he will know and tell me."

Athrun started to walk away but Cagalli grabbed his shirt. "No! Don't!" Athrun tilted his head. "Then tell me what you are up to."

Cagalli sent him a tiny glare. "If you must know I'm going to the restroom."

Athrun raised an eyebrow and pointed to the other side of the room with his thumb. "Why can't you use that one?" Cagalli blinked. "Ahh.. well I.. it's not clean!"

Athrun totally knew she was lying but decided to let it go, he just hoped she wasn't going to do something stupid. "Awe I see, well I will let you go do your business then."

Cagalli waved thankfully. "About damn time! See ya!"

She walked out the door and leaned against the wall, 'why does every guy I meet/know have to be so nosy?'

0000

Outside Flay looked around. "Why isn't Cagalli out here?"

Mirialla was stretching. "She's probably just going to stay inside." Stella was tying her shoe laces. "I bet she's going to meet, Yuna."

Shiho was trying to quickly explain to Lacus how to play soccer. Lacus thought she knew most of the rules from watching Kira's games in the past, but wanted to be sure. She glanced over to Stella. "Who is, Yuna?"

Stella stood up. "He is Cagalli's boyfriend. You know the one she was with at lunch today?" Lacus nodded. "I see."

Luna was standing with Nicol, "this school is awful." Nicol gave her a disappointed look. "Luna give it a chance." Luna shook her head. "Nicol, now the only time I can play soccer is at the park or in gym!"

Shinn, Tolle, and Auel were standing near them an over heard their conversation. Shinn walked over to them. "You know. You could join the girls team here."

Luna looked surprised, "really?" Shinn nodded. "I mean you have to be good though." Luna smirked and poked him in the chest. "Trust me, I'm good."

Shinn smirked. "Well we will have to see about that."

Athrun made his way over to Kira, Dearka, and Yzak. Yzak looked at him, "what the hell took you so long." Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "I stopped to look at something that was beautiful."

Yzak rolled his eyes. "The only thing that will be beautiful in my eyes, is the look on Shiho's face when she loses this game."

Dearka busted out laughing. "I can't believe you just said that!" Yzak looked confused then turned a little red. "Shut up, you dumbass! I didn't mean it like that!"

Kira and Athrun just smiled at them and ran to their positions once, Miss Murrue blew her whistle for them to start the game.

0000

Cagalli saw Yuna standing in the stairwell. "Yuna." He turned to look at her and smiled and walked over to her. "Hey, how about we go out to my car?"

Cagalli ignored him and went to sit down on the steps. Yuna bit his tongue slightly. "Cagalli, really! What the hell, is your problem!"

She looked at him obviously mad. "Where do I start? First, you totally didn't pick me up this morning! You knew I couldn't drive! Then I text you and tell you that Kira, is back!, and what do you say?"

Yuna looked at her surprised. "Uhh, what did I say?" Cagalli shoved her phone in his face. "Stacey! See you at 7 baby."

Yuna blinked. "I can explain!" Cagalli shook her head. "Don't even bother wasting your breath. We're done!" She started to stand up to walk away but, Yuna decided to unleash his anger and grab her and slam her up against the wall. He clenched his teeth. "Done! I don't think so! Cagalli, who the hell was there for you after Kira left? Who was there for you every time something bad happened at your home! That's right me!" Cagalli struggled. "Let me go, you bastard!" Yuna shook his head. "No, I will decide when we are through. Now why don't you go back to class. I will see you after school at practice." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I lost my temper. Just don't say such ridiculous things anymore. It upsets me. You know we are perfect together." Cagalli watched as he walked up the stairs, once she heard the door shut she dropped down to the ground and let out a frustrated scream.

**The next chapter will be the practice, and hopefully the girl's soccer game too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you littlemssstrawberry, FushionAC, andd Angelfishstar.:D**

**This is a little baby spoiler, but Cagalli, and Yuna will be over very soon,!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

The gym class was completely rambunctious as they entered the gymnasium, talking about the game. Stella was with Shinn, and Auel. "We totally would have won if Cagalli was able to play!"

Shinn and Auel rolled their eyes at her. "Yeah right, Stella!" She looked over to the bleachers and waved and shouted, "Cagalli!"

Cagalli looked up from her seat on the bleachers smiling and waved back to her. Stella ran over and sat next to her. "What are you doing?"

Cagalli grinned to her friend. "Nothing! How was the game?" Stella frowned, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "We lost, but only by two goals!"

Flay jumped up on the row of bleachers below them. "Cagalli, when does that sprain heal again!" Cagalli smirked. "Two weeks hopefully! Why do you ask Flay?"

Flay crossed her arms, as if she was worn out. "We could have used your mad skills out there." Cagalli laughed cheerfully. "Awe Flay! A compliment! You just made my day."

Stella frowned a little bit. "Well I'm going to go get ready to catch the bus." Cagalli looked at her surprised. "Why are you riding the bus?" Stella put her nose in the air. "Because Shinn has practice, and Auel has to go to work."

Cagalli smiled to her and nodded in understanding. Flay glanced at Stella's retreating form. "Hey Stella! I can give you a ride home." Stella quickly glanced back at her. "No thanks, Flay."

Cagalli raised and eyebrow as Stella turned her head back around and kept on walking. "Whoa! What was that about?" Flay looked over at her. "I really don't know? I'm actually nice to her!" Cagalli chuckled and shook her head. "Flay, we can't have drama going through the team."

Flay sighed as she stood up. "I know that. It's not me. but anyways, I have to go. I have practice." Cagalli waved her hand in the air. "Go and cheer for something." Flay grinned. "I will, see ya."

After Flay had left, Shinn came over and sat next to her. "How was your nap?" Cagalli looked at him casually. "Fantastic." Shinn's eyes widened when he saw her face, he wasn't a genius but he was pretty sure, that if she took a nap her eyes shouldn't be red and puffy. Which led him to ask his next question. "What? Did you cry in your sleep or something?" Cagalli flinched from being surprised that he asked that. "No? Why did you ask that?"

Shinn shrugged his shoulders. "Your eyes made it look like you have been crying. That's all." Cagalli smiled at her cousin's concern. "Well I haven't. So I guess it must be allergies." Shinn just sat there and starred blankly forward. "I guess so."

Cagalli looked at her phone to see the time. "Shouldn't you be going to practice?" Shinn pointed across the room. "I'm waiting for them to go with me."

Cagalli eyes followed the direction he was pointing to. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot! Kira, and Athrun are trying out." Shinn nodded. "Yep." Cagalli stood up and held her hand to Shinn. "Well come on! Let's go get those slowpokes and go!"

Shinn grabbed her hand and stood up without using any help from her. She just didn't know that, at least he hoped she didn't. "You're one to talk about being slow." Cagalli kept quiet after hearing his little comment, but once they were on the gym floor she tripped him and smiled proudly at her revenge.

Kira and Athrun were standing at the door watching Cagalli and Shinn walk towards them. Kira glanced over to Athrun. "You know, Cagalli, Shinn and me used to play soccer together all the time."

Athrun smiled. "That's nice." Kira nodded. "Cagalli and me both used to dream of playing for Archangel University after high school, and Shinn wanted to play for Minerva University."

Athrun kept on smiling at Kira's memories. "Ha. Sounds nice." Kira nodded once again. "It was." Athrun looked up at him, "Kira?" Kira waved his hands in the air and laughed. "It's nothing."

Cagalli stopped in front of them. "Well are you two ready?" Kira and Athrun nodded. Cagalli smirked to Athrun. "Then let's go! I'm curious to see how good you are." Athrun smiled. "I'm sure you will be surprised."

Shinn pushed Athrun and Kira out the door. "Hurry it up ladies." Kira and Athrun both shouted, "hey!" and ran behind him to the field. Cagalli was slowly hopping along when Shinn showed up out of nowhere and stood in front of her grinning like an idiot. "Cagalli, I'm sorry but you are just too slow!" Cagalli glared at him, and inside she knew he was up to something. "Well excus... ahh!" Shinn grabbed her legs and was very careful not to touch her ankle and Athrun grabbed her arms and together they lifted her and ran. Kira followed with her crutches. They were all laughing except for Cagalli who was demanding to be put down. Shinn was laughing really hard, and almost couldn't talk to her, but he managed to get out a sentence. "Cagalli, we are almost there and then we will put you down."

Once they made it to the field they sat Cagalli down on the bench. Mwu looked at her, and grinned playfully. "Well! Aren't you just a lucky, princess." Cagalli raised a fist in the air at him. "Call me princess, one more time Mwu! , and I swear I will knock that goofy smile off of your face!" Mwu raised his hands up in front of himself defensively. "Okay, okay, Miss feisty, I get it." Cagalli pointed to Athrun, and Kira. "They want to tryout for the team."

Mwu smiled widely and reached his hand out to the field. "Show me what you got." They nodded and ran out to the field and stood with Shinn. Mwu glanced over the boys standing on the field and let out an annoyed breath of air. "Cagalli."

Cagalli looked up to him. "What?" Mwu looked irritated. "Where is, Yuna?" Cagalli looked around the field. "Uhh, I don't know?" And to be honest she really didn't care.

Mwu shook his head in disappointment. "He doesn't deserve to be captain at all." Cagalli just kept silent and watched the boys do warm up laps around the field. Mwu sat next to her and turned on music. He then turned and grinned happily to Cagalli. "I'm kind of glad we have all these new students!" Cagalli looked at him bewildered. "Why?" Mwu raised his arms above his head to stretch. "Ahh, because counting Athrun and Kira, I've had six boys to come ask me if they could join the team." Cagalli nodded. "Are you going to put them on junior varsity?" Mwu shook his head. "I'll put them there or if they are good enough, I'll put them on varsity."

Cagalli gazed out to the field. "So I guess, Kira will obviously be on varsity." Mwu nodded his head. "Yeah him, Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun." Cagalli blinked. "You already decided!" Mwu laughed. "I've seen all of them play before. I already know who is good, and who is great." Cagalli smiled hearing his words. "So today is just a formality and to make sure their skills are still good?" Mwu nodded happily. "Yep! You hit the nail on the head!"

Cagalli laughed. She was then watching Athrun, and she had to admit he had some pretty damn good skills. Yuna came over to them out of nowhere and dropped his bag down onto the ground. Mwu looked at him, obviously not happy with his tardiness. "You're late!" Yuna nodded and handed him a paper with an ugly smirk on his face. "Sorry about that. My Father needed my help with something." Mwu nodded, he didn't believe Yuna whatsoever, but hey what can you do? Yuna's dad is his boss, so not much. "Whatever. Just hurry up and put your cleats on and get out there!" Yuna mock saluted him. "Ay, ay sir."

He knelt down on the ground beside Cagalli, fixing his shoes. When he was finished he stood up and smiled to her. "I'll see you after practice." She smiled a little and nodded. Mwu had them running drills. Cagalli found herself watching Athrun through the entire practice, this didn't go unnoticed by him either. Mwu blew his whistle at the end of practice. "Alright boys, practice is over. Since we have a game Thursday, I won't have practice tomorrow, so go watch the girls game or something. See you in class, or Thursday." They all gathered up their things to leave and Yuna came over to Cagalli's side and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, baby." Cagalli nodded and walked with him at his side.

Shinn watched her till she was out of sight. Kira put a hand on his shoulder. Shinn looked up at him. "Kira?" Kira smiled to his cousin. "I just wanted to say, her boyfriend is a loser."

Shinn blinked and then started to laugh. "Man I know! I have told her so many times, but I just can't get through to her." Kira nodded. "Well maybe that will change." Shinn sighed as he ran a hand through his hair quickly. "Man, I wish it would."

Cagalli was standing at the school entrance waiting for Yuna to bring his car over to save her from walking anymore. She knew he was sucking up, because of what happened during fourth block.

Athrun opened the door and looked at her, and smirked. "So." Cagalli being startled from hearing his voice suddenly, turned to look at him, once she figured out it was him. She snappily said, "so what?" Athrun chuckled at her. "Was I any good?" Cagalli rolled her head around and looked back at him smiling beautifully. "Yeah. You were good, but don't let your head get big just because I gave you a compliment!" Athrun smiled mischievously, and with a sparkle in his eye said. "You watched me the whole practice." Cagalli looked at him shocked. "No, I didn't!"

Athrun moved closer to her. "Yes, you did." Cagalli hopped closer to him and shook her head. "No, I didn't!"

Athrun took another step and they were really close, close enough that if he wanted to he could kiss her. "Just admit it. You so did and you know it." Cagalli blushed at how close they were and stepped back. "Yeah maybe I did. What's your point! I told you I was going to watch you!"

Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It made me happy." Cagalli's eyes widened at his confession. "What?" Athrun shook his head slightly nervous. "Ahh nothing! I'm just tired, haha sorry."

Cagalli tilted her head to the side and smiled gently. "It's fine." A horn beeped and Cagalli, and Athrun turned to see, Yuna looking in the rear view mirror at himself.

Cagalli sighed in annoyance. "That's my ride." She started walking to the car. Athrun called out to her. "Cagalli." She turned around to look at him one last time. "Yeah?" Athrun smiled to her. "I'll be seeing you around." She shook her head at him and let out a laugh. "Ahh okay! See you around, Athrun."

Athrun smiled but then frowned once she was in the car, Yuna's car driving away.

0000

The next day Cagalli walked into science with an excited smile on her face. "Good morning!"

Stella was sitting with Shiho, and Tolle, they looked up and smiled at her. "Morning." Cagalli sat down at an empty table and looked around. "Where is, Shinn?"

Stella laughed a little. "Shinn went to pick up Auel this morning, and he got a flat tire." Cagalli pouted. "So he isn't coming today?"

Stella shook her head no. "Probably not. I bet he went back home to sleep." Tolle looked at her confused. "Why are you pouting about it?"

Cagalli threw her hands up in the air. "Ugh, because today we are having a group lab, and I wanted to be in the same group as him!"

A calm voice behind Cagalli then said, "I can be your partner, that is if you don't mind working with Kira, and Athrun too."

Cagalli turned around in her seat to see Lacus smiling radiantly at her. It kind of irritated her how she just met the girl and already she gives off that sweet feeling all the time. Cagalli bet that deep, very deep down inside of Lacus, there was a bad girl just dieing to be let loose! Cagalli smirked at the thought but then shook her head and smiled faintly. "Umm, I guess that's okay then." Inside Cagalli was laughing at how well this will work out for her, because if Kira is still as good in science as he used to be, she would be totally saved from failure.

Lacus clapped her hands together. "I'm so glad!" She elegantly sat down in her seat. Kira and Athrun entered the room, Lacus smiled at them and waved them over. Kira walked over and quietly sat down next to her. Athrun grinned as he sat down in his seat beside of Cagalli. Cagalli looked forward and starred at the clock on the wall, 'damn, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.'

Lacus noticed how, Cagalli suddenly became uncomfortable, she glanced from Athrun and Kira trying to figure out which one caused it the most. Mr. Waltfeld interrupted the class out of talking or their thoughts. "Alright class! We are doing a lab today. Follow the directions and complete it, once you're done turn it in. Then you can do whatever. Any questions?" He glanced around, no one moved an inch. "Okay then."

Once the papers made their way to Cagalli's table she picked one up and scanned it over. 'Shit! I don't know what any of this means.' Athrun and Kira went to get the supplies, Lacus was humming a song cheerfully. Cagalli started to get nervous. 'Oh my God! They are going to think I'm stupid or something. Ahh!' Lacus looked up to see Cagalli looking somewhat pale. "Cagalli, are you alright?" Cagalli nodded. "Uhh yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lacus smiled sweetly. "It's just you seemed nervous." Cagalli started to laugh. "Me nervous? No way!" Cagalli didn't realize that Athrun and Kira put the supplies down on the table and she flipped her arm the wrong way and knocked a beaker that was filled with a strong chemical down on to her lap. Athrun, and Kira immediately stood up. "Cagalli!" Athrun swiftly picked her up out of her seat and calmly carried her over to the sink in the classroom. "Sorry about this, Cagalli." Kira and him rinsed off her legs with water, while Mr. Waltfeld hurriedly made his way over and made sure she was alright. "Cagalli, keep an eye on your legs, if they don't remain slightly red go to a doctor immediately, okay?" Cagalli nodded. "I understand." Stella went to get Cagalli, another pair of shorts.

The class was real quiet until Cagalli started to laugh, she had tears in her eyes. Athrun looked at her surprised. "Are you alright?" Cagalli nodded her head as she gained control of herself. "I'm fine, it's just that was totally random." Athrun looked at her concerned. "How about we go meet, Stella? She glanced to him and smiled. "Okay."

They left the classroom, Cagalli bit her lip. "Athrun?" He was fixing his shirt. "Hmm?" Cagalli stopped walking and leaned up against a wall. "Thank you, for back there." Athrun laughed slightly. "No problem. You know I think, Kira was more concerned than me though." Athrun smiled to himself, 'well I don't know? I thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown if she was hurt.'

Cagalli looked at him with anger evident on her face. "Let's just not talk about, Kira! Okay?" Athrun went to say something but Stella cut him off. "Cagalli! Flay had a pair of denim shorts in her car!"

Cagalli took a deep breath of air. "Thank goodness!" Athrun smiled to her. "Well I think you can handle the rest on your own, so I'm going to go back to class now." Cagalli laughed. "What Athrun? You mean to tell me that you don't want to help me change shorts?" Athrun blushed and made a cute embarrassed face. "Uhh.." Cagalli laughed even harder. "I'm joking." Athrun nodded and started to walk away.

Stella smirked, "mhmhmm." Cagalli looked at her confused. "What?" Stella walked by her. "You totally like him!" Cagalli shook her head. "No I don't. I just think he is hot, and nice!" Stella laughed. "Cagalli, just admit it, and Yuna is a bastard. Do you have any idea what was said yesterday?" Cagalli looked at her stunned. "Stella, what's wrong, and no what was said?" Stella went to reply but Clotho Buer came out of the boys restroom and shot her a death glare. Stella looked at Cagalli. "It's nothing. Just forget I even said anything." Cagalli silently watched her as she walked away. 'Stella.'

0000

After school Cagalli was standing at her locker. The whole day sucked since her weird conversation with Stella. She sighed once she opened the locker, Stella had already been there. Usually on days that there was a game, or practice they would wait for each other and walk to the field, or Cagalli's car together. Cagalli shut the locker, and had a determined look in her eyes. 'Alright Stella, you are so talking to me after the game whether you like it or not!'

Cagalli started to walk to head to the field for the game against, Raider High.

0000

Flay had her hands on her hips, showing her defiance. "Murrue! What is the meaning of this!"

Murrue smiled to her. "Yesterday during gym class, I recruited new girls for our team." Flay glanced over at Shiho and Luna and frowned. "I understand that! What I don't understand is, why are they on varsity?"

Murrue crossed her arms in annoyance, "because they are good." Flay rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, coach."

Stella walked over to Shiho. "Just ignore, Flay. She will get used to you eventually." Shiho shrugged. "I couldn't care less, if she gets used to me or not."

"Right on, Shiho!" Luna and Shiho, high fived. Stella smiled to them, truly happy that they joined the team.

Mirialla was facing the bleachers and waving to, Tolle. Flay walked over and grabbed her shirt. "Come on, Miriallia! We are going to do the coin toss."

Mirialla blinked. "Huh! Why isn't Juri, and Jade doing it?" Flay shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, who cares."

Cagalli arrived and stood beside Murrue. "Who is playing my position today?" Murrue glanced down at her paper. "Juri." Cagalli nodded. "So who is playing her spot?" Murrue smiled. "Luna."

Cagalli grinned. "You let more girls join, huh?" Murrue nodded. "I just couldn't say no, besides we needed some more players." Cagalli sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Flay and Mirialla starred at the two girls from the opposing team as they said, "heads." Flay's lips moved into a small smirk, 'idiots.' The referee flipped the coin and yelled. "Tales!"

Mirrialla grinned and Flay's smirk grew as she waved to the two girls as they walked back to the others. Murrue smiled to them. "Alright girls. Go kick some butt! Oh, and have fun too."

They all shouted some type of energizing reply. Cagalli watched them run to their positions on the field and smiled when Flay already started talking to the girl she was marked up with. Murrue shook her head. "I hope she isn't being too mean."

Cagalli started to laugh. "I'm sure she is telling the girl to change her hair style." Murrue looked at her surprised. "Seriously?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes to the left. "It wouldn't surprise me if she was."

Cagalli stopped talking to Murrue and raised an eyebrow. "Will Luna, go for a goal, or pass?" Murrue shook her head. "I have no idea on what she will do."

Mirialla was running with the ball and glanced around. "Lilly, get ready!" Lilly turned to her and went to get the ball but a girl ran in front of her. "Crap."

Mirialla ran around in a small circle then to the left and passed it back to Stella. Stella ran with the ball towards Luna. "Luna, I'm passing to you!" Luna nodded to her, and ran to get the ball. Once she had the ball she made her way to the goal, and took a shot, but the goalie caught it. 'Damn.'

Cagalli clapped her hands. "It was a good try!" Murrue nodded happily in agreement.

00

Up sitting on one part of the bleachers watching was Athrun, Kira, and Lacus. Lacus smiled. "Awe Luna, almost scored a goal!" Kira nodded. "Yeah, Raider High's goalie is good, to be able to stop the ball that, Luna kicked." Athrun glanced over to Kira. "Ha! That's the truth." Kira looked around at the people sitting and standing on the bleachers. "Where is Meyrin?"

Athrun shrugged his shoulders, and Lacus showed Kira one of her sweet yet at the same time sad smiles. "She is with the other half of Eternal High at a different school." Kira blinked. "They split sisters up, how mean."

Lacus and Athrun started to laugh at Kira's choice of words. "I guess so, Kira." Lacus jumped from her seat when people jumped down behind the trio. Athrun, and Kira quickly turned around to see a smug looking Dearka, and pissed off Yzak. Lacus looked at them. "You startled me."

Dearka grinned to her. "Sorry about that, Lacus." Yzak just sat down.

Athrun smirked at the angry looking boy. "Did Shiho make you come, Yzak?" Yzak grunted. "Shut up, Zala." Dearka placed his elbow on his leg and leaned his chin on his hand. "Actually it's the exact opposite."

Athrun looked interested. "How so?" Dearka was snickering as he pointed a thumb at Yzak. "Well Yzak here wasn't going to come, but then earlier today Shiho told him that he couldn't come. So Yzak got mad and asked her why, and she answered him saying that it would hurt his pride that his girlfriend was better at soccer than him." Yzak punched Dearka in the arm. Dearka just shook it off.

Yzak crossed his arms, after punching Dearka. "Tck. She just thinks she is better than me. Stubborn girl, always has to get her way."

Dearka, Athrun, and Kira all gave each other understanding looks. Lacus smiled sweetly to Yzak. "You two have a nice relationship."

Yzak nodded in agreement with her. "But enough of talking about that. What are you three doing here?" Dearka grinned. "Yzak, it's so obvious!" Yzak pushed Dearka aside. "Ignore him!"

Kira was facing forward watching the game again. "We always went to the girls soccer games at Eternal, so why not here?"

Yzak nodded. "I see." Dearka looked surprised. "Huh! I thought it was the fact that you wanted to see how good your sister's team was?"

Kira glanced back at them calmly. "I already know how good they are." Athrun and Lacus shot each other bewildered glances."

Yzak looked down at him. "How would you already know that?" Kira turned around completely on the seat. "I've went to every single one of Cagalli's games except for last Mondays."

Lacus, and Athrun looked shocked. "Kira, are you serious?" Kira looked at Athrun, "yeah, I didn't always watch the whole game but I would watch long enough to see her make a goal."

Dearka grinned. "Awe! Such a sweet brother!"

00

Murrue let out a long sigh when Flay got a yellow card for flipping off the referee. Cagalli laughed. "I totally saw that coming. I should be mad at her, but it's just too funny."

The referees blew their whistles for half time. The girls ran over to the side and grabbed their water bottles and started to drink. Murrue smiled to them. "You girls are doing great! Just keep it up for forty more minutes. That way we will have another win." All the girls gave her happy smiles and nodded. Cagalli hopped over to Flay's side. "Alright Flay. Why did you flip the referee off?"

Flay scowled. "He pissed me off." Asagi looked over to them. "All he did was warn you not to get to over aggressive."

Flay threw some of her water on Asagi. "Zip it! It's a game, I'm supposed to be aggressive." Cagalli nodded. "Yeah to an extent." Murrue glanced over to her. "Just keep it cool for the rest of the game Flay, you can't get another card. Understand?" Flay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I get it." The referees blew their whistles for the girls to get back out there, Murrue and Cagalli told them good luck.

00

Cagalli nodded in satisfaction at the final score of the game 17- 14. "They were a tough opponent." Murrue looked over at her and rubbed her neck. "Yeah, the girls look rather beat."

Cagalli smiled to the older woman. "You seem more tired to me." Murrue shot her a tiny glare. "Cagalli, teaching kids all day, then coaching you crazy girls is enough to make anyone exhausted."

Cagalli was quiet for a second then snapped her fingers. "Awe! I know, you can ask for some of Mr. Waltfeld's coffee then you wouldn't be tired anymore!" Murrue made a worried face. "I've had some before. I rather not drink it ever again. You stay away from it too!" Cagalli chuckled. "Don't worry, I would never even bother to drink anyone's coffee."

Cagalli turned around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Awe, hey Flay." Flay was looking at a broken nail. "Mm hey, ready to go?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yeah, but I need to talk to Stella first." Flay looked at her. "Stella, already left with Mirialla, and Tolle."

Cagalli grabbed her hair. "Ahh! What the heck?" Flay was opening her water, and looked at Cagalli with curious eyes. "Problems?" Cagalli and her started to walk away from the field. "Stella, she's acting weird." Flay finished taking a sip of her water. "Ha! No surprise there." Cagalli shook her head, and scolded Flay slightly. "Flay! No like this morning she said Yuna is a bastard, which I already know, but then she was like do you have any idea what was said yesterday?"

Flay rolled her eyes, "and so what was said?" Cagalli was looking at the cars as they walked pass them. "I don't know, she didn't tell me. Then she ignored me all day. I was going to ask her after the game but I didn't get a chance too." Flay rubbed her temple. "Are you going to talk to her tomorrow?" Cagalli hopped over a rock. "Yeah, I'll get her to talk to me in science."

"Hey Cagalli!" Cagalli, and Flay stopped walking to find the person who called out to Cagalli. Cagalli smiled when she saw who it was. "Athrun." He walked over to them and smiled. "Are your legs okay?"

Cagalli looked down at her legs. "Uhh yeah, they're good." Athrun nodded. "That's good." Cagalli looked around "What are you doing here?" Athrun pulled out his phone. "I was here for the game, and now I'm waiting on Kira, and Lacus." Cagalli looked at Flay through the corner of her eyes. "Oh, where are they?"

Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but are you going to the guys game tomorrow evening?" Cagalli frowned a little. "Uhh, no I don't think so." Athrun found that to be surprising. "Why not?"

Cagalli laughed a little. "I actually have to work." Athrun nodded, Flay coughed "Right, well sorry to interrupt but we need to go." Cagalli smiled, "bye, Athrun." Athrun returned her smile, "bye, Cagalli."

Flay was starting her car. "Cagalli." Cagalli looked at her. "Yeah?" Flay was backing the car up. "You should dump Yuna, and go after Athrun." Cagalli blinked. "Ww. what!"

Flay sighed. "Yuna, is a total loser. I understand why you are dating him, but it's pointless." Cagalli shook her head. "Flay stop."

Flay took her right hand off the wheel and pulled up Cagalli's sleeve. "No! I won't stop! I saw the faint bruises starting to appear today. Cagalli, I'm dead serious, dump him."

Cagalli was astonished. "How did you?" Flay put her right hand back on the wheel. "I'm very observant when it comes to people I care about, and that is very few."

Cagalli bit her lip. "I tried." Flay looked at her real fast then back to the road. "You tried? What?"

Cagalli swallowed hard and took a soothing breath. "I tried to break up with him yesterday."

Flay blinked obviously baffled by what Cagalli said. "You tried, but didn't go through with, or what?"

Cagalli looked out the window. "I told him that we were done, and he went ballistic, and starting ranting to me about how he was there for me."

Flay grimaced. "Did he hit you?" Cagalli abruptly turned to face Flay. "No! But he did slam me up against a wall."

Flay nodded once. "I know what to do." Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Tie him to a chair and let me beat him with my crutch? Nah, I'm just kidding!"

Flay grinned. "Nope. Even better, I'm going to tell, Shinn!" Cagalli shifted around her seat frantically. "No Flay! You can't! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself! Don't you dare get Shinn involved!"

Flay went to say something but shut up when she heard Cagalli softly whisper. "Please, Flay."

They sat in silence the rest of the way to Cagalli's house once they got there Flay looked at her. "Okay this is the deal. You dump him by Friday, and I won't tell, Shinn."

Cagalli smiled happily and hugged Flay, "I will, I promise! Thank you, Flay! See you tomorrow!"

Flay waved bye to Cagalli as she ran to the front door of her house. Then started her car again and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you littlemssstrawberry, and AngelfishXD!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Shinn walked into science class yawning. Tolle raised an eyebrow. "Did you not get enough sleep yesterday, Shinn?"

Shinn slumped down into his seat. "Nope, not at all." Auel came over and sat next to him. "Man I did!" Tolle shook his head at them. "You two suck."

Cagalli walked in with a angry frown on her face. "Shinn Asuka!" Shinn's eyes widened and he whispered to Tolle, "why is she mad at me?" Tolle looked a little scared. "I don't know, but you are on your own" Shinn watched Tolle go sit in the back of the room, he then turned to look beside him to see, Auel with an excited grin plastered on his face. "Someone is in trouble."

Cagalli sat down at the table across from Shinn, and pulled her backpack off of her back. Shinn raised an eyebrow. "Cagalli, what are you doing?" Cagalli opened the bag and pulled out an apple, and water. "Here!"

Shinn blinked as he took the apple, and water from her hand. "Uhh, what's this for?" Cagalli crossed her arms. "I talked to Aunt Maria, and she said you didn't eat breakfast." Shinn, and Auel looked at her shocked. "So you brought me an apple, and water?" Cagalli sent him a disappointed look. "Shinn, breakfast is important on game days!" Shinn looked at her with bewildered eyes. "What the hell?" Cagalli ignored him and looked around the room for the next person she needed to speak with. "Where is Stella?"

Auel looked over at Cagalli. "I texted her this morning asking if she wanted a ride to school, and she said she wasn't coming today." Cagalli frowned. "Awe man is she sick?"

Auel was texting on his phone. "I don't know? She seemed fine yesterday." Cagalli raised and eyebrow at him but then she saw Shiho walk in and she urged for her to come sit beside her, and Shiho did so. Cagalli grinned. "So Shiho, I have to say you are really good at soccer!"

Shiho smiled appreciatively at Cagalli's compliment. "Thank you, I can't wait for you to be able to play again. I've heard that you are a really amazing player." Cagalli nodded her head enthusiastically about being able to play again. "Me too! Well I guess I'm not bad."

The bell rang for class to start, and Cagalli noticed that Athrun, Kira, and Lacus weren't there yet. She looked at Shiho, "do you know where Lacus, Athrun, and Kira are?" Shiho shook her head no.

Cagalli bit her bottom lip a little and looked at Shinn. "They will never live it down if they don't show up!" Shinn nodded in agreement, "how stupid that would be, to miss their first game, for not showing up for school."

Cagalli laughed it off. "Yeah, but they have seven hours to show up." Shinn would have said something back to her but Mr. Waltfeld walked over to the table, and layed papers down. "Ahh right, Shinn, Auel you were the only two who missed yesterday. So here make up this lab together." Shinn and Auel in unison said, "okay." Mr. Waltfeld went to walk away but raised his eyebrows at the sight of Cagalli. "Oh? Hmm I would suggest doing it at a different table for your own safety." Cagalli figured out what he meant. "Hey! Yesterday was an accident!" Mr. Waltfeld nodded. "I know that, but just incase." Cagalli crossed her arms, "hmph."

Shinn looked at her questioningly. "What happened, yesterday?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know anything. "Who knows?" Shiho glanced over to her and smiled. Shinn raised his hand. "Mr. Waltfeld, what happened yesterday?"

Mr. Waltfeld was taking a sip of his coffee, he then placed the cup down on his desk. "Cagalli, very gracefully spilled a strong chemical on herself."

Shinn stood up and looked her over top to bottom. "Did you get hurt!" Cagalli threw an eraser and hit him in the face. "If I got hurt do you think I'd be sitting here right now, you moron?"

Shinn blinked then calmed himself and cleared his throat, "right, my bad." Cagalli's phone then beeped from receiving a text message. "Shit." Mr. Waltfeld frowned, as he motioned for her to bring the phone to him. "Cagalli, you know the rules, I hear or see it, I take it, now bring it here." Cagalli growled lightly and hopped over to him and handed it to him, "here." Mr. Waltfeld grabbed it. "Come pick it up after school." Cagalli nodded and went to sit back down in her seat. She let out a sigh and watched as Shinn, and Auel went to go sit at another table to work on their lab. Shiho gave her a comforting smile and started her bookwork.

0000

Flay was quickly doing her homework from the night before as Mirialla was talking about going out with, Tolle on Saturday. Flay glanced over to her. "Mirialla! I will listen to you talk in a minute! I'm trying to finish this before Miss Badgiruel gets.." Flay stopped talking when a ruler slid across her desk, she looked up and smiled. "Awe. Well good morning, Miss Badgiruel. Glad to see that you are back to teach us today."

Miss Badgiruel picked up Flay's paper. "Miss Allster, do not think just because I wasn't here yesterday, that I have forgotten that you skipped detention on Tuesday." Flay inwardly cursed. "Actually I forgot I even had detention on Tuesday." Miss Badgiruel wrote a zero on Flay's paper. "Did you now? Well maybe you won't forget now that you have it today, and tomorrow." Flay hatefully smiled to her. "I won't."

Miss Badgiruel walked to the front of the room. "Very well." She then turned to face the class "I decided to give you assigned seats." Everyone in the class started to groan. Miss Badgiruel shouted, "be quiet." She then walked over and stood in front of her desk. "We will do it alphabetically starting with Flay." Flay sat down in her new seat and looked at Miss Badgiruel. "This seat is just lovely." Miss Badgiruel continued on down the rows. "I thought that you would approve, Flay."

Mirialla sat in between Dearka, and Luna. She turned to her right and smiled at Luna. "Hey! I guess we got lucky, compared to Flay." Luna nodded. "Yeah we really did!" Dearka smirked. "I got really lucky to sit next to a girl as pretty as you are!" Mirialla looked at him and smiled appreciatively. "Well thank you." Dearka grinned happily. "Ahh, no problem." Luna rolled her eyes at Dearka, 'here we go.'

0000

Cagalli and Mirialla were walking into history class. "I can't believe, he took my phone." Mirialla placed a hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "Yeah that's tough. I mean if I didn't have my phone to text Tolle, I think that I would possibly go insane." Cagalli sat down in her seat. "I'm not worried about not texting anyone. I just don't like my phone being placed in a desk drawer all day, where it could get stolen." Mirialla looked up in thought. "Hmm, but I mean the teacher is in there all day. It's unlikely that it would get stolen." Cagalli looked at her and shook her head. "Nuhuh he has to go to the restroom at some point from all that coffee he drinks." Mirialla started to giggle. "Awe that's very true!"

Cagalli looked up in surprise when she saw two books fall on to the table and two boys sit down. "Well, well look who finally decided to show up to school."

Athrun, and Kira slumped their heads down on to the table. Athrun spoke up. "I will never go with you to Lacus's house again in the mornings, Kira!" Kira let out a long sigh. "It's not my fault her mom needed help." Cagalli and Mirialla looked at each other confused. "Help with what?" Athrun and Kira both shook their heads on the table. "Nothing!"

"You two look like babies." Mirialla crossed her arms and nodded in agreement to Cagalli's comment. "I totally agree." Athrun looked up. "I just don't know how to explain." Cagalli reached into her backpack and pulled out a pack of gum and handed a piece to Athrun, and threw a piece at Kira. Athrun looked at it, and Kira picked his up. "What's this for?" Cagalli gave Mirialla a piece too and stuck a piece in her mouth. "I don't know, I just thought I'd give you a piece." Athrun, and Kira smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Cagalli blew a bubble and popped it. "No problem."

Mirialla looked at the boys with excitement in her eyes. "So are you guys ready for your first game that you are playing for our school?"

Athrun shrugged. "Yeah." Kira nodded once. "I guess so." Mirialla looked at them unamused. "I thought you would be more enthusiastic?" Kira smiled. "We will be after school." Cagalli looked at them. "Well if Mwu happens to come over here, act pumped." They nodded. "alright, we can do that." Mirialla smiled and looked at Cagalli. "So are you going to eat lunch with us today, or as usual no?" Cagalli smiled to her. "Actually I think I will."

Mirialla blinked a few times not really sure if she heard Cagalli right. "Are you serious?" Cagalli nodded her head impatiently. "Why are you surprised about it?" Mirialla looked down at her book. "I don't know." Cagalli just started writing her outline. The table was quiet till Mirialla looked up and to Cagalli. "Ahh I know! I bet you had a fight with, Yuna."

Athrun, and Kira perked their heads up after Mirialla said that. Cagalli looked at Mirialla and sighed. "No I didn't. I just thought I would sit with you guys for a change."

Kira sighed, and Athrun frowned. Mirialla looked at them like what the hell, and Cagalli was just oblivious. Mirialla totally didn't believe Cagalli. "Yeah right." Cagalli glared at her. "Mirialla drop it, I will just sit with Flay." Mirialla sighed. "No, don't. I will drop it, just come sit with us, and make Flay come too." Cagalli grinned. "Sure, but you text her and tell her." Mirialla pulled out her cell. "Okay I can do that."

0000

Cagalli starred down at the food on her plate in disgust, 'why did I even buy this?' She looked to her right to see Flay looking at her plate in disgust too. Cagalli smirked. "Flay." Flay looked up to her. "What?" Cagalli grinned. "I was wondering if you would give me a ride to work after school?" Flay shook her head. "Sorry Cagalli, but the wicked witch of math gave me detention." Cagalli frowned. "Ahh!" She then turned in her seat. "Shinnnnn!" Shinn looked at her helplessly. "What?" Cagalli gave him her puppy dog eyes not that she needed to. "Since your game doesn't start till 7:30, would you take me to work after school?"

Shinn nodded, "sure." Cagalli made a fist in relief. "Yes! I don't have to ride the bus." Shinn was happy to drive her anywhere right now, that way it was one less time, she wouldn't be in a car with, Yuna. Mirialla raised an eyebrow, "hmm." Tolle looked at her, "what?" Mirialla smiled to him. "Nothing, I'm just thinking." Shinn looked over at her, "hey Mirialla." She turned to face him, "yes?" Shinn was opening his water. "Are you going to be taking pictures at the game this evening?" Mirialla nodded happily. "Yes! I have that new camera. I'm so excited to use it."

Cagalli glanced to her. "I'm so glad you're on the girls soccer team." Everyone looked at her when she said that. Mirialla smiled, "really? Why?" Cagalli smirked. "So that way you can't take pictures at our games." Mirialla scowled. "Cagalli, one day I will get a picture of you!" Cagalli grinned. "Not if you really cherish that new camera of yours." Mirialla frowned. "Finnneee." Athrun, Kira, and Lacus looked very confused, and Shinn noticed. He leaned his head on his hand. "Over the summer Mirialla, tried to take a picture of Cagalli, and she succeeded in doing so. However Cagalli, threw a fit and broke her camera. She then felt bad and went and bought Miriallia a new super nice camera."

Lacus looked at Cagalli stunned. "Oh my." Cagalli blushed. "It was kind of an accident though." Flay started to laugh. "You threw it down the stairs that led to the lake, we were going to swim in." Mirialla nodded, "that's the truth." Cagalli's cheeks reddened more. "Shut up." Athrun was starring at Cagalli, fascinated by how beautiful she looked when she was embarrassed. Kira glanced over to Athrun, and noticed how he was intently starring at his twin sister, and smiled to himself. Kira then turned to Lacus and started talking about her new song she wrote.

Cagalli turned her head away from everyone trying to hide her blush but to her utter annoyance she saw, Yuna. She quickly turned back facing the table and ducked down under it. Shinn blinked. "Cagalli, what are you doing?" Cagalli wanted to punch him for saying her name out loud right now but thought better of it. "I dropped my earring." Shinn nodded. "Ahh I see.. wait! What?" He then leaned down under the table. "Your ears aren't even pierced!" Cagalli pinched his nose. "Shut your mouth for a minute." Shinn knocked her hand away, "brat." Cagalli stuck her tongue out at him, he just shook his head at her and leaned back up. She was thankful that the end of lunch bell rang right after he moved.

0000

Athrun and Kira were stretching getting prepared for running in gym. Kira glanced over to Athrun noticing the bummed look on his friend's face. "What's wrong?" Athrun looked at him, "nothing. Why do you ask?" Kira shrugged his shoulders. "You just seemed bummed." Athrun shook his head and laughed. "Well I'm not." Actually in all reality he was, third block was preassigned so he didn't get to talk to Cagalli. Even though he was in second block with her, and the same lunch table they just didn't really talk much. He didn't understand why, but he just wanted to talk to her for hours, all though he had no idea about what. Kira went to walk away "okay. Whatever you say."

Cagalli didn't even bother sitting down, since they were all going outside for the class to run on the track. So she was leaning up against the wall next to the exit to go outside, waiting for Murrue to blow her whistle for everyone to go. She smiled as Athrun came over and stood next to her, he looked at her. "Whatcha doin?" She glanced to him. "What's it look like?" Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "Like a whole lot of nothing." Cagalli laughed, "obviously." Athrun leaned up against the wall beside her. "I'm pumped for the game this evening now." Cagalli's smile grew. "That's good. You guys will definitely win." Athrun smiled at her enthusiasm. "Do you really think so?" Cagalli nodded. "No. I know you will." Athrun laughed. "Oh okay. It's really a shame you can't be there." Cagalli smiled sweetly. "Yeah, but I will be at the next one." Murrue blew her whistle. "Alright kids, get your butts out there!"

Cagalli started to walk towards the door but Shinn, and Athrun stepped in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at the mischievous look in their eyes. "What are you two, idio... No! You wouldn't dare." Shinn and Athrun both nodded and laughed. "Oh, but we would." Cagalli found herself being carried by them once again. "Look just put me down before we get to the gate to enter the field, okay?" They both nodded. "Sure."

0000

After class Cagalli was walking with Flay to the entrance of the school. She jumped a little. "Shit! I forgot my phone. Flay will you tell Shinn, that I will be back in a second?" Flay nodded, "yesss."

Flay watched as Cagalli hastily walked in the direction towards the science room, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to the left to see who it was. "Crap." Miss Badgiruel looked at her. "I assume you were on your way to detention, Miss Allster." Flay nodded and smiled faintly. "Why yes, actually I was." Miss Badgiruel pointed to the right. "Well you're going the wrong way. Detention is that way." Flay started to walk in the direction she was pointing. "My bad."

Shinn was walking to his car, 'where the heck did she go? I told her to wait for me at the front entrance.' Once he made his way to his car and saw that she wasn't there, he decided to go back into the school and look for her. As he was walking back he pulled out his cell phone, and texted _where are you?_

Cagalli frowned at the science room door, 'how can Mr. Waltfeld leave so early!' She let out a long tired sigh and started to walk off, that's when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into a stairwell. She turned to glare at the person and not to her surprise it was, Yuna. She darkened her glare. "Yuna! What is up with you and stairwells?" Yuna waved his left hand around. "They're more private, but that's not the point. You little bitch, how dare you not be at your house when I so kindly went there to pick you up this morning, and you never texted me back since first block. Oh and another thing, where were you at lunch!" Cagalli grinned to him. "None of your business, and if you must know my cell got confiscated but even if it didn't the only thing I would have texted you is that it's over."

Yuna started to laugh, "it's over?" Cagalli held her head up. "Yeah we are finished." Yuna started to pace a little, "finished, yeah right." Cagalli went to open the door. "I'm serious." Yuna grabbed her by her shoulder. "Cagalli, stop joking! I will let this go, and I'll see you after the game." Cagalli pushed his hand away. "Good bye, Yuna!" He was furious now and went to strike her but Shinn opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?" Cagalli started to walk out. "Nothing. I was just leaving to go meet you." Shinn went to follow her after glaring at Yuna.

They were silent on the walk to Shinn's car and for the first five miles that he drove. Cagalli finally decided to talk and glanced over to him. "I broke up with, Yuna." Shinn looked stunned. "What brought you to do that." Cagalli grinned. "Time for a change." Shinn laughed happily, and looked relieved. "I'm glad you did it." Cagalli nodded her head. "Yeah me too. Like Flay said it was pointless." Shinn glanced over to her sadly. "Yuna, was pointless. You wanting Uncle Ullen to be happy with you wasn't." Cagalli smiled to him. "Yeah I guess you're right." She then looked confused. "Shinn, how did you know where to find me back at school?" Shinn rolled his eyes. "Flay texted me, like you told her too." Cagalli laughed. "I forgot I told her to do that." Shinn shook his head at her. "You can be such a blonde." She glared at him.

0000

Athrun glanced up to Shinn as he entered the locker room. "What did you do all afternoon?" Shinn was pulling his uniform out of his bag. "I stayed at Cagalli's work and kept her company." Athrun nodded. "Aren't you a nice cousin." Kira looked up at the two. "Where does she work at?" Shinn was adjusting his shorts. "Secret." Kira looked at him obviously irritated. "Shinn!" Shinn grinned to him. "If you want to know so bad, ask her yourself." Kira shook his head. "No way! I consider myself lucky for the few times she was nice to me this week." Shinn walked over to him. "You know, she doesn't hate you." Kira blinked not really finding that possible. "Are you sure?" Shinn crossed his arms and looked over at the other guys. "Yeah, she is just mad at, Uncle Ullen and takes it out on you since you left." Kira blinked a few times. "I don't understand? She loves dad." Shinn nodded knowing the truth in that. "Yeah but things changed." He got cut off by Mwu blowing his whistle. "Alright boys let's go out to the field!" Shinn started to walk away. "I'll tell you later."

The guys were all doing their warm up drills on the field. Athrun was with Kira. "What was that about in the locker room?" Kira looked at him. "Athrun, I will tell you tomorrow." Athrun rolled his eyes. "You are so secretive about your family." Kira smiled sadly to him. "Sorry about that." Athrun grinned. "No worries." They all ran to Mwu for one last conversation before the game starts.

0000

Cagalli was sitting at the register reading a book when Stella came in. Cagalli glanced up, surprised to see her there. "Stella?" Stella smiled and walked over to the counter. "Hey, Cagalli." Cagalli looked her over. "You don't look sick." Stella shook her head. "I'm not. Can I come over and sit next to you?" Cagalli looked around the restaurant. "Yeah I guess." Stella walked around the counter and sat on a stool beside Cagalli, and frowned. "I need to tell you something." Cagalli placed her book down and turned to face Stella. "and what might that be?" Stella took a deep breath. "The thing is."

0000

The guys were positioned on the field waiting for the referees to blow their whistles for the game to begin. Shinn was the left field forward, Yuna was the center field forward, and Kira was the right field forward. Yuna looked up at the bleachers and noticed that Cagalli really didn't come to watch the game. A shrewd smile came across his face. He began very loudly talking to the person he was marked up with. "Do you know the girls soccer team captain from our school?" The guy looked at him. "I've heard of her. Why?" Yuna shrugged his shoulders. "She's totally easy." The guy glanced to him, amused by what was being said. "Really? Hmm sounds interesting." Shinn who heard this was running towards Yuna, and tackled him down to the ground and began to punch him in the face. "Shut your filthy mouth you lying bastard!" Clotho Buer ran over to help Yuna, but Kira ran and threw him to the ground. Athrun raised an eyebrow as the referees were going to break it up. "What the hell is going on?" Shani Andras had his arms crossed and walked up beside Athrun. "Yuna, was talking about Cagalli being a slut." He looked over to Athrun, and Athrun clenched his teeth and punched Shani right on the nose.

Mirialla was standing next to Mwu taking pictures. "You know? I know fights break out during games sometimes, but shouldn't it be against the other players and not their own teammates?"

Mwu just shook his head at her and let out a frustrated growl as he walked onto the field. Mirialla became nervous when Mr. Seiran walked up to stand beside her. "What the hell is going on!"

0000

**Okay so Cagalli, and Kira's dad is Ullen but his last name is Attha instead of Hibiki. I used Ullen rather than Uzumi for reasons that will become more clear in later chapters.(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Poopsickle. Stick, falconrukichi, Jodeist, AngelfishstarXD, littlemssstrawberry, FushionAC, && Cagalli Haruka Zala! :D**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, or *The ant hill idea came from the movie, **_**You Again**_**.***

Cagalli was stomping her way to the boys locker room. She was completely livid! She felt that she was determined enough to possibly murder Yuna.

Stella and Auel were following her. "Cagalli, you should really be using your crutches!"

Cagalli glanced back at Stella. "I really don't feel any pain right now Stella! So it's fine!" Stella glanced over to Auel, nervously. "This isn't good!" Auel nodded. "What did you tell her?"

Stella glanced forward to Cagalli. "That Yuna, and his friends were making fun of her mother." Auel grimaced and clenched his fist. "I hope she tears him to shreds."

Stella slapped Auel lightly on the arm. "This is serious!" Auel looked at Stella a little shocked. "I am being serious!"

Stella shook her head, "I know, sorry." Auel shrugged and put his hands in his pocket, as he leaned against the wall. "It's okay, Stella." Cagalli slammed the door to the boys locker room open.

0000

Mwu stood next to Mr. Seiran as he was chewing the boys out for their lovely display on the field. "I should suspend all of you!"

Yuna was sitting on the bench with ice on his face, Yzak was next to him looking pissed off, Dearka was grinning like an idiot, Shinn was shooting death glares to Mr. Seiran, Kira was rubbing his knuckles, Athrun glared at the floor, and was biting his lip wondering if they were going to contact his parents, Tolle, and Sai were starring at the floor, Orga, Shani, and Clotho were sleeping.

Mr. Seiran stepped in front of Shinn, "explain to me what happened?" Shinn was about to answer but the door slammed open revealing an extremely pissed off Cagalli. Everyone that was in the room widened their eyes at her.

Cagalli ran over to Yuna, and with all the force she could submit punched him in the face. "You bastard! Scumbag!" He fell to the ground and held his face. "You bitch!" She grabbed his jersey. "How dare you!" Yuna tightly grabbed her wrist. Shinn, Kira, and Athrun swiftly stood up but Mr. Seiran yelled for them to sit back down but they pushed him out of the way. While they were doing that Mwu yelled for Yzak to pull Cagalli away from Yuna. While he quickly grabbed Shinn, Kira, and Athrun and took them out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Yzak grabbed a hold of Cagalli and went to leave the room, but Mr. Seiran ordered them to stop. He stepped in front of them. "Why must you be such a barbaric girl? You just wait until I tell your father!"

To his surprise Cagalli laughed bitterly. "Go to hell, Mr. Seiran!" Yzak opened the door and quickly pulled Cagalli out and shut it. Yzak looked at Auel, and Stella. "Where did Mwu take Shinn, Kira, and Athrun?"

Stella pointed to the left. "Outside for air." Yzak nodded and looked to Cagalli. After seeing her display he didn't really want to yell at her. So he calmly said, "you should go to them, or go home." She smiled to him softly. "yeah, thanks." She glanced to Stella, and Auel. "Come on you two, let's go."

0000

Walking through the parking lot, Auel, and Stella stopped at his car. Stella glanced to Cagalli. "Are you sure you don't want Auel to take you home?" Cagalli smiled to her friend. "Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks."

After walking through the parking lot a little bit longer, Cagalli noticed Shinn, Kira, and Athrun leaning against Kira's car, she started to walk towards them. "Where did Mwu go?"

Shinn looked at her. "He said he had enough of us and went home." Cagalli nodded and leaned against the car next to Shinn and smirked. "I told you that you have a temper."

Kira started to laugh, and Shinn shook his head. "How do you even know about it, weren't you at work?" Cagalli looked thoughtful for a second. "Yeah, but Flay texted Stella and Stella was at work with me talking so that's how I found out." Shinn just sighed. Cagalli grinned. "Why did you attack him anyways?" Shinn shrugged his shoulders. "He was running his mouth." Cagalli nodded understanding what he meant. "Yeah, I can't believe he would talk about mom like that!" Shinn, and Kira jumped away from the car and starred at her in shock. "He what!" Athrun had his arms crossed in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow.

Cagalli blinked. "Tuesday in English, Clotho, and Orga were telling jokes that Yuna made about mom. Isn't that what he was saying today?"

Shinn glanced to Kira and nodded. "Uhh yeah." Cagalli looked at them suspiciously. "You're lying!" Shinn and Kira shook their heads. "No, we are not!"

By this point Yzak, and Dearka were standing there. Dearka spoke up. "Yes, you are, Yuna was saying Cagalli was easy."

The trio of boys, and Cagalli turned to look at them, Cagalli smiled at Dearka's honesty. "Thank you." She turned her attention back to Shinn, Kira, and Athrun. "See telling the truth isn't so hard."

Cagalli looked down to the ground. "I rather him talking about me any day instead of mom." Shinn looked at Kira to see him getting in the car then back to Cagalli. "Let's get you home."

Athrun walked by them and gently smiled to Cagalli, she smiled back. Cagalli looked at Shinn, "okay."

Athrun got in Kira's car and shut the door. "She wasn't using her crutches." Kira looked at him and blinked. "Huh?"

0000

Shinn and Cagalli were driving to her house. Shinn had an obvious frown on his face. "You okay?" Cagalli smiled. "Actually yes I am, but if you get grounded I'm sorry."

Shinn laughed. "We won't be able to celebrate my birthday on Saturday." Cagalli grinned. "Oh!, but we will! I promise, and I don't ever break a promise!" Shinn nodded happily, "or else Mayu will kick your ass!"

Cagalli sighed. "Is she still mad at me for not taking her to that amusement park?" Shinn shrugged. "Who knows, I ended up taking her though."

Cagalli frowned a little. "My bad." Shinn smiled. "She understands why you couldn't though, so it's all good." They pulled in to Cagalli's driveway Shinn looked at the house. "Are they even home?"

Cagalli started to get out of the car. "I don't know, and I don't care." Shinn shook his head, and she leaned down. "Thanks for the ride cuz, see you tomorrow!" Shinn waved to her. "See ya."

Cagalli walked inside to see their house maid, Merna. She smiled to her. "Good evening, Merna." She smiled. "Oh goodness! Where are your crutches at?" Cagalli grinned. "I don't need them, it just hurts a little bit."

Merna looked worried, she rather Cagalli not to have any pain. "I see." Cagalli glanced around the room. "Is dad home?" Merna shook her head no. "He's at a business dinner." Cagalli smiled. "Alright, but I'm going to my room. Goodnight, Merna."

0000

Cagalli blinked at the four people sitting around her in the office. "Okay I understand why Shinn, Kira, Athrun, and me are here, but what are you doing here, Flay?"

Flay crossed her arms. "I told Miss Badgiruel, to get a man and loosen up." Cagalli began to laugh but covered her mouth, once Mr. Seiran walked in the main office to go to his office. She then turned her attention back to Flay. "So I guess you will be getting more detention then?" Flay sighed not really caring one way or another. "I guess so."

Shinn turned in his seat to look at Cagalli. "The one who is in real trouble here is me!" Cagalli looked at him. "Nah, Mwu most definitely stuck up for you guys. You will probably just get detention too."

Shinn raised his arms in front of himself. "Cagalli, I beat the principal's son up." Cagalli tried her hardest not to grin. "I understand that Shinn, but it wasn't during school hours." Kira was leaning in his seat with his arms crossed. "Damn." Athrun looked to his left at him. "What?" Kira pointed to the door where a woman was walking in, Athrun looked at her then back to Kira. "Do you know her, or something?"

Cagalli who was sitting on Athrun's right, eyes widened at the sight of the woman. "Aunt Maria?" Shinn sunk down in his seat. "Just great."

Maria walked over and stood in front of Cagalli then looked at Shinn. "Cagalli, are you in trouble too?" Cagalli scowled. "That depends what kind of trouble is, Shinn in that caused you to be here?"

Maria shook her head. "Suspension, for causing a fight at the soccer game yesterday."

Cagalli and Athrun both sunk down in their seats the same way Shinn did a few seconds before. "Shit." Maria decided to ask again. "So are you in trouble too?" Cagalli had her face buried in her hands. "Oh my God! If they call dad, I'm going to be in so much trouble! I mean I knew Mr. Seiran would have told him anyhow, but if I'm suspended?" She then grabbed Maria's hand. "Auntie Maria you have to help me!"

Athrun raised an eyebrow at Cagalli then looked at Kira who looked uptight. "Is your dad really strict?" Kira shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't use to be with, Cagalli."

Maria, Cagalli, and Shinn glanced over to Athrun, and Kira. Maria covered her mouth in shock of seeing Kira. "Kira!" Kira smiled to her sheepishly. "Hi, Aunt Maria." She ran over and hugged him. "Oh it's so good to see you again!" She then turned to look at Shinn, and gave him a scolding look. "Why didn't you tell me Kira was back!" Shinn shrugged. "It must have slipped my mind."

Cagalli hit Shinn in the knee. "What a dumbass." Maria regained her composure and put her hands on her hips. "Why is that when you three get together you always find trouble? Or should I say four, don't think I don't see you over there, Flay!" Flay smirked. "I'm not involved in their trouble this time."

Erica Simmons, the vice principal stepped out of her office for, Flay. Flay obediently went into her office.

Cagalli sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Why does she get the nice principal for punishment?" Shinn looked at her, "because it's Flay!"

Mr. Seiran stepped out of his office. "Awe, Mrs. Asuka, and Shinn come in here, please."

Cagalli turned in her seat to look at Athrun. "Do you think he called our parents to come here too?" Athrun nodded his head. "More than likely."

Cagalli pulled on her hair. "That asshole! If he doesn't make my life miserable enough!" Athrun was curious, "and how exactly does he make your life miserable?"

Kira was silently listening. Cagalli felt like ranting so she started talking. "Well he is I guess you could say a family friend." Kira blinked, 'I don't remember him?'

"Everything I do here he tells my dad, and then I started going out with Yuna, which is his son. I only went out with him to make my dad happy though. It was pretty dumb!" Athrun was listening. "Ahh I see, are you still dating him?" Cagalli laughed and pushed Athrun a little. "No way! We broke up yesterday, after school, and if he didn't get the hint then, he figured out that I meant business, when I punched him." Athrun smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Will your dad really be mad though? I mean he was talking about your mom, and you." Cagalli leaned back in her seat once again. "He won't believe anything I say." Kira's eyes widened and he stood up. "Caga" He was cut off however by Mr. Seiran. "Kira come into my office now!" Kira frowned and glanced back at Cagalli one more time before he walked in.

Athrun turned his attention back to Cagalli. "Why won't your dad believe you?" Cagalli sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore." Athrun understood what she meant, and nodded. Shinn and Maria walked out of Mr. Seiran's office. Cagalli looked at them expectantly. "Well?" Shinn sighed. "Since it was after school hours, instead of giving me a three day suspension he gave me two days. I can come back on Tuesday." Cagalli scrunched her face up. "Ugh! So are we suspended too?" Shinn nodded. "Yep." Maria was pushing him out the door. "See you tomorrow, Cagalli." Cagalli's face brightened up as she grinned and waved bye to her.

Athrun crossed his arms. "What's tomorrow?" Cagalli faced him, "awe it's Shinn's birthday!" Athrun nodded. "That's cool."

"Yeah. Hey will you be grounded because of this?" Athrun shook his head. "No, my dad will be mad, but my mom will make him calm down. Why?"

Cagalli grinned. "Pull out your cell!" Athrun reached into his pocket. "Okay." Cagalli's grin grew. "Okay here is my number xxx-xxxx." Athrun smiled and saved it into his phone. "Do you want mine?"

Cagalli smiled to him. "If you text me, I will have it." Athrun smiled. "I might." Cagalli frowned. "You better! I was thinking if you get bored on your suspension we could maybe hang out, if you want to that is." Athrun nodded. "I'd like that." Athrun abruptly stood up when a man walked into the office. "Good morning, father." Cagalli blinked, 'that's Athrun's father, poor guy.'

Flay walked out and winked to Cagalli, and Erica called Cagalli to come into her office. Cagalli walked in and quietly sat down. Erica sat down across from her. "I assume you know why you are here." Cagalli nodded once. "Yes I do." Erica was writing on a discipline slip. "Alright, you are suspended for two days." Cagalli blinked. "Did you tell my dad?" Erica handed her the paper. "Mr. Seiran did, normally a parent would have to be here for this, but your dad couldn't get away from work." Cagalli sighed. "I see, and I know the drill get him to sign this and bring it back when I'm allowed back at school." Erica nodded. "You got it, you may leave now." Cagalli stood up from her seat. "Thank you." After saying that she walked out the door to the main office. She noticed that Athrun wasn't there anymore, so that meant Kira must have already left. She let out a sigh and knew where she had to go.

0000

Cagalli was walking through the cemetery and stopped once she saw a brown headed boy standing in front of a grave. She smiled softly. "Hey."

Kira turned around quickly when he heard someone, and smiled seeing who it was. "Hey." Cagalli walked up and stood next to him. "I guess we had the same idea."

Kira nodded. "Mom was always the best person to talk to after getting into trouble." Cagalli bit her lip and grabbed Kira's arm and whispered. "I'm sorry." Kira turned to face her. "I'm the one who should apologize. I should have never left my little sister alone." Cagalli shouted. "Little! I don't think so!" Kira laughed. "I was born ten minutes before you!" Cagalli shook her head. "That could have been a mistake!" Kira shook his head, and laughed. "You seriously didn't change at all." Cagalli smiled. "I think you changed though." Kira raised an eyebrow, "and is that good or bad?" Cagalli laughed. "It's good, Kira!" They both sat down in silence for a while, but Cagalli thought of something. "You know dad, he got remarried." Kira looked at her shocked. "He what!" Cagalli nodded her head slowly. "He did, and she's a total bitch, Kira!" Kira's eyes widened, although a part of him wasn't in the least bit surprised. "Leave it to him to get remarried." Cagalli nodded, and then her cell phone vibrated and she picked it up and smiled to herself. It was from an unknown number, 'Athrun.'

After a little while, Kira stood up. "I guess I should go now." Cagalli nodded, "yeah." Kira was walking away but then stopped to turn to look at Cagalli. "Hey!" Cagalli looked at him. "What?" Kira smiled. "Athrun and me are going for a run at 11 at the park, do you want to come?" Cagalli blinked, the park near dad's house?" Kira nodded. "Yep that one." Cagalli stood up and smiled. "Sure, see you there."

Cagalli slowly opened the door to her house and looked around. She smiled at the fact that her step mother wasn't there. Merna came up from behind her. "Miss Cagalli." Cagalli jumped a little. "Ahh! Hello, Merna." Merna shook her head showing her disappointment. "How could you get suspended for punching your boyfriend? Yuna seemed umm, nice?" Cagalli felt her blood boil at the sound of Yuna's name. "First of all he isn't my boyfriend. Second of all he made fun of mom! I couldn't let that bastard get away with that!" Merna threw her arms around Cagalli in a supporting hug. "Oh you poor dear, that was awful of him!" Cagalli returned Merna's hug. "yeah and that's not all! He also was telling a guy from a different soccer team, that I was easy. So Shinn tackled him." Merna looked confused. "My! Shinn was suspended too then?" Cagalli nodded. "Yep! Oh and just between you and me, so was Kira!" Merna stepped back and walked over to a chair. "I need to sit down. Kira was at the game?" Cagalli nodded happily. "Yes, he goes to my school again! Oh and we're also on good terms again." Merna smiled happily. "How is he at your school again?" Cagalli blinked. "Ha, his school burnt down." Merna's eyes widened. "I see. Did you tell him everything?" Cagalli shook her head. "No, but I did tell him about dad being remarried." Merna looked surprised, "is that all?" Cagalli laughed a little bit. "Baby steps, Merna! But I need to go change, I'm meeting him at the park to go for a run." Merna stood up. "Is that such a good idea? Your ankle isn't completely healed." Cagalli started walking up the stairs. "Haha, it's fine! You worry way too much!"

0000

It was second block, and one girl was very unhappy. Nicol glanced over to Lacus, "are you alright?" Lacus frowned. "Kira, is suspended until next Tuesday." Nicol frowned as well. "Ahh over what happened at the soccer game yesterday?" Lacus slowly nodded her head, "yes." Nicol smiled to her kindly. "I'll hang out with you until he gets back." Lacus clapped her hands happily. "Really? Thank you, Nicol!" Nicol stood up to go take a seat at the piano. "Besides you will probably see, Kira over the weekend." Lacus nodded her head. "I know, I just don't want him to fall behind in school." Nicol blinked. "Kira, is the last person I would ever imagine to fall behind in school, from missing just two days." Lacus smiled joyfully. "Awe! You are right about that!" She then stood in front of the Nicol's piano. "I'm ready whenever you are."

0000

Kira was fixing his shoe laces when he saw Athrun walking up to him. "Hey Kira." Kira stood up and smiled. "Hey did your dad go ballistic?"

Athrun was stretching his right arm. "Actually no, he was fine with it. The thing he was mad about was having to leave work to go to school to talk to the principal."

Kira nodded and chuckled lightly. "That's good then." Athrun sighed. "Yeah, so you ready to start?"

Kira laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "No, I'm not. Did I forget to tell you that Cagalli is coming?" Athrun raised an eyebrow. "She's coming to run with us?"

Kira nodded. "That's okay right?" Athrun nodded slowly. "Yeah it's cool. It's just I had the feeling you two weren't close."

Kira blinked. "I really should explain that to you real quick." Athrun rolled his eyes slightly. "You think?"

Kira sat down on a bench. "My dad and me never really got along, but my mom would always keep it under control. Cagalli and me were really close, until about two years ago when our mom died." Athrun frowned. "Once she died, dad became worse, and Cagalli didn't understand it because she was his little princess, you know?" Athrun nodded. "So one night dad and me got into the worst fight ever, Cagalli wasn't home thankfully. The point is he kicked me out, and gave up custody of me. So the Yamato's were good friends of my mom's, they took me in and adopted me. I tried to talk to Cagalli after it happened but she took my being gone as I left her and dad for another family. I guess that sums most of it up?" Athrun patted Kira's shoulder. "I bet if you and Cagalli talked about it now, being older she would understand." Kira nodded, "maybe."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Athrun and Kira turned their heads to see a smiling Cagalli standing a few feet away.

Kira stood up and smiled to her. "Waiting for your slow butt to get here." Cagalli made a fist. "Look bub, I had a hard time finding you! You didn't exactly say where we were going to meet at!"

Athrun smirked. "You could have texted us." Cagalli blinked, "but I didn't bring my phone with me?" Kira shook his head. "Oh my God." Athrun grinned. "Kira, it's a girl who doesn't have to have her cell 24/7."

Cagalli pushed pass them. "Shut up you two. Let's run!" Athrun and Kira glanced at each other, Kira grinned. "We will run around the whole park like we used to, that good Cagalli?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" The three started to run, Kira glanced to Cagalli. "What's Shinn doing today?" Cagalli blinked. "Uhh, he said he was going to sleep all day."

Athrun looked at them. "I want to sleep all day." Cagalli pushed him slightly. "Don't be a wimp." Athrun looked at her. "Wimp?" Cagalli nodded. "You got a problem with it?"

Athrun smirked. "Yeah I do. How about we race?" Kira's eyes widened. "I don't like where this is going." Cagalli grinned. "You're on! Where too?" Athrun looked around. "From here to the third hill we run up."

Cagalli's grin grew. "Okay see you when you get there!" Athrun smiled. "I think it's the other way around, Cagalli." Kira slowed down and watched as the other two raced on ahead and smiled at them.

Once Cagalli and Athrun reached the top of the third hill they both shouted, "first!" They looked at each other, Cagalli shook her head and pointed to Athrun. "No way! I was first!"

Athrun crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Hmm, I don't know about that, Kira?" Kira shook his head. "Haha, no way. I'm not in it!" Cagalli blinked at him, and Athrun started to laugh.

Kira took one last drink of his water. "You two ready to finish up?" Athrun nodded, "yeah." Cagalli smiled and nodded, "mhm."

They started to run again and once they were running up another hill again half way up Cagalli's had a sharp pain go through her ankle. She bit her lip, 'shit' she slowed down a little, and a few seconds later tripped on a rock and fell down the side of the hill to the bottom on to an ant hill.

Athrun and Kira stopped when they didn't hear Cagalli's footsteps anymore. Their eyes widened when they turned around and she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where did she go?" As they were running back the way the came, they heard her scream. They ran down the side of the hill. "Cagalli!" Once they saw her they sped up, Athrun got to her first and swiftly picked her up off of the ground. "Cagalli! Are you okay?" She was scratching herself. "No! Those damn ants bit me all over! It hurts, and itches!" Kira was brushing them off of her, "geez, Cagalli." She looked at Athrun awkwardly. "I'm really not this clumsy! I've just had an off week!" Athrun nodded and tried hard not to laugh at her, "ahh, I've noticed."

Kira sighed "anyways let's get you home." Cagalli nodded obviously embarrassed.

0000

Flay rolled her eyes at Mirialla. "What in the world, is that supposed to be?" Mirialla looked at her drawing. "It's a landscape, Flay! You're being crabby again!"

Flay blew her bangs out of her eyes. Well excuse me!" Mirialla blinked and turned to face her. "Ahh, Flay!" Flay looked at her, "what now?"

Mirialla had a sly grin. "I can't believe it! You're crabby because Cagalli got suspended." Flay flipped her hair. "I am not!"

Tolle looked up from his drawing. "It's lame that Cagalli, Shinn, Kira, and Athrun were the only ones to get suspended."

Sai nodded in agreement. "It's unfair really." Mirialla slammed her hands down. "Damn the Seirans!"

Flay busted out laughing, and Sai blinked, and Tolle grinned. "That's my girl." Mirialla looked at them, "what?" Sai sighed. "You can get suspended for saying that."

Flay laughed harder, "but in all reality, they are assholes." Mirialla nodded. "The one good thing about when Cagalli was dating Yuna, she could get by with just about anything."

Flay shook her head. "Yuck! I despise, Yuna!" Sai and Tolle nodded in agreement. "Try playing soccer with the idiot." Flay sighed as she pulled her cell out of her purse. "Umm yeah, I don't ever want to do that."

Mirialla looked out the window then back to the table. "You know I was thinking, could they be kicked off the soccer team for this?" Tolle shook his head. "No. Not unless, Yuna and the others got the same punishment." Mirialla smiled. "That's a relief."

0000

Kira opened the door and Athrun helped Cagalli inside her house. She sat down on the floor at the entrance and looked at her ankle, "shit." Athrun crouched down and gently touched it, as he looked it over. "It's really swollen."

Cagalli looked at him irritably. "Tell me something I don't know." Merna came running in. "Oh my! Miss Cagalli! What happened?" Kira stood back away from them. Athrun looked at Merna and answered. "She fell into an ant hill."

Merna carefully helped her up. "Oh goodness! Come on! We need to go clean you up, and apply medicine." Merna and Cagalli were walking up the stairs. "Kira, just make yourself at home."

Kira looked at Athrun surprised. "I didn't think she saw me." Athrun laughed a little, then looked serious. "Is it okay to be here? I mean what if your dad comes home?"

Kira shook his head. "It's fine if he's the same way he used to be, he won't be home until late in the evening." Athrun nodded. "I see."

They were quiet for a little while, Athrun was looking around the room that they were seated in. "What does your dad do?"

Kira blinked. "Athrun do you know Cagalli's last name?" Athrun looked thoughtful. "Yeah, it's Attha. Why?"

Kira laughed a little, "and what is our Governor's last name?" Athrun's eyes widened at the realization. "Attha! Your dad is the Governor?"

Kira shrugged his shoulders. "I really shouldn't even call him dad anymore." They both shot their heads up when they heard a cough. Kira held his shirt tightly. "God. Cagalli, don't scare me like that!"

She pouted a little, "well sooorrry!" Kira looked at her softly. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Cagalli nodded and sat down on the couch in between Kira and Athrun. "I know, it's okay."

Athrun and Kira both looked astonished. Cagalli looked at them both, "what!" Kira smiled. "Usually you try to sit far away from me as possible."

Cagalli smirked. "Well sorry. If you don't like me sitting next to you but you better get used to it! We have a lot of catching up to do, Kira!"

Merna gasped. Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun quickly turned to look at her. She was crying, Cagalli looked worriedly at her. "Are you alright?"

Merna nodded. "Yes! I'm just so happy that you two are talking again! The trio laughed happily. Cagalli, and Kira stood up and hugged her.

That's when Kisaka walked in. "Kira!" Cagalli looked at him wide eyed. "Oh crap! Is dad home?" Kisaka nodded, "yes."

Cagalli quickly grabbed Athrun, and Kira's hand and led them through the door to the kitchen. "Kira, you don't want to see him right?"

Kira ran to the door and nodded. "It would be bad." Cagalli smiled a little, "well see you later then." Kira walked out the door, and Athrun stood there and turned to Cagalli.

Cagalli waved. "See you around!" Athrun smiled to her. "See you around, Cagalli."

Ullen walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing, Cagalli?" She abruptly turned around. "Uhh, I was checking to see if it was raining, haha it's not."

Ullen raised an eyebrow in shock, or disgust Cagalli wasn't quite sure on which it was. "What in the name of.. happened to your face?" Cagalli blinked. "What!" She grabbed a pan and looked at herself. "Ahh! Stupid ants!"

Ullen shook his head. "What in the hell are you talking about! Also how could you do something so stupid, and get suspended! Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No, Yuna was talking badly about mom." Ullen slammed his hand down on the counter. "Enough Cagalli, there is always an excuse! Why can't you be more like Lucy?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Who would want to be like her!" Ullen growled. "You're grounded!" Cagalli shrugged, "okay." Ullen looked at her hatefully. "That means get out of my sight and go to your room."

Cagalli sighed and left the kitchen to go up to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, falconrukichi, Lynca Blanchard, mILiarika24, && Jodeist! :D**

**mILiarika24, and Jodeist, you are such good guesser's!(:**

**Lynca Blanchard, I know what you mean about parents, haha. I'm glad you like Flay!(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Auel and Shinn were playing a video game in Shinn's basement, when Mayu walked in. "Shinn!" Shinn glanced to her, "what?"

Mayu sat down next to him. "It's 3:00 p.m. Are absolutely positive, Cagalli is coming over today?" Shinn nodded. "Duhh. She probably has to sneak out. Last night she told me that Uncle Ullen grounded her."

Mayu rolled her eyes. "That's lame! I want to show Cagalli how good I am getting at soccer."

Shinn leaned over the table and picked up his cell. "She texted me 30 minutes ago, and said that she would be here around 4."

Mayu crossed her arms. "Awe man! That's forever away. Oh I know where is, Stella?" Shinn looked at Auel for the answer, Auel shrugged. "She said she would be here later."

Shinn cursed when he started to lose the game. "I heard she was going on a blind date today." Auel started to laugh. "Yeah, you know who set it up?" Shinn shook his head no. Mayu raised an eyebrow, "who?"

Auel laughed a little more. "The English teacher." Shinn looked surprised. "Mr. Le Creuset?" Auel nodded. "Yep! Oh and the guy she is meeting is named Rick, or Rey? I don't remember."

Mayu smirked. "Shouldn't you two be spying on her or something?" Shinn, and Auel both looked at her, confused. "Why, would we do that?" Mayu blinked, "because it's obvious that you both like her."

"Who likes who?" Shinn, Auel, and Mayu flinched at the sound of a girl's voice. They turned to see Tolle, and Mirialla grinning at them, "hey."

Mayu quickly jumped up to her feet. "Mirialla! I'm so glad you're here!" Mirialla smiled to the younger girl, "really?" Mayu nodded her head excitedly. "Yes of course!"

Tolle went over and sat down beside Shinn, "happy birthday, man." Shinn laughed, "thanks." Tolle nodded as he turned to look at tv. "Man! You're losing bad!" Shinn sighed. "Yeah I know, but I can catch up."

Auel laughed at him. "Yeah right!" Shinn smirked as he started to catch up. Tolle looked thoughtful. "So what do you think about the Eternal High kids?"

Auel shook his head. "Some of them are okay." Shinn nodded and laughed. "Just Kira's friends, the rest are total stuck up assholes." Mirialla nodded in agreement, "like that Dave kid."

Tolle laughed. "All of them should have originally went to our school, Mr. Seiran would have been a perfect principal for them." Mirialla was looking at her nails, "oh geez."

Mayu looked bored. "I'm leaving." Shinn waved to her, "bye." Mayu crossed her arms, "hmph." The others just laughed at the young girls mood.

0000

Yzak, Shiho, and Athrun were all at Dearka's hanging out. Athrun laughed a little. "Dearka, it always amazes me how clean your room is."

Dearka tried to look hurt. "What is that supposed to mean?" Yzak rolled his eyes. "It's means you're a complete slob at school, you idiot!" Shiho nodded in agreement as she looked through a magazine.

Dearka had a perverted grin. "I like my room to be neat, for when I bring a girl over." Athrun shook his head and laughed quietly. Yzak rolled his eyes, again. "Dearka, you're such a dumbass!"

Dearka's grin grew. "Awe come on Yzak, we all know you and Shiho do it on a regular basis." Yzak turned blood red, and Shiho threw a pillow at Dearka. "Mind your own damn business, Dearka!"

Dearka pushed the pillow away, and laughed. Shiho went back to reading her magazine as if nothing happened. Yzak looked at Athrun. "What's Kira doing today?" Athrun smiled. "Lacus, wanted to go on a date."

Shiho looked up from her magazine. "It must be hard for her." Athrun, and Yzak nodded. Dearka looked confused, "why?" Shiho looked at him. "Her best friend was sent to a different school, and where she is so nice it's hard for her to make girl friends, without them taking advantage of her."

Athrun looked at Shiho. "I bet her and Cagalli, would be good friends if they got to know each other." Shiho blinked, "but wouldn't that be awkward with Kira and all?"

Athrun shook his head. "Nah, he and Cagalli kind of made up, I guess that's what you would call it, yesterday?" Shiho smiled, "that's good." Dearka grinned. "Speaking of Cagalli, she is definitely hot!"

Dearka got hit in the face by another pillow. "Awe, Shiho! That wasn't bad." Shiho shook her head and pointed to Athrun, "wasn't me." Dearka looked at Athrun, and Athrun shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't do anything wrong. "It slipped from my hand."

Dearka blinked, and that's when it hit him. "Ohhh! I get it! Hahaha you think she's pretty!" Athrun looked unfazed. "Yeah, so?" Dearka layed down on the floor. "Dude, it's your best friend's sister."

Athrun raised an eyebrow, "what's your point?" Dearka let out a long breath of air. "Athrun, everyone knows you don't go after best friends siblings."

Shiho shook her head. "Athrun, don't listen to him! If you like Cagalli, I'm sure Kira would want you to go for it." Athrun laughed. "Thanks for your concern guys, but she just broke up with Yuna, two days ago. I don't think she is looking to date anyone right now." Yzak crossed his arms. "Chicken."

Athrun got a little defensive. "I'm not a chicken!" Yzak smirked and raised a hand in the air. "Then prove it! Ask her out." Athrun looked to Shiho for help, she saw him and nodded. "Yzak, leave him alone. It took you 3 months to ask me out. Athrun just met Cagalli, on Tuesday." Dearka rolled over onto his stomach. "I know let's make a bet." Shiho looked as if she was about to explode. "That's not a good idea!" Yzak perked up. "Actually it kind of sounds interesting."

Dearka stood up and grabbed his calendar off of the wall and sat down on his bed. "Okay so it took Yzak, 3 months to ask Shiho out. So I bet that Athrun doesn't ask Cagalli out until hmm, about Thanksgiving."

Yzak grinned. "I say Christmas." Shiho looked at them obviously disappointed. "Guys seriously don't." Athrun looked at them. "I will ask her out before November, just so that both you jerks will lose."

Yzak and Dearka smirked to each other. "We will see."

0000

Kira and Lacus were walking hand in hand through a neighborhood. Lacus glanced up to Kira. "You seem quiet today." Kira looked at her and smiled. "Just thinking."

Lacus smiled a little. "Would you like to tell me what about?" Kira looked forward. "It's Shinn's birthday, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to his house."

Lacus stopped walking and put a hand on Kira's cheek, "of course, that would be lovely." Kira smiled. "We will go in a little while then." Lacus nodded happily.

0000

Cagalli was climbing out her window. "Stupid dad. Why am I the only who got grounded! It's so unfair!" She started to laugh as she was climbing down, 'it's a good thing, I've done this before.' She made it to the bottom and turned around then covered her mouth before she could let out a scream. "Flay! Why didn't you tell me that you were standing down here?"

Flay shrugged, "it was funny watching you climb down, and damn those ants did a number on your face." Cagalli frowned. "Dad locked my bedroom door, and don't remind me!"

Flay shook her head. "You sure it was him?" Cagalli's eyes widened a little bit. "It better have been him!"

Sting whistled from his car, "hurry up you two!" Cagalli smiled and climbed in the back seat of the car. "Hey Sting!"

He looked back at her. "Well aren't you going back to your feisty ways! And what happened to your face?" Cagalli grinned. "I'm not! Oh and ants did this to me."

Flay climbed in the front and shut her door. "Let's go while I'm still young." Cagalli looked up at her. "How was that cheerleading competition thing today?"

Flay yawned and looked back to Cagalli. "It was fine, Mr. Seiran was there." Sting laughed. "What an old pervert." Flay nodded and looked back at Cagalli. "Guess who has a new girlfriend?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Yuna." Flay nodded, "and it's..." Cagalli cut her off. "Stacey?" Flay shook her head no. "Nope! It's Jade." Sting had the look on his face that said oh God.

Cagalli opened her mouth a little bit from being surprised. "Jade, as in Jade McDorman from our soccer team!" Flay nodded. "Yep her." Cagalli shook her head in disgust. "She knows how he is! I don't understand, why she would do that."

Flay looked back gently at Cagalli. "It turns out that they had a thing behind your back when you were going out with him." Cagalli blinked, "well some friend she was."

Flay smiled at her. "Oh well. Does it even matter?" Cagalli shook her head. "No, not really." Flay nodded. "Good!" Sting smirked. "So who are you going after now, Cagalli?"

Cagalli blushed a little. "Umm, no one yet. I want to be alone for a while." Flay had a very happy grin on her face, and looked out the window, 'yeah right. You sooo want Athrun.'

They pulled up to Shinn's house. Flay frowned. "What is Mayu doing?" Cagalli looked out the window. "Huh? Where is she?" Flay pointed to the right. Cagalli followed the direction her hand was pointing and saw Mayu laying on the ground holding her foot. "Shit! Flay, I think she is hurt!" Cagalli, Flay, and Sting got out of the car and ran to Mayu. Cagalli crouched down. "Mayu are you okay?"

Mayu opened her eyes and looked really embarrassed. "Hey Cagalli! Uhh yeah, I kicked the wall a little to hard." Cagalli sighed in relief. "Ahh, you scared us!"

Mayu rubbed her neck. "Haha, sorry about that." Cagalli smiled. "Are the others inside?" Mayu nodded, "yeah in the basement." Cagalli stood up, "alright I'm going in."

Mayu stood up too and picked up her soccer ball. "Will you play soccer with me later?" Cagalli was pulling her shoulder length hair up into a pony tail. "Ahh maybe. If I don't today, I most definitely will tomorrow."

Mayu grinned, then looked at her questioningly. "Okay, and by the way what happened to you?" Cagalli sighed. "I fell on an ant hill." Mayu made a scared face, "eww bugs!" Cagalli just shook her head and started to walk away.

Flay, Sting, and Cagalli walked inside of the house and down to the basement. Cagalli ran down the steps and over to Shinn and jumped on him giving him a big ole' bear hug. "Happy birthday!"

Shinn looked at her, and returned her hug. "Man you run fast." Cagalli laughed, "obviously!" Shinn bit his lips trying not to laugh. Auel however wasn't so kind "Cagalli your face! Hahaha!"

Cagalli went to attack him but Shinn stopped her with his usual line. "Chill, Cagalli." Cagalli calmed herself and sat down, "hey Mirialla." Mirialla smiled, "hello, how was your first day of suspension yesterday?"

Cagalli shrugged. "Fine, I guess." Auel kept on laughing, "ants." Flay pushed him down to the ground, "shut it." Tolle looked at Flay, "where is Sai?"

Flay sat down on the couch. "I don't know." Tolle nodded, "oh okay." Cagalli glanced around, "actually where is, Stella?"

0000

Mayu was playing outside with her soccer ball when a toy bird flew down and landed on her shoulder. Mayu looked at it, "what in the world?"

Kira, and Lacus chuckled at Mayu's facial expression. Mayu quickly turned her attention to them, and blinked a few times at the sight of Kira. "Are you, Kira?"

Kira laughed and walked towards her. "Yeah, it's me." Mayu smiled widely and jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Ahh I missed you so much Kira!"

Kira held her and smiled. "I missed you too." Mayu grinned. "Ahh, everyone is in the basement!" Kira laughed. "Alright let's go!" He turned to Lacus, with Mayu still in his arms. "Lacus, this is my lil cousin, Mayu."

Lacus smiled to the younger girl. "It's very nice to meet you, Mayu." Mayu nodded. "It's nice to meet you too." She then looked at Kira, "what's up with the bird?" Kira laughed. "My friend made it for me. Why, do you not like it or something?" Mayu very rapidly shook her head, "no, it's awesome! I want to learn how to make one too!" Kira laughed. "Well we will have to see what we can do."

A few minutes later, Kira with Mayu still in his arms, and Lacus beside him walked down the basement steps. Cagalli smiled excitedly. "Kira!"

Kira walked over and put Mayu down, "happy birthday, Shinn." Shinn laughed, "thanks." Lacus said the same thing, and sat down beside Kira on the floor.

Auel looked at his watch. "When is Stella going to get here?" Mayu smirked, "told you!" Shinn put a hand over her mouth, "zip it." Mirialla smiled. "She texted me like 5 minutes ago and said she would be here soon."

Cagalli leaned against the table. "I still can't believe she went on a blind date." Flay grinned. "She probably got tired of waiting for Auel, or Shinn to make a move."

Shinn, and Auel both looked at her and in unison, and said, "shut up, Flay!" Flay grinned playfully. "Awe! You two are blushing!" Tolle felt bad for his two friends and decided to help. "Ease up, Flay, Mayu. Shinn, and Auel are best friends, it would make things awkward if one of them went out with Stella, who is also their best friend." Sting nodded his head in complete agreement.

Flay looked at Tolle. "Ha! You and Mirialla were best friends before you went out." Tolle nodded his head comprehending the truth in that. "Yeah true, but I didn't have a best guy friend that liked her too." Flay laughed a little. "Umm, actually you did. Sai used to like Mirialla too." Tolle laughed and shook his head. "No way!" He looked at Mirialla and quit laughing, "crap. Is it true?" Mirialla nodded, "yeah, I thought you knew." Tolle fell back onto the floor. "Awe man! I'm such an ass!" Mirialla leaned over him. "No you're not! It was my decision, stuupiddd!" Tolle smiled a little. "Awe, I guess it was." Mirialla leaned down to kiss him. "I know so." Shinn covered Mayu's eyes, and Cagalli laughed at him, until he covered hers too, then she punched him.

Stella came skipping down the stairs, "happy bday, Shinn!" Everyone turned to look at her and smiled. Mirialla jumped up from the floor, itching for gossip. "How was the date!" Stella grinned and made a peace sign. "Great! I now have a boyfriend." Shinn, and Auel's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their heads. Cagalli blinked. Flay nodded her head with her eyes closed, "yep, I knew it." Mirialla hugged her. "That's wonderful, you will have to tell me all about it later!"

After a long evening of hanging out and having fun with friends, everyone left Shinn's except for Auel.

Cagalli sighed as she started to climb up the fire escape ladder that led to her room. Once she made it to her window she quietly climbed in and hopped down onto the floor. She smiled to herself, but she completely froze when the lights in her room came on. "Busted." Cagalli turned around and muttered, "shit."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, mILiarika24, FushionAC, Lynca Blanchard, Alirox, anddd AngelfishXD!(:**

**mILiarika24- haha I don't like Rey either. **

**Lynca Blanchard- ahaha my bad it must have slipped my mind. I was going to put her with Auel but more ppl want Shinn so I guess that's how it will go lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

_Cagalli sighed as she started to climb up the fire escape ladder that led to her room. Once she made it to her window she quietly climbed in and hopped down onto the floor. She smiled to herself, but she completely froze when the lights in her room came on. "Busted." Cagalli turned around and muttered, "shit."_

Cagalli crossed her arms in front of her chest and stomped over to her bedroom door. "What do you want, Lucy?" Lucy smiled and flipped her long brown curly hair. "I came to check on my dear sister earlier, and to my utter surprise she wasn't here." Cagalli looked as if she was going to strangle the girl. "That doesn't answer my question!" Lucy waltzed into Cagalli's room and looked around. "Well I was going to tell dad that you weren't here, but then I thought better of it." Cagalli rolled her eyes at the fact that Lucy, called Ullen dad. Lucy sat down on Cagalli's bed. "I would like for you to trade me bedrooms." Cagalli walked over to her bed and grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her up. "Umm yeah, that's not ever going to happen. Now get out!" Lucy, pulled away from Cagalli's grip. "I don't think you're in any position to boss me around!" Cagalli snorted and stuck her nose in the air, "and why is that!" Lucy, smirked to her and walked to the door. "I will go tell dad, that you snuck out." Cagalli laughed at how stupid Lucy could be. "I don't care, you can go tell him." Lucy blinked stunned. "What? Don't you realize how much trouble you will be in?" Cagalli shrugged as she plopped down on her bed. "Where is your proof?" Lucy threw her head back in defeat. "Damnit!" Cagalli busted out laughing. "You know how I call your friends dumb, and dumber? Well Lucy, you're dumbest." Lucy stomped her foot. "I really can't stand you!" Cagalli pulled out a book from her night stand drawer. "The feeling is mutual." Lucy shook her head in disgust and slammed the door. Cagalli grinned, "about time she left."

0000

(Monday, September 3.)

Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, and Auel were sitting in the back row of a movie theater. Athrun, and Cagalli were actually watching the movie unlike Shinn, and Auel who were spying on Stella. Auel shook his head obviously displeased. "The guy looks like a girl!" Shinn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I bet he acts like one too." Cagalli punched Shinn on the leg. "Shut up you two morons!" Shinn rubbed his leg, and glared at her. "Cagalli, we are just looking out for our friend!" Cagalli rolled her eyes at him. "Oh bull! You are both jealous, and spying!" Cagalli then blushed as people sitting in front of her turned around and shushed her. Athrun chuckled amused by her embarrassment. Cagalli just thought she missed something funny that happened in the movie.

Shinn, and Auel watched in horror as Rey started to put his arm around Stella. They both picked up popcorn and threw it so that it would hit Rey in the head. Auel quickly ducked down, along with Shinn, as he pulled Cagalli down, she pulled Athrun down. Cagalli glared viciously at the two boys on her right. "What was that for?" Shinn shook his head, trying to quickly think of an excuse. "I thought I saw, Yuna." Cagalli made a face like she honestly didn't give a damn, and Athrun and her sat back up in their seats. Shinn, and Auel slowly sat up as well, they behaved themselves for the rest of the movie. Once the movie ended they waited for Rey, and Stella to leave first so that they could follow. As they were walking down the hallway to leave the movie theater to go outside, Cagalli glanced to Shinn. "Are we seriously going to follow them all the way to Stella's house?" Shinn, and Auel both looked at her sternly. "Yes, Cagalli! For all you know he could be a pervert!" Cagalli wanted to knock them out, "fine." Athrun was laughing his ass off inwardly.

Cagalli groaned as Rey, and Stella drove to a restaurant. "Didn't she eat enough at the movies?" Shinn threw a pair of rolled up socks at her. "Bite your tongue." Cagalli looked at the socks. "Where the hell did those come from?" Shinn shrugged, "they were on the floor." Cagalli smacked him in the back of his head. She then watched as Auel, and Shinn got out of the car. "You two can't be serious! You're going to spy on her in there too!" Shinn and Auel nodded, "duhh!" Shinn looked at Cagalli. "We will get a booth so hurry up!" Cagalli sighed and turned to face Athrun, she looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry about all of this." Athrun stepped out of the car and held out his hand to her. "It's fine. I find it to be very entertaining." She happily accepted his hand and climbed out of the car. "I find it to be very annoying." Athrun laughed and started walking to the restaurant with Cagalli by his side. "So which one did Stella like?" Cagalli blinked and thought for a second. "Actually, I'm not all that sure."

Inside the restaurant, Athrun spotted Shinn, and Auel and led Cagalli over to where they were sitting. Cagalli sat down and slid over to the left so Athrun could sit too. Shinn looked at her. "I got you a coke." Cagalli sighed, knowing that in his own way it was an apology. "Thanks." Auel patted Shinn on the shoulder, Shinn was looking out the window. "What?" Auel bit his lip. "Stella, is here to say hi." Shinn froze, 'shit.' He turned in his seat and smiled to her. "Oh hey Stella, what brings you here?"

Cagalli and Athrun were silently watching.

Stella had her hand on her hip, and she looked rather displeased. "I'm here on a date. What about you?" Shinn grinned to her. "We are just hanging out." Stella nodded her head. "Uh huh, and you were just hanging out at the movies too." Shinn, and Auel both nodded their heads rapidly. "Yes, isn't that normal?" Stella rolled her eyes and whined, "uhh yeah, except you are spying on me!" Shinn shook his head, "no we are not." Stella looked at them expectantly, "then what are you doing?" Shinn bit his lip and said the first thing that popped into his head. "Truthfully? We are here with Athrun, and Cagalli. They are on their first date and they didn't want to be alone, if that even makes any sense."

Cagalli choked on her drink. Athrun blushed a little at the lie, as he starred at two little kids hitting each other. Stella turned her attention to Cagalli and leaned over the table and slammed her hands down on it. "Holy crap! Is that true!" Cagalli was speechless, "uhh,, I." Shinn looked at her and Athrun with pleading eyes. Athrun looked at Cagalli and she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "It's true." Stella smiled happily. "How wonderful! You have to tell me everything tomorrow at school, okay? I'm going to go now though, see ya!" Auel and Shinn leaned back in their seats, Cagalli shook her head as she stood up. "Take me home, now!" She quickly climbed over Athrun and walked away to leave the restaurant. Athrun, Auel, and Shinn stood up. Shinn rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to Athrun. "Sorry about that. I'll fix it." Athrun shrugged his shoulders and laughed a little bit. "It's fine. It doesn't bother me any." Shinn raised an eyebrow, "really?" Athrun smiled and nodded his head.

Once outside they saw Cagalli leaning against the car, texting on her phone. Athrun walked over to her. "hey." She looked up from her phone to him as Shinn unlocked the car and was sat in the front passenger seat. "Hey, I'm sorry that I said that." Athrun stood next to her and smiled. "It's all good." Cagalli smiled too. "I just didn't want Stella to get upset." Athrun nodded, "that's understandable." Cagalli went to open the car door, "soo." Athrun crossed his arms and watched Auel walking towards them. "So what should we do?" Cagalli opened the door. "Tell Stella the truth, or fake date for a while so she doesn't get mad at Shinn, and Auel." Athrun shrugged. "Well to keep people from getting hurt, we should probably fake date." Cagalli held her hand out to him. "Exactly. Alright it's a deal fake boyfriend." Athrun shook her hand. "Okay fake girlfriend." Shinn then yelled, "just get into the car already! You were the one who wanted to go home, Cagalli." She smiled and sat down inside the car and pulled some of Shinn's hair. "You should be grateful." Shinn crossed his arms and pouted. "I am grateful." Athrun got in on the other side, and Auel started the car. "We are seriously doomed." Cagalli leaned up between the two depressed boys. "Hey! Athrun and me are fake dating for you two! So I doubt that you're doomed." Auel grinned, "well I feel better." Cagalli blinked, surprised by him feeling better so fast. "Ehh, seriously?" Auel nodded his head. "Yep!"

They were silent on the way to Cagalli's house, once there she started to get out of the car and laughed. "Bye guys, I will see you tomorrow." The trio said bye to her, and Auel started to drive away. Shinn looked back at Athrun and smirked. "I bet you're happy." Athrun looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Shinn crossed his arms in front of his chest, and laughed. "Admit it dude! You like Cagalli!" Athrun widened his eyes and looked out the window. "Shouldn't you be mad about that or something?" Shinn shook his head. "Nah, actually if she has to date someone, I wouldn't mind if it was you." Athrun turned his head slowly and looked forward to Shinn, "but you don't know me." Shinn shrugged his shoulders, "ehh, you're Kira's best friend, so you couldn't be that bad. Not to mention you did stand up for her during our soccer game." Athrun just shook his head and laughed.

0000

Cagalli let out a long annoyed breath of air as she climbed up to her window. "The things I do for family." She went to open her window and blinked. "That bitch, wouldn't dare!" Cagalli used all the strength she had to try to open the window, but it didn't budge. She growled in frustration, 'ahh damn, Lucy locked the window.' She then climbed back down and swiftly ran to the back of the house. She cautiously stepped onto the patio making her way to the back door. She hid behind a chair and peeked inside the glass door to see if anyone was in the kitchen. She smiled to herself in satisfaction when she saw that no one was there, she quietly opened the door and went inside. Merna came in the kitchen, "ahh there you are!"

Cagalli jumped a little and turned around. "Hi, Merna." Merna smiled to her and walked over to the sink. "Your father is wanting to talk to you. I told him that you were sleeping 30 minutes ago." Cagalli grinned. "Merna, you lied to dad? Wow, you rebel!" Merna looked over to her. "Yes I know, but I won't do it again young lady." Cagalli rolled her eyes and went to leave the kitchen. "Thanks, Merna." Merna smiled to herself and started washing the dishes.

Cagalli walked down the hallway to her father's office. She stopped once she was standing in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked on it. She waited until she heard her dad say come in, she slowly opened the door and walked in. "You wanted to see me?" Ullen was sitting at his desk looking over documents. "Ahh yes, I signed your paper." Cagalli nodded not that it would matter Ullen never once took a look at her. "Thank you." Ullen nodded once. "It's over there on the table." Cagalli walked over and picked it up, she turned to leave but stopped when Ullen started talking again. "I heard you snuck out Saturday, is that true?" Cagalli looked at him, with a poker face. "No." Ullen shook his head. "I'm being nice about this Cagalli, either you get your act together or I'll ship you to your grandparents." Cagalli looked really confused. "Okay, dad." She left the office and shut the door behind her and sighed, 'I really don't understand him.'

She walked into her room and sat on her bed and pulled out her cell to call Flay.

Flay was sitting on a chair in her room brushing her hair when her phone started to ring, she looked down to answer it. "Hey, Attha."

Cagalli laughed, "hey Flay, what are you doing?"

Flay sat the brush down on her vanity. "Nothing much. How was spying on, Stella?"

Cagalli fell backwards on her bed. "Ahh fine. Stella caught us, and Shinn said that Athrun, and me were on a date."

Flay smirked, "a date huh?"

Cagalli twirled her hair. "Yeah, but it was a lie! So now we're fake dating."

Flay raised an eyebrow, "fake dating?"

Cagalli grinned to herself. "Well we don't want Stella to find out that we lied to her."

Flay layed down on her bed. "So are you going to have a fake break up?"

Cagalli blinked and bit her nail a little. "Um, I guess?"

Flay shut her eyes. "Quit biting your damn nail!"

Cagalli looked at the phone shocked. "How did you know?"

Flay shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? You driving to school tomorrow?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No, dad took my keys."

Flay laughed, "I'll pick you up."

Cagalli smiled, "thank you, see you in the morning!"

Flay smiled, "see you tomorrow."

They both hung up, and Cagalli rolled to the side of her bed. "Break up, huh."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, AliOrox, mILiarika24, FushionAC, and Jodeist!, AngelfishXD, Lynca Blanchard, heyheyyheyyy, &&& cagallifangurl!,:D**

**I'm glad you guys liked Kira!,(:**

**Lynca Blanchard-I had Flay do what you said(: I agree about Lacus, haha.**

**cagallifangurl-awe that means a lot!(: yeah Yuna, sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Flay strutted into the math classroom with a wide smile on her face and went over to her seat and sat down. She held her hands together and sat up straight and looked at Miss Badgiruel. "Good morning." Miss Badgiruel glanced over her book to Flay, she figured Flay was up to something. "Good morning." Flay pulled out her math book and started flipping through the pages. "So, I was at the library yesterday, and I ran into this guy, who would be a perfect boyfriend for you!" Miss Badgiruel sighed in annoyance. "Flay, that's inappropriate." Flay chuckled at her response. "Oh Miss Badgiruel admit it, you're curious." She shook her head to Flay and tried her best not to yell. "Flay, enough." Flay's smile grew as she pulled out her pencil. "He's a lawyer, and halfway hot for an old guy." Miss Badgiruel slammed her book down. "Detention! After school, Flay." Flay shrugged her shoulders. "You will come around eventually."

Mirialla was shaking her head. "Seriously sometimes, I think Flay wants to get detention." Luna was doing her warm up math problems, and glanced up to Mirialla. "It sure does seem that way." Mirialla looked down at her book then an amused grin came across her face. She turned to look at Luna. "So you know Cagalli, and Athrun are dating now!" Luna quickly shot her head up and turned to look at Mirialla. "Really?" Mirialla nodded happily. "Yes, Stella told me so!" Dearka tapped Mirialla on the shoulder, and she turned to look at him. "What?" He didn't look amused. "Did you just say Athrun, as in Athrun Zala is dating your friend Cagalli?" Mirialla blinked, and then grinned. "Yes! Isn't that exciting!" Dearka shook his head. "Damn, I'm all out of money." Mirialla lost her grin. "What are you talking about?" Dearka waved his hands in front of himself. "Nothing, I was talking out loud to myself. I need to get a job that's all." Mirialla made a funny face. "Awe, okay then." She turned back to Luna. "So do you like anyone, or are you already dating someone?" Luna shook her head. "Not at the moment." Dearka turned around in his seat to look at Yzak. Yzak was gripping his pencil, he heard everything that Mirialla said, 'this is unbelievable! Zala has a pair.'

0000

Shiho was laughing loudly. "Okay, so let me make sure I got this right. Athrun, and Cagalli are dating!" Stella grinned and the tone of her voice showed how excited she was. "Yes!" She then looked confused, "but I don't really understand why you think it's funny?" Shiho stopped laughing and shrugged her shoulders. "When I get happy I laugh." Actually she was laughing because this meant that Dearka, and Yzak lost that bet. Stella laughed. "Awee! That's so cute! I bet that is one of the reasons, Yzak likes you so much!" Shiho blushed lightly. "Stella, stop." Stella bit her lip a little. "I'm curious about something." Shiho looked at her puzzled by what she said, "about what?" Stella was turning red. "Well how long did you and Yzak date before you had sex?" Shiho gasped a little. "Stella!" She started to laugh a little. Stella was blood red and fidgety in her seat. "It's not like I'm planning to do it! I just started dating Rey! I don't even know how things are going to work out. I was just thinking what would be a good time." Shiho tilted her head to the right and smiled gently to Stella. "Yzak, and me didn't ever plan it, it just happened. However when it did happen we had been dating for 6 months." Stella nodded understanding, "I see." Shiho laughed. "Try not to think about it, just have fun!" Stella nodded her head happily. "I know. So you ready for the game today?" Shiho nodded, "I've been ready since the last one." Stella laughed, "yeah I know the feeling. Hey do you want to ride together?" Shiho nodded. "Well Yzak, is planning on driving me, but I would like for you to ride with us too." Stella looked at her feeling like a third wheel. "are you sure?" Shiho smiled to Stella and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! Of course, I'm sure!"

Across the room, Tolle, and Lacus were writing their science notes down, and Auel was watching Shiho, and Stella. "What do you think they are talking about?" Tolle shrugged, "who knows?" Lacus looked up from her paper and smiled to Auel. "I bet they are talking about boys." Auel looked at her and blinked. "You are very honest." Lacus looked at him sternly. "Yes I am, and you better start writing your notes." Auel waved his hand at her, "yeah, yeah. I'm writing, geez." Lacus felt accomplished, and Tolle was shocked, 'Auel is actually listening to her and doing his work.'

Shinn walked in the room and went over to sit with Stella and Shiho. He sat his book down on the table and slumped down into his seat. Stella glanced over to him. "Mr. Seiran, being a jerk?" Shinn leaned forward and rested his head on his hand. "Nahh, he's not here today." Stella was baffled by this. "So then why are you acting like this?" Shinn blinked. "Stella, it's first block I'm tired." She smiled to him. "I understand now."

0000

Cagalli glanced over to Athrun, they were sitting in the office waiting for Erica to see them after Kira. She took a breath, "hey, Athrun." He sleepily looked over to her, "hmm?" She smiled to him, she didn't expect him to be such a sleepy head in the mornings. "What's our story?" Athrun yawned and started to stretch. "Story?" Cagalli turned in her seat and starred at him. "The story on how we started to date." He grinned, "you were mesmerized by my charm." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Something more believable, Athrun." He was content with this situation, and smiled to himself. "Just say we were texting and one thing led to another, so we started dating." Cagalli nodded. "I guess that will work." Athrun moved some hair that was in her face behind her ear. "The less details the better." She smiled beautifully to him. "That's very true." They both watched as Kira walked out of Erica's office. He stopped in front of them and used his thumb to point over his shoulder. "You're next Athrun" Athrun nodded and stood up and walked into her office. Cagalli looked at Kira. "Are you going to class?" Kira crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, I'm going right now." Cagalli waved. "See ya in a few." He nodded and walked out of the main office.

Kira walked into the science room and handed Mr. Waltfeld his excuse for being tardy from Erica, then walked over and sat down next to Lacus. She smiled lovingly to him, "hello, Kira." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, Lacus." She picked up her notebook and handed it to him. "Here you can copy my notes, not that you need them." Kira grinned. "You would be surprised, Lacus." Tolle looked up at Kira. "So Mirialla tells me that Cagalli, and Athrun are going out now?" Kira dropped his pencil. "What.. w who is going out?" Tolle raised an eyebrow. "Athrun, and Cagalli." Auel slumped down in his seat, 'here we go.' Lacus clapped her hands together and smiled joyfully. "Awe Kira! Isn't that wonderful?" Kira shook his head like a child at her, "no." Lacus blinked, she was a little taken back. "I thought you wouldn't care if they went out?" Kira turned his head and pouted. "I don't want my little sister going out with any boys. Boys only have one thing on their minds!" Lacus crossed her arms and eyed him suspiciously, "and what might that be, Kira Yamato?" Tolle, and Auel looked down at their papers, 'don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, Kira.' Kira threw his arms up in the air. "Se.. spectacular personalities." Lacus was erasing something on her paper. "Mhm, nice save." Kira layed his head down and smiled innocently to her. "Sorry." Lacus began to play with his hair. "It's okay." Tolle shook his head in disbelief, 'only Kira, could get away with that.'

0000

Cagalli quickly turned to walk around the corner and ran into Athrun. He laughed as he grabbed a hold of her arm gently, so that she could regain her balance. "In a hurry to get somewhere?" She blinked. "No, what are you doing here?" He shrugged and crouched down to pick up her science book that she dropped. "I figured since we are supposedly dating, we should walk into science together." Cagalli nodded and looked at her phone to see the time and grinned at the thought she had. "What would you say if I asked you to blow off going to science, since there is only thirty minutes left?" Athrun was standing up again, with her book in his hand. "I'd say you're a bad influence on me." She sighed, and went to grab her book. "Never mind then." He hastily held the book behind his back. "Ahh, not so fast. I was kidding. What do you have in mind?" She looked around. "Hmm, I don't know." He looked at her and leaned against the wall. "Well let me know when you figure something out." They were silent for a minute until she slapped the wall. "I know! I actually have something I need to do." She started to walk away and noticed Athrun wasn't coming, she turned around to look at him. "Athrun, are you coming?" He nodded slowly, and covered his mouth to yawn. He started to walk towards her. "I'm coming." She shook her head showing her disappointment. "Did you even sleep last night?" He laughed a little as he made it to her side and walked with her to wherever she was going. "Yes I did." She stopped walking at a locker and started opening it. Athrun, blinked and rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Uhh, Cagalli?" She was lifting up the lock, "hmm?"

"This isn't your locker." Cagalli looked at him and laughed. "I know that." He leaned down to look inside. "Then why are you getting in it?" Cagalli snorted a little. "I'm getting my stuff back." Athrun stood straight again, still not really understanding. "Okay." Cagalli grabbed random items and put them in her bag, after she finished getting her stuff she stood up and shut the locker, to only look at, Athrun. "It's, Yuna's locker." Athrun wanted to laugh at her. "Breaking into your ex's locker? Well aren't you a little rebel." She laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go put this crap in my locker now." He nodded to her, "alright."

They were standing at their lockers talking to each other when Dave Foreman called out to Athrun. Athrun turned to see who called out to him and scowled once he saw him. "What do you want, Dave?"

Cagalli was standing at her locker and glanced at the boy with short messy coal black hair, and silver blue eyes, she noticed as he walked up to Athrun with a sly smile on his face and his arms crossed in front of him, that he was rather tall, and had some nice muscles.

He stood before Athrun. "Nothing much." He nodded his head to Cagalli. "Whose the hottie?" Cagalli clenched her teeth, 'hottie? I have a name, you jackass!'

Athrun glanced at Cagalli and shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody."

Cagalli's was looking in the locker and she let out a pissed off breath of air, and slammed her locker shut and stormed off.

Dave raised and eyebrow, and smirked to Athrun. "I guess she heard you." Athrun shook his head as he turned to look inside his locker. "Whatever." Dave started to walk away, "later." Athrun waited till he was out of sight then ran in the direction that, Cagalli stormed off to.

He finally found her sitting on a bench in the hallway. "Cagalli." She didn't look at him, she just played with her necklace. He stood in front of her. "Cagalli, let me explain." She stood up and became defensive. "Friends don't call friends, "a nobody". Athrun nodded his head urgently. "I know that, I had to say that to him though." Cagalli raised her hand in the air. "Uhh why!" Athrun looked at her, "because he's a jerk, Cagalli. If I told him you were my friend he would start bugging you." Cagalli blinked, "he would what?" Athrun laughed a little. "I told you, he has a bad reputation." Cagalli nodded her head as she remembered the conversation with Athrun. "I forgot about that." Athrun smiled to her, "we good?" Cagalli laughed happily, "yeah we're good." Athrun let out a breath of air. The bell rang, Cagalli grinned. "Time for history!" Athrun blinked, "you think Mwu is mad at us?" Cagalli shook her head and laughed, "no way!"

0000

Mirialla glanced from Kira, Athrun, to Cagalli, 'what the hell?' Athrun felt Kira's glare on him. Cagalli frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Kira! What's your deal?"

Kira lifted his nose in the air and snorted. "My problem?" Cagalli nodded, "yes, your problem!" Kira looked at her and slammed his right hand down on the table and pointed from her to Athrun with his left hand. "What were you two doing, that you never came to science class? Huh!" Cagalli shook her head. "Oh for the love of. Kira! We went to get my stuff from Yuna's locker." Kira nodded, "okay, so then when were you two planning to tell me your brother/best friend that you two were going out!"

Athrun tried not to laugh. Mirialla had her head on the desk giggling, and Mwu was at the front of the room roaring in laughter. "Kira, is such a whiner."

Cagalli shrugged. "I just figured you would figure it out on your own." Athrun thought of a better answer. "I was going to tell you in science." Kira nodded, "alright I have some rules."

Cagalli looked mad. "Excuse me!" Athrun blinked, "rules?" Kira nodded, "yep that's right. 1. absolutely no sex!"

Athrun, and Cagalli turned red. "Kira!" Kira just ignored them, "2. Cagalli, has a curfew, it's 11."

Cagalli leaned over the table. "Kira, you're not the boss!" Kira still ignored her, "3. You break her heart I break your face, even if you're my best friend."

Cagalli and Athrun just looked at each other and ignored the rest of Kira's rules and did their work. Mirialla on the other hand listened intently to his rules.

Mwu came over and sat down at their table and grinned, "guess what?" They all looked at him expectantly. "What?" He leaned his elbows on the table, "Murrue, is sick."

Cagalli frowned, "and you're grinning about it?" Mwu shook his hands around. "What? No! I'm saying I'm going to be your coach at the game this evening."

Mirialla grinned. "Sweet! although that sucks that Murrue is ill, it's just last time that happened, Miss Badgiruel was our coach."

Mwu nodded understanding what she meant. "Miss Badgiruel is very up tight about things." He then looked at the two boys, "how was suspension?"

They shrugged. "It was fine." Mwu laughed and lightly slapped Athrun on the back. "I hear you got the feisty princess to go out with you!"

Cagalli shot him a death glare. "For the last time, don't call me that, Mwu!" He grinned to her and nodded to, Athrun. "He is way better than, Yuna!"

Kira, and Mirialla nodded their heads in agreement. "So very true, Mwu" Cagalli put her hand in his face and pushed him aside. "Shut up, Mwu. Go and teach somewhere."

Mwu grinned "you are blushing, Cagalli!" She stood up "I am not!" He just motioned for her to sit back down, and laughed.

Mirialla glanced to Cagalli, "Flay managed to get detention again." Cagalli looked at her, then to Mwu. "Hey give me detention." Mwu raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want me to give you detention?"

Cagalli smiled at her plan. "So I can see why Flay, always gets it." Mwu shook his head "no way! After school you're doing warm up drills before the game."

Kira looked up from his book. "I thought the game didn't start till 6?" Cagalli looked at him, "that's right." Kira raised an eyebrow. "Then why would you start warm up drills right after school?" Cagalli rolled her eyes and Mwu laughed. "I was only kidding, but I'm not giving you detention." Cagalli sighed, "whatever." Mwu got up and left the table. They did their work quietly for the rest of the class.

0000

Cagalli glanced around the three boys at her table in English class and let out a sigh. "Shinn, what's wrong?" He looked at her. "You want to know what Stella did at lunch?" Cagalli looked at him waiting to hear what she did, "yeah." Shinn sat up. "She talked about Rey the whole damn time." Cagalli blinked, "Shinn, she's just excited to have a boyfriend, she's waited for someone to ask her out since the 8th grade." Shinn rolled his eyes. "Cagalli, guys ask her out all the time!" Cagalli squeezed his nose and leaned forward. "I know that you idiot, but not the one she liked!" Shinn blinked, curious. "Who did she like?" Cagalli shrugged. "I don't know."

Kira chuckled while doing his work. Shinn looked at him. "What's so funny?" Kira looked up to him grinning, "It's so obvious on who she liked." Shinn shot up, "tell me!" Kira shook his head. "No way. Figure it out yourself." Shinn growled at him. "Unhelpful, bastard." Cagalli looked at him. "If Stella, and Rey break up tell her how you feel, Shinn." Kira nodded his head in agreement. "If you don't she might just go out with another guy." Shinn frowned. "It's hard to tell when they will break up though?" Cagalli patted him on the back to reassure him. "It will work out, cuz. You have plenty of time."

Athrun was silently listening to the conversation, and he wondered if he didn't tell Cagalli the truth after a while, if some asshole guy would come into the picture and take her away. He didn't think on it to much though because Cagalli snapped him out of his thoughts. "Athrun!" He looked up to her. "Huh?" She looked at him weirdly. "I called your name 6 times." He blinked, he only heard her once? "Oh sorry, I was thinking." She smiled. "It's fine, I was just wondering what you were doing after school today?"

Shinn smirked, and Kira muttered, "hopefully not making babies with you." Cagalli kicked him. "Kira!" Kira grabbed his leg. "Ow Cagalli! It was a joke." She rolled her eyes. "Not a good one."

Athrun cut in between them. "I was planning on going home, then to your game why?" Cagalli smiled happily. "I was going to ask if you were coming to the game, but you already answered it."

Shinn looked at her, "are you able to play?" Cagalli looked at him and nodded once. "Yep!" Shinn smiled to her. "That's good. Oh you know gym is pre-assigned? Cagalli nodded. "Yeah Flay, and me aren't even going to bother going to our pre-assigned class, we are going to her house to hang out." Shinn shook his head disapprovingly. "Don't get caught." She grinned. "I wouldn't think of it."

0000

Flay and Cagalli were hanging out at Flay's house in her living room. Cagalli was sitting on the floor doing Flay's math homework. "Didn't you have detention today?" Flay glanced over her book so that she could see her. "Yeah, but I'm obviously not going." Cagalli leaned down to look under the table on the floor for Flay's calculator. "Why do you even get it all the time?" Flay stood up from her seat and walked over to the bookshelf. "I have my reasons." Cagalli became frustrated from not finding the calculator and sat back up. "I would say one reason is a boy, but I know for a fact Sai doesn't get detention." Flay smirked as she handed Cagalli the calculator. "I don't think I like him anymore to tell you honestly." Cagalli took the calculator and mumbled a thank you. "Why not?" Flay sat down beside her on the floor and began rummaging through her purse. "He's to clueless, I'm just not going to waste my valuable time on him anymore." Cagalli raised an eyebrow at her. "So you're going from a decent guy, to a delinquent?" Flay grinned once she found the two bottles of nail polish and pulled them out of her purse. "Who said he was a delinquent?" Cagalli was writing down a problem. "If he is getting detention as much as you do, I highly doubt it is for the same reason." Flay began to do her nails. "I will tell you more about it, once I decide. What I want to talk about now is, Athrun and you." Cagalli fell backwards to the floor so that she was laying down. "What about it?" Flay glanced down to her. "I want to know everything." Cagalli looked thoughtful. "I already told you everything." Flay nodded once. "You should just go out for real. This fake dating will just lead to problems." Cagalli watched as the ceiling fan went around in circles. "No way! This is fun, dating is a total drag." Flay frowned when she messed up on one of her nails. "No it's not, you just think it is because of Yuna." Cagalli let out a long breath of air. "I guess so." Flay was looking at her nails making sure they all looked pretty. "Good, so by this time next Tuesday, I expect you to be really going out." Cagalli nodded a little. "Okay." Flay then put her hand so that it was in a clear view for Cagalli to see. "Do you think the color will clash with my soccer uniform?" Cagalli blinked, then busted out laughing, Flay frowned to her. "Cagalli, this is serious." Cagalli shook her head. "No, it won't." Flay smiled obviously proud of her manicure. "Great!"

0000

Athrun was kicking his soccer ball around in his backyard when, Dearka came stomping towards him out of nowhere. "Athrun!" He stopped kicking the ball and looked at Dearka, "what?" Dearka raised his arms up dramatically in the air. "You couldn't wait until Thanksgiving to ask her out?" Athrun slowly smirked as he remembered the bet. "Nope, sorry." Dearka crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Speaking of your new girlfriend, where is she?" Athrun began to kick the ball around again. "She is with a friend." Dearka kicked the ball away from Athrun. "A girl, or boy?" Athrun went for the ball. "Flay." Dearka nodded. "I see." Athrun became curious. "Why did you ask?" Dearka nudged him with his elbow, "because your girlfriend is hot! When Shinn, and now Kira aren't around her, the guys just swarm in." Athrun stole the ball away from Dearka. "Really?" Dearka nodded his head rapidly. "Yep! I've seen it. You better watch out, one might come along that she likes better than you." Athrun stopped running and looked at the ground, 'what if that does happen? Technically her, and me aren't even dating. Shit.' He was broke out of his thoughts when a ball hit him in the back of the head, he abruptly turned around to glare at Dearka. "What the hell, Dearka?" Dearka grinned to him and walked towards him. "Don't worry Athrun! Love doctor Dearka, is at your service!" Athrun kind of just wanted to go inside his house, and lock Dearka's dumbass out, from that love doctor statement.

0000

Shinn took a sip of his drink then sat it down on the table. "Thank you for inviting me over, Lacus." Lacus smiled sweetly to him. "No problem." Kira was playing a game on his phone. "Where is Auel?"

Shinn shrugged his shoulders, "at work." Kira nodded slightly, "ahh, I see." Then a pink ball came bouncing in the room. "damnit, damnit."

Shinn nearly fell out of his chair at the sight of the round thing. "What the hell is that?" Lacus scolded the ball, and Kira laughed. "That's Lacus's, 'Mr. Pink', Haro."

Shinn blinked as he eyed it. "Where did you get it?" Lacus turned to him smiling. "Athrun, made it for me." Kira nodded and pointed to the bird on his shoulder, "and he made Birdy, for me."

Shinn was stunned. "He made those?" Lacus nodded, "yes." Kira was chewing on gum with a smile full of mischief on his face. "I learned how to do it too, and I taught Mr. Pink how to say bad words."

Lacus quickly turned to look at Kira, "ahh Kira! Fix him please." Kira grinned to her. "Alright, hand him over." Shinn watched the two for a minute. "Are you going to the girls game in a little bit?"

Lacus glanced over to him. "I'm not, but I'm quite sure Kira is." Kira just nodded his head. Shinn yawned. "You want to go together?" Kira looked up from the Haro to him and smiled. "Sure."

0000

Yzak stopped the truck. "Is this the house?" Shiho nodded her head and looked out the window. "Yeah, I see her coming now." Stella ran out of her house to the truck and climbed in the back seat, "hey."

Shiho turned around to face her. "You have everything?" Stella was putting her seatbelt on and grinned to her, "of course!"

Shiho smiled and turned to Yzak. "Okay man, you can go." He shook his head a little as he started to drive.

Shiho leaned her head back. "Who are we playing against today?" Stella was texting. "Umm? Silverwind High, I think?"

Yzak, quickly glanced to Shiho. "Is there girl team good?" Shiho shook her head, "not really." Yzak growled as the person stopped suddenly in front of him. "That's surprising."

Stella looked up from her phone. "Why?" Shiho looked at Yzak surprised as he said, "their guy team is actually really good."

Stella laughed. "Well their girl team is awful!" Yzak laughed. "It should be an easy win then." Shiho changed the radio station. "Hopefully."

0000

Mwu was telling the girls that were already there getting ready jokes, when Mirialla showed up. "Mwu, have you seen Cagalli, or Flay yet?"

He looked over to her, "nope." Mirialla sighed and plopped down onto the grass to stretch, and smiled as Luna sat next to her, "hey." Luna smiled to her. "Hey, what are you doing?" Mirialla looked at the ground oddly. "Stretching?" Luna nodded her head. "Where's our captain?" Mirialla smirked. "Making out with Athrun?"

"There is no way that is possible." Mirialla, and Luna turned their heads to see who said that, it was Stella. Mirialla raised an eyebrow, "why not?"

Stella and Shiho sat down across from the other two. "She is with, Flay."

Shiho, and Luna looked confused. "Couldn't Athrun, be with them?"

Mirialla and Stella shot each other glances, then Mirialla leaned forward. "Even if he was, there is no way they would be making out."

Stella nodded. "Cagalli is very private when it comes to that, actually to tell you truthfully, I don't even think she ever kissed, Yuna except for on the cheek." Shiho and Luna both were shocked. "What!"

Stella nodded her head. "Yes, but she kissed Toby." Luna shook her head and laughed. "I wouldn't blame her if she didn't kiss that loser, Yuna."

Mirialla shushed her. "Be careful on what you say, Jade is now dating Yuna." Luna looked behind her at the senior, "wow."

Flay, and Cagalli walked over to Mwu. "What are you doing?" He looked at them. "I'm looking at your positions." Cagalli put her bag down. "Oh."

Mwu shouted, "girls go do a warm up lap around the field." Cagalli yawned and her and Flay started running first.

Cagalli glanced to Flay. "I told you the nail polish wouldn't clash." Flay laughed. "You were right! Hey do you think Murrue, is pregnant?" Cagalli almost tripped. "What makes you ask that?" Flay shrugged, "ahh I don't know!" They finished running and Cagalli and Jade were walking to do the coin toss. Jade glanced over to Cagalli. "I hope there aren't any hard feelings." Cagalli didn't look at her. "Nope." Jade sighed. "You don't have to be like that." Cagalli looked at her this time. "Be like what?" Jade shrugged. "Oh, I don't know? A snob?" Cagalli looked forward. "Okay, I wasn't trying to be. I just really don't care if you're dating, Yuna." Jade bit her tongue a little bit, and laughed as if she didn't believe it. "Yeah right! You're jealous and you know it." Cagalli laughed at her. "Yeah okay, and by the way blonde isn't your color, you were prettier with dark brown hair." Jade glared at her. The referee looked at the four girls and had the Silverwind girls to call it first they said, "tales." He flipped the coin, and shouted. "Tales!"

Mwu blinked at the girls standing around him. "Just go win your game." The referee blew the whistle and the girls ran to their places on the field.

0000

Kira, Shinn, and Yzak were watching the game when Athrun showed up. "Did I miss anything?" Yzak glanced to him. "Like the first 20 minutes."

Kira laughed. "Nah nothing to interesting they are 8-2. I'm sure Cagalli, and them will win." Athrun nodded. "I figure so." Shinn looked at him. "Why are you late, huh?"

Athrun put his elbow on his knee and leaned his head on his hand. "I was hanging out with Dearka and lost track of time." Kira was texting. "Athrun, you want to go on a double date Friday with me?"

Yzak blinked, Shinn laughed, and Athrun smirked. "Sure with who?" Kira looked up from his phone. "Not funny. With Lacus, and Cagalli, obviously. I want them to get to know each other better."

Shinn raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you planning on marrying Lacus after high school or something?" Kira shot him a tiny glare. "No! I don't know. I just want them to be friends, is that so wrong?"

Athrun shook his head. "No, it's not. I will talk to Cagalli about it." Shinn jumped up. "Woo! That's how you score a goal, Cagalli!"

Kira, and Athrun swiftly turned their heads, "damn/shit. What did she do?" Shinn sat back down. "She just hit it in with her head, I think it's so cool when people do that."

Kira, and Athrun laughed.

0000

It was now halftime, Flay was chugging her water, Cagalli was stretching her ankle, "Flay come here for a second." Flay walked over and sat beside her. "What?" Cagalli looked forward. "Is Athrun here?" Flay laughed. "You had me come over here just to ask me that?" Cagalli blushed a little. "I don't want him to see me looking up there okay." Flay looked up from where she was sitting. "Yep, he is sitting with Kira, Shinn, and Yzak." Cagalli bit her lip and smiled. "Excellent." Flay pinched her on her upper arm. "Make it real, Cagalli." Cagalli pushed her away lightly. "Flay!" Flay stood up and helped Cagalli up then they high fived. "I wish this game would hurry up and end so I can go home and sleep." Cagalli laughed at Flay. "Me too! Well sort of." The whistle blew. "Score more goals!" Cagalli laughed. "Keep girls from scoring goals."

0000

Stella was running up the field with the ball. "Luna! Get ready, I'm going to pass to you!" Luna swiftly turned to the left and caught the pass and ran towards the goal and kicked it in, "yes!"

Mwu nodded. "Man these girls are good."

Flay, and some girl were fighting for the ball until Flay kicked it away from them, where Shiho caught it with her left leg and ran to where she could easily pass it to Mirialla. Mirialla began to run with it, she could see that Cagalli wasn't open, then she noticed Juri. "Juri it's coming to you!" Juri held a poker face until the ball came rolling her way she got it and started to run and went to kick it in the goal but another girl stole it. "Crap!"

The girl started to run down the field with the ball Mirialla went to stop her and fell on her butt. Stella was running beside her and stole it from her and kicked it to Luna. Luna achieved it and ran to the center. "Cagalli!" Cagalli turned around and quickly caught the ball and kicked it into the goal. "Heck yes!"

Mwu looked over to the girls on the bench. "It's 11-3, you girls are so far undefeated this season."

0000

Yzak, Kira, Shinn, and Athrun stood up as the whistles were blown for the end of the game, and started to walk down the bleachers.

Flay and Cagalli were gathering up their stuff. "I'm not taking you home." Cagalli blinked. "Okay? I'll just get Kira or Shinn too." Mirialla was getting her stuff too, and looked at Cagalli skeptically. "Why? Just have Athrun take you home!" Cagalli looked at Flay who winked at her, 'you sneak.' Cagalli then looked back at Mirialla. "I will." Mirialla smiled and waved. "Have fun! See you girls tomorrow." Cagalli picked up her bag. "Flay!" Flay smiled to her. "See you tomorrow, Cagalli!" Cagalli watched in disbelief as she walked away. "I can't believe this."

"You can't believe what?" Cagalli turned around to see Athrun, Kira, and Shinn smiling at her, "ahh umm, nothing." Kira hugged her. "Good game, sis." She hugged him back. "Thanks." Shinn nodded. "The best part was when you made a goal by using your head!" Cagalli laughed. "That was pretty great, huh?" Kira looked at Athrun. "You better drive carefully with my sister, Athrun!" Athrun's eyes widened a little. "I will." Kira nodded, and started to walk away, Shinn waved, "later" and followed him.

Athrun crossed his arms. "I guess, you're riding with me?" Cagalli laughed a little. "Yeah, is that okay?" Athrun smirked and took her hand into his. "Duh, I mean you are my _girlfriend_, Cagalli." She blushed at him holding her hand. "Thank you." They were walking through the parking lot when Cagalli caught sight of, Yuna. She quickly turned her head to look at Athrun. "Where is your car?" He glanced down to her. "We're almost to it."

Yuna smirked when he saw Cagalli holding hands with Athrun. "Well look at you." Cagalli ignored him, she figured that was the smartest thing to do. Athrun just squeezed her hand reassuringly, and they kept walking. That pissed Yuna off. "Tck. Whatever I will get payback later."

They got to Athrun's car, he unlocked it, and opened the door for Cagalli. "You didn't have to do that." He smiled to her. "Yes I did." She sat down inside, he walked around and got in on his side and started the car. As they were driving Athrun glanced to her, "Cagalli?" She looked at him, "hmm?" He stopped at a stop sign. "Do you want to go on a double date with Kira and Lacus, on Friday?" Cagalli smiled to him. "I would, but I have to work, sorry." Athrun laughed. "No problem, maybe some other time then." He stopped in front of her house, she bit her lip, nervously. "Maybe we." He looked at her. "What? I didn't catch that?" She turned in her seat and smiled. "Uhh, it was nothing. Thanks for the ride. I will see you tomorrow." She opened the door. "See you later, Cagalli." He watched to make sure she got inside okay, then started his car and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, Lynca Blanchard, cagallifangirl, FushionAC, && Jodeist!,:D**

**Lynca Blachard-yay! haha, I can't wait for your next chapter(:**

**Haha I don't know why, but I really like how this chapter turned out!,(:**

**&& I did a two day time skip. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. **

0000

(Friday, September 7)

Lacus smiled widely as she ran down the sidewalk towards, a girl with red hair in pigtails. "Meyrin!" Meyrin smiled and caught her best friend, Lacus Clyne into a hug. "It's been too long!"

Kira, and Athrun were slowly walking towards the two girls. Kira glanced over to Athrun. "Did you tell Cagalli, that you were hanging out with us?" Athrun kept on looking forward. "I told her I was hanging out with you, and Lacus. Lacus didn't exactly inform me that Meyrin was going to be here too." Kira nodded slowly, he heard the bitterness in Athrun's voice. "It's just dinner with friends, no worries." Athrun looked at him. "I know." They were now standing in front of the two giggling girls. Kira stepped forward and wrapped his left arm around Lacus's waist. "Hey, Meyrin, how have you been?" She smiled to him. "Hi, Kira! I've been good." She then turned her head to face Athrun. "Hi, Athrun!" Athrun smiled slightly. "Hey." Lacus clapped her hands. "Shall we go eat?" Meyrin nodded her head. "Yes, that would be nice." They started walking, Kira looked to his left at Lacus. "Where we going anyways?" Lacus smiled. "Nicol, told me that Flay Allster's dad owned a restaurant called, _Allster's_ and that it was really good."

Athrun blinked as he remembered a conversation he had with Cagalli on Wednesday. _"Athrun watched Cagalli intently as she took a bite of her sandwich, she looked up to him. "What?" He chuckled lightly. "You just seem to really enjoy your sandwich, that's all." She widened her eyes, and blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Shut up, I'm hungry." Athrun laughed as he titled the water bottle so that he could get a drink. "I think it's cute." Cagalli just turned her back to him. "See if I eat with you ever again!" Athrun just drank his water, once he was done he put the cap back on it. "So you really can't go on that double date Friday?" Cagalli turned herself back around so that she was facing him once more. "Nope. I have to work." Athrun nodded understanding. "Where do you work?" Cagalli grinned. "Allster's!" Athrun smiled to her. "For your best friend's family owned restaurant? That's actually kind of cool." Cagalli nodded her head "I can get away with slacking off there." Athrun leaned against the back of the bench. "I bet you don't slack off at all though." Cagalli just shrugged her shoulders. "I wonder." _

Athrun frowned, 'I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way.' Kira nudged Athrun in the side, Athrun looked over at him, "hmm?" Kira was starring at him. "You blank out really easy." Athrun was confused. "What are you talking about?" Kira sighed. "We are at the restaurant and the girls already went in, you just stopped walking all of a sudden. I called your name a couple times but I guess you were too deep in thought to hear me." Athrun rubbed the back of his neck, and glanced over to the restaurant. "My bad. I was just thinking about how Cagalli works here." Kira's eyes widened as he looked over to the restaurant, he then put a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "Good luck for when, Cagalli sees you!" Athrun snapped his head to look at him. "What happened to _"it's just dinner with friends, no worries."_ Huh!" Kira shrugged and started to pull Athrun towards the entrance. "That was when I thought she wouldn't find out." Athrun frowned. "Kira!" Kira laughed sheepishly. "Big brother, before best friend." A moment of silence, Kira started to laugh again. "I'm joking, don't worry it's going to be fine. Cagalli isn't the jealous type." Athrun walked with him to the booth that the girls were already seated in, much to Athrun's dismay he had to sit next to Meyrin. He quietly sat down, 'please, don't let Cagalli be our waitress.'

0000

Shinn, and Tolle were hanging out in Shinn's basement. Tolle was sitting on the floor and leaned back against the couch behind him and let out a troubled breath of air. Shinn glanced over to him. "Dude, your depression is bringing me down. What's wrong?" Tolle looked thoughtful. "Dearka, keeps on flirting with Mirialla." Shinn picked up a game. "What girl does he not flirt with?" Tolle looked at Shinn. "I know but I think she is starting to like him." Shinn changed the game in the player. "There is no way! Mirialla only thinks about you 24/7." Tolle picked up his controller and smiled a little. "You really think so?" Shinn nodded his head. "I know so! Now cheer up so I don't feel bad when I kick your ass at this game!" Tolle leaned forward and grinned. "You're so on!"

0000

Luna and Mirialla were at Luna's house in her room gossiping. Mirialla flipped through a magazine. "Ever since part of your school was moved into ours, there has been so many fights." Luna nodded. "I know, I don't really understand why they hate each other so much!" Mirialla smiled. "Yeah. So I actually feel like you're my best friend!" Luna looked at her and grinned. "I was thinking the same thing!" Mirialla's smile grew, "aww!" Luna was going through the dvd stack looking for something to watch. "So you know, I think Dearka likes you." Mirialla flinched. "Ahh, you think?" Luna nodded as she flipped through the dvd's. "Yeah, like for real." Mirialla laughed. "Well even if he does it doesn't matter, I'm with Tolle." Luna picked one out and stood up from the bed. "You're still young you don't have to date the same guy forever you know?" Mirialla frowned a little. "I know, but I love Tolle." Luna quickly turned around. "Ahh, I didn't mean anything bad." Mirialla looked up to her and gave her the peace sign. "It's fine, I just felt guilty because I have been flirting back with Dearka." Luna grabbed the remote and layed back down on her stomach across the bed. "Hmm, I don't think flirting hurts anybody. Just keep it to the minimum you know?" Mirialla nodded. "I know, thanks." Mirialla looked around. "I thought you said I was going to meet your sister today?" Luna blinked. "Ahh yeah, I forgot. She is out with Lacus, Kira, and Athrun." Mirialla quickly turned her head to look at Luna. "Like on a double date?" Luna shook her head. "No silly, as friends. Although I don't think Meyrin knows Athrun is dating Cagalli? She has a major crush on him, too bad for her." Mirialla shook her head. "That isn't good."

0000

Random waiter, "Cagalli, can you take booth 6? I'm too busy to do it." Cagalli smiled to him, "sure, no problem." A few minutes later she found herself starring at the four people in the booth, not really liking what she saw. 'Who the hell is the girl with pigtails next to Athrun?' Cagalli smiled. "Hi, I'm Cagalli, and I will be your waitress for this evening. May I get you something to drink?" Kira laughed a little. "Did you really have to introduce yourself?" Cagalli wanted to hit him, she wasn't in the mood. "Yes." Kira blinked 'crap, she's mad.' Athrun looked up from where he was sitting. "Hey, Cagalli." She looked at him as if she didn't know him. "Your drink?" He became a little flustered. "Uhh, right mtn. dew." She looked to Meyrin. Meyrin smiled to her. "I'll have the same." Cagalli scribbled it down, 'copy cat.' She then looked to Lacus. "Tea, please" ,and last but not least Kira. "Pepsi." Cagalli smiled to them. "Be right back."

Kira watched her until she was out of sight then leaned forward to Athrun, "I think I was wrong." Athrun leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms, "about?" Kira gave his friend a look as if to say don't kill me. "I think she might actually be the jealous type." Athrun banged his head a little on the back of the booth. "You think?" Meyrin looked confused at the two boys. "Jealous type?" Athrun turned to look at her. "Cagalli, is my girlfriend." Meyrin put on a fake smile. "Ahh, really? That's wonderful, she's very pretty." Lacus smiled sadly at her friend, she was very aware of Meyrin's crush on Athrun. She stood up. "I need to go to the ladies room, Meyrin would you like to come with me?" Meyrin smiled to her, Lacus understood her so well. "Yes, I would." Athrun and Kira stood up so the girls could slide out of the booth and go. They sat back down. Athrun sighed. "If I'm lucky, Cagalli will come back by while they're gone." Kira nodded.

The girls, and Cagalli came at the same time. The guys stood up so the girls could slide back in the booth. After they were all seated Cagalli placed their drinks down and handed them straws. "Do you know what you want to order, and will it be on separate bills?" Kira quickly glanced around. "Yes, and no, I'm paying for it all." The other three people sitting seemed to be surprised by this, which didn't go unnoticed by Cagalli. "Alright then tell me your orders." After getting their orders written down, Cagalli glanced down at them. "Be back with it soon."

0000

Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, and Nicol were at Yzak's house hanging out in the sun room. Nicol was writing a report for his music class. Dearka glanced down at it. "Why are you doing that now?" Nicol kept on writing, "because I don't want to work on it tomorrow or Sunday." Dearka layed down on his back on the floor. "Over achiever." Nicol glanced to him. "Better than being a procrastinator like you." Dearka shut his eyes. "I get my work done, just it's usually right before it's due." Nicol shook his head. "My point exactly."

Shiho was laying down on the couch. "I agree with Nicol." Dearka shrugged. "I bet my best friend, Yzak doesn't." Yzak rolled his eyes. "Dearka, you're such a dumbass." Dearka clutched his chest, as if he was in pain. "That hurt deep Yzak." Yzak looked at him. "Shouldn't you be on a date or something?" Dearka rolled to his side. "Nope, the girl that I like has a boyfriend." Shiho became curious. "Who do you like?" Dearka grinned. "Mirialla Haww!" Yzak laughed. "Dearka, that's Tolle's girlfriend." Dearka smirked. "I know, but all is fair in love and war." Shiho shook her head at him. You idiot."

0000

Kira raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Athrun grinned. "I'm leaving Cagalli a nice tip." Kira shook his head. "You're such a suck up." Athrun shot him a tiny glare. "This is your fault Kira!" Kira put his hands up in front of himself. "Sorry." Athrun relaxed. "It's fine." Athrun was standing beside Kira as he paid the girl at the register counter by the door. Lacus and Meyrin were waiting for the guys outside.

Lacus frowned. "I wish we still went to the same school." Meyrin nodded. "Yeah, me too. Although there is a chance, I might be able to transfer to Seiran High in January." Lacus smiled widely. "Really?" Meyrin grinned. "Yeah, maybe!" Lacus clapped her hands. "Oh, I hope so! It would make me so happy!" Meyrin hugged her. "I know. I miss my best friend!" Lacus sniffled a little. "Yeah, me too."

Kira and Athrun walked out to find the two girls hugging and crying. Kira blinked, "oh man." Athrun chuckled lightly.

0000

Mayu climbed down the basement steps grinning. "Ohhhhh, Shinnnnn! Guess who is here?" Shinn looked up to her. "I don't know, who?" Mayu motioned her hand for someone to come down. "Stella!" Stella climbed down the steps and walked over to sit on the couch behind Shinn, and Tolle. "Whatcha two doin?" Shinn looked at her. "Playing this game. What are you doing?" She smiled. "Ahh after my date with Rey, I decided I didn't want to be home alone, so I came over here." Tolle glanced at the clock on the wall. "Stella, it's 9:55, did you walk over here?" She shook her head. "Nah, I rode my bike." Shinn, and Tolle looked at her in disbelief. "That's not good! Stella why didn't you call me?" Stella looked at Shinn, "oh please, it's not that dangerous." Tolle looked back at the game, "yeah right." Shinn nodded his head. "Perverts come out at night." Stella laughed. "They're out all day and night, Shinn." He didn't find it funny. "Don't do it again, Stella." She blinked surprised by how serious he was, she then crossed her arms in a pouting way. "Whatever."

0000

Cagalli walked out of the restaurant and looked up to the sky and sighed. "Seriously, dad! You could at least let me use my car to drive to and from work!" She started to walk home when she heard chuckling behind her she quickly turned around. "What the he.." She stopped when she saw Athrun. "What are you doing here? I thought you left a little bit ago." Athrun walked towards her, "and let such a pretty girl walk home alone in the dark? I don't think so." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Whatever, where is that other girl? You know if you like her you can go out with her it's not like we are really dating anyways." Athrun was amused by what she was saying. "Are you jealous?" She turned away from him and started stomping off. "No!" Athrun grinned and followed behind her. "Yes, you areeee." Cagalli let out an annoyed scream. "Quit following me!" Athrun laughed at her. "I'm not following you, I'm simply walking home." Cagalli stopped walking. "You live this way?" Athrun put his hands in his pockets. "I guess, I do." Cagalli turned around and starred at him. "Did you have fun on your double date?" Athrun tried really hard not to laugh at her anymore. To be honest he really wanted to kiss her from how cute she looked showing her jealous side. "Actually, yes." She stomped on his foot. "Jerk!" Yeah, that surprised him. "What does it matter? Like you said earlier we're not really dating anyways." Cagalli wasn't quite sure on what to say. "Fine then our fake relationship is over!" She turned around and started walking on ahead again. Athrun smirked and caught her by her wrist. As he was turning her around she shouted, "what the hell do you think you're doing? He cupped her face with his hands. "I'm doing this." He then leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he could at that very moment. After they broke apart he leaned his forehead against hers. She looked into his emerald eyes. "Y.. you shouldn't have done that." He smiled to her. "I wanted to." She blinked, "why?" He starred intensely into her amber orbs, "because Cagalli, I want you to really be my girlfriend." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Well?" She blinked a little and slowly wrapped her arms around him and returned his embrace. "Okay." They hugged for a little longer until he let go. "We should probably get going." Cagalli nodded slowly. "Yeah, my dad is going to freak if I'm not home soon." Athrun grabbed her hand and they started walking. "Tell him you had to close up tonight, or something." She smiled. "Such a good idea." Cagalli pulled out her cell and sent a text to someone. She glanced up to Athrun and smiled brightly.

0000

Flay was trying to go to sleep when her phone vibrated on her night stand. "Awe seriously! Who is it?" She picked up the phone. "Cagalli?"

She opened the text and read it _"Athrun, kissed me, & now we're dating."_ Flay smiled. "Ahh I knew it!" She then put the phone back down on the table and rolled over on her bed and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!(:**

**Thank you, Lynca Blanchard, cagallifangurl, AliOrox, Jodeist, Cagalli Haruka Zala, FusionAC, && Miyu Nanami!:D**

**Lynca Blanchard- yesss, she will have someone I'm thinking Sting... but I could change my mind you never know(: **

**Jodeist- there is definitely going to be trouble, haha. Umm yeah Meyrin will, but not to much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Flay smiled as she listened to Cagalli tell her about Athrun. Flay raised an eyebrow. "Who was the girl with pigtails?" Cagalli stopped talking and looked thoughtful. "Well you see, I never even bothered to get her name." Flay was straightening her hair. "Cagalli, always know your enemies." Cagalli grinned and with excitement in her voice said, "it doesn't matter though, because I'm dating him!" Flay looked in the mirror so that she could see Cagalli. "You do know, that doesn't mean other girls won't try to steal him away, right?" Cagalli turned on her bed to look at Flay with wide eyes. "If they even dare to try, I will make them regret it." Flay laughed at her. "Well aren't we intimidating." Cagalli nodded her head with pride. "Damn right! I like Athrun quite a bit, I'd be really pissed if some girl tried to take him! Oh and also I'd be even more mad at Athrun if he went along with it!" Flay nodded her head she understood what Cagalli had meant completely.

Lucy all of a sudden walked into the room and glanced to Flay. "Flay."

Flay didn't even bother to look at her. "Lucy."

Cagalli however looked at her in annoyance. "May I help you?"

Lucy smirked and leaned against the wall. "Does dad know Flay is here?"

Cagalli shrugged. "I'd say he does, she came in through the front door."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I actually came in here to tell you that dad is having his Governor cocktail party next Saturday, and mom is getting your dress so that you don't embarrass him."

Flay let out an irritated sound. Cagalli stood up from the bed. "I am more than capable of picking out my own dress, thank you very much."

Lucy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh well. That's too bad. You have to wear whatever mom gets. Dad said so." With that being said Lucy walked out of the room.

Cagalli laughed and walked over to where Flay was finishing up her hair. "There is no way in hell, I'm wearing whatever dress mama bitch picks out." Flay turned to face her. "I will pick out a dress for you." Cagalli shook her head slightly. "On second thought..." Flay pushed her. "Stop that! I actually have the perfect dress!" Cagalli nodded. "Just as long as my boobs are covered." Flay laughed. "What boobs?" Cagalli opened her mouth wide. "Hey!" Flay put her hands in front of herself, as she kept on laughing at Cagalli's facial expression. "I was only kidding." Cagalli pouted. "It's not funny, Flay! I'm very self conscious about it." Flay stopped laughing. "Ahh, sorry. I didn't realize." Cagalli grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Just kidding." Flay shook her head. "Oh for crying out loud. Ahh, are you going to invite Athrun to be your date for the party?" Cagalli shook her head nervously. "No way!" Flay looked at her skeptically, "and may I ask, why the hell not!" Cagalli collapsed down onto her bed, "because I don't want him anywhere near dad, mama bitch, and baby bitch." Cagalli started mumbling how she would like to shove something down Lucy's throat. Flay smiled at her. "So? I say invite him." Cagalli stopped mumbling. "I say noooo." Flay shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Okay then." Cagalli shifted herself so that she was laying on her belly facing Flay. "Weren't you going somewhere today?" Flay walked over to Cagalli's bedroom window so that she could look out it. "Ahh, I am supposed to meet Sting, Mirialla, and Tolle later. What about you?" Cagalli yawned a little. "I have to be at work by 2." Flay rolled her eyes, "and here I thought you were going to have a nice date with, Athrun." Cagalli blinked.

0000

Shiho, Stella, and Shinn were doing a morning run through the park. Shiho wanted to make conversation. "So, you want to know who Dearka likes?" Shinn who was running beside of Stella already had a pretty good idea. Stella nodded, "who?" Shiho replied, "Mirialla." Shinn nodded to himself, 'yep, I knew it.' Stella's eyes widened. "Really? Oh my God! What about, Tolle?"

Shinn spoke up. "Who says Mirialla, likes Dearka?"

Stella glanced over to him. "Well I don't know if she likes him or not, but they flirt a lot! Like hardcore." Shinn frowned, he didn't like the sound of that.

Shiho seemed to be surprised by that. "She really flirts with him?"

Stella looked over at her. "Yeah. Also he gave her his number, and they text quite a bit."

Shinn was having an inner war with himself. Being a guy he had to tell Tolle, but then again he would be betraying Stella'a trust. Such a tough decision.

Shiho shook her head. "Dearka, can be a major player though, but when he is dating a girl he is faithful to her."

Stella smiled. "You know, I think they would make a good couple. I mean don't get me wrong I love Tolle, but they have been sort of growing apart lately."

Shinn looked at her. "How so?"

Stella held out her hands. "I don't know how to explain it, Shinn! They just have."

Shiho said, "it happens."

0000

Mirialla was starring at her phone. Luna was watching her curiously. "Waiting on a text?" Mirialla looked up at her. "Huh? Ahh, no. I'm trying to think on what to text back to, Tolle." Luna looked confused. "What did he say?" Mirialla bit her lip. "He wants to hang out today." Luna rubbed her neck, "umm?" Mirialla leaned forward a little. "I kind of don't want to hang out with him." Luna handed Meyrin who was crying on the floor another box of tissues. "Why?" Mirialla shook her head sadly. "I'm not sure? Bored of the same thing?" Luna was rather surprised. "Well then, don't hang out with him today." Mirialla was texting him back. "No. I can't blow him off again, and it's not like it's just going to be him and me. Sting, and Flay will be there too." Luna nodded her head. "That's good then, more people the better." Mirialla smiled to Luna until they heard Meyrin sob. They both looked down to the floor where she was laying down crying. Luna sighed. "Seriously, Meyrin. What is your deal?"

Meyrin looked up at the two girls. "I waited for 2 years long years for Athrun to ask me out! Which he obviously never did. So I finally worked up the courage to ask him out. I was going to do it after I asked him to walk me home, but come to find out he is dating, Cagalli Yula Attha!"

Mirialla blinked. Luna rolled her eyes. "It's your fault for being a pansy!"

Meyrin shook her head. "It's not like I could go after him immediately, back then he was considered "my best friend's ex." I needed him to make the first move."

Luna crossed her right leg over her left. "If it matters this much to you, don't give up! Fight for him, it's not like he is married to Cagalli or anything. You still have a chance."

Mirialla looked at Luna shocked. "Luna? I don't think."

Luna shrugged helplessly. "Hey, she's my sister. I want her to be happy."

Meyrin sat up and had pleading eyes. "Will you help me?"

Luna scowled a little. "I know it's going to lead to trouble, but yes."

Meyrin screamed happily. "Thank you, thank you sis! It means a lot." Meyrin jumped up and hugged Luna.

Luna glanced to Mirialla who was smiling but her eyes showed disappointment.

0000

Kira, Athrun, and Yzak were hanging out at Kira's house when Dearka came running in. "Guess who finally got a job?" Yzak looked up at him. "A dumbass named, Dearka." Dearka nodded. "Yep! Although I can't be that dumb if I got a job." Yzak rolled his eyes. "I beg to differ."

Kira looked over to him. "Where are you working?" Dearka smirked. "Allster's they have plenty of gorgeous girls that work there!"

Athrun, and Kira both said, "watch it, Dearka. Cagalli works there." Dearka grinned. "My point exactly!" Athrun shot him a glare and clenched his teeth a little. "Dearka." Dearka sat down on a chair as he was laughing. "You should be glad! I can look out for her and make sure no guys hit on her for you." Athrun looked thoughtful. "Actually that's not a bad idea." Dearka nodded his head. "I know right. Also I'm just kidding around, you know I wouldn't hit on any of your alls girlfriends! Especially Shiho, I'm scared of what she would do to me if I even tried."

Yzak glanced over to him. "She wouldn't get the chance to do anything to you, because I'd kill you." Dearka smiled slyly. "My! Isn't little Yzak protective of his girlfriend." Yzak growled. "Shut up! I might just tell Tolle, about you liking his girlfriend." Dearka frowned, bummed out. "Ahh, Yzak! You would not."

Kira blinked. "You like Mirialla?" Dearka nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, I told Yzak, Nicol, and Shiho yesterday, all is fair in love and war. I mean Tolle is a cool dude, but I'm not going to back off, without a good fight." Kira shook his head. "Dude! That's wrong." Dearka shrugged his shoulders and slumped down. "I know, but it isn't like Tolle, is my friend or anything. I don't even talk to the guy other than sometimes at soccer practice or games. Mirialla is the first girl I've ever actually truly felt this way with."

Athrun felt sorry for Dearka, what he was doing was wrong but he understood it because, if Cagalli was still dating Yuna, he would probably do the same thing by this point in time. He then slowly smiled to himself thinking about Cagalli.

Kira glanced at Athrun who had a dorky smile plastered on his face. "Hey! Earth to Athrun." Athrun looked at him. "What?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "What were you just thinking about?" Athrun smirked. "Kissing your sister." Kira's eyes widened and he put his hands over his ears. "Before you even start! I want to say, I don't want to hear any details about you kissing my little sister!" Athrun's smirk grew. "Little sister? According to her she is the oldest. I think you two really need to straighten that out" Kira rolled his eyes. "I'm older according to the birth certificates, she is just in complete denial." Athrun raised an eyebrow. "When did you check that out?" Kira thought a second. "I think it was when we were in the 6th grade? I was born 10 minutes before her, but she said it was a misprint on the paper." Athrun laughed. "Sounds like Cagalli."

Yzak blinked. "Damn, that is denial."

Dearka looked around curiously. "Where is Lacus? She is usually with you." Kira glanced over to him. "She is practicing a music thing with, Nicol." Yzak looked over at him. "Are they doing a piece together or something?" Kira picked up his soccer ball and stood up. "Beats me."

Athrun raised an eyebrow as he was standing up. "I thought she told you everything." Kira laughed a little. "She usually does, but she said this was a secret." Athrun smiled, "that's surprising of her." Kira nodded.

As the four boys walked outside Dearka cheered. "I want to be partners with the second best player to me!" The other three shot him a glare. Dearka laughed loudly. "I was only joking. Oh Athrun, how did that whole "friends" dinner go yesterday? Hahaha!" Athrun looked at him. "Who told you?" Dearka shrugged. "Luna, has a big mouth sometimes." Athrun rolled his eyes. "Hell. It was decent, Cagalli was fine with it, well sort of."

Kira kicked the ball to Yzak. "Yeah right, she was mad! I bet she broke up with you, then you begged her for forgiveness." Athrun went to get the ball from Yzak. "No, she didn't. You really shouldn't talk about it, it's your fault that it even happened." Kira blinked. "I can't help who Lacus is best friends with. If Cagalli didn't have to work, she wouldn't have changed plans to hang out with Meyrin, if that makes any sense." Athrun kicked the ball at him, hard. "Right." Kira laughed. "Okay, okay, I admit, it was partly my fault."

Yzak shook his head. "I'm so glad my girlfriend, doesn't have brothers." Athrun glanced to him. "Why?" Yzak shrugged his shoulders quickly, "because, look at it this way if you, and Cagalli were to break up, how would that effect your friendship with Kira?" Athrun shook his head. "It wouldn't at all." Kira nodded his head in total agreement. Yzak didn't by it. "If you make her really upset, Kira will be mad. Oh ha! Plus Shinn would be too!" Athrun grinned. "Well I don't plan on breaking up with her, so therefore it should be fine. So let's stop talking about it, before you jinx me or something."

0000

That afternoon Flay found herself watching intently as Mirialla and Tolle shot each other death glares. Sting glanced to Flay and whispered. "Am I missing something?"

Flay looked at him, and let out a sigh. She the looked at Tolle, and Mirialla. "Okay you two! What's wrong!"

Mirialla let out a long sigh. "Tolle is just mad, because he went through my phone and saw that I've been texting Dearka."

Flay nodded. "Okay, I can see why you're mad then. Tolle?"

Tolle let out a grunt. "I'm mad, because their "friendly texting" was wayyyy to friendly."

Sting raised an eyebrow, 'here comes drama.'

Flay actually was taken back by that. "Oh."

Mirialla turned to look at Tolle. "It was not to friendly! Even more so you shouldn't have even went through my phone! That's private, Tolle!"

Tolle turned in his seat to look at her. "You never used to care, but then again you never had anything to hide before either."

Mirialla shook her head. "I'm not hiding anything, Tolle."

He just turned and faced forward. "Whatever you say."

Flay wanted to change the subject. "So, what did you do last night, Mirialla?"

She looked at Flay and smiled slightly. "I stayed over at Luna's."

Flay nodded. "Anything interesting?"

Mirialla barely nodded. "Actually, her sister Meyrin had dinner with Kira, Lacus, and Athrun yesterday."

Flay blinked, 'so pigtails girl, is Luna's sister.' "Ohh I bet that was nice."

Mirialla laughed. "Yeah, except the poor girl had a crush on Athrun, and they went to your dad's restaurant, soooo Cagalli ended up being their waitress. Which ultimately ended up showing Meyrin, that Athrun and Cagalli are dating."

Flay smiled. "Well it's for the best that she found out."

Mirialla nodded. "Umm, one other thing, don't say anything but she is still going to try to go after Athrun."

Flay looked displeased. "Well that's Cagalli's problem."

Sting started to laugh. "Yeah right! You would take care of it for Cagalli, before she ever even had a chance to do it herself."

Tolle nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I always look at it as Cagalli is a baby bear, and you're the mommy bear, then Shinn, and Kira are the protective uncle bears."

Sting looked at him. "Uncles?"

Tolle crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Yeah, because it would be weird if one was the daddy bear, and also if Kira was the brother bear because of where him and Flay used to date."

Sting laughed. "I never thought of that."

Flay shook her head. "Awh don't remind me!"

Mirialla looked at her. "You know, I never understood why you two broke up?"

Flay looked at her. "I don't like long distance relationships."

Mirialla leaned forward slightly, "but Eternal isn't that far away, by any means."

Flay shrugged. "So there is more to it, but it's in the past so I don't care or want to talk about it anymore."

Mirialla nodded understandingly. "I got it."

0000

Cagalli smiled at Athrun who was standing across the street. She had just got off work and was going to walk home, and there he was. He crossed the street so that he was standing at her side. "Hey." She raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Walking home?" Athrun nodded. "Actually I am." Cagalli started walking. "Well I guess we can walk together for a while." Athrun was walking beside her. "True." Athrun looked thoughtful. "Are you busy next Saturday?" Cagalli blinked, trying to think of something to say. "Uhh yeah, I have to go visit my gram." Athrun looked surprised. "Next Saturday? Are you sure?" Cagalli looked at him questioningly. "Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?" Athrun just shrugged it off. "Ahh, I don't know." Cagalli started to feel nervous, 'ahh, maybe Flay told someone about the cocktail party, and they told Athrun?' She then quit thinking of that when Athrun took her hand into his. She looked at his hand and smiled, 'so much better than, Yuna!' Athrun smiled to her. "You want to know who is going to be working with you now?" Cagalli looked at him, interested. "Who?" Athrun stopped walking. "Dearka." Cagalli laughed. "No way!" She then noticed that Athrun stopped walking. "Umm, Athrun. Why did you stop walking?" Athrun was starring across the street at a man and woman. Cagalli was looking at them trying to figure out who they were, but it was to dark for her to tell. She looked at Athrun when he held her hand tighter. "Athrun?" He flinched then looked at her. "I'm sorry, I got distracted by something." She nodded. "It's fine, but can we go? I will have to climb in through my window at the rate were going." Athrun glanced to her. "Why would you have to climb in through your window?" Cagalli laughed. "I was kidding, I really wouldn't have to do that." Athrun just nodded. Cagalli just figured he was upset over those two people that he saw, and it was too soon for her to pry. Once they got to her house, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, she frowned slightly. Athrun noticed. "Something wrong?" She quickly looked at him. "Noo! I just thought..." Athrun tilted his head a little. "You thought, what?" Cagalli huffed a little. "Nothing! Just forget it." She opened the front door and walked in all the while saying. "Good night, Athrun!" Athrun chuckled to himself as the door slammed shut, he then started to leave.

Cagalli stomped up the stairs, and swiftly walked into her bedroom. "That was really embarrassing." Lucy was sitting on the window seat in her room. "What was embarrassing?" Cagalli stopped and turned to look at her. "Ahh, what the fuck are you in here for all the time! Get out now!" Lucy stood up. "Actually I need your window to go outside." Cagalli blinked. "There are a few doors downstairs you know?" Lucy nodded "I know that but, I got in trouble today because mom caught me with someone in my room." Cagalli laughed. "Serves you right, but if you use my window I will be forced to tell MY dad." Lucy smirked to her. "Like he would even believe you." Cagalli shrugged. "Ehh, he probably wouldn't but it's worth the try." Lucy just shook her head. "Just don't lock it so I can get back in." She then started to climb out the window, Cagalli pulled out her phone, and hit record. She walked over and leaned out the window, 'stupid. Why would you even tell me this?' After Lucy, was out of sight Cagalli shut the window, locked it and laughed.

A few minutes later Athrun texted her. She started to read it _"I would have kissed you, but your dad was looking out the window." _ Cagalli blinked, "my dad? What the hell?"

0000

**So some stuff that may or may not happen.**

**Governor cocktail party.**

**Lacus gets herself in a sticky situation.**

**A soccer game that Cagalli refuses to lose.**

**Stella has an unlucky guest on a date with Rey.**

**Someone is going to die. (I wonder if you can guess who?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you, Lynca Blanchard, FushionAC, Miyu Nanami, AsuCaga4ever, && Baka4Anime!:D**

**This chapter is a set up chapter for some characters, the next chapter && the cocktail party. (:**

**I'm really glad you guys liked the bear thing haha. Yeah it's complicated, but I have plenty of time to make it uncomplicated, right?(: I can't say who is going to die, but the ppl who reviewed was pretty much on the right track unless I change my mind at the last second. **

**Baka4Anime! :D So I saw your profile, and that was the sweetest thing ever!(: Just because of that I will make sure to use your evil idea about Mayu, it will be a while though;D && that chapter will be dedicated to you(:**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Cagalli took a sip of her milk as her dad was reading the paper at the breakfast table. It was just the two of them because Lucy was with her mom fighting about her sneaking out the night before. Unfortunately she isn't the only one who got into trouble over it, Cagalli got yelled at for locking the window, and not telling them when it happened. She originally planned on telling them after she changed clothes, but she fell asleep. She really didn't care that they yelled at her she was used to it, however it was like the end of the world for Lucy since she never got into trouble for anything she did. Cagalli glared at her eggs, 'that lucky bitch.' Ullen looked up from his paper at her. "Cagalli." She glanced to him nervously, "yes?" He sat the paper down on the table. "Who was that boy with you last night?" Cagalli blinked, since when was her dad curious about anything? "Awh him? His name is Athrun." Ullen raised an eyebrow. "Are you dating him?" Cagalli fidgeted around in her seat. She didn't really want to tell him yet, but figured she didn't really have a choice. "Yes I am." He nodded once as he stood up. "I'm still upset over the whole Yuna incident, but it is your life. I expect you to introduce this Athrun to me sometime soon!" She could hear the strict authority in his voice, meaning next time Athrun was there she better introduce him. "Yes, father." He started to walk out of the room. "Good, before next Sunday, Cagalli." She just nodded her head, not that he could see.

0000

Mayu grinned to herself while she was sitting in church with Shinn, and their grandma. She noticed that Shinn was starring at Stella who was sitting two rows up and an aisle over with her boyfriend, Rey. Shinn nudged Mayu with his elbow and whispered. "Why didn't Cagalli have to come?" Mayu glanced to him, "because she told gram that she was spending quality time with, Uncle Ullen." Shinn snorted. "Yeah that would be the day." Mayu chuckled and got a twinkle in her eyes. "I bet she and Athrun are on a date and it's very romantic!" Shinn rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat. "At 9am? I bet she isn't even up yet, let alone on a romantic date, Mayu." Mayu punched him in the knee. "I'm so jealous of her, Athrun is so handsome." Shinn perked up as he was rubbing his knee. "Mayu, you're like 5!" She hit him again. "Yeah right, Shinn! You wish I was 5! I'm practically old enough to have my own first boyfriend." Shinn rolled his eyes. "Yeahh right!" She pinched him. He rubbed it. "Damn, you've been hanging with Cagalli too much!" Their grandma hit Shinn with her cane. "Be quiet! We are in church." Mayu snickered. "Sucks to be you, Shinn." Shinn just crossed his arms and looked away. "Brat."

0000

Cagalli was running down the steps when she ran into Jane, her step mom. Jane raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going in such a rush?" Cagalli blinked, "To work." Jane crossed her arms sternly. "Are you lying?" Cagalli was lying but it still offended her that Jane would even ask that. "No, I'm not." Cagalli clenched her fist, one more lie, just great. Jane nodded and handed her a hanger with a dress bag hanging down. "I got your dress for the party." She paused to smirk. "I hope you like it. Oh and do me a favor, on your way home from work stop at Mrs. Baker's and help her with a few things." She then started to walk up the stairs. Cagalli said, "yeah, no problem." Then she just finished running down and out the door.

0000

Athrun walked down the stairs in his house looking for his mother. Patrick walked out of his office. "Athrun?" Athrun glanced to him. "Yes father?" Patrick smiled to him. "Do you have a game, Tuesday?" Athrun looked a little surprised. "Yes, why?" Patrick walked over to him. "What time?" Athrun blinked. "Umm, it starts at 6:30." Patrick smiled again. "I'll be there." Athrun's eyes widened, his father hardly ever came to a game. "Are you joking?" Patrick yelled slightly. "No! I'm not joking. I'm going to be there. What is with you?" Athrun shook his head, and stumbled for words. "Awh nothing. Just surprised me that's all. Oh have you seen mom anywhere?" Patrick raised his eyebrows and looked to the right. "She said something about going to a brunch later at the club." Athrun nodded. "Okay, thanks." Patrick called out to him, Athrun turned around to catch keys that were flying towards him. Patrick smiled. "You can use my car if you're going to the club." Athrun looked at the keys then to his dad and smiled. "Thanks dad!" Patrick nodded. "See you later."

0000

Cagalli looked pale and Flay had a hand over her mouth trying her best not to laugh. Cagalli looked at her. "Go ahead laugh, let it all out!" Flay did just that. "Ahaha, sorry! Cagalli, hahaha… It's just so ugly." Cagalli went over to where she hung the dress her step mom bought for her on Flay's door and threw it on the floor and jumped on it. "I don't care what you let me borrow Flay, because it has to be better than this puke green poofy piece of shit!" Flay smirked as she walked over to her closet. "It's really such a shame that Athrun won't be able to see you in this dress." Cagalli crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I guess." Flay pulled out the dress. "He would want to leave the party and go have a private party with you instead." Cagalli blinked as the dress came into view. "Flay! I can't wear that!" Flay looked at it. "Uhh, why not?" Cagalli turned red. "My dad. It's his Governor cocktail party, people that work with him will be there." Flay smiled. "So they've seen you in a bikini before, this covers more." Cagalli bit her lip. "Awh, what the hell! I'm already grounded anyways." She and Flay both started to laugh. "So very true." Flay then sat down on her bed. "So your dad asked about, Athrun?" Cagalli nodded. "Yeah. I have to introduce him." Flay shrugged. "At least he didn't invite him over for dinner or something." Cagalli sighed. "It's not like I care. I just don't want Lucy to meet him. If that makes any sense at all." Flay smiled to her friend. "Of course it does. Yuna was a different story from Athrun so it makes things more complicated for you." Cagalli nodded. "Isn't that the truth. Ugh! Speaking of the devil, Yuna is going to be there, Saturday." Flay crossed her arms. "See! All the more reason for Athrun to be there!" Cagalli slumped down by a wall. "I lied to him, and told him I was busy Saturday going to my grandma's." Flay blinked. "The one that lives like right here?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders slightly. "It's not like he knows where any of my grandparents live." Flay rolled her eyes. "Cagalli, little white lies, lead to trouble." Cagalli ran a hand through her hair. "I know I won't do it again. Well I will for some things." Flay and her started laughing. "Like telling him an outfit looks good when it doesn't." Cagalli nodded. "Except all of, Athrun's outfits look damn good." Flay laughed, then her phone started to ring, so she answered it. "Yeah…okay…no problem.. see you in a bit." Cagalli raised an eyebrow, Flay glanced to her. "You want to go run an errand with me?" Cagalli walked towards the door. "Sure." Flay followed her out and grinned.

0000

Shiho looked under the car Yzak, and Dearka were working on. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Yzak grunted. "Of course, I do!" Shiho looked skeptical. "I think you should just take it to a mechanic, Dearka." Dearka laughed. "You just don't understand, Shiho." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you two say, but if you mess up your mom's car, don't ask me for help." Dearka laughed loudly. "We're not going to mess anything up." She went over to sit on the steps that led to Dearka's front door and fiddled around for her phone.

0000

Cagalli blinked as Flay pulled up to the Country Club. She ducked down in her seat. "Oh my God! Flay, I'm banned from here!" Flay laughed and rolled her eyes. "Chill, Cagalli that was like 2 years ago!" Cagalli looked at her and shook her head. "So! I will be in some deep shit if dad finds out that I even came near here, let alone go in! "Flay got out of her car. "Would you calm down? I got banned too. Remember?, but I still come here all the time." Cagalli crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "I'm not getting out of this car, Flay." Flay shrugged. "Aww, okay but I can't guarantee how long this will take. You might be out here for a long time, and there is always the chance Yuna could come by." Cagalli snorted. "I'm not afraid of him." Flay smirked. "What about Mrs. Paxton? You do realize she still works here." Cagalli gulped slightly and slowly took off her seat belt. "On second thought, I think I'll go in." Flay shut her door in satisfaction. "Yeah, that's what I thought." They started walking towards the entrance as Cagalli was putting on sunglasses. "So what exactly do you have to do here?" Flay pulled an envelope out of her purse. "My dad needs this for some reason." Cagalli glanced at it. "Oh. Is he playing golf?" Flay nodded. "Probably, although I say we walk around first because on the phone he said he was going to eat." Cagalli nodded. "Man, I hope so." Flay looked at her. "Why, you hungry?" Cagalli looked at her. "Nah, I ate this morning. I just don't want to walk all over the golf coarse."

0000

Athrun was walking through the club looking for Leanore Zala, his mother. He heard someone call his name he turned around to see Heine Westenfluss standing there. "Hey." Heine walked up to him. "Where have you been?" Athrun smiled. "Seiran High." Heine nodded. "Damn, I got sent to Savior High." Athrun laughed. "That's a better school than Seiran." Heine nodded. "That's true, I guess." Athrun glanced around still looking for his mom. "Are you playing soccer there?" Heine nodded and smirked. "Most defiantly. What about you?" Athrun nodded his head slowly as he crossed his arms. "Yeah. I am."

0000

Cagalli jumped down and started crawling away from Flay. Flay raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?" Cagalli hid behind a chair. "Mrs. Paxton is coming!" Flay blinked. "Really?" She ducked down behind a chair beside of Cagalli. Cagalli opened her mouth and whispered hatefully. "I thought you said you come here all the time?" Flay looked at her. "I do! I just don't ever let Mrs. Paxton see me!"

Cagalli glanced at Mrs. Paxton, she still looked the same her long black hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, and her nose was in the air so you could hardly see her brown eyes. She had high heels on that made Cagalli's feet hurt just from looking at them, 'how the hell does she walk in those?'

Mrs. Paxton stopped walking and glared at the two chairs in the room when she noticed blonde hair sticking up from the right side. She swiftly walked over and put her weight on her knees on the seat and looked over the back and gasped. "Cagalli, and Flay?"

Flay looked up at her and smirked. "Hello, Mrs. Paxton you're looking younger every time I see you. What's your secret?" She glared at her and went to grab her.

Cagalli grabbed a hold of Flay's arm. "Ahh time to go, Flay!" The two girls bolted out of the room, with Mrs. Paxton chasing after them. "You two! Stop." She passed and elderly couple and smiled. "Good morning!" They just smiled and kept on walking.

Cagalli and Flay we're about to run out to the eating area outside, Cagalli glanced to Flay. "Where is your dad!" Flay looked at her. "I don't know!" Cagalli growled slightly. "Call him." Flay went to grab her phone from her purse. "Shit." Cagalli looked at her. "What?" Flay looked like she just saw a ghost. "I can't believe this, I forgot my purse behind the chair. This has never happened to me before." Cagalli blinked, "are you being serious?" Flay looked like she was about to cry. "I'll be right back." Cagalli shook her head. "I'm coming with you." Flay shook her head. "It's better if we split up anyways, Mrs. Paxton will be less likely to catch us."

Cagalli swallowed hard and ran outside when she saw Mrs. Paxton. She accidentally ran into an older lady and fell down. "Crap." The woman held out a hand to her. "Are you alright?" Cagalli shook her head. "Yes. I'm so sorry." She looked up and appreciatively took the hand and stood up. Cagalli starred at the lady, she was really beautiful. Leanore smiled to her. "It's fine, I'm just glad you are alright." Cagalli smiled to her. "Thank you. Umm, I'm sorry to bother you but do you know Mr. Allster?" Leonore's eyes widened. "Yes, I do." Cagalli laughed a little. "Have you seen him today?" Leanore looked around. "He went to go play golf about 10 minutes ago dear." Cagalli nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you so much!" That's when Flay ran by her shouting. "Come on Cagalli!" Cagalli looked behind her to see Mrs. Paxton running towards them. "Sorry, but I have to go!" She then started running after Flay. She stopped at where Flay was getting into a golf cart. "Oh, hell no!" Flay looked at her. "Just hop on!" Cagalli started to laugh as she climbed on. "If only Kira, and Shinn were here. It would feel like Deja vu." Flay rolled her eyes. "Oh geez." Cagalli looked behind them. "Damn, Mrs. Paxton can run! I mean for being old, and wearing those shoes!" Flay bit her lip. "I'll say."

0000

Leanore sat down at her table. Talia Durandal looked at her. "Who was the girl?" Leanore smiled kindly. "I don't know. I assume her name is Cagalli from what Flay called her." Talia laughed. "Such lively young girls." Leanore chuckled. "Yes. I always wanted a daughter, but Patrick was happy with just Athrun." Talia understood. "I know what you mean. Gilbert doesn't want anymore kids other than Spencer it seems." Leanore picked up her cup of tea. "You know, doesn't Ullen Attha have a daughter named Cagalli?" Talia's eyes widened slightly. "Oh my, he does. Though I doubt that girl was his daughter." Leanore smiled. "I don't know, she looked quite a bit like him." Talia shrugged. "I suppose we will find out, Saturday." Leanore nodded. "I suppose."

0000

"Ahhhh, Flay! Watch what your doing!" Flay glared at her. "How was I supposed to know a duck was going to jump out of no where!" Cagalli looked at her. "That duck was there for a good 3 minutes Flay!" Flay laughed. "Are we fighting?" Cagalli leaned back in her seat and grinned. "No! We're having a debate over how bad you stink at driving golf carts, but you can drive a car just fine." Flay smiled, "pms." Cagalli busted out laughing. "Awe! Don't say that." Flay smiled widely and stopped the vehicle. "Daddy!" Cagalli sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!"

Flay ran to her dad and handed him the envelope. He kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, Flay." She grinned. "No problem, daddy." Cagalli was leaning her head on the side and looking at her nails when she noticed Mrs. Paxton coming in a golf cart. "You have got to be kidding me! She is one determined woman." Flay realizing her dad was in a business deal didn't want to embarrass him decided it was best that she, and Cagalli left before Mrs. Paxton made her way there. "Umm, I'm going to go, see you later, daddy. Love ya!" He waved to Flay. "Be good!" Flay hopped in the golf cart, Cagalli glanced to her. "Step on it."

0000

Athrun smiled as he saw his mother and walked over to her. "Mom." Leanore turned in her seat looking stunning as always. "Oh! Athrun! What are you doing here?" Athrun shrugged. "I was going to speak with you this morning, but you had already left." She frowned slightly to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He smiled. "It's fine." She starred at him for a second. "Athrun, was it important?" He shook his head as he sat down. "No, it can wait." Leanore nodded once. "Alright." The three abruptly turned in their seats when they heard a giant splash in the pond. "Oh dear!"

0000

Cagalli blinked. "I'm still alive!" Flay slapped her on the arm. "You're not going to be, if cranky Mrs. Paxton gets out of the water and catches us!" Cagalli grinned. "It's not even deeper than the golf cart. Man, and here I thought you were an awful driver." Flay just rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Cagalli's arm. "Come on, you do realize that our dad's will have to pay for this?" Cagalli was jogging beside Flay. "Ehh, I will have to pay for my half, and pray my dad doesn't slaughter me." Flay looked at her. "I'll make sure dad keeps her from telling your dad."

0000

Athrun starred at the two golf carts in the water. "People these days." Leanore had a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, Flay, and her friend Cagalli?" Athrun shot up from his seat. "Cagalli!" Leanore, and Talia were partially startled from the loud way he stood up. "Yes, I believe so. Do you know them?" Athrun went to run down there but stopped when he noticed Flay, and Cagalli running his way. "Yeah, I do."

Cagalli was almost to the back entrance of the club, when she heard a male voice call her name. She stopped and slowly turned to the left and turned blood red. "Athrun?" He walked up to her quickly and gently held her lower right arm. "Are you alright?" She laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine. There isn't a scratch on me."

Flay smiled. "Good afternoon, Leanore." Leanore had her hand under her chin with her right leg crossed over left with an amused smile on her face. "Hello, Flay." Cagalli blinked, at seeing the woman she ran into earlier. She then glanced back up to Athrun. "What are you doing here?" Athrun smiled to her. "I'm here visiting my mother, I guess I should introduce you to her." Cagalli slightly shook her head and whispered. "Ah, no Athrun." Athrun pushed her forward gently. "Mother, this is Cagalli, my beautiful girlfriend." Leanore raised an eyebrow as she looked Cagalli head to toe. Cagalli stood still as a statue with her blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a blue head band on top, her black aviator sunglasses covering her eyes, a blue ruffled shirt, denim shorts, and blue converse sneakers, dripping water. Leanore let a radiant smile come across her face. "Nice to meet you, Cagalli." Cagalli smiled. "Ahh, nice to meet you too.." Leanore stretched out her hand. "Leanore." Cagalli shook it awkwardly. Flay had her arms crossed surprised that Leanore didn't recognize Cagalli from before. Athrun randomly started laughing, the girls all looked at him Cagalli crossed her arms and slid her head slightly to the left. "What's so funny?" Athrun shook his head. "Nothing." Flay grinned. "Probably, because of our appearances." Athrun looked at her and smiled. "Obviously." Flay blinked at Mrs. Paxton running towards them. "Damn. She really doesn't like you Cagalli." Cagalli laughed. "Me? Yeah right. You're on her bad list now, Flay. " Flay shook her head. "What I did today was nothing compared to last time." Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Last time?" Flay nodded as she grabbed Cagalli's arm. "Ask Kira about it! We have to go!" Cagalli smiled to Athrun ."Bye." She glanced to Leanore. "Nice to meet you, Leanore!" Leanore watched the girls run off, and glanced to her son. "Did you meet them at your new school?" Athrun nodded. "Yeah. Isn't she great?" Leanore chuckled. "She does seem like an adventurous girl." Athrun sat down in a chair beside his mother. "I like her wild side." Leanore nodded. "Is she Cagalli Attha?" Athrun blinked. "Yeah. Actually I'm kind of surprised you haven't met her before with your job in all." Leanore leaned back in her seat and looked troubled. "I suppose. Will she be at the cocktail party next Saturday?" Athrun shook his head. "No, she said she's going to her grandma's." Leanore raised an eyebrow. "That's very interesting."

0000

Flay, and Cagalli were driving away from the club. "That was in my top 10 embarrassing moments, Flay." Flay had one hand on the wheel and one going through her hair. "For you and me both! I can't believe I acted like a 6 year old running away from a spanking." Cagalli started to laugh. "It was kind of fun though. I feel achieved taking down more golf carts." Flay joined her in laughter. "Except it was with water, and not fire this time." Cagalli leaned against the window. "We have to tell, Shinn." Flay nodded. "No doubt"

0000

Shinn after saying good bye to his grandma after church decided to go home, change his clothes, and go for a run. While he was running he happened to notice, Mirialla sitting on the ground starring at the lake. Being the nice guy he is, he went over to say hi. He touched her shoulder lightly. "Hey, Mirialla." She turned and glared at him. "What do you want?" Shinn blinked, she was snappy and crying, what a great combination. "I was just going to say hi." She rolled her eyes. "Right. I bet you're here to make fun of me or something." Shinn stiffened up slightly. "No! Why would I do that?" Mirialla motioned for him to sit down next to her on the steps, Shinn politely did so. She took a breath. "Tolle, broke up with me." Shinn's eyes widened. "He what?" Mirialla nodded. "Well he said that he wanted to take a break, but that really means break up." Shinn looked at her. "Or it could mean just a break, Mirialla." She shook her head. "I shouldn't be crying, I brought it on myself." Shinn was uncomfortable. "Ohh." Mirialla nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes. "To be honest I really did love, Tolle at one point, but now I think it's turned into love like a good friend, not a boyfriend. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Shinn leaned back against the steps. "Ahh, not really." Mirialla laughed a little. "Right, I forgot you are having your own problems in love." Shinn starred at the sky. "I guess, you could say that." Mirialla leaned back too. "Stella, used to like you, but I wasn't the one who told you." Shinn snapped his head to look at her. "Are you serious?" Mirialla nodded. "Serious as a heart attack." Shinn perked up but frowned. "Wait, what did you mean by 'used'?" Mirialla shrugged. "I don't know if she still likes you, because of where she is dating Rey." Shinn rested his left hand on his forehead. "I hate high school." Mirialla laughed. "Yeah me too, but I like it better than middle school." Shinn slowly stood up and helped Mirialla up. "Come on, I'll take you wherever you want to go. We have to cheer you up." Mirialla grinned. "I'm not really sad, I was more disappointed in myself than anything." Shinn shrugged and smirked. "Good. I won't have to spend money then." Mirialla grabbed his arm. "Aww! Shinn!" He laughed. "I was only kidding, come on."

0000

Shiho watched in amusement as Dearka panicked for locking the keys in the car. Yzak sat down next to her smirking. She glanced to him. "Are you going to tell him to call onstar, or should I?" Yzak shrugged. "Let him freak out for a bit, then you can tell him." Shiho leaned her head on Yzak's shoulder. "Ha! Gladly!" Yzak smiled. "Sometimes I feel bad for being mean to him." Shiho smiled. "Dearka, understands that your being an ass, is showing that you care in your own way." Yzak looked at her. "I am not an ass." She moved her head away from him. "Yes you are. Although. I have complete control of you, Yzak." He raised an eyebrow . "The hell you do!" She leaned forward and began to kiss him the way he likes it on his neck. "Oh, but I do." Yzak glanced to her and put his left hand on her cheek. "Yeah, alright. Just keep it between us! I have a reputation to keep." She blinked. "What reputation?" Yzak smiled to her. "You know." Shiho looked thoughtful. "Of being an ass?" Yzak rolled his eyes. "Never mind." Dearka walked pass them with a hammer, Shiho blinked. "Dearka?" He looked at her. "I'm going to break a window." Yzak yelled. "No! Don't do that you idiot!" Dearka growled, he was a little bit irritable right now. "Why not?" Yzak pulled out his cell phone, "because you can call onstar an have them open it for you." Dearka sighed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yzak felt bad because of how pathetic Dearka looked at that moment. "Just because. Ahh forget it! Just go get the papers and I'll call for you." Dearka nodded and walked back inside the house. Shiho walked over to Yzak, and starred at him skeptically. "You are really going to do that?" Yzak nodded. "Yeah, is that surprising?" Shiho slightly shook her head. "Just don't blow up on the person you talk to, they can only work so fast." Yzak rolled his eyes. "I won't." 5 minutes later. "You son of a bitch! Who needs you two use your damn satellite to open the car anyways! I can fucking do it myself." Shiho watched as Yzak hung up the phone and threw it. "Stupid idiots." Dearka blinked at him. "What am I supposed to do now?" Yzak glared at him. "Get the fucking hammer!" Shiho shook her head, as she crossed her arms. "Yep, I knew it."

0000

Flay stopped the car in front of an older 2 story brick house. "Why exactly are you the one helping Mrs. Baker?" Cagalli went to get out of the car. "Jane asked me to, and I couldn't say no. I mean she's an elderly woman living alone." Flay leaned forward. "Her house is creepy though!" Cagalli laughed as she stood up. "You should see the inside!" Flay raised an eyebrow. "..You.. don't get scared?" Cagalli shook her head. "No. I'm not scared of anything!" Flay broke rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yeah, and I'm the richest girl in the world!" Cagalli laughed happily. "Okay, so I get scared of some things." Flay nodded. "Damn right. Like Yuna, cockroaches, frogs, snakes.." Cagalli leaned in the car. "Okay! I get it, Flay! Oh and I'm not scared of Yuna!" Flay smiled to her. "Whatever you say, best friend. I have to go though. See you tomorrow at school! Text me." Cagalli shut the car door and watched her friend drive off, then turned around and walked up the path to the house. She rang the doorbell, once more. She shrugged. "Weird."

"You're weird." Cagalli abruptly turned around. "That makes you weird too, you know." Athrun raised an eyebrow as he was walking towards her. "Huh? I guess that makes sense. Maybe she isn't home?" Cagalli glanced at the house. "Oh, she's home! Come on follow me." Athrun did as she demanded. "You look sexy in cleaning clothes." Cagalli's cheeks turned a light shade of red, and she laughed and tugged on the shirt. "These are, Flay's. Not mine." Athrun smirked. "You're the one wearing them right now, they would only look good on you in my eyes." Cagalli shook her head as she pounded on the back door. "Cheesy." Athrun leaned against the brick wall. "Oh well." After a few more minutes, Athrun looked at her. "Cagalli, I really don't think she is home." Cagalli glared at him. "I'm not giving up! I have one last option." Athrun titled his head, "and what might that be?" Cagalli pointed at him. "stay right there. Don't move I'll be right back." Athrun crossed his arms and slowly said, "okkaaayyyy." He walked forward and leaned against the railing and watched as she walked into a building. He blinked when he heard stuff falling over. "Cagalli? Are you alright?" He heard a mumbled. "I'm fine!" He smiled and glanced back at the door and not a minute later he heard her footsteps coming closer. He turned his attention back to her and raised both his eyebrows in shock. "What are you going to do with that?" Cagalli grinned as she walked past him with the ladder to the side of the house. "I'm going to climb in that window." She placed the ladder against the wall, Athrun grabbed her hand. "The hell you are." She put a hand on her hip. "Excuse me." Athrun looked concerned. "It's just in the short time I've known you, you seem to be rather clumsy. Then even more so you would be breaking and entering." Cagalli laughed. "I'm not clumsy, and it's fine she's Jane's friend, I guess." Athrun looked confused. "Who is Jane?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders irritable about even saying anything about it. "My step mother." Athrun nodded. "Then how about I go in?" Cagalli shook her head. "No, you won't be able to fit though the window, just hold the ladder for me." Athrun wasn't happy about it, but eventually he went along with it. He watched as she climbed up the ladder to the window. Cagalli smiled to herself as she climbed in. "Yeah, that's right I'm just that good." She landed on the floor and glanced around then leaned out the window. "Athrun! Go to the back door. I'll let you in." Athrun let out a breath of air and walked to the back of the house again.

Cagalli walked down the wooden stairs to stand in the hallway. "Mrs. Baker? It's me Cagalli, Jane Attha sent me." Cagalli didn't like the silence and walked into the laundry room and opened the back door so that Athrun could come in. Athrun cautiously stepped in through the door and looked around. Cagalli smiled and took his left hand into her right hand. "Come on, nothing is going to bite you in here." Athrun raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Where is Mrs. Baker?" Cagalli shrugged slightly as she led him through the house. "I haven't found her yet, but she's practically deaf, so she probably just doesn't hear me." Athrun starred at the odd figurines on the tables, and bookshelves. "A collector?" Cagalli was opening a door that led to the sun room. "I'm not going to lie, she is a creepy old woman." Athrun smirked. "So that's the reason you texted me, and asked me to come here. It was because you were scared to be here, alone." Cagalli shook her head. "no, I just figured if you weren't busy after visiting your mom you would want to hang out with me." He starred at her as she became irritated looking at the empty dusty room. She started to mumble something incoherent. "Cagalli?" She shook her head. "I'm just getting agitated that I can't find her! I'll be right back, I'm going upstairs." She let go of his hand and walked away. Athrun put his hands in his pocket and glanced around the room as he listened to Cagalli walk up creaking wooden stairs. "I feel like I'm in some lame horror movie."

He jumped back when he heard Cagalli scream. He looked around and grabbed the first thing he saw and ran till he saw the steps. He quickly climbed up them and looked around the rooms until he found Cagalli sitting on the floor with her face buried in her knees and her cell phone on the floor beside a closed door. He ran to her side and knelt beside her and dropped the owl shaped lamp on the floor. He carefully grabbed her shoulders. "Cagalli, what happened." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I think she's dead. I called 911." Athrun starred at her and glanced to the door. "Is she in there?" Cagalli choked slightly. "Yeah beside her bed on the floor." Athrun nodded and stood up straight. "I'll be right back." Athrun opened the door and walked over beside the bed and sat down on his knees beside the elderly woman, he checked her pulse, sure enough there wasn't any. He stood up and walked back out of the room back to Cagalli. She looked at him obviously terrified. "Hey, come on let's go outside." Cagalli shakily stood up. "Okay." Athrun sat down with her on the front porch. "Are you alright?" Cagalli nodded. "Yeah, I just want to go home." Athrun looked up. "I think you have to wait for the paramedics to get here."

0000

Flay was hanging out with Sting, and Tolle. "So you told Mirialla, you wanted to take a break?"

Tolle nodded his head as he was throwing a baseball in the air and catching it over and over. "Yeah, we need space, maybe end it for good."

Sting looked halfway surprised. "Seriously dude?"

Tolle smiled sadly. "Seriously."

Flay was fixing her hair. "Was she upset?"

Tolle shook his head. "Not when I did it, I don't know about afterwards."

Flay smiled sweetly. "Well I know a pigtailed somewhat hottie who needs a guy."

Tolle laughed. "Ahahaha, Flay! Too soon!"

Sting joined the laughter. "The girl after, Cagalli's boyfriend?"

Tolle layed back on the carpet. "Mama bear is on the move."

Just then a scanner started going off saying, Mrs. Baker was reported dead, and naming her address.

Flay stood up. "Oh no!" Sting looked at her. "You know that woman?"

Flay shook her head. "No, but Cagalli is there right now!"

Sting, and Tolle's eyes widened. "Shit." Flay started to leave. "Sorry guys, but I have to go."

Tolle sat up. "Poor Cagalli." Sting nodded. "So unlucky."

0000

After a quiet drive to Cagalli's house, Athrun walked her to her front door. "Are you sure that you're alright?" Cagalli smiled to him. "Yeah, just tired." She then drew closer to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'll be fine. I just want to take a shower and go to sleep." Athrun leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Alright, if you want you can text me. I'll see you tomorrow." She slowly opened the front door and waved to him. "Bye." He smiled. "Bye, Cagalli."

She walked in her house and glanced around as she walked into the living room and sat down. Merna came walking through. "Cagalli, are you alright?" She looked at her. "Is dad home?" Merna shook her head. "No they're all out, over at a friend's for dinner." Cagalli smiled. "I see, I'm going to my room then Merna. See you tomorrow, night." Merna watched her walk off . "Good night, Miss Cagalli."

0000

Flay knocked on Cagalli's front door rapidly, Merna opened the door. "Flay?" Flay nodded. "Is Cagalli home?" Merna smiled. "Yes, but she went to bed about 30 minutes ago." Flay swallowed. "Oh, I'm sorry to ask but can I check to see if she's asleep?" Merna was slightly taken back. "Umm." Flay smiled sadly. "Merna, Mrs. Baker died today, and Cagalli was there." Merna's eyes widened, as she gasped. "Oh no! Come in!" Flay ran up the stairs as fast as she could and knocked on Cagalli's door. "Cagalli, it's me Flay! Open up." She knocked once more, Merna came up beside her. "She must be asleep." Flay shook her head. "No way. I know she isn't." Flay sat down in front of the door and crossed her arms. "Fine, don't open the door, Cagalli! Just so you know I'm not leaving! I will stay here all night, if I have to!" Merna raised an eyebrow. "Will you really?" Flay silently shook her head and whispered. "Ullen would kick me out." Merna laughed. "Probably so." What they didn't know was that Cagalli climbed out her window 20 minutes earlier.

0000

**So the next chapter will explain some things about Kira, and Cagalli's mom. I hope this doesn't bug you guys the turn I took with it, because this was my original plan for this story hahahaha:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, Lynca Blanchard, Jodeist, hira-nera, FushionAC, && Miyu Nanami!:D**

**Someone is still going to die, sorry I confused you. Aahahaha this story is seriously all over the place. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

(Monday, September 10.)

Athrun quietly walked into the science room and over to his seat to sit down. Tolle followed him in and sat across from him. "Everything alright, dude?" Athrun slowly nodded his head as he positioned himself in his seat so that he could stare out the window. "That elderly woman, had a stroke. She turned out to be alive though." Tolle smiled. "That's good news that she is alive!" Shinn sat down in the seat next to Tolle. "What are you talking about?" Tolle turned sideways and leaned his back against the wall. "Yesterday, Cagalli and Athrun went to Mrs. Bakers to clean, and Cagalli found her on the floor not breathing, so therefore she thought she was dead." Athrun joined in. "I went in the room and she didn't have a pulse, I really thought she was dead." Shinn's eyes were huge. "Cagalli found her like that? Does Cagalli know that she is alive?" Athrun shrugged his shoulders lazily. "I just found out a minute ago, and texted her. She hasn't talked to me since I took her home yesterday." Shinn leaned back in his chair an covered his face. "Damn."

Lacus came up next to Athrun smiling sweetly. "Good morning, Athrun. Would you mind if I sit next to you?" Athrun shook his head and smiled. "Not at all. Where is Kira?" Lacus sat down gracefully. "He called me a little bit ago saying he wouldn't be at school today." Stella at the moment sat her books down on the right side of Shinn. "Is he sick?" Lacus glanced to Stella as she sat down in her seat. "I do not know." Stella smiled. "Ahh, better be careful a stomach virus is going around!" Shinn and Tolle made grossed out faces. "Eww." Stella laughed at them. "Auel has it." Shinn opened his book. "That doesn't surprise me." Shiho came up to the table and looked at the open seat. "Is this seat open?" Lacus smiled to her. "It's fine, sit down." She then glanced to Athrun, and to Shinn. "Is Cagalli not coming today?" Athrun looked at her. "I haven't talked to her, I guess not she was pretty shaken up yesterday." Shinn muttered. "She had a good reason to be." Shiho sat down in the seat. "Why, what happened?" Athrun told her the story of what had happened, Shiho seemed surprised. "That would be creepy, but was she close with the woman?" Athrun looked at his book. "I didn't get the impression she was." Shinn stood up from his seat. "She would have freaked out even if it was a complete stranger." Stella watched him grab his stuff. "What are you doing?" Shinn smiled sadly. "I'm going to find my cousin."

Mr. Waltfeld was walking in the room when Shinn was on his way out. "Going somewhere Shinn?" Shinn nodded. "Yeah, stomach virus." Mr. Waltfeld blinked. "Get a note." Shinn waved a hand in the air. "Will do." Mr. Waltfeld walked in and sat his coffee down. "I'm pretty sure that was a lie, but it's a Monday morning and I honestly don't care."

Athrun looked confused as he crossed his arms. "Am I missing something?" Stella and Tolle glanced to each other then looked at the three confused faces across the table. Tolle took in a breath. "No one talks about it anymore. Truthfully, it wasn't really talked about even after it happened." Athrun swallowed tightly. "What happened?" Tolle licked his lips slightly. "You do know that Kira, and Cagalli's mom is deceased right?" The trio across the table slightly nodded their heads. Tolle continued. "Okay well, Via that's their mom's name. She out of no where became critically ill and had to be hospitalized. They thought for sure she was a goner, but then one day she suddenly became better, so they released her and she went home. She was completely fine, everything in their home went back to normal. However tha few weeks later, she unfortunately started to slowly became ill again. She was put on 24/7 bed rest, and then one day Kira, and Cagalli came home from school early. Cagalli being how she is ran straight to her mom's room to check on her, while Kira went in the kitchen to get food. Cagalli opened the door to her mom's room and it was a rather devastating sight for her. One of the household staff was leaning over Via with a knife, and Cagalli watched in horror as her mother was murdered."

Lacus looked like she was about to cry, Athrun was shocked beyond belief, Shiho had a hand over her mouth slightly. "How did Cagalli not get hurt?" Stella started talking in Tolle's place. "Well we don't have all the details but, Cagalli obviously screamed when she saw that. Kira obviously heard her and ran to the room. Once he got there he saw Cagalli rolling on the floor away from the guy and Kira ran and pushed the guy out onto the balcony and over the railing, well that's the summed up version anyways." Athrun leaned back in his seat. "That's insane." Tolle nodded. "They found out afterwards that Via wasn't sick she was being poisoned. I never understood how the hospital didn't figure that out." Stella's frown grew. "It was the worst thing ever. Via was one of the nicest people I ever met." Tolle nodded, "then about 2 weeks after that happened Kira left. Then 3 months later Ullen married Jane Dijabril." Shiho blinked. "Man, he didn't wait around." Tolle shook his head. "He really didn't." Shiho rested her head on her hand. "Do they know why the guy did it?" Tolle glanced out the window. "They never did find out his motive, he's in jail now." Lacus clutched onto her dress. "Just the way it should be, that jerk!"

Athrun jumped up from his seat and grabbed his books. "Ahh! Mr. Waltfeld, I'm going to be sick." Mr. Waltfeld raised an eyebrow. "Don't do it in my classroom." Athrun nodded and darted out of the room. Stella leaned back in her seat. "I told you that a stomach virus was going around." Shiho laughed lightly. "Nice Stella." Stella smiled. "The mood was too tense." Lacus smiled faintly. "I'm going to fail the test tomorrow." Everyone at the table laughed.

0000

Miss Badgiruel shook her head at Flay. Flay was sitting at her seat with her right arm stretched across the desk with her head on it sleeping. Miss Badgiruel stretched across her desk and poked Flay with a ruler. "Flay, you are not allowed to sleep in my class. Get up!" Flay flinched slightly, but continued to sleep. Miss Badgiruel growled slightly as she stood up from her seat to go stand beside Flay's desk. "Flay!" She nudged her gently.

Mirialla watched from her seat in the middle of the classroom. "It's not like Flay to sleep like that." Luna looked at her. "Maybe she was up all night partying?" Mirialla shook her head. "She only parties on Friday, and Saturday nights." Luna laughed quietly. "Are you being foreal?" Mirialla nodded. "Is it that surprising?" Luna shook her head. "I just didn't imagine, Flay to be that way." Dearka was actually working on his work, when Mirialla glanced to him. "Dearka, what has you so down?" He looked up to her. "My parents are making me pay for a broken window on my mom's car." Mirialla titled her head to the right a little. "Why? What happened to it?" Dearka smiled. "The keys somehow got locked inside it, so I used a hammer to break a window to get them out." Mirialla laughed and covered her mouth, while Dearka smirked. "Why, are you laughing?" Mirialla grinned. "It's called onstar, you idiot." Dearka grinned. "I'm well aware of onstar." Mirialla rested her head on her right hand. "Then why didn't you use it?" Dearka shrugged. "My secretary got pissed at the person trying to help him and hung up." Mirialla blinked. "Your secretary? Then why didn't you call?" Dearka nodded. "Yeah, he's prissy because he swings a different way." Mirialla raised her eyebrows, Dearka continued. "I did, but they were pissed from my secretary. So they told me to go f myself." Mirialla laughed. "That sucks for you." Just then a Trig book hit Dearka in the back of his head. "Oww, what the hell?" He turned around to see Yzak intensely glaring at him. Dearka grinned at him and picked up the book and threw it back at him.

Flay blinked as she woke up. "5 more minutes Badgy." Miss Badgiruel glared at her. "Detention, Flay." Flay waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. whatever."

0000

(Last Night.)

Cagalli walked into her room and shut the door then locked it. She slumped down to the floor and glanced around nervously. After a minute of fidgeting she jumped up from where she was sitting and walked over to her window and climbed out of it and down to the bottom. As soon as her feet touched the grass she took off running. Fifteen minutes later she stopped to take a breather. She starred at the street lights above her head and then started walking, after a little while she found herself starring at an average house. A bitter smile made it's way across her lips as she opened the gate to walk into the front yard. She made her way to the front door and rang the doorbell.

_Kira was sitting at a table with his adopted parents talking about anything that popped into their heads, when the doorbell rang interrupting their conversation. Kira stood up from his seat. "I'll get it." His mother smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Kira." Kira walked through the living room to the hallway that led to the front door. As he opened the door, two thin arms quickly caught him into an embrace. "Kira!" Kira blinked as he stepped back and caught Cagalli. He blinked, worriedly. "Cagalli, what's wrong?" She had her face buried in his shirt. "Mrs. Baker was dead on her bedroom floor!" Kira frowned. "Ahh, I see." He then wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back reassuringly. "It's okay, Cagalli." She held on to him tighter. "It scared me really bad! I thought.." Kira understood her completely. "I know. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Cagalli brought her head back so that she could see Kira. "Will you go with me to mom's grave, please?" Kira was a little surprised that she wanted to go there of all places. "Uh, sure. Just let me tell my parents." Cagalli flinched in his arms when he said that, he inwardly cursed himself. She let go of him. "I'll wait right here." Kira nodded. "I'll be right back."_

_He stepped out of the front door. "Cagalli?" She turned to look at him. "Were they upset?" Kira shook his head. "No, they understood." Cagalli nodded. Kira placed an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, sis." She smiled. "Alright." The way to the cemetery, and standing then sitting at the grave was complete silence until Cagalli eventually fell asleep._

(Monday)

Kira blinked as he remembered how he got himself to be sitting at his mother's grave with his sister asleep on his lap. He smiled painfully at the scene, and laughed at the fact that he wished it was, Ullen who died instead of their wonderful mother. He tried to position himself so that he would be more comfortable, 'then again if it was Ullen, back then I wonder if that would have traumatized Cagalli more than our mother's death did?' Kira was interrupted from his thoughts from loud footsteps coming from behind, he glanced over his shoulder to see Shinn walking towards them. Once Shinn was standing beside Kira, he relaxed and stood there for a minute before quietly sitting down on the ground. They were silent for a few minutes, but Shinn decided to change that. "Is she okay?" Kira nodded, as he brushed her bangs aside. "I think so." Shinn smiled a little. "Mrs. Baker is alive." Kira blinked. "You better not be joking." Shinn lazily waved a hand. "I'm not she had a stroke. They saved her though." Kira smiled down at Cagalli. "She should be okay then." Shinn layed on his back on the grass with his hands behind his head. "Hopefully."

Shinn growled irritably. "Are you going to answer your phone, Kira?" Kira blinked, as he reached down in his pocket for his phone. "Sorry, I thought it was yours." He answered it. "Hello.. she's with me.. we're at the cemetery.. yeah I understand, no problem.. later." Shinn rolled over on his stomach. "Who was that?" Kira carefully picked Cagalli up into his arms. "It was Athrun." Shinn stood up with him. "Oh." Kira titled his head. "Do you not like him?" Shinn blinked. "No, I think he's a good guy." Kira shrugged it off. "Alright. Did you drive here?" Shinn nodded. "Yeah, want a ride home?" Kira smiled. "Yeah, I don't feel like carrying, Cagalli till she wakes up." Shinn smirked. "Lazy wimp." Kira nodded. "Yep, and I'm proud to be one." Shinn laughed. "Whatever dude."

0000

Flay had Tolle by his shirt. "What do you mean she didn't come to school?" Tolle loosened Flay's grip. "Exactly as I said, Cagalli didn't come to school." Flay rubbed her temples. "Seriously that girl." Tolle bent sideways. "Damn Flay, you look like your 25." She glared at him. "I dare you to say it again." Tolle laughed nervously. "Ahh, I would but I need to get to 2nd block, later!" Flay crossed her arms. "Awe fuck it, I'm going home." Tolle laughed on the inside, 'yeah right, your going to your best friend's house.'

0000

Cagalli jolted up in the back seat of the car. She sniffed the air slightly and looked forward. "Shinn! Your cleats are in here! Gross." Shinn smirked. "My bad." Kira looked back at Cagalli. "Morning." Cagalli was embarrassed from the way she acted the night before. "Morning. What happened last night, doesn't leave this car. Got it?" Kira nodded. "I got it. You might want to text your boyfriend back, he's worried about you, I think." Cagalli felt around in her pockets and leaned back against the seat. "I don't have my cell phone with me." Kira shook his head. "It's a good thing not to be on 24/7 but you should at least carry it with you." Cagalli crossed her arms in defiance. "Well excuse me! It's not like my cell phone was that important on my mind last night." Kira tiredly leaned his head against the window. "Okay, I get it." Shinn turned the wheel. "Chill." Cagalli looked at him. "Wait, why are we in your car anyways?" Shinn grinned, "because Kira didn't want to wake you up, and he was to lazy to carry you home." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "You should have made me wake up. I'm sorry for making you sit out in a cemetery with me all night." Kira had his eyes shut and smiled. "You didn't make me do anything. I wanted to be there for my sister when she was afraid." Cagalli bit her lip and muttered. "I wasn't scared, just shocked." Shinn laughed quietly. "Is that true?" Kira opened his eyes and glanced to him. "No, don't listen to her. It's her pride talking now." Cagalli shouted. "It is not, Kira!" Then pouted to herself in the back seat. Shinn and Kira shot each other glanced and laughed silently to themselves.

Shinn stopped the car in front of Cagalli's house. "Hmm, lover boy is waiting for you." Cagalli perked up in the backseat. "Really, where?" Kira and Shinn pointed forward at Athrun's car parked on the side of the street. Cagalli smiled. "I should go yell at him for skipping school." Shinn rolled his eyes. "Like you're any better!" Cagalli slapped him on the side of his head, "zip it." Shinn grabbed her before she got out of the car. "Uncle Ullen, isn't home right?" Cagalli shrugged. "I don't know if he is or not. I highly doubt he is, but I wouldn't care if he was." She then stood up outside of the car. "Thanks Kira, it meant a lot. Oh and thanks for the ride Shinn."

Shinn sighed as he watched Athrun get out of his car and Cagalli run up and hug him. Kira looked at him as Shinn started the car. "Something wrong?" Shinn shook his head. "No, just tired." He started to drive, 'I don't get her and Athrun. They're only fake dating, but hell I don't know. **(Cagalli & Athrun never told Shinn, and Auel that they are really dating.)** Kira smiled. "I could sleep for a week." Shinn laughed. "To bad, we have a game tomorrow."

0000

Cagalli noticed Athrun getting out of his car, she smiled, and shouted, "Athrun" as she ran towards him. Once she was standing in front of him she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "Cagalli." She looked up into his eyes. "School skipper." Athrun raised an eyebrow, and lazily said, "you really want to go there?" Cagalli grinned and inclined towards his face. "Noo." He and her shared a heated kiss. Once they broke apart, Athrun smiled. "Good news, Mrs. Baker is alive." Cagalli stepped back. "She's what!" Athrun nodded. "Yep, she had a stroke." Cagalli was to stunned for words. 'I'm sooo embarrassed!' Athrun watched as she buried her face in her hands. "If you would have read my text message you would have known." Cagalli mumbled in her hands. "I didn't have my phone though!" Athrun went to say something but stopped when Flay pulled into Cagalli's driveway. Flay stood up from her car and slammed the door and marched towards Athrun, and Cagalli. Athrun whispered into Cagalli's ear. "I think she's mad." Cagalli smiled as Flay stopped in front of her, she glanced her over, Flay had her hair in high ponytail, she had dark circles under her eyes and she was wearing a t-shirt, and capris, all were things that Flay disliked. Cagalli smiled. "Flay." Flay put her hands on her hips. "Don't you, Flay me! I was so worried about you, and I might have pissed off your dad. To come here to find you kissing Athrun." Cagalli hugged her. "Sorry, and what about pissing off my dad?" Flay returned her hug. "Umm, never mind. Anyway to a more important matter, are you okay?" Cagalli nodded and grinned. "I'm absolutely fine! The old woman is still alive, I won't be in trouble it's all good." Flay scowled. "Lucy should have been the one helping Mrs. Baker." Cagalli shrugged her shoulders and leaned against Athrun's car. "It doesn't bother me that much." Flay titled her head and smiled, Athrun was halfway confused but smiled anyways. After a minute Flay stretched. "Well as much as I'd love to stand around here all day, I can't. I'm going home to sleep since I was up all damn night waiting for someone to open her door." Cagalli blinked. "I wasn't even home last night Flay." Flay let out a frustrated scream. "For the love of! I'll text you later once I wake up." Cagalli waved, as she laughed. "Okay, bye."

Cagalli turned to look at Athrun and blinked. "Oh my God!" She put a hand over her mouth. Athrun looked around confused. "What?" Cagalli turned red. "Umm nothing." She grabbed his hand. "Come on you can come in my house." They walked in through the front door, Cagalli glanced around, 'perfect no one.' She dragged him upstairs to her room. "You can sit wherever. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Athrun shook his head. "No it's fine." Cagalli smiled. "Thanks." Athrun chuckled to himself as she darted off to go to the bathroom. He glanced around the room, her walls were painted a calm yellow, and her furniture was light colored wood. He noticed Cagalli only had one picture that he could see out and it was of her and Flay at a pool. He heard a man's voice speaking then a woman's. He started to panic slightly, he didn't exactly want someone to come into Cagalli's room to find him standing there, and her in the bathroom taking shower, and even more so, obviously skipping school. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway getting closer. He starred at Cagalli's window, 'sorry, Cagalli but I don't want to get you into trouble.' He quickly climbed out the window and left.

Cagalli's bedroom door opened revealing Jane. She walked into the room over to the bathroom door. "Cagalli? Is that you?" Cagalli froze in the shower, 'shit.' She turned off the water. "Yeah, it's me! I got sick this morning." Jane rolled her eyes. "Is that so? Come see me once your done with your shower." Cagalli banged the wall slightly. "Okay."

Once Cagalli was finished and dressed she walked downstairs to find mama bitch. Jane came walking out of the kitchen. "You don't look sick." Cagalli nodded. "Did you hear about Mrs. Baker?" Jane shook her head. "Well no, what about her?" Cagalli crossed her arms. "Yesterday, when I went to her house I found her laying on the floor by her bed not breathing. It turned out to be that she had a stroke, but they saved her." Jane looked skeptical. "I see, so you skipped school to cry remembering Via, correct?" Cagalli clenched her fingers around her arms. "Sure." Jane came closer to her and held her arm right below her shoulder. "That's pathetic of you, Cagalli. You really should get over it, it's been about two years." Cagalli wanted to hit the bitch. "Like you know anything." Jane shook her head. "I can't say that I do, but if you want to know my opinion on it, I bet it was that boy, Kira who really killed your mother, and that poor man covered for him." Cagalli pushed Jane away from her. "Kira is my twin brother, Mom's son! I saw with my own eyes that man killing her. So don't you ever say that about Kira again, or so help me I will kick your old slutty wannabe ass all around this house!" Jane smirked. "You dare speak to me that way? Cagalli I'm your mother now, and you best not forget that! I will tell your father about your little outburst later, then again I might not. I'm not really in the mood to listen to you two scream at each other." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Jane left Cagalli standing alone in the room, Cagalli wiped her right eye as one angry tear escaped. "Stupid bitch, enjoy it while you can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank You, Miyu Nanami, Lynca Blanchard, , blue777, && funni neko!:D**

**funni neko- ShinnxStella, I can if you want me too, && yes he will lol.(:**

**So I got my hand caught in garage door wires, I don't know how to explain it lol, but omg it hurt sooo bad! lol.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Seed.**

(Tuesday, September 11)

Athrun was leaning up against the locker next to Cagalli's with his arms crossed over his chest, he watched as she flipped through her science book. "I'm sorry for bailing out yesterday." Cagalli rolled her eyes, "and for the 100th time it's okay! I'm glad that you did, Athrun." Athrun smiled. "I'm guessing you didn't feel like introducing me to your dad yet?" Cagalli shut her locker and smiled to him. "Duh. Now come on I can't afford to be late for class." Athrun raised an eyebrow, and followed her obediently as she pulled him to the classroom. "Since when?" Cagalli waved at Mirialla as they passed each other in the hallway. "Since forever." Athrun chuckled. "Whatever you say, pretty girl."

They walked into the science room and went over and sat at a table by the window. Shinn sat down at the table after them. "You want to know what we're doing in here today?" Cagalli glanced over to him. "What?" Shinn smirked. "We're taking a test." Cagalli's eyes widened. "Shit." Athrun watched as she quickly looked over her notes. "Do you like this class?" Cagalli shook her head and bit her lip. "Not really." Athrun smirked as he leaned his head on his hand lazily. "I can tutor you, although it will cost you. We will have to discuss how you can pay me in private." Cagalli shot him a quick glare. "Shut up until 2nd block, smartass." Athrun chuckled to himself, as Shinn thought of what kind of payment Athrun wanted that he would have to discuss it in private with Cagalli.

Kira sat down at the table behind Cagalli's and smiled to Lacus who was already seated there before him. "Good morning, Kira." Kira pulled out his cell. "Morning, Lacus." Tolle sat down at the table excitedly. "Kira!" Kira looked across the table at him, "hmm?" Tolle grinned. "So Sting's parents are going to be out of town next weekend, and he said 'party' you in?" Kira laughed. "Dude! I'm totally in." Lacus glanced to Kira, she didn't like the sound of it. "Kira, I don't think." Kira smiled to her. "Lacus, it's okay to do wild things every once in a while you know." She frowned slightly. "I know that." She turned in her seat and began to prepare for the test.

Stella ran and jumped in the seat next to Shinn. "Oh my God! I'm so excited that we have practice today!" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Are you now?" Stella nodded her head eagerly as she stole Shinn's notes. "Yes, because that means we won't have practice on, Saturday!" Cagalli smiled at Stella and glanced to Shinn. "Why? What's Saturday?" Stella clapped her hands together. "Rey, and me are going to hang out alllll day!" Cagalli laughed at her and shook her head. "You kill me, Stella."

Stella grinned and glanced to Shinn. "What are you doing this weekend?" Shinn shrugged and smiled mischievously. "Ahh, I'm going on a date." Stella blinked. "What? With who?" Shinn turned in his seat to look at her. "Wouldn't you like to know." Stella raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you joking?" Shinn shook his head. "Nope, I'm serious." Auel sat down at the table and layed his head down. "Ughhhhhh." Cagalli leaned away from him. "Umm, Auel are you still sick?" Auel shook his head. "No, I'm good." Cagalli looked uncomfortable. "Are you sure? You look really pale." Auel leaned up and looked forward. "I'm fine, just really tired." Stella was still trying to get Shinn to tell her who he was going on a date with, when Mr. Waltfeld walked in the room. "Alright kiddos put everything away except for a pencil. It's test time." Cagalli groaned. "Hell."

0000

Miss Badgiruel let a smile slip. "Alright, I admit, Flay. I'm glad to see you're in a better mood today."

"Thank you, Miss Badgiruel. That means a lot coming from you."

Mirialla shook her head. "They act like sisters or something." Luna slowly nodded her head in agreement. "It's rather amusing to watch everyday." Dearka was starring at Mirialla. "Are you busy Saturday?" Mirialla blinked and looked at him. "Umm, I don't think so. Why?" Dearka grinned. "Let's hang out!" Mirialla smiled happily. "Alright, sounds fun." Luna crossed her arms and smiled, 'get it Mirialla.'

0000

(2nd block)

Athrun smirked as he eyed Cagalli. She was sitting across from him with her head on the table pouting. "Cagalli, it's second block. Can I talk now?" She mumbled a few words that he couldn't quite make out. Kira sat down next to him. "Do you think you passed your test, Cagalli?" She lifted her head up from the table and sat up straight in her seat. "No way in hell." Mirialla looked confused. "A science test?" Cagalli sighed. "Yeah. At this rate I'm going to fail that class." Athrun lost his smirk. "Cagalli, I will help you, I won't let you fail." She smiled to him. "Thanks, Athrun."

Mwu pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. "Guess what?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "What?" Mwu grinned, and looked extremely nervous at the same time. "I'm going to be a daddy!" Cagalli's eyes widened. "You knocked up Murrue!" Mwu shushed her. "Not so loud!" Cagalli put a hand on her chin, 'I'll be damned, Flay was right.' Mirialla shook her head. "Why didn't you wrap it Mwu?" Cagalli nodded in agreement. "Damn right number 1 rule wrap it before you tap it! Poor Murrue... Ha! We're just kidding!" Cagalli slapped Mwu on the arm. "Congrats!" Mwu laughed nervously. "Geez you two." Kira, and Athrun smiled, but slightly looked horrified at the thought of having an accidental baby. Mwu was talking about how it was an accident, but he was completely ecstatic to be a father. Mirialla nodded happily. "I can't wait to have a family of my own someday. What about you, Cagalli?" Cagalli blinked. "A family? Nah. I'm good." Athrun and Kira shot each other odd glances. Mwu raised an eyebrow. "No babies for you?" Cagalli shook her head. "I won't have time for them." Mirialla laughed. "Yeah right! You want a husband and kids, and you know it!" Cagalli grinned. "Well it would be kind of... no, no! I don't. Now be quiet, and Mwu go teach us something." Mwu pouted. "Sometimes you can be such a buzz kill, Cagalli." She gave him a stern look. "Well excuse me, for actually wanting to learn something." To be honest she really didn't care, it's just talking about babies embarrassed her quite a bit.

Mirialla pulled out her phone to read a text. Cagalli watched as she seemed surprised, and confused from the text. "Mirialla, is everything all right?" She glanced to Cagalli and smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine. Tolle just texted me saying that he wanted to talk." Cagalli leaned her head on her left hand, "and do you want to talk?" Mirialla bit her lip. "Umm. Yes, and no." Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Mirialla, you're going to confuse him." She nodded. "I know, and I'm hanging out with Dearka on Saturday." Cagalli smiled to her friend, "Mirialla. I think you should talk to Tolle, and try to stay friends." She smiled. "I will."

Kira felt bad for Tolle, Athrun just wanted the class to end so he could maybe sleep during lunch.

0000

Shiho watched as Dearka pranced to their lunch table, and has he sat down with a huge grin on his face. "Why are you so happy?" Dearka looked at her. "Mirialla is going to hang out with me on Saturday." Shiho blinked, obviously surprised. "Really?" Dearka nodded his head eagerly as he opened his water. "I knew I could do it. I mean seriously who can resist this face." Yzak sat down next to Shiho. "I can name a few." Dearka scowled, then shrugged. "Aww, Yzak-y it's okay. You will always be number one in my heart." Shiho watched as Yzak sat silently for a moment, she figured he would have hit Dearka as soon as he said, "Yzak-y". Yzak opened his water. "Whatever you say, Dearka." Dearka's eyes widened. "Shouldn't you like blow up, or hit me or something?" Shiho placed a hand on Yzak's head. "Do you have a fever?" He gently pushed her hand away. "I have never been sick in my life." Shiho looked skeptical, "okay." Dearka was chewing his food in thought, then he looked at Yzak. "I know, your saving all your anger for our game this evening. Right?" Yzak shook his head. "No." Nicol sat down quietly at the table and starred at Dearka and Shiho's confused faces, he then turned his gaze to Yzak. "What's going on?" Yzak shrugged. "Who knows?"

0000

Cagalli was walking around a corner, when she bumped into someone. "Shit, I seriously need to stop doing that. I'm sorry about." She stopped talking as she saw who she bumped into her. The guy grinned. "It's _fine nobody._ I wasn't paying attention on where I was going." Cagalli let out an irritated growl. "I have a name." Dave smirked as he leaned against the wall. "Well how about you tell me it, so that way I will know what to call you." Cagalli starred at him for a second. "Cagalli." Dave reached his hand out to her. "Well it's nice to meet you Cagalli. I'm Dave but I'm sure you already know that." She contemplated on if she really wanted to shake his hand or not, but ended up doing it. "Well somebody is full of himself." Dave shook his head. "No. I just figured since you were sitting at a table near my fight with Sting, that you would know my name." Cagalli blinked. "Ahh, actually that's true." Dave nodded as he started to walk away. "Anyways I'm just glad a sexy girl such as yourself knows my name. I will see you around sometime." Cagalli went to yell at him for the 'sexy' comment but he was already gone. She blinked, 'shit, Flay is going to be mad if I'm late meeting her.'

Flay leaned against the locker impatiently. "Seriously where is that girl?" Sting shrugged. "Talking to someone." Flay rolled her eyes. "As usual." Sting starred at her for a moment in silence, he finally worked up the nerve to ask her something, but Cagalli being herself with perfect timing showed up right at that very moment. "Flay! Sting. Sorry, I was talking and almost forgot to meet you here." Flay raised an eyebrow, "and who were you talking to?" Cagalli threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "I bumped into.." She glanced to Sting and bit her lip she didn't really want to say Dave's name considering the whole fight thing. Flay blinked. "Who?" Cagalli grinned. "Miss Badgiruel, yeah you missed detention yesterday because of where you left school." Flay didn't buy it at all, but luckily she will just interrogate Cagalli about it at practice. "Ohh okay. Where is Athrun?" Cagalli scowled then hmphed. "He said he was going to sleep on a bench and I said whatever." Flay laughed. "You should have sat with him and let him use you as a pillow." Cagalli glared. "Yeah, I'll pass on that because I'm hungry and I rather eat." Flay crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's not fair! You could eat 24 hours of the day and still not gain weight! You're so lucky!" Cagalli grinned. "I got it from my momma." Sting and Flay smiled at her.

0000

Cagalli had a huge excited grin as Flay sat down at the table.

"Flay why are you in here?" Flay glanced to Shinn, "because my art class is pre-assigned." Shinn groaned. "Just don't talk to much you two, I have a headache." Cagalli glanced to him, with her concern showing. "Did you take medicine?" Shinn shook his head. "I don't have any with me. I'll take some after school and sleep." Cagalli smiled. "I hope it works." Kira sat down at the table. "Hope what works?" Cagalli looked at him. "Medicine for Shinn's headache." Kira nodded. "I see."

"Okay, I've been wanting to ask this since Sunday. Why were you four banned from the country club?" Kira scowled at Athrun's question, Shinn busted out laughing, Cagalli smiled, and Flay was fixing her hair. Kira faced Athrun with an irritated look. "Who told you?" Athrun nodded his head to Flay, and Cagalli. "The two girls who sunk golf carts on, Sunday." Kira looked at them shocked. "You two did what!" Flay shrugged. "It was really Mrs. Paxton's fault." Shinn laughed even harder. Kira shook his head and put a hand on his left temple. "Seriously you two." Athrun laughed as he leaned back in his seat. "You still haven't answered my question." Kira waved a hand at him lazily. "It's a long story, but to make it short. Cagalli, Shinn, Flay, and me were at the club for some old geezer's birthday party." Athrun nodded. "Cagalli wasn't allowed near the golf carts because of how bad her driving skills was- ARE, so therefore she wanted to get payback for that." Cagalli interrupted. "I am NOT a bad driver, Kira!" Kira gave her a look as if to say 'Girl-please.' Shinn looked at Athrun as if he was scared and mouthed. "She really is an awful driver." Flay crossed her arms and nodded her head once in agreement. Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Just finish the damn story." Kira ignored her. "So smart one here, figured a good prank would be to paint the golf carts." Flay chuckled to herself, and Shinn began to laugh again. Kira shook his head. "So she picked up red buckets, and poured the liquid all over the carts. Come to find out it wasn't paint, it was gasoline." Cagalli interrupted again. "In my defense it did say 'paint' on the buckets." Kira looked at her. "How could you not tell when you saw, and smelled it." Cagalli turned red. "It's not like I've ever been around gas, Kira."

Athrun blinked. "Is that how that group of golf carts blew up?" Kira looked at him. "Yeah." Athrun started to laugh. "Wow, that was my grandpa's birthday, and my dad was the one who threw the cigarette down from the balcony above them." Kira wasn't sure if he should feel bad, or laugh. Shinn was laughing, and Flay laughed at how Cagalli could do something so stupid. Cagalli was extremely embarrassed, she hid her face in her hands. "Oh my God! I ruined my boyfriend's grandpa's birthday party, and even worse Kira called him an old geezer!" Athrun smiled. "Actually he loved it, he thought it was a strange type of fireworks." Cagalli smiled. "Are you telling the truth?" Athrun crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yep. He said it was the best birthday ever." Kira blinked. "How old was your grandpa?"

"89."

Kira said, "damn."

"Oh my either your parents are like really old, or it took your grandpa a long time to have his kid," said Flay.

"You're lucky you didn't give him a heart attack, Cagalli," said Shinn.

Cagalli said, "shut up, you're headache is going to get worse, dumbass."

Athrun grinned. "My grandpa was old when my mother was born." Flay nodded her head. "I see." Cagalli gasped. "Ahh, that reminds me! Flay you were right!" Flay looked at her dumbfounded. "I usually am, but if I may dare to ask... What the hell was I right about?" Cagalli smiled to her friend. "Murrue and Mwu are going to be parents." Flay smirked as she flipped her hair. "Ahh, yes I did know it." Shinn looked at them shocked. "Seriously, that's insane." Kira grinned. "I think it's cool that our Godparents are having a kid." Cagalli blinked. "I didn't know you remembered that." Kira nodded. "Of course, how could I forget?" Cagalli shrugged. "Like I would have any idea."

0000

Athrun was stretching behind Cagalli, as she was bent over tying her right shoe. Athrun smirked. "Today has such a nice view." Cagalli just muttered a, "mhmm." Athrun turned to his left to stretch out his right arm and saw Kira glaring at him viciously. "Ha, ha. Whoops." Kira cracked his knuckles then walked away to go stand beside Lacus.

Lacus smiled to him. "Kira." Kira watched Athrun like a hawk. "Did you hear him?" Lacus shook her head. "No what did he say?" Kira looked at her. "Nothing." Lacus frowned. "Kira, it's normal for him to do that. I wish my boyfriend would do it to me sometimes." Kira nodded not really listening. "Yeah, me too."

Shinn shook his head. "My cousin can be so dense." Stella nodded. "Isn't that the truth? So who are you going on a date with Shinn!" Shinn glanced around the gym class. "Umm, Luna!" Stella blinked as she looked over to where Luna was standing with Mirialla. Stella looked somewhat troubled. "Her?" Shinn nodded his head. "Yep her." Stella scowled. "Well have fun."

Luna sneezed, Mirialla laughed. "Bless you." Luna smiled to her. "Someone must have been talking about me." Mirialla grinned. "Hopefully a cute boy!" Luna laughed. "Hopefully."

Dearka had his arms crossed and pouting. "This is so unfair." Shiho, Yzak, and Nicol looked at him. Yzak let out a long breath of air. "What's unfair?" Dearka nodded his head towards Mirialla. "We're in the same gym class, but she doesn't want to hang out yet, because Tolle is in here too." Shiho shrugged. "You should have known better, Dearka." Nicol nodded. "If anything you should feel a little bit bad for sort of being the reason they broke up!" Dearka acted hurt. "I. Am. Not. The reason they broke up. Okay they were heading down a bad road before I even made my move." Yzak smirked. "Well I should say something encouraging. You have balls, way to go. Now just go over and talk to her, it's not like they are dating anymore. Seriously you are such a dumbass." Dearka blinked and laughed. "You're right! Thanks!" Shiho shook her head. "He's really not dumb." Yzak slowly smiled. "I know that, dear." Nicol felt it was time for him to slip away.

Tolle tried to watch Mirialla without being to obvious, and it was working pretty well for him, until Flay talked. "Tolle, you're the one who wanted to go on a break." Tolle sighed. "I know that, and she does too." Auel glanced to him. "Then what's your deal dude?" Tolle ran a hand through his hair. "I'm jealous." Flay laughed. "Then win her back." Tolle laughed. "Nah, I just want to be friends." Auel blinked. "Dude, that's so confusing." Tolle grinned. "Sorry."

Murrue blew her whistle. "Alright seven laps around the field. You're being timed for a grade, so do your best."

As they started running Athrun glanced to Cagalli. She caught him. "What?" He smiled. "Just curious, you coming to the guys game this evening?" Cagalli smiled. "You best believe I am." Athrun grinned. "Good." Cagalli glanced to him. "Why is that good?" Athrun shrugged. "I don't know." He started to run ahead of her, she frowned. "Are you trying to race me, Athrun?" He grinned as he quickened his pace. "I have no idea on what you are talking about." She glared at his back, "oh it's so on."

Shinn ran up in between Luna, and Mirialla. "Hello, ladies." Mirialla narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to Shinn?" Shinn smiled innocently. "Can I not just say hey?" Mirialla shook her head. "No." Shinn sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. I kind of told Stella I was taking Luna on a date." Luna blinked at him. "Excuse me, you what?" Shinn looked at her pleadingly. "Please, I'm begging you! Just pretend it's true." Luna looked at Mirialla. "Is he foreal?" Mirialla smiled. "He has a huge thing for Stella." Shinn swiftly looked at her. "Mirialla!" She pushed his head away. "Shut up, Shinn! I am helping you!" Luna laughed. "Alright I'll help you." Shinn smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Luna!" Dearka came running up. "Hey Mirialla." She looked at him. "Hey, what are you doing?" He glanced forward. "Running." She rolled her eyes. "Smartass." Dearka grinned. "Naturally."

Lacus wasn't the best runner in the world, she hated days like this. Even more so Kira slowed himself down so he could run beside her. Not that she wasn't thankful, because she was, but at the same time she didn't want him to ever hold himself back on her account. She noticed how Athrun, and Cagalli ran pass them the second time, she blinked. "How can they be that fast?" Kira laughed. "Well I'm not sure about Athrun, but Cagalli ever since we were little, would run all the time." Lacus smiled she didn't realize she said that out loud. "Ahh I see." Kira held her hand. "You're getting faster." Lacus smiled slightly. "Really?" Kira nodded. "Yes, you really are."

Stella was glaring insanely at Shinn. Shiho raised an eyebrow. "Problems, Stella?" She glanced to Shiho. "No! Everything is fine." Shiho smiled. "Okay then."

Cagalli collapsed on the ground. "Tie!" Athrun shook his head. "No way, I beat you by like 12 seconds!" Cagalli shouted. "Murrue!" Murrue looked at her. "Yes, Cagalli?" Cagalli pushed Athrun out of Murrue's view. "Did we tie?" Murrue laughed. "Your boyfriend was being nice Cagalli, because in reality he won by 37 seconds." Cagalli frowned. "Ahh seriously! What the hell?" Athrun and Murrue laughed.

0000

Murrue starred at the 13 girls surrounding her. "Girls!" Mirialla grinned. "I hope it's a girl!" Flay nodded her head. "I agree." Cagalli shook her head. "No! It better be a boy!" Murrue wasn't surprised, she put a hand up to her face. "Girls enough. Get out on the field and practice." Cagalli grinned. "Fine."

0000

"What? Your dad is coming to the game?" Athrun nodded his head as he starred out the window. Kira seemed blown away by the fact. "That's good." Nicol nodded. "It really is." Kira laughed. "Are you going to introduce Cagalli to him?" Athrun turned to look at Kira with a huge grin on his face. "Of course I am, she doesn't know that though." Kira shook his head, as he laughed. "Well hopefully she won't be soaking wet this time." Nicol took a sip of his drink. "When you think about it, your dad has seen her before." Athrun looked confused. "Huh, when?" Nicol smiled. "When you all got suspended, remember?" Athrun blinked. "Ha, yeah. I forgot about that."

0000

Athrun was on his way to the locker room when Cagalli came running out of no where and jumped on him. "Athrun!" He smiled to her. "Hello princess." She frowned and made a fist. "Don't call me that!" Athrun chuckled. "Alright, I won't." Cagalli nodded her head in satisfaction. Athrun smiled. "Cagalli, not that I don't like holding you, but is there a reason you came running here?" She grinned as she held his face in her hands and moved her head closer. "I just wanted to say good luck." He accepted her kiss gratefully, once they broke apart he smiled. "I have something to tell you." Cagalli tilted her head to the right. "Hmm, what is it?" He looked over at the bleachers. "He's not here yet, but my dad is going to be here. So after the game I want to introduce you." Cagalli smiled. "Okay! At least I look decent today." Athrun grinned. "You were fine when you met mother." Cagalli glared at him. "I should hit you." Athrun laughed as he put her down. "I have to go. See you after the game." She waved.

Athrun walked into the locker room, smiling. Shinn looked at him. "Happy?" Athrun nodded. "Yeah." Dearka grinned. "Get another kiss from, Cagalli?" Athrun rolled his eyes. "None of your business, Dearka." Shinn growled slightly, Athrun didn't have any business kissing his cousin, even if they are _fake dating_. Mwu grinned. "Alright boys, let's go win us a soccer game!"

Cagalli was sitting with Flay, Shiho and Mirialla on the bleachers. She glanced around, Flay raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Cagalli sighed and leaned back on her elbows. "I was looking for Athrun's dad." Flay nodded. "Are you going to meet him or something?" Cagalli smiled. "Yeah, and if I can do that. I can introduce Athrun to dad with no problems." Flay laughed. "True. Oh by the way did that dress fit okay?" Cagalli shot her a glare. "It fit a little to good, and it still had the tags on it!" Flay smirked. "So I bought a dress, and didn't wear it sue me." Mirialla glanced over. "You're going to wear a dress?" Cagalli shushed her. "Yeah. Just keep it to yourself." Shiho became interested. "Why?" Cagalli bit her lip. "Just because." Mirialla looked thoughtful. "Ahh, I know it's for the Governor cocktail party, Saturday. Right?" Cagalli nodded. "Yeah." Mirialla blinked. "Then why do I have to keep it to myself?" Flay rolled her eyes, "because she said so. SO that means keep your mouth shut." Mirialla rolled her eyes. "Okay I understand. I won't say anything." Cagalli looked relived. "Thank you."

0000

The referees blew the whistle for the game to begin. Athrun ran along side of some guy from the other team, looking for an opportunity to steal the ball from him. Once it came he took it and started running down the field. "Shinn! It's coming your way." Shinn prepared himself and ran towards Athrun and caught the ball with his left foot and ran towards the goal, he kicked it in. "Yes!"

Yuna rolled his eyes, he wasn't a big fan of others scoring goals. Kira came running with the ball to score a goal, when a guy from the opposing team slammed him, hard.

Cagalli stood up when she saw Kira go down. "Kira!" Flay narrowed her eyes slightly.

Shinn ran to Kira's side. "Dude, you alright?" Kira waved his hand at him. "Just a second." Shinn nodded. "Okay, just , uhh, I don't know.

Athrun glanced up at the bleachers and noticed his father, with a woman, who wasn't his mother, 'asshole.'

Everyone clapped when Kira stood back up, Shinn patted his back. "You sure you okay?" Kira nodded, "yeah I'm fine. Thanks man." The referee blew the whistle. Mwu let out a sigh of relief, "I thought the kid was hurt."

Cagalli blinked when she saw Athrun's father. "Flay.." Flay glanced to where Cagalli was looking. "Ohh, that's not Leanore." Cagalli shook her head. "No, I didn't think so." Shiho looked over at the older Zala, and the mystery woman. She raised an eyebrow. Mirialla was lost.

Athrun kicked the ball to Kira, and Kira scored a goal. Yuna glared at them. "Stupid idiots." Shinn glanced at him. "They're your teammates, Yuna! You want them to score goals." Yuna shook his head.

Dearka grinned as a kid came running his way with the ball, he quickly kicked the ball away from the guy knocking him over in the process. The ball rolled Yzak's way, he retrieved it and ran towards Sai and once in a safe range kicked it to him. Sai took it and ran and kicked it to Yuna. Yuna shot it to the goal, but the goalie caught it. He let out a growl of frustration. "Damn!" Athrun laughed it made him feel better, when he saw, Yuna messing up. Athrun ran with the ball, and kicked it to Kira. Kira then kicked it to Shinn who scored a goal.

Cagalli smiled. "They're doing well today." Flay yawned. "Yeah, they are, but I think I'm going to go home. Is that okay?" Cagalli nodded. "Well yeah. Just be careful." Flay laughed as she stood up and stretched. "I will see you girls tomorrow." Cagalli waved slightly. "Later."

0000

After the game was over Cagalli quietly stood up from her seat, and started walking down beside Shiho, and Mirialla. Cagalli noticed Mirialla's troubled look. "What's wrong?" Mirialla glanced to her. "Do I just go up to Dearka, or do I wait until Tolle leaves." Cagalli smiled. "How about we wait by the fence together?" Mirialla smiled. "Really?" Cagalli nodded. "Yeah, I rather not go anywhere near, Yuna, if I can help it." Mirialla laughed. "Alright."

Shiho walked over next to Yzak, as the guys were packing up their bags. He smiled to her. "That was a good game." She kissed him and then whispered in his ear. "Yeah, let's go to your house, so you can get your reward." Yzak smirked. "sounds like a plan."

Athrun was slowly messing with his stuff. Kira glanced to him. "Everything okay?" Athrun nodded. "Yeah. More importantly are you okay?" Kira smiled. "Yeah, just a bruise or two." Athrun lifted his bag, "use ice dude." Kira gave him a thumbs up. "You know it!" He then glanced to Shinn. "Give me a ride home." Shinn blinked. "You didn't drive here?" Kira shook his head. "Athrun brought me, but he is preoccupied with more important things right now." Shinn nodded even though he didn't understand, "oh okay. Let's go."

Dearka walked out the gate and leaned up against the fence next to Mirialla and Cagalli. "Well hello pretty girls." Cagalli rolled her eyes, and Mirialla shook her head, as she smiled. "Dearka." Dearka grinned. "I'm too pumped to go home." Mirialla smiled, and bit her lip a little. "You want to hang out or something? Even though you're all sweaty." Dearka nodded. "Alright, come on. I'm hungry. You want to go eat?" Mirialla nodded her head. "Okay." She turned to face Cagalli. "I'll see you tomorrow." Cagalli waved. "Okay, have fun."

She noticed Athrun walking towards her in deep thought, she frowned slightly, but turned it into a smile when he was standing beside her. "Athrun." He looked at her and smiled as he took her hand into his. "I'm guessing that you saw, right?" She held his hand tighter. "Umm. Yeah, but mayb." She was cut off by a husky voice calling Athrun's name. Athrun turned his head when his father walked towards him. Patrick was smiling as he walked up to his son and patted him on the back. "Good game, son." Cagalli noticed Athrun's grip grow tighter on her hand as he turned his head to face his father. "Thanks." Patrick glanced to Cagalli, Athrun sighed. "Father, this is Cagalli." Patrick smiled as Cagalli said, "hello." He laughed. "Athrun, she is beautiful." Athrun mumbled. "Wish I could say the same to you about your girlfriend." Cagalli held her breath luckily Patrick didn't hear him. Patrick went to leave. "Cagalli don't be a stranger come over anytime." Cagalli looked at Athrun after Patrick was out of sight. "Funny, I imagined your dad to be more, scary." Athrun and her started walking. "Heh, yeah." Cagalli looked at him. "Are you going to tell your mom…?" Athrun shrugged, "yeah." Cagalli swallowed. "What if you're misunderstanding it? I mean if he was cheating, why would he bring the woman to your soccer game for you to see?" Athrun shrugged. "I don't know, but I like the way you are looking at it, better than the way I see it." They were standing beside Athrun's car, Cagalli decided to hug Athrun. "I like you a lot, Athrun Zala. So cheer up." He smiled. "I will, but only for you." He let go of her and opened the car door for her. "Come on, if you're not home soon, I'm going to be on your dad's shit list." Cagalli laughed as he shut the door. "Like he would notice if I'm home or not. It's Jane, and Lucy who give it away." Athrun got in on the driver side. "What? I missed what you said." Cagalli smiled as she leaned back in the seat. "It wasn't anything important." Athrun started the car. "Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you, Miyu Nanami, funni neko, Lynca Blanchard, memeylupht, && Buster Em!:D**

**I love your reviews,(:**

**Cocktail Party chapter, I changed it around from my original idea, but I think it worked out okay. hahaha. Yuna is going to cause trouble.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Seed.**

(Saturday, September, 15.)

Cagalli starred nervously in the mirror while Flay was curling her hair for her. Flay let out a breath. "Relax Cagalli. Or else you are going to have wrinkles." Cagalli took a deep breath. "How can I possibly relax, after what you just informed me of?" Flay rolled her eyes. "Cagalli, how did you not know that Athrun's mom worked with your dad?" Cagalli blinked, and opened her mouth once but shut it. A minute later she muttered. "I don't study his life, Flay." Flay smiled to her as she layed the curling iron down, and grabbed a hair clip. "Just text, Athrun." Cagalli crossed her arms stubbornly. "No! I'm still not speaking to him!" Flay fought the urge not to roll her eyes again. "Will you tell me what happened, please?" Cagalli sat up in a better position in her seat. "Fine, it's not like I have anything better to do. It all started on Wednesday evening..."

0000

(Wednesday, September 12.)

Shinn was listening to one of, Dearka's many jokes, while Mirialla, Luna, and him were waiting on their pizza. He glanced over to Luna, and sighed. "Thanks again, for doing this." Luna turned to face him. "It's no problem. You really do like her though, I can tell." Shinn blinked. "How can you tell?" Luna smiled, as she leaned her head on her hand. "Well for one thing you stare at her all the time, as if she is the only other person around you. Then there is the small fact that today at lunch when she was bragging about going on a date with, Rey to Shiho. You cut in and said you were going on a double date together with me, Mirialla, and Dearka." She then sent him a tiny playful glare. "You're very lucky that we all went along with it!" Shinn laughed, sheepishly. "Yeah. Thanks." Luna waved it off. "It's no problem. I actually know Rey, and I don't think they make a good couple in the slightest." Shinn raised an eyebrow to her. "You know Rey?" Luna nodded, as she took a drink. "He went to Eternal High with us." Shinn became very interested in this information. "Luna, tell me about him! So I know what I'm up against." Luna looked thoughtful for a second. "Well he is calm, yet sneaky. Handsome, intelligent, oh and he can play the piano. Actually now that I think about it, I used to like him." Shinn, didn't blink. "That doesn't help me any, Luna." She smiled. "Don't worry, Stella likes you! So just keep making her jealous, she will come around. I'm sure of it!" Shinn grinned. "I hope so."

Auel came by and placed their pizza down on the table. "Be careful, it's hot." Shinn smirked. "Why thank you, mister! I would never have guessed that is was hot." Auel shot him a glare. "Shut up, Shinn, or else I will tell Stella." Shinn looked confused. "Huh? What would you tell, Stella?" Auel smirked. "You know, the lie about Athrun, and Cagalli fake dating? So she didn't think we were spying on her?" Shinn widened his eyes, the shrugged. "I don't care, she wouldn't even care now. Actually no don't. I don't want her mad at Cagalli." Auel grinned, "I was only kidding." He then rubbed the back of his head as if he was thinking. "Although I'm kind of surprised they're still acting about it." Shinn nodded. "Yeah, I know." Auel shrugged, before he walked away.

Dearka looked as if he was going to pee himself waiting for Auel to leave. After he walked away he slammed one hand down. "They are fake dating? Then that means, Athrun didn't win the bet!" The other three at the table looked at him expectantly. "What bet?" Dearka crossed his arms. "One day, Athrun, Yzak, Shiho, and me were hanging out at my house. We somehow got on the conversation of Athrun liking Cagalli or something like that, and we made a bet on when he would ask her out." Luna shook her head. "That's crazy, and fake dating is crazy too." Mirialla shook her head as well. "Dearka, that's awful." Dearka shrugged, as Shinn stood up from the table. "Sorry, but I'm leaving." The girls looked after him. Dearka glanced to Mirialla. "I probably shouldn't have said anything." Mirialla looked at him. "Well, it would have come out eventually." Dearka nodded. "Are you mad that they have been fake dating?" Mirialla shook her head. "No, I'm actually sort of bummed. I was rooting for them." She then glanced to Luna, who was smiling. "Sorry, but you know I have to tell, Meyrin." Mirialla scowled. "I know." Dearka looked at them both. "I'm so lost."

0000

"Cagalli, are you listening to me?" Cagalli, glanced up from the puppy she was petting, to look at Athrun's stern face. "Umm, yes?" He flipped a page in the science book. "Oh really? Then what did I say?" Cagalli grinned. "You said, yes, Cagalli that is a cute puppy. You can skip studying science and pet it instead." He sighed as he shut the book. "Honestly, Cagalli." She moved the puppy closer to him, and smiled cheerfully. "You know you want to pet it too, Athrun! Don't deny it!" Athrun laughed, as he reached out his hand to pet the dog. "I guess you're right." Cagalli nodded proudly. "I know that I am!" Athrun looked at the puppy. "It's a stray?" Cagalli nodded. "I think so." Athrun got a nervous feeling. "You aren't planning to take it home are you?" She calmly shook her head. "No, because you're going to take it home." Athrun looked horrified. "Ca..Cagalli!" She started laughing, as she rolled over in the grass, so that she was lying on her back. "I was joking, but I can't just leave it here. I would feel awful." Athrun raised a curious eyebrow. "Then what are you going to do with it?"

_"Hold it just a second! You told me that you hit the dog by accident?" Cagalli grinned. "Well it was the only way I knew you would have pity for it." Flay shook her head. "Sorry for interrupting, continue with the story." Cagalli put a ring on her finger. "Right, as I was saying."_

Cagalli got a very mischievous grin on her face. "Athrun! Let's go to Flay's!" He shook his head. "There is no way she will take it in. She's never home." Cagalli stood up with the puppy in her arms. "Just go along with whatever I tell her." Athrun crossed his arms, as they walked to his car. "You're going to lie to her?" Cagalli nodded. "It's to save a puppy, Athrun." He leaned down to look at the dog. "You better make yourself look more pitiful." He nodded his head towards, Cagalli. "She's taking you to a girl, who didn't think twice about hitting a duck." The puppy just licked Cagalli's arm. Cagalli grinned. "Like 'Bon-Bon', is going to listen to you!." Athrun blinked. "Bon-Bon?" Cagalli nodded. "That is it's name!" Athrun shook his head as he opened the car door for Cagalli. "You don't even know if it's a girl, or boy." Cagalli shrugged as Athrun shut the door. Then once he was getting in on the other side, she turned to look at him, with cute eyes. "Will you check and see?" He shut his door and looked at her. "You want me, to see if the dog is female/male?" Cagalli nodded excitedly. Athrun sighed as he picked the puppy up from her arms. She hand over her mouth laughing as he looked. "You are so immature." Cagalli nodded. "Yeah! So what is Bon-Bon?" Athrun shrugged as he handed her Bon-Bon. "I think it's a girl." Cagalli raised an eyebrow? "You think?" Athrun nodded. Cagalli petted Bon-Bon. "Did you really check?" Athrun nodded once more. "Yes, you watched me do it." Cagalli laughed. "I know." Athrun raised an eyebrow. "You're still naming it Bon-Bon?"

"YES!"

_"What the hell! Bon-Bon is a boy!" Cagalli looked into the mirror at Flay. "Nuhuh?" Flay nodded. "Yes, he just has tiny balls." Cagalli opened her mouth, then busted out laughing. "Oh my God! That cracks me up wait until I tell Ath...ahh never mind." Flay shook her head. "Alright, sorry for interrupting again. Please Continue."_

Athrun watched Cagalli as she made an odd face. "What are you doing?" They were standing outside of Flay's house. "I'm forcing my self to cry." Athrun was holding Bon-Bon. "Why?" Cagalli sniffled. "because it's the only way I can talk, Flay into it." Athrun shook his head. "This is wrong." Cagalli grinned. "If, Flay doesn't fall in love with Bon-Bon, I will beg my father to let me keep her." Athrun smiled. "Okay then." A minute after they knocked the door flew open. Flay glanced at Cagalli, then to Athrun and Bon-Bon. "What the hell is in your hands?" Athrun looked down. "Bon-Bon." Flay starred at it, then noticed Cagalli's tears. "What did you do?" Cagalli sobbed. "Athrun couldn't stop the car in time, Flay!" Athrun flinched. Flay's eyes widened. "What!" Cagalli nodded. "Little Bon-Bon came out of no where!" Flay blinked as Cagalli hugged her. "Alright I get it. Come in and let's check it, and give it a bath."

After the bath and being blown dry, Bon-Bon was happily laying on the floor chewing on a tennis ball. Flay was starring at Cagalli in disbelief. "You want me to keep it?" Cagalli nodded. "Please!" Flay sighed. "Fine, just until you talk, Ullen into letting you have it." Cagalli grinned. "Thank you, and I will get right on that." Cagalli stood up from her seat and stretched. "We need to get going though." Flay nodded, as she stood up to walk them to the door. "I won't be at school for the rest of the week, and I won't have cell phone service." Cagalli blinked. "Huh? Why?" Flay shrugged as she opened the front door. "It's a two day cheerleading camp. Don't ask me." Cagalli frowned. Flay smiled. "Don't worry I'll text you as soon as I'm home, Saturday." Cagalli nodded, "but what about Bon-Bon?" Flay rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Bon-Bon will be taking care of."

_"I can't believe you were more concerned about the dog than not talking to me!" Cagalli laughed. "Oh trust me, it was an awful two days not being able to talk to you!" Flay smiled softly. "I bet."_

0000

Athrun stopped the car in front of, Cagalli's house. She slowly took her seat belt off. "Thanks for taking Bon-Bon to, Flay's." He laughed. "It wasn't any trouble." Cagalli turned in her seat to face him, and held his hand as she leaned towards him. Athrun grinned when their noses touched. "Cagalli." She starred into his eyes, "hmm?" He then leaned forward and captured her into a kiss. Once they broke apart, Cagalli smiled to him. He returned the smile. "Anything on your mind, pretty girl?" Cagalli shook her head. "Not really. I was just thinking." She turned in her seat and opened the car door. "Thinking what?" As she stood up she smiled. "Just that, I love your eyes." Athrun smiled. "Is that so?" Cagalli blushed slightly. "Yeah. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Athrun waved. "Bye, Cagalli."

Cagalli was walking into her room when her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello."

Shinn was on the other line. "Cagalli!"

She blinked. "What?"

He growled irritably. "Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak made a bet on when, Athrun would ask you out."

Cagalli laughed. "Yeah right, Shinn."

He shook his head. "I'm serious. I was getting pizza, with Luna, Mirialla, and Dearka. When Auel brought us our pizza, he blurted out how you were fake dating, Athrun. Then Dearka was like What the hell and started talking about how they made a bet, it was on when Athrun would ask you out."

Cagalli sighed. "Okay, Iwill talk to him about it."

Shinn seemed confused. "Shouldn't you be mad?"

Cagalli was searching in her closet for her uniform for _Allster's_. "Not until I hear his side of the story, it's not a big deal to me. I would only be mad if it was a bet made about sex or something like that. Also the fact he didn't break up with me afterwards is another factor."

Shinn smiled. "You've only been fake dating though."

Cagalli looked dumbfounded. "No, we are really dating right now. Did I not tell you?"

Shinn glared at the phone. "What!"

Cagalli laughed. "Whoops, my bad, but anyways I'm going to get off of here. I'll see you tomorrow, cuz. Thanks for looking out."

Shinn smiled. "Ha, okay. No problem. Later.

Cagalli tossed her phone onto her bed. "Seriously, what a pain."

_"I'm so confused! How did it end up to you two not talking? I mean when, Shinn told you, it didn't piss you off?" Cagalli sighed, as Flay was applying make up to her face. "I'm getting there." Flay nodded._

(Thursday, September, 13.)

Athrun blinked. "Bet?" Cagalli nodded her head. "Yeah. I know you made a bet with Yzak, and Dearka. I'm not mad just tell me all the details." Athrun looked thoughtful. "Okay. Well we were at Dearka's and we started to talk about how I thought you were beautiful. Then, Dearka was like you can't like your best friend's sister, and Yzak said something about me not being man enough to ask you out. Then Dearka was like let's make a bet, and Yzak was like yeah, I bet Athrun doesn't ask her out until Christmas. Dearka said, Thanksgiving. Shiho said the whole thing was a bad idea. That's pretty much it." Cagalli had her arms folded in front of herself, "annddd?" Athrun looked nervous, "and what?" Cagalli glared a little bit. "How much was the bet?" Athrun blinked. "$100." Cagalli smiled. "Hmm, not bad." Athrun sighed. "I should probably mention that I gave the money to, Shiho to keep safe for a few months, and then give it back to them." Cagalli laughed. "What a goodie to shoes!" Athrun shrugged. "I guess you could call it that."

Dearka leaned up against the locker next to them. "I'm glad I called you last night, before I made everyone think you two were fake dating." Athrun nodded. "Yeah, I'm very thankful to you for that, Dearka." Cagalli nodded in agreement. Dearka smiled. "Well it was Mirialla's idea." Athrun looked nervous. "You guys told, Luna too. Right?" Dearka's face went blank. "Ahh, no! I will tell her in math." Dearka then ran off. Cagalli looked to Athrun. "Why are you worried if, Luna still knows?" Athrun shrugged. "I just didn't want her saying something to, Meyrin." Cagalli scowled. "Why?" Athrun looked at her, "because I don't want Meyrin getting the wrong idea." Cagalli started walking. "I don't like her." Athrun blinked. "What? Who?" Cagalli shrugged. "Meyrin." Athrun smirked, "but you don't know her." Cagalli shook her head. "I don't care. I don't want to know her." Athrun's smirk grew. "Somebody is jealous." Cagalli stopped walking and looked at him. "I have nothing to be jealous about." Athrun raised an eyebrow. "So you wouldn't be jealous if I hung out with, Meyrin after school today?" Cagalli shook her head. "Nope, it wouldn't bother me a bit." Athrun pulled out his cell phone. "Fine, then I'm really going to hang out with her." Cagalli shrugged her shoulders. "Okay fine." She then started walking again, and eventually went into the science room. She waited for Athrun to say something else about it but he never did. The whole block was spent listening to, Mr. Waltfeld lecture, and them taking notes. History was a different story.

Kira blinked. "So why exactly are you hanging out with, Meyrin, Lacus, and me this evening without, Cagalli?" Athrun answered honestly, "because, Cagalli doesn't like, nor wants to get to know, Meyrin. She said it was fine, and that she wasn't jealous." Kira looked to Cagalli, as if asking is that true. Cagalli nodded. "What he said is true. Besides I have to work today after school." Mirialla bit her lip, she wondered if, Flay told Cagalli about Luna, and Meyrin? "I don't know, Cagalli. I'm not saying you're not trustable, Athrun. It's just..." Cagalli glanced to her friend and laughed. "Mirialla, He was friends with her way before he met me, so it's fine. Also even better Kira, and Lacus will be there too!" Athrun smiled, he liked the fact that, Cagalli wasn't flat out telling him who he can and can't hang out with. Kira shook his head. "You leading, Meyrin on though." Cagalli flinched. Athrun glanced to him. "What are you talking about?" Kira looked at, Cagalli out of the corner of his eye, and let out a sigh. He didn't exactly want to say anything unnecessary in front of, Cagalli. "Nothing, never mind." Mwu, then started rambling about them to all be quiet, and clear their desks for a test.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and Cagalli found herself at work a nervous wreck.

She tugged on her hair. "Damn, what was I thinking? I should just have admitted I was jealous! I don't want him hanging out with that girl!" Stella, and Shinn looked at her understandingly. Shinn, would have normally given her advice or something, but his stomach was talking for him. "That's crappy and all, Cagalli, but can you please go get our food? I'm starving here!" Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll be back in a bit." Stella shook her head at, Shinn. "You could have been more sensitive to her." Shinn nodded. "I know, but I'm hungry, and it's not like anything is going to happen. Athrun wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Stella smiled as she leaned her head on her hands. "What makes you think that?" Shinn grinned, "because, he knows that if he did, his ass would be grass! Kira, and I would stomp him into the ground." Stella laughed. "I don't think, Kira would be capable of hitting his best friend, Shinn." Shinn shrugged. "Probably not, let's just hope he doesn't ever mess things up." Stella nodded. "I agree with you." Cagalli came back with there food. "Athrun, hasn't texted me back since, 4:01. Should I be worried?" Stella looked at her sweetly. "Where were they going to hang out at?" Cagalli looked thoughtful. "I honestly don't know." Shinn shook his head. "Text Kira." Cagalli shook her head rapidly. "No! I don't want him to say anything to, Athrun. I will sound like a clingy girlfriend, and I'm most defiantly not! I just get nervous, because Yuna cheated on me all the time." Shinn pulled out his phone. "Chill, I will text him and see where he is at." Cagalli smiled gratefully. "Thank you!" Stella glanced to her. "When is your shift over?" Cagalli grinned. "It ended at 9. I'm just waiting for you two to finish." Shinn put his phone back in his pocket. "Kira said, he's home." Cagalli frowned. "Am I being taught a lesson or something." Stella smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, probably so." Cagalli growled. "Well two can play that game." Shinn shook his head. "She's really moody today." Stella nodded, as she stood up. "I bet I can guess why!" Shinn shivered. "I don't want to hear it." Stella smirked.

0000

"I'm done telling the story now." Flay shook her head. "No, you're not. You still haven't explained why you two aren't talking to each other." Cagalli sighed. "Fine. Here it is, Athrun, and Meyrin kissed." Flay looked shocked. "They what!" Cagalli nodded. "I was walking home after work and I happened to be across the street from them, and I saw them kiss." Flay bit her lip. "Who kissed who?" Cagalli pouted. "She kissed him, but he never texted me back that night. So, yesterday at school, I ignored him all day. It's mostly my fault, but I'm mad so whatever." Flay hugged her friend. "You have to talk to him to fix it silly. You're just going to end up fighting if he shows up at the party, and sees you. When you are supposed to be at your gram's." Cagalli hugged Flay back. "Ha, I guess you're right as usual. I will text him." Flay smiled. "Good." Cagalli put on her shoes then stood up, and walked over to her mirror. "My boobs." Flay shook her head. "They're fine, Cagalli!" She sighed. "I'm not complaining about the size, I'm worried that its revealing too much." Flay crossed her arms, and shook her head. "Trust me it's not. It's a cocktail party, and you're wearing a cocktail dress, like everyone else." Flay walked to the door. "You look wonderful, Cagalli. Have fun, and make up with, Athrun tonight. I'm going to slip out the back door, because guests are starting to arrive." Cagalli smiled as she waved to Flay. "Okay I will, thanks for helping me, Flay! You're the best." Flay nodded. "I know. Oh and one other thing... I just love your eyes." Cagalli made a fist. "Shut up!" Flay laughed, as she left. Cagalli sat on her bed and sent, Athrun a text.

0000

Leanore glanced back to Athrun. "Is everything alright, dear?" Athrun nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." Patrick glanced over to, Leanore then back to the road. "Have you met, Ullen Attha yet?" Athrun looked out the window. "No, Cagalli hasn't introduced us to each other, yet." Patrick laughed. "She probably will tonight." Athrun sighed. "Maybe." He then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket when he received a text. His face brightened up once he saw that it was from, Cagalli. He quickly read it. _"Hey, sorry for ignoring you. I'm at the party, we need to talk." _Athrun wasn't sure if he should smile or frown, he decided to be positive about it, since she said she was sorry for ignoring him.

0000

Yzak, was sitting on his bed watching sports, when Shiho out of nowhere climbed on his lap. "Yzak." He starred at her, curious. "What?" She grinned slightly, as she played with his hair. "I want to go on a date!" Yzak raised an eyebrow. "Why do you all of a sudden want to do that?" Shiho was silent for a moment. "I don't know, I just do." Yzak sighed seeing her disappointed face. "Fine, let's go on a date then." Shiho smiled, as she grabbed his head and gave him a quick kiss. He watched as she ran out of the room excitedly. "Tck. Women."

0000

Shinn smirked. "It's a soccer ball, Luna. It's not going to hurt you." She sent him a vicious glare. "Yeah, I know that. It's the fact that you're kicking it so hard that if it hits me, I'll be knocked out!" Mayu nodded her head in agreement. "I'm going to tell, Cagalli!" Shinn laughed. "Sorry, I won't do it anymore." Mayu eyed Luna over. "Shinn, not that this girl isn't pretty, and nice, but may I ask why are you with her, and not, Stella!" Shinn, and Luna laughed. "Mayu, she is helping me by making, Stella jealous." Mayu blinked. "Is it working?" Shinn nodded as he kicked the ball to, Luna. "Yeah, I think it is." Mayu grinned. "Good, because I want you and , Stella to date!" Luna laughed at how, Mayu was looking out for Shinn's love life. Shinn just rolled his eyes at the little girl.

0000

Cagalli, politely greeted guests as she walked through her home. She was always glancing around for Athrun, and she also tried to stay away from her father's view. She growled in irritation when someone bumped into her. She turned around and fought the urge to scream. "Yuna." He smirked to her. "Yes, Cagalli?" She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, but Yuna grabbed her arm tightly. "Cagalli wait!" She tried to pull her arm loose from his grip. "Why should I?" He glared, then looked apologetic. "I wanted to say sorry, for how I treated you when we were going out. It was cruel of me, and you deserved better." Cagalli clenched her teeth she knew, Yuna's acting face when she saw it. "What are you up too?" Yuna kept his acting face. "Cagalli, I'm being honest. I can't believe you don't believe me!" She finally pulled her arm loose. "Well you know how big of a bastard you are. So you can do the math, on why I don't believe you." She then stomped away. Yuna smirked at her retreating form.

Patrick, Leanore, and Athrun were walking through, Cagalli's house talking with people, Leanore worked with. Athrun was on the look out for Cagalli, not really caring about anything else.

Lucy stepped before Cagalli. "That is not the dress mom bought for you." Cagalli shrugged. "So." Lucy shook her head. "Mom is going to be mad, and woah! Wait until dad sees. He is going to think you're turning into a slut or something." Cagalli looked at her obviously mad, but kept her cool. "You just wait until everyone is gone. I'm going to give you some advice though, you better sleep with your eyes open." Lucy crossed her arms. "Are you threatening me?" Cagalli smiled. "No, of course not." She then walked away grinning.

Jane smiled, as Yuna walked up to her and Ullen. "How are you?" Yuna smiled. "I'm good." He then turned to, Ullen. "Mr. Attha, sir I just wanted to say sorry for what all happened with, Cagalli." Ullen starred at him. "It's fine." Yuna shook his head. "I'm sure we would have been fine, it's just once Kira came back to Seiran High, he made Cagalli think differently." Ullen looked shocked. "Kira?" Yuna nodded. "Yes, he's the one who started the whole fight during the soccer game, and he's the one who had Cagalli break up with me." Jane smiled, Ullen looked livid. "Is that so? Well I will have to have a talk with, Cagalli." Yuna nodded. "Also there is one other thing, Cagalli's new boyfriend. He is best friends with, Kira." Ullen shook his head, and patted Yuna on the shoulder. "Thanks for the information, son." Yuna smiled proudly. "You're welcome."

0000

Stella narrowed her eyes while Rey, waved Dave Foreman over to sit with them. She stiffened as he sat down. "Dude! What's up?" Rey laughed. "Nothing much, just hanging out with my girlfriend." Dave glanced to Stella. "Awe, I know you. You're Cagalli's friend." Stella became interested at that moment. "You know, Cagalli?" Dave grinned. "Yeah, I talked to her once at school, she's on my list." Stella looked confused. "You're list?" Rey, and Dave laughed. "Yeah, you know the list of girls I'm going to copulate with." Stella had to keep herself from gasping. "I don't think that will happen, she has a boyfriend." Dave laughed. "That's what makes it so fun." Stella blinked. "That's crazy!" Dave held his hands together. "Actually I was thinking you and Rey could help me." Rey laughed. "Sure, that won't be a problem." Stella just kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to piss Dave off or something. She stood up. "I'll be right back." Rey glanced up to her. "Where you going?" She turned to walk away. "Ladies room."

Once she was in the bathroom she quickly pulled out her cell phone, and called someone. "Hey! .. I'm at the pool hall. I need you to come get me, please... Thanks." She hung up the phone, and let out a breath of air.

0000

"Hey, what's up?... Uh, sure. I'm on my way." Mayu raised an eyebrow. "Who was that." Shinn shoved his phone in his pocket. "Stella. Luna, will you do me a huge favor?" She nodded. He smiled. "Watch, Mayu until I get back, please." Mayu grinned to Luna. "Oolala, I wonder what's going to happen." Luna laughed. "You watch way too many movies, kid."

Dave watched, Stella walking towards the exit. "Dude, your girlfriend is leaving." Rey rapidly turned to look at Stella. "What, Why?" He stood up and started walking away. "I'll be right back."

Shinn jumped out of his car. "Stella, what's going on?" She grabbed his hand. "I will tell you in the car. Let's just go!" Rey came running towards them. "Stella! Don't listen to, Dave." Stella glared at him. "He sounded pretty serious about what he was saying." Shinn looked confused. Rey sighed. "He was serious, but it's not like he was talking about you." Stella shook her head. "No, I understand that, but you agreed to help him with his list or whatever, and that was one of my friends he was talking about. I'm not okay with that." Shinn didn't like what he was hearing. Rey went to grab Stella, but Shinn grabbed his hand. "Take a hint, she's not in the mood." Rey pulled his arm back. "Who are you again?" Stella got in between them. "Rey, I want to break up." Rey shook his head. "Whatever, you were a prude anyways." Shinn punched him in the face. "Shut your mouth." He then grabbed, Stella's hand and walked her to his car. Once they were both in the car they looked at each other and laughed. "Is your hand okay?" Shinn grinned. "Yeah, it's fine. I've wanted to do that since my birthday." Stella's eyes widened. "Ehh? Why?" Shinn thought a minute, was it a smart idea to confess not even five minutes, after she broke up with her boyfriend. Shinn laughed, what the hell, he was going to go for it. "I like you." Stella smirked. "How much?" Shinn acted like a little kid and spread his arms out wide. "This much!" Stella leaned over next to him and kissed him. "Good." She then spread out her arms, "because, I like you this much." Shinn laughed. "We sound so.." Stella laughed as well. "Cheesy!"

0000

Lucy smirked as she saw Athrun, 'what a hottie.' She then walked over to stand in front of him. "Hello." Athrun ignored her, eyes fixed on Cagalli, whom he was not expecting to see yet, but once he did see her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was dangling down in curls, she was wearing a stunning mini black dress with detailing that accentuated her curves, and a seductive low cut neckline (Deep V). Athrun frowned, when he realized that other people could see her in that dress. To be honest he wanted to spill a drink on her so that she would have to go change.

Cagalli was trying to steer clear of people, she didn't feel like holding a conversation with anyone. She smiled when Merna winked to her by the back door. She quickly walked up to her. "I'm out of here!" Merna smiled. "Bye, Miss Cagalli." A minute later, Merna smiled widely when, Athrun walked out the door after, Cagalli.

Cagalli flinched slightly when she heard someone come up from behind her. She turned to see, Athrun smiling to her. "Don't do that!" Athrun looked amused as usual. "Don't do what?" Cagalli frowned. "Sneak up behind me! One day I'm just going to turn around and punch you in the face." Athrun chuckled. "Okay, I wouldn't want that." Cagalli crossed her arms and turned around. Athrun walked closer to her. "Why did you ignore me?" Cagalli shrugged. "Why did you never text me back, Wednesday. Was, Meyrin's kiss that mesmerizing?" Athrun's eyes widened. "K..kiss? What are you talking about?" Cagalli swirled around so that she was facing him. "Don't act like you don't know! After work on Thursday, I was walking home, and I saw her kiss you." Athrun looked thoughtful then snorted. "You completely misunderstood. She tripped and fell forward. How did you see a kiss from that?" Cagalli blinked. "Uhh." She then let out a long sigh and mumbled, "sorry." Athrun tilted his head slightly. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Cagalli growled. "I'm not saying it again, Athrun!" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. "Then I'm going to say something." Cagalli starred at him. "What?" Athrun leaned down, and ran his fingers along the fabric of her dress. "I went crazy when I saw you in this dress." He then captured her into a lustful kiss. After they separated, she randomly said, "Bon-Bon, is a boy." Athrun blinked. "What?" Cagalli nodded. "Yep, you were wrong! Flay told me so." Athrun laughed. "My bad." Cagalli smiled lovingly to him.

0000

Mayu grinned. "Shinn, and Stella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shinn groaned. "Mayu!" Stella starred at Luna. "That's right! I forgot you two went on a date!" Luna stepped forward to leave, smiling. "It was only to make you jealous." Stella grinned. "Really?" Luna nodded. "Promise." After she left and shut the door, Stella, and Shinn starred at Mayu. She had a huge grin. "So are you two dating?" Stella nodded. Mayu jumped up with a fist in the air. "Bitchin!" Shinn scolded her. "Mayu, watch your mouth!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you, Mwah Z, mILiarika24, Miyu Nanami, Lynca Blanchard, memeylupht, FushionAC!:D**

**I'm glad you liked Bon-Bon! Don't worry, Athrun will have a chance to be jealous too!(;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

0000

(Monday, September, 17.)

Flay starred at Cagalli. "You have detention?" Cagalli smirked at her friend's semi nervous face. "Yes, is there a problem?" Flay waltzed pass her towards the detention room. "No, not at all." Cagalli slowly grinned to herself, she was hoping she would finally figure out why, Flay always got detention. She quietly followed Flay into the room, and glanced around at the people in there. She sat down in a seat towards the back, none of the guys looked like anyone, Flay would go after in her opinion. She crossed her right leg over her left and leaned her chin on her right hand, and let out a tired breath of air.

"It's good to see you again, Cagalli." Cagalli turned her head slightly to the right so that she could see who was talking to her. To her surprise it was Dave Foreman. "Really, and why is that?" Dave leaned over closer to her, she flinched back a little. "Seeing you always makes my day better." Cagalli wanted to laugh. "Oh okay, whatever you say."

Flay was sitting in the front, and turned in her seat so that she could look for, Cagalli. She narrowed her eyes a little when she saw her talking to Dave. She went to get up, but unfortunately, Miss Badgiruel walked in and started explaining the rules for detention. Cagalli sighed in her seat, she felt like she completely wasted her time being here. There isn't a single guy sitting near, Flay. That's when she heard a piano being played. Dave let out a frustrated growl, and under his breath mumbled. "Why! Every single time I have detention, that kid has to play the damn piano!" Cagalli glanced to him, over hearing his words, and whispered. "I don't think it sounds all that bad, it's rather peaceful." Dave turned to look at her. "I can't stand peace." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Too bad for you then." That's when his earlier words sunk in her head, every time he has detention, she felt a smile coming across her face. 'Bingo! I figured it out, Flay.'

After detention was over, Cagalli bolted out of her seat to catch up to, Flay. Of course, Flay being the best friend she is, was waiting for, Cagalli at the front entrance. "It's about time you made it here!" Cagalli crossed her arms irritably. "I practically ran, it's not my fault you went all super speed on me!" Flay smirked as they walked out the doors to outside. "Oh please, he run faster than me! I bet you were talking to, Dave." Cagalli tripped slightly, then went into thought, what if she was wrong and it wasn't the kid playing the piano, but actually, Dave? "No, I didn't talk to him, I came rushing to find you, because I was going to ask if the kid playing the piano was the reason you always get detention?" Flay visibly flinched. "I don't have any idea on what you're talking about!" Cagalli ginned, defensive was a good sign. "Ahh! It is! Don't deny it! Who is it? I want details, Flay!" Flay stopped walking and gripped her bag. "Cagalli, I will tell you when I actually say, hello to the guy." Cagalli blinked. "You haven't said hey to him?" Flay shrugged. "Not really." Cagalli grinned and grabbed one of, Flay's hands. "I will help you since you always help me! Just tell me who he is!" Flay smiled seeing how excited, Cagalli was over this. It wasn't usually her thing, she smiled brighter, Cagalli would never admit it but she was becoming more girly. "Fine. You know how, Sting is having that party this weekend?" Cagalli nodded eagerly. "Yes!" Flay turned to walk away. "Help me get, Mr. Piano to go with me." Cagalli smiled widely. "Okay, I will!" Flay then glanced back to her. "Shouldn't you be getting home? I mean you kind of left the cocktail party, Saturday and never went back." Cagalli blinked a few times. "Ahh, shit. I was supposed to introduce, Athrun to dad by, Sunday, and now it's Monday." Flay shook her head. "Also don't forget to talk to him about Bon-Bon the little rat, chewed up my new cleats." Cagalli's eyes widened. "Ahh Flay! I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new pair." Flay was standing at her car. "No need. It was my responsibility to watch the little thing." Cagalli smiled. "See you later then." Flay waved as she sat down in her car. "Bye."

0000

Stella starred at Shinn. "What is, Mayu talking about?" Shinn shook his head. "I have no idea." He then turned to look at his little sister who was ranting on about a kid in her class. "Mayu, slow down. You're talking so fast that, Stella, and I can't understand what you are saying." Mayu stopped talking and took a deep breath. "This stupid boy in my class! We got into an argument over soccer, and I mad him look stupid! Then I guess for revenge he cut my hair! My beautiful hair!" Shinn starred at her, and Stella walked over to her, and smiled gently. "Will you take off the hat so that, I can see where he cut it?" Mayu scooted away from her and held onto the hat tightly. "If I take it off, Shinn and you have to promise not to laugh." Stella smiled sweetly. "I promise." Mayu glanced to Shinn, who nodded his head as he crossed his arms. "I promise, now take off the hat." Mayu slowly took off her hat, Stella covered her mouth, and Shinn silently walked out of the room and shut the door. Stella after biting her lip for a second moved a hand forward and grabbed one of the many uneven locks of hair. "How did he manage to cut so much?" Mayu looked down to the floor and shrugged. "I don't know." Stella nodded as she picked up the hat, Mayu was wearing off the floor. "Okay, let's go. I know someone that can fix it for you." Mayu's eyes looked hopeful. "Really?" Stella grabbed her hand and led her to where, Shinn walked out. "Yes, really. Ha, best of all it won't cost a penny." Mayu looked skeptical.

0000

Cagalli walked inside her front door, and glanced around. "I don't know why I even bother to look."

"I will tell you why, because you never know when I'm going to come walking in." Cagalli swiftly turned to face, Ullen. "Haha, yeah I guess you're right." He walked up to her. "Did I give you permission to stay away this weekend?" Cagalli tried not to smile, at the fact he noticed she was gone. "No, but I." He cut her off. "It's fine. I actually have a couple of questions." Cagalli tilted her head a little, she wasn't sure if this was going good, or bad yet. "Okay." Ullen crossed his arms. "First, is Kira at your school?" Cagalli bit her tongue a little, she meant to tell him about that, well maybe not. "Yes, he went to Eternal High, but it burnt down." Ullen starred at her for a second. "Okay, next is he best friends with, Athrun?" Cagalli wanted to scream, leave it to her dad to find a reason not to like, Athrun. "Yes, but I don't think." He cut her off again. "It's fine, I know who Athrun is without you introducing me to him. I talked to Leanore, I'm fine with you dating him." Cagalli smiled happily. "Really?" He nodded. "Yes, but I have one more question, did Kira have anything to do with you, and Yuna breaking up, or that suspension?" Cagalli eyed him for a second. "No! Not at all. Where are you getting all of this from?" Ullen smiled, Cagalli almost fell over. "Ahh, actually, Yuna talked to me at the party. The truth of the matter is, I don't really like the kid. Jane is just really fond of him, because of where her and Yuna's dad have been friends for a long time." Cagalli just stood there in shock, she really didn't understand, it was almost as if, Ullen was going back to his old self. He began to laugh lightly. "Of course, I still want to meet, Athrun at some point. I'm sure he is an interesting kid being the son of, Patrick, and Leanore." Cagalli nodded slowly not really knowing what to say. Ullen patted her head. "Well I need to go, Oh but one last thing." She watched as he rummaged around his pocket looking for something. She let a smile come across her face when she saw him pull out very familiar car keys out. "I figure it's about time, I let you drive your car again." Cagalli snatched the keys and hugged, Ullen. "Ahhh! Thank you, thank you!" Ullen slowly hugged her back. "No problem, behave."

Ullen then left, and Cagalli pulled out her cell phone. She called, Flay first but she didn't answer, so then she dialed, Athrun's number as she was walking up the stairs to her room.

He answered saying hello. She smiled. "What are you doing?"

He had a soccer ball under his foot sliding it around. "Hanging at Yzak's. What about you?"

She was standing outside of room. "Nothing, I just finished talking to my dad, and it went surprisingly well!"

Athrun smiled, hearing how happy she was. "Really? That's great!"

She leaned against her door. "Yeah, he is cool with us dating, I guess because of where he knows your parents."

Athrun nodded, and dodged a flying pillow that was meant for, Dearka. "Probably so."

She then turned and put her hand on the door handle to open the door. "He also gave me my car keys back so I can drive again!"

Athrun shivered slightly upon hearing that, Shinn told him some scary stories about, Cagalli's driving. "Ahh, that's good."

Cagalli opened the door, normally she would have caught, Athrun's sudden change in his voice, but she was too confused on why all of her stuff in her room was gone. She dropped her bag to the floor and walked in.

Athrun waited patiently for her to talk again, and blinked when she didn't. "Cagalli? Are you still there?" He pulled his phone away to see if they were still connected, they were."

She glared when she noticed some of, Lucy's belongs. "Son of a !"

Athrun pulled the phone away from his hear, when she started swearing up a storm. "Cagalli?"

"I will call you back later, Athrun!" With that she hung up the phone and stormed out of her bedroom, well ex bedroom.

0000

Shiho, Yzak, and Dearka all starred at, Athrun, curiously. They obviously wanted to know what, Cagalli was yelling about. He shrugged. "She said something about a baby bitch, her dad being a bastard, and a lot of swear words." Dearka grinned as he patted, Athrun on the shoulder. "Just as long as she isn't mad at you buddy!" Athrun shook his head. "That's true. Shouldn't you be at work?" Dearka's grin grew, as he shook his head. "Actually this week, and next week, Cagalli and me have the same schedule. So if you come to visit her, you get to see me too!" Athrun slumped down in a chair. "That's nice, Dearka."

Shiho was laying down on Yzak's bed, she rolled over so that she could face the guys. "Athrun?" He looked at her questioningly. "Yeah?" She let out a small breath. "I like to pry sometimes, and Stella was telling me about her date gone wrong with, Rey." Athrun nodded, he was curious on how she went from dating, Rey, to Shinn out of nowhere. "Okay?" Shiho narrowed her eyes slightly. "Did you hear any details about it?" Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun all looked confused. "No, why?" Shiho sat up on the bed and crossed her arms. "I didn't figure you did. Well to make it short, Dave Foreman showed up and was talking about his list, and can you guess who is on it?" Yzak looked at her. "By list do you mean?" Shiho nodded." Athrun tightened his jaw. "Cagalli?" Shiho nodded. "Yeah, I just think you better watch out. You know how Dave is." Dearka quickly turned to face, Athrun. "What are you?" Athrun cut him off. "I'm going to handle it obviously. There is no way in hell, I would ever let that happen. She won't be on his list after tomorrow." Yzak nodded. "Just don't get suspended." Athrun smirked. "I can't promise that I won't. If he says something about Cagalli, I won't be able to keep myself from hitting him." Shiho smiled slightly as she stood up. "Again just be careful."

0000

Sting starred at Stella, Shinn, and Mayu in disbelief. "You told!" Stella paid no attention to him. "Just fix her hair, you know you can't say no." Sting sighed. "Alright, come on." He held out a hand to, Mayu and led her to his backyard, with Shinn, and Stella in tow. She sat down on a stool, and he took off her hat. His eyes widened. "Man that little boy really did a number!" Mayu was teary eyed by this point. "Can you make it look okay?" Sting smiled. "Yeah, just keep it a secret that I did it!" Mayu grinned. "I will." Shinn watched quietly as Sting cut Mayu's hair. Stella glanced to him, and giggled. He looked at her. "How?" Stella grinned. "He cuts Cagalli's, Flay's, Miriallia's and my hair." Sting stared talking at this point. "My mom made me learn how to do it." Shinn shook his head. "Wow." After he was done he handed Mayu a mirror. "Is it okay?" She grinned. "I like even better than I did before!" She turned and hugged him. "Thank you! You're so cool!" Sting looked to Shinn. "You hear that dude? You're little sister thinks I'm cool." Shinn laughed. "Traitor."

0000

Cagalli stormed into the den. "Jane! What the hell! Why is my stuff gone? Lucy is not taking my bedroom!" Jane didn't even bother to glance up from her papers. "You are moving into Lucy's room." Cagalli snatched the papers in, Jane's hands and threw them aside. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! We are not switching bedrooms! I've had that room forever, I'm not giving it up!" Jane glared at her. "Listen you little brat, I am so sick of you. If you don't want Lucy's room, then you can have the one your mother rotted away in!" Cagalli eyes had a vicious glint. "Take that back." Jane smirked. "Take what back? It's the truth, well except for the fact she was killed by someone, probably your brother." That was it, Cagalli was so sick of Jane bad mouthing her mom, and Kira, she just pounced forward as if she was a lion after her prey. Jane not expecting, Cagalli to react violently wasn't able to defend herself from being tackled down onto the table. She screamed for help as Cagalli hit her over and over again. Kisaka hearing the commotion came running in, and grabbed Cagalli off of Jane. Jane for a moment starred at the girl who was crying hysterically in shock. Kisaka glared viciously at her. "You should leave this room, so I can calm, Cagalli down." Jane staggered up and silently walked out. Kisaka turned Cagalli around and hugged her. "It's okay, she's gone." The truth is, everyone that worked in the house, knew what Jane, and Lucy would do trying to push, Cagalli over the edge. They also knew very well of, Ullen's, threat to ship Cagalli off to his parents, if she crossed his line again. Kisaka noticed the cuts from where she broke items on the table on her hand, and arm. He silently took her with him to search for, Merna.

0000

Lacus smiled as Birdy starred out the window. "Kira?" Kira who was already silently starring at her managed a, "hmm?" She turned to face him. "Isn't exciting that next weeks game is against Meyrin's school?" Kira nodded. "Yeah it should be a lot of fun." Lacus smiled. "I hope our school wins though." Kira laughed. "Is that so?" She nodded, content with everything. "Yes."

0000

**Lynca Blanchard- Sooo, I really like your idea of NicolxFlay! I hope you don't mind if I steal it, and use it toooo?:DD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you, heyheyyheyyy, AsuCaga4ever, funni neko, Lynca Blanchard, Miyu Nanami, Torublossom, AxC, Silencia101, && Mwah Z!:D**

**All of your reviews were wonderful! They made me smile!(:**

**Lynca Blanchard- Awe thanks, and true lol! I agree with the Mayu thing lol. Thanks for having my back lol! It didn't bother me in the slightest though, it made me laugh. Love you too!(:**

*** I'm not sure what is wrong with my thing. See I went through and combined certain chapters, and after I did that I started to delete the extras, and it let me delete one chapter, and now it just wont do it...Ugh! So I guess once I get a chance to type up my new chapters with my one arm, I will just replace the chapters. Sorry for the confusion, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

"Miss Badgiruel, I got you a date for Saturday!" Miss Badgiruel fought the urge to shout at the young girl talking to her. She let out a long tired sigh, maybe if she just went along with it, Flay would finally give up. "Alright Flay. Who is the guy?" Flay dropped her pencil slightly, and starred at Miss Badgiruel in disbelief. "You mean you really want to know!" Miss Badgiruel, smiled on the inside, this was a good idea. "Yes! You bring it up all the time." Flay pulled out her cell phone, with a smirk on her face. "His name is Arnold Nuemann, here is a picture of him." She said as she passed the phone to her teacher. Flay watched as Miss Badgiruel's eyes widened while she starred at the picture. "Is something wrong?" Miss Badgiruel smiled slightly, as she shook her head. "No. Actually I went to high school with him." Flay grinned as she sat up in her seat. "Awe! Seriously? Were you friends!" Miss Badgiruel carefully handed Flay's phone back to her. "Yes, very good friends." Flay blinked, confused by what her teacher said. "Umm, so. I'm sort of lost?" Miss Badgiruel smiled to the younger girl. "We lost touch with each other after we went to different colleges." Flay crossed her arms and nodded. "Hmm, that's not cool, Badgey! You should have kept in touch!" Miss Badgiruel silently thanked God when the bell rang for class to start. "We will talk about it later, Flay. Right now it's time to learn math." Flay groaned. "Whatever."

Mirialla was shaking her head at Luna. Dearka had a grin plastered on his face. "Cagalli is going to have to keep Athrun in line, when Meyrin starts coming to our school." Mirialla shot him a glare. "Dearka!" He shrugged. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm rooting for Athrun, and Cagalli. It's just Meyrin acts all sweet and innocent, which to an extent she is... but she can be very conniving!" Mirialla glanced to Luna, as if to say is he telling the truth? Luna just let out a sigh. "Yeah, he is right. Meyrin can be sneaky, when she wants something bad enough, and trust me! She wants Athrun, bad." Mirialla crossed her arms. "Good luck to her." Mirialla then gestured towards Flay. "She will have to get through mama bear first." Dearka, and Luna chuckled. Flay over hearing their conversation smirked to herself.

Yzak had no clue what was going on for he was sound asleep on his desk with a tiny pleased smile on his face.

0000

Lacus smiled to Kira as he starred at the door waiting for his sister to show up. "Kira, starring isn't going to make her arrive any quicker." Kira glanced to Lacus slightly with a barely visible frown. "I know that, but she has my homework. If she doesn't show up before the bell, I will get a bad grade." Lacus blinked, Kira wasn't usually one to worry about his grades, but then again he always had A's. She smiled sweetly. "I'm sure she will be here on time."

Shinn glanced to them from where Stella and he were talking about going on a date one evening. "She never misses school, unless she randomly decides to skip." Kira leaned his head back trying to stretch. "I know, I just hope today isn't one of those days." Shinn shrugged. Tolle grinned as he sat down at the table. "Athrun is standing in the hallway by his locker, looking moody." Lacus tilted her head and looked questioningly to Kira. "Oh, you don't suppose Cagalli and him had a fight do you?" Kira waved his hand once to shrug it off. "Nah. I highly doubt it."

Shiho who was now sitting at the table as well shot Stella a knowing glance. Which Stella frowned slightly too, she very well knew from what Shiho told her, that Athrun was waiting to speak with Dave Foreman over Cagalli being on his 'sex list.' She just hoped it didn't lead to a physical fight between the two. "I agree with Kira. He's probably just tired." Shinn smiled. "I agree with Stella."

Auel stomped his foot by the table trying not to pout like a little kid. "Would one of you be so kind to sit with me at another table?" Everyone at the table laughed, except for Lacus who smiled sympathetically to him. Shinn stood up and grabbed his book. "No problem, man. I will." He then glanced to Stella, who smiled in return as she stood up. "And of course, I will too." As the trio went to sit at the closest open table, Stella glanced back to Shiho. "You coming?" Shiho quickly nodded her head as she stood up with her belongings in her hands. "Yes."

Kira rubbed his eyes a little before turning his attention to, Tolle. "How's things going?" Tolle once again grinned. "Good, actually I met this hot girl, and she is going to go to Sting's party with me." Lacus giggled as he winked. Kira smiled, happy that his friend was moving on. "Really? What's her name?" Tolle blushed a little. "Actually, I want it to be a surprise. Is that cool?" Kira nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Lacus clapped her hands. "I'm happy for you, Tolle!" Tolle gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah! Me too."

Athrun silently walked into the room, he glanced around for Cagalli. When he didn't see her he became edgy. He silently sat down Tolle, and pulled his cell out quickly to send her a text. He didn't like the fact that he waited for Dave to go by this morning and he never did, he figured the jerk was just skipping like he always does. Cagalli however was a different worry entirely.

"Athrun, where is my sister?" Athrun didn't look up from his phone. "I don't know?" Kira glanced to Lacus. "She will be in trouble if she doesn't bring me my homework!" Athrun looked up from his phone, with a disappointed look on his face. "Kira! How could you? She is never going to learn if you just let her copy your homework." Kira had a sheepish look. "Sorry, it's just I'm a sucker for the puppy dog pout!" Lacus giggled quietly. "He really is!" Athrun shook his head. "I don't really have room to talk, I guess."

The door to the science room flew open, reveling a beaming Cagalli. "Athrun!" Athrun smiled, and on the inside sighed in relief at seeing her. She dropped her things on the table, and with a proud grin, she said. "Guess what!" He blinked trying to think what she was excited about. "I don' know, what?" She waved keys in front of herself. "My dad let me drive my car again! Isn't that great?" A quiet, "oh God! Everyone stay off the roads!" was heard. Cagalli shot a glare to Shinn for saying it, then abruptly sat down next to Athrun smiling once again. Athrun smiled to her. "I knew that already silly. You told me yesterday on the phone." Cagalli blinked. "Ha. I forgot."

Lacus quietly eyed Cagalli's shirt. She was wearing a simple dark green long sleeve shirt that fitted to her skin, and it must have been at least 75 degrees outside. "Cagalli?" Cagalli glanced to her. "Hmm?" Lacus smiled kindly. "Aren't you going to be hot in that?" Cagalli looked down at her shirt, and tugged on it a little. "Awe this? No, I will be fine." Lacus nodded, but then her eyes caught sight of the few bandages on Cagalli's hand. "Oh goodness, Cagalli! What did you do to your hand?" By this point Cagalli's cheeks reddened, she was caught off guard, and unprepared to answer Lacus's question she inwardly cursed herself for not thinking about what she would say ahead of time. "Well nothing really? Actually I'm not quite sure on how I did it?" She let out a nervous laugh, while Athrun gently looked over her hand. He raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "How can you not know how you did this?" Cagalli snatched her hand away from him slightly. "Just because!" She smiled when the bell rang for class to begin, with Mr. Waltfeld walking into the room talking. Lacus smiled sadly, not really believing what Cagalli had said, but she went along with it anyways. Kira, and Athrun shot each other curious glances, then faced the front of the room to listen to Mr. Waltfeld's lesson.

While he was rattling on about science Cagalli glanced down to her arm, and began to remember some things from the night before.

_"Oh my, Cagalli!" Merna was looking at Cagalli's arm worriedly. Cagalli tear stained face starred at the older woman. "She always makes comments about mom, and Kira." Merna squeezed her uninjured hand. "I know, dear. Actually we all know, but she is Ullen's wife. What are you to do? If you ever decide to have a heart to heart with him over it, I promise to back you up anyway I can though." Kisaka who was standing against the wall nodded his had in agreement. "Me too." Cagalli smiled but then frowned to them. "Would you really? I wouldn't want you to get fired!" Merna shook her head. "To me it would be like betraying, Via if I didn't." Cagalli let some happy tears fall. "Thank you." _

_Ullen came in through the front door and glanced around looking for the other three girls who lived there. "Where is everyone?" He went to walk upstairs but was stopped by Kisaka calling out to him, he turned to face the other man. "Ahh, is something wrong?" Kisaka gave him one stern nod. "Yes, sir." Ullen raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to take a guess and say, Cagalli?" Kisaka resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, or maybe even hitting Ullen for being so blind. "Along with Jane, and Lucy. I would prefer we talk in private about it." Ullen looked shocked at first but then went back to looking neutral. "Fine, let's go to my office." Kisaka silently followed him inside and sat down across from him. Ullen leaned back in his seat. "Well let me hear it." Kisaka starred at the man for a moment wondering if it was possible that he was even the same Ullen that married Via 18 years ago. "I want to start by saying right now, I'm your friend Kisaka from the old days, not the man who works for you. With that being said, Jane keeps talking badly about Via, and Kira to Cagalli. Now it's your business on how you feel about that, but Cagalli is a completely different story. Via is her mother, and Kira is her twin, and whether you want her to or not she loves them both, and can only take so much verbal abuse. Over the few years Jane has been here, you have turned cold to your daughter to the point you don't know anything going on in her life, unless it's something about her screwing up! Lucy is trying to steal Cagalli's bedroom, she already moved her stuff in." Ullen's eyes were wide as he listened. "The two fight with Cagalli on a daily basis, trying to make her snap so that you will send her away. This evening Cagalli did have a physical fight with Jane, over her talking once again about Via, and Kira." Ullen blinked. "Did they get her hurt?" Kisaka scowled a little. "Cagalli cut up her arm, and hand. I didn't even bother to check on Jane. I feel that she is no good. The only reason I've stuck around is to look after Cagalli, but now that she is almost an adult. I think it's time I take my leave." Kisaka stood up from his chair, and eyed the other man sadly as he stretched his hand out to him. "This is goodbye Ullen. I hope you can fix your family, or otherwise I predict you will have a lonely life later on." Ullen was at a loss for words, he wasn't sure to if he should be angry, sad, or what. He shook Kisaka's hand. "You don't have to go." Kisaka smiled. "I know, but I want to." With that he left Ullen alone in the room to ponder on what he was told._

_Cagalli stood at the front door as Kisaka walked towards her with a bag. "So you're leaving." Kisaka nodded once as he stood before the young girl. "I need to get my own life before I get too old." Cagalli grinned. "True, and you are getting up there, I mean with your grey hair and all." He ruffled her hair. "I bet you think you're funny." Cagalli laughed, then smiled sadly. "Don't be a stranger." Kisaka patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be around." Cagalli smiled as opened the door and began to walk away. _

"Cagalli."

"Cagalli..."

"Cagalli..!"

Cagalli swiftly shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What? I mean.. yes?" Mr. Waltfeld eyed her from the front of the room. "I asked you to answer number 12 on last nights homework. Did you do it?" Cagalli glanced down to her paper, nervously. "Ahh, yeah. I did. The answer is 5398.0002..." Mr. Waltfeld blinked, and looked down at his answer key. "How on Earth did you come up with that, kid?" Cagalli began to turn red as she glanced down to her paper once more. "I have no idea." Mr. Waltfeld smiled to her. "Can I see your paper?" Cagalli nodded as she stood up to take him the paper.

While Mr. Waltfeld was looking over her paper, Kira shook his head, and whispered to Lacus. "I bet she copied the wrong assignment in my notebook." Athrun had his arms crossed. He wasn't sure if he should smirk, or feel bad. He decided to smirk, serves her right for not listening to him. As Cagalli was walking back to her seat she noticed Athrun smirking she had half a mind to kick him but decided not to. Mr. Waltfeld was laughing. "Make sure you do the right page next time Cagalli." She just silently nodded to him as she sat back down in her seat.

0000

Kira was laughing like a little kid. "I can't believe you copied the wrong page, you're such a blonde!" Cagalli just crossed her arms, and looked the other way to pout. Athrun smiled to her. "Look on the bright side it's not like he gave you a bad grade, and now you get to do it by yourself and actually learn something." Cagalli shot him a glare. "Easy for you to say when you're a total genius like, Kira." Athrun leaned his head on his right fist. "I'm not a genius, and if you would listen to me when I try to help you..." She cut him off. "I can't help it! Science is just so boring, and well you distract me." Athrun blinked, dumbfounded. "How do I distract you?"

Mirialla was listening to the conversation intently, she imagined eating popcorn. Kira was doing his work.

"Well I don't know how you distract me!" Athrun shook his head. "Nope. I won't accept that as an answer." Cagalli bit her lip. "I'll tell you later." Mirialla jumped in the conversation. "No that isn't fair! Tell him now, so I can hear it too!" She then laughed a little. Athrun starred at her with a superior look waiting for her answer. Cagalli glared at them, well except for Kira. "Fine, because you're just too damn hot!" She said it a little too loud for her personal liking but oh well. She quickly layed her head on the desk so they couldn't see how embarrassed she was. Athrun had a huge amused grin on his face. Mirialla was laughing, along with Mwu. Who walked over and patted Cagalli on the back. "I have the same problem when it comes to, Murrue." That just made Cagalli more embarrassed.

Mwu was now standing in the front of the class talking about the final exam, and a report that will be in/due, December. "The report will be presented in front of the class." He glanced to Cagalli. "Speak to me in private if public speaking makes you ill." Cagalli groaned. She didn't get ill she just despised doing it. Although when she put her mind to it, she was one hell of a good public speaker. Mirialla on the other hand would be talking with, Mwu after class. Athrun, and Kira didn't really care one way or another.

Athrun glanced to the clock on the wall, to see how much time was left until lunch. He still had to find Dave and he was exactly looking forward to it. It's just there was no way he was going to let the jerk walk around thinking he was going to get his slime ball hands on Cagalli. He clenched his fist just thinking about it. This didn't go unnoticed by the other three at the table. Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Athrun?" He glanced to her. "Yeah?" Cagalli tilted her head slightly showing her concern. "Is everything okay?" Athrun smiled a little. "Yeah, everything is fine. Just thinking about the report." Cagalli nodded in understanding. "Mm, I know what you mean." He just smiled to her.

0000

"Honestly Flay, who takes 20 minutes to fix their hair?" Cagalli said, as she pushed open the cafeteria door. Flay looked as if what Cagalli said shocked her. "Me! Cagalli hair is a very important thing!" Cagalli shook her head. "Ugh, there is no where to sit." Cagalli glanced around the packed cafeteria for a place to sit. She kept telling her self over, and over not to blame Flay, even though it really was her fault. She spent 20 minutes in the bathroom fixing her hair, and if it wasn't for the fact that Flay was after a guy. Cagalli just might have broken her hair brush.

Cagalli caught sight of Kira, from the corner of her eye, sitting at a table full of people. She obviously recognized, Kira, Lacus, Nicol, Lunamaria, and Dave. The others, who she figured must be Dave's friends she did not know. Cagalli let out a sigh, as she nudged Flay's arm. "Come on let's go sit with Kira, there is still some room at his table." Flay took one glance at the table and quickly shook her had. "I sort of want to sit with Mirialla today." Cagalli glanced over at the table once more, and studied the people. Then it dawned on her, Nicol! Cagalli looked at Flay very amused. "The piano guy is, Nicol! Right!" Flay blushed, Cagalli felt like it was the first time seeing her friend do that. "Awe! Flay!" Flay punched her slightly. "Be quiet, don't think I'm turning all soft." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "You're more girly than me anyhow, so trust me I don't think you're turning soft." Flay had a small smile. "Well I will see you later." Cagalli grinned and waved as she walked towards Kira's table. "See ya!"

Cagalli had a mischievous look in her eyes as she sat down in between Kira, and Nicol. Kira noticing his sister's presence turned to face her, and was obviously surprised by something. "Where is Athrun?" Cagalli let out an annoyed growl. "He's busy! With what? I have no idea!" Dave over hearing this smiled to her. "Cagalli, you should dump him and go out with a real guy." Kira shot him a vicious glare as Dave winked to Cagalli. Cagalli smiled to him. "Ha! So is that real guy supposed to be you? Sorry, I have to pass, I'm pretty content with Athrun. Thank you very much." She then crossed her arms to turn her attention to Nicol. Kira was proud of his sister's reply to Dave.

Cagalli smiled to the green haired boy. "You're Nicol right?" Nicol returned her smile. "Yep, and you're obviously Cagalli." Cagalli nodded in agreement. "Athrun tells me that you play the piano." Nicol laughed shyly. "Yeah, I love it." Cagalli grinned. "It's good to have something that you love doing." Nicol kept on smiling. "Yeah, I guess for you it's soccer?" Cagalli starred at him for a moment. "Yeah, I really love it, but I also just love running." Nicol laughed. "Awe. I love swimming. Does that count for my "sport"? Cagalli blinked. "I thought you played soccer?" Nicol laughed more. "No, I wouldn't want to risk hurting my hands. and fingers." Cagalli opened her mouth. "Oh, because of the piano. I should have known." Nicol waved a hand as if to say no problem. She then stood up. "Well it was nice talking to you Nicol." She waved to him a little. "See ya later!" She then ran off. Leaving a confused Nicol, and curious Kira, Lacus, and Lunamaria.

0000

"What are you doing?" Cagalli eyed Athrun curiously.

"Isn't it obvious on what I'm doing?"

Cagalli shook her head. "Maybe for you it is, but for me I have no idea." Athrun let out a tired sigh. "My English paper, you now the one that is due at the end of class." Cagalli glanced down at her own paper, and grinned. "Yeah. Mine is finished." Athrun blinked. "Seriously?" Cagalli nodded her head proudly as she handed him the paper. "Yeah, eat your heart out baby."

Kira glanced over and skimmed the paper. "Huh, Cagalli that isn't half bad." Cagalli kept on nodding proudly. "Yep, I know. Amazing."

Shinn and Athrun both rolled their eyes. None the less though Athrun agreed with Kira it was a good paper. "It's brilliant, Cagalli." Cagalli smiled beautifully at the compliment from Athrun. How he loved to see her smile.

"Athrun, where were you at lunch?" Athrun blinked, thinking for a moment. "To be honest Mr. Waltfeld had me doing work." It was the truth, and he was super annoyed over the fact he still hasn't seen Dave.

Kira let out a slight irritated laugh. "Too bad, a guy was hitting on Cagalli a little." Cagalli shot her attention to Kira. "What? Who?" Kira starred at her to see if she really didn't know. "Uhh, Dave!" Cagalli busted out laughing and Athrun didn't look happy in the slightest. "What did he say or do?" Kira crossed his arms. "Nothing really. He just starred at her." Cagalli blinked, she didn't notice, but then again she was talking to Nicol. "Ohh." Athrun just made an unhappy growl. "Whatever." Cagalli smiled to him.

0000

"Come on, Flay! Quit being such a baby!"

Cagalli was trying to pull Flay over to where Nicol was to talk, but she was being stubborn.

She looked slightly embarrassed. "No Cagalli." Cagalli stopped and starred at her, waiting for her to explain. Flay just sighed. "What am I supposed to say? I listen to you everyday play the piano why I'm in detention?" Cagalli laughed quietly. "Well you could, but it sort of sounds stalkerish. Just say hi!" Flay just shrugged in defeat. "Fine then."

Nicol was standing beside the field on the track, with Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, and Dearka. Cagalli, and Flay stood beside of him and Cagalli faked a bump into him. "Ahh, sorry, Nicol! My bad." He smiled not being bothered by it. "It's fine!" Cagalli nodded, and glanced to Flay. "Awe! Nicol have you met Flay yet?" Nicol blinked and glanced to the girl beside of Cagalli, and he instantly noticed how pretty she was. "Awh. No?" Cagalli grinned. "Well then Nicol, this is my best friend, Flay Allster!" Nicol's eyes widened, he realized who she was now. "Nice to meet you, Flay." Flay returned his kind smile. "Nice to meet you too, Nicol."

Kira who was watching what was taking place with the others laughed quietly, causing Lacus to look at him. "Kira?" He smiled to her an whispered in her ear. "Cagalli, is playing cupid." Lacus smiled excitedly at hearing that. "That's so sweet!"

While Flay and Nicol were talking about her father's restaurant. Athrun came up beside of Cagalli and took her hand into his. She glanced to him and smiled. "You haven't been around much today." He frowned slightly, was she upset? "Awe, sorry. I had things to take care of." Cagalli starred at him, trying to understand. "I see, no need to apologize." He kept his frown. "Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt for gym too? You're going to get over heated." She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'll be fine!" He looked skeptical. "If you say so." She took her hand away from his and crossed her arms. "I do say so."

Murrue blew the whistle. "Today, we are going to play kickball. Boys vs. Girls?" Everyone shouted yes, happy with battle of the sexes.

Shinn smirked as he went to roll the ball to Cagalli. He knew she would kick it in the air, and he planned to catch it. Once the ball made it's way to Cagalli she grinned as she noticed Shinn already getting prepared to catch it, she twisted her foot slightly and kicked it to the right away from him, and sprinted towards the first base. Shinn pouted once she was there, and she stuck her tongue out at him. After Shiho kicked Cagalli was able to run to third base, she grinned since Athrun was the one standing there. "I'm not hot yet." Athrun smirked. "Are you sure?" Cagalli nodded her head. "Positive." Athrun laughed. "Could have fooled me, because I think you look really hot." It wasn't until Cagalli was sitting on the bench that she realized what he had meant, she can be so dense.

Athrun came running up behind her after gym, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What are you doing today, pretty girl?" She smiled to him. "Soccer practice. You?" He scowled. "Well I guess I'm going to my house, alone." Cagalli laughed. "We can hang out after practice, I don't have work till tomorrow." He perked up and smiled. "Okay. I will see you after practice." As he was walking away he glanced back at her an noticed the unhappy look on her face. He chuckled as he stopped walking and turned around. "Cagalli!" She jerked her head to look at him questioningly. He smiled as he motioned for her to come closer. She walked over to him with her arms crossed. "What?" He leaned forward a whispered in her ear. "You can kiss me first whenever you want, you know." She blinked to him. "I.. What?" He smirked as he shrugged. "I was just saying." She pouted a little before she grabbed his soft blue hair with her hands and kissed him. When they broke apart she was smiling, as was he. "Told you." She punched him in the arm. "Yeah, whatever see you after practice, butt hole." He laughed as he left.

0000

After practice the girls were drinking their water, trying to call off when Flay decided to ask Murrue who they were playing on Friday. Murrue glanced down to her schedule. "Savior High, and the boys are playing them as well." Cagalli glared at her water as she stood up to grab her bag. She didn't realize they were playing that school so soon. She didn't care if they won or lost the other games, all though everyone prefers being a winner. It's just this school was a different case, she had to win no matter what! The girls watched as Cagalli walked off. Flay let out a sigh don't expect to see her around until the game. Murrue nodded in agreement.

0000

Athrun stared at Cagalli confused. "You want to run, after you had gym, and soccer practice right in a row. Aren't you tired?" Cagalli shook her head, hell no she wasn't tired, she was determined! "If you don't want to run Athrun you don't have too. I just felt bad since I told you we could hang out." Athrun was still confused. "Why are you wanting to work yourself hard for?" Cagalli starred at him. "I'm not working myself hard, I just feel like running that's all." Athrun sighed. "Okay, I will run with you."

Athrun collapsed to the ground beside of Cagalli breathing heavily. She smiled to him gratefully, but she felt bad. "Sorry." Athrun glanced to her. "What for?" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "For wanting to run around the whole park 2 times." Athrun smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry, I needed the exercise!" She blinked. "Huh, what on Earth for?" Athrun grinned. "I've been lazy lately." Cagalli rolled her eyes, she knew better than that. "Athrun, you're never lazy." Athrun shrugged. "Sometimes. Ohh did you talk to your dad about Bon-Bon?" Cagalli flinched a little at the mention of Ullen. She slowly stood up. "Right now isn't exactly the best time to ask my dad for a dog." Athrun could tell she was sad, he figured she must of had a fight with Ullen. It kind of made him not like the man at all. "Well if it gets to the point where Flay can't keep it, I will take him for you." Cagalli looked at him wide eyed. "Really!" Athrun nodded. "Yeah, I mean it." Cagalli jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "You're the best!" He had his arms wrapped around her waist holding onto her as they kissed, not caring if anyone saw.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you will forgive me, I'm working on the next chapter right now. **

**Thank you for your reviews!:D **

**Fate Camiswhil- Awe yes! Meyrin is definitely up to something, but Mama Bear is always on the look out lol. I think the Ullen in my story is bi-polar or something lol. Nah Flay doesn't know yet. Ahahaha being scandalous is what makes it fun(; ohh I see, you have a cool name!:D && and thanks!(:**

**AsuCaga4ever- Awe, I get what you're saying lol! I will keep it in mind(: && thanks!(: &&& sorry for the long wait!:( **

**Miyu Nanami- Ahhh, I love him too lol(: ehh it will at some point(: so true. thank you.(:**

**AxC- well it was a long wait but here is a new chapter!(: thank you.(:**

**Random- It's my fault that they were like that but I fixed them by putting new chapters in their place(: I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**FushionAC- hahaha, she was:D ohh, me too! I guess she must really like nicol lol. Cagalli and Flay both needed each other to help them get the guy lol. Thanks!(:**

**aurelian620- Ohh, I didn't know lol. I don't want to change it now though. Thanks! I will work on that.(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

0000

(Tuesday, September 19.)

"He's making me sick."

"Awe Yzak don't be that way! He's actually happy about something!"

"Well his happy face grosses me out. Plus since when is he happy I thought he was all pissed off about Dave."

Shiho shut her locker and turned to look at Athrun. She raised an eyebrow at him smiling contently to himself. "Athrun?"

He turned his head so that he could see her. "Hmm?"

Shiho smiled. "Did something good happen?"

Athrun shrugged as he shut his locker. "You could say that. Shall we go to class together?"

Yzak turned his head with his mouth open. "What did he just say?"

Dearka began to laugh, "He just asked Shiho to walk five feet with him to class."

"That bastard!" Yzak ran over to the locker and shoved Athrun out of the way and grabbed Shiho's hand before looking back at Athrun. "My girlfriend doesn't need you to walk her to class."

Athrun just kept on smiling. Dearka was laughing still. "Yzak, are you jealous?"

Yzak shot him a glare. "No you idiot." He then turned to face Shiho. "Shiho let's skip together."

Shiho narrowed her eyes at Yzak but then smiled. "Sure."

As they were walking away Dearka crossed his arms. "That's one couple I really don't understand." He turned his head to look at Athrun. "Tell me details."

Athrun quit smiling. "No way. I'm going to class. See ya."

Dearka frowned. "Hmph bastard."

0000

Mr. Waltfeld smiled happily from his seat. "It's simple if your name is on the board you don't draw out of the hat but if your name isn't on the board just draw a stick out of the hat being passed around the room, the person's name on the stick will be your partner for today's assignment."

Cagalli sighed from her seat next to Athrun. "How unfortunate."

Athrun looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "What is?"

Cagalli smirked. "What if I draw a boy's name?" She watched but Athrun didn't show any visible sign of being irritated by it, her smirk turned into a frown.

"I see. This really is unfortunate what if a girl draws my name? I will have to deal with her starring at me and I won't be able to finish my assignment causing her and me having to come in here at lunch to finish it."

Cagalli nodded but then gaped at him. "What did you just say?"

Athrun watched as the hat got closer to Cagalli. "I was just giving you a very small what if scenario."

Cagalli grabbed a stick and as she looked at the name she frowned. Athrun smirked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cagalli scooted her chair back and stood up. "I'm going to my partner see you in history."

Athrun chuckled to himself until a notebook hit the back of his head. He turned around holding his head, "Who the hell?"

Shinn stood there smirking. "Awe sorry it slipped."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Right. So since your standing here with that unhappy look on your face I'm assuming your my partner."

Shinn sighed as he dropped down in the seat beside of Athrun. "I wanted to be Stella's partner but nooo I get you."

Athrun leaned back in his seat. "Well the feeling is mutual because I wanted Cagalli to draw my name."

"Hmm I heard your scenario to her."

Athrun glanced to him. "Ohh what about it?"

Shinn grabbed a paper from the stack being passed around. "I bet it pissed her off."

Athrun shook his head. "No she knows I was only kidding around. She started it."

Shinn started working. "If you say so."

Auel and Tolle were both smirking while looking at Cagalli. "Well seems like we are the lucky ones to get to work in a group of three."

Cagalli with a smile plastered on her face sat down at the table with them. "Yeah it definitely seems that way. I have an idea though how about you two do all of the work so I don't mess anything up and we walk out of here with A's for the day."

Auel moved his finger back and forth in the air scoldingly. "Tsk tsk Cagalli! How will you ever learn if you don't do any work?"

Cagalli leaned forward. "Have you read the assignment for today?"

Auel blinked. "No why?" Tolle passed him the paper, he began to read it. A few seconds later his eyes lit up understanding. "Oh I see." He glanced up from the paper to Cagalli. "On second thought Tolle and I will happily do all the work."

Cagalli crossed her arms and nodded to herself in satisfaction. "Yep I knew it everyone in this class wants nothing to do with me when chemicals are out on the tables and I want nothing to do with chemicals."

Tolle shook his head at her. "Honestly Cagalli."

Cagalli grinned as she pulled out paper. "But I can't just sit here doing nothing so I will write the lab report."

Auel and Tolle looked very grateful. "Thanks!"

Shinn smirked. "Seems like Cagalli has not only one but two boys for partners."

Athrun glanced across the room. "It's just Auel and Tolle."

Shinn raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? Let's see was it Auel who liked Cagalli a year ago or Tolle?"

Athrun shook his head as if he didn't care. "It's not working Shinn. Also if one really did I would say Auel because wasn't Tolle dating Miriallia for a long time?"

Shinn laughed. "I'm not doing anything and yeah he was."

Athrun turned to in his seat to face Shinn. When Kira came behind them pulling a chair along he put it between them and sat on it backwards. "You two seem to be getting along."

Athrun glanced back at him. "If you think so."

Kira frowned and looked at Shinn. "Why are you suddenly being rude to Athrun?"

Shinn acted like he was hurt. "I decided to become an over protective cousin."

Kira blinked and quickly glanced to Athrun who was looking down at his paper doing his work or at least pretending to, and then went back to starring at Shinn. "Uhh why?"

Shinn let out a sharp breath, "Because you and Athrun just don't cut it. You're never around when something happens to Cagalli and I just don't approve of Athrun anymore."

Athrun looked up from his paper to glare at Shinn then back down to the paper. Kira looked shocked. "Oh and like you are! and why not? Athrun is a good guy I approve."

Shinn shook his head. "I beg to differ. I always show up just in time. Because Athrun hasn't done anything about Dave."

Kira crossed his arms on the back of the chair. "Huh? Dave? What about him?"

Athrun let out a sigh. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

Shinn's eyes widened. "Nothing? You jerk how can you say that with a straight face!"

Kira watched both of them, Athrun smiled, "Because Shinn, Cagalli can take care of herself, and if that doesn't work she has me, a brother, and how did you put it? Oh an over protective cousin. So therefore there is nothing to worry about."

Shinn looked skeptical. "Hmph whatever."

Kira frowned. "I don't have a clue on what you two are talking about."

Athrun smirked. "Like I said it's nothing but on a brighter note your sister made out with me for like two hours yesterday."

Kira covered his ears in horror. "Shut up! I don't want to hear that! You need to quit hanging out with Dearka so much!" Shinn gaped at Athrun in disgust.

Athrun smiled mischievously, "Actually Kira, I think it's your sister that I spend the most time with."

"Cagalli isn't a bad influence like Dearka!"

"Hmm that's what you think Kira."

Mr. Waltfeld came up behind Cagalli and looked over her shoulder at Auel, and Tolle's work. "Well since the fire alarms haven't went off yet I guess you're doing alright."

"That's rude!" Cagalli shot him a glare. "You're never going to let me live anything down are you?"

Mr. Waltfeld took a sip of his coffee and looked as if he was thinking. "Hmm, no probably not, but may I be so bold to ask are you actually doing anything?"

Cagalli wanted to kick him. Auel and Tolle looked at each other and then to Mr. Waltfeld and quickly nodded while saying, "Yes! She's helping."

Mr. Waltfeld raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? Is that so? Then Cagalli mind telling me what you did?"

Cagalli nodded once. "I poured the purple liquid in that tube and I'm writing the lab report."

"Ahh that's good enough for me."

"Tck. Whatever I don't care. Just give us a good grade! Please!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden concern over your grades?"

Cagalli crossed her arms in front of herself while blushing. "Well I need to pass all four classes for soccer."

"Don't worry you're not failing my class yet." After saying that he proceeded onto the next table.

Cagalli sighed in relief then frowned. "Yet? What the hell did he mean by yet?."

Tolle shrugged and scratched his head nervously while laughing. He didn't want Cagalli to have a tantrum so early in the day. "You know him Cagalli he was probably just joking around like he always does." Auel swiftly nodded his head in agreement. Both boys narrowed their eyes when Cagalli took her gloves off revealing her hands. "Does your injured hand hurt?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise at Auel's sudden question. She looked down at her bandaged hand and smiled. "Nah, this is nothing compared to other things."

Auel smiled. "I see."

Cagalli then heard Kira shout "Shut up" she glanced over at him to see him holding his ears. "Honestly what are those three idiots doing?"

Tolle and Auel both laughed. "Who knows?"

0000

"Ehh! What do you mean you aren't playing in Friday's game?"

Flay stared at Miriallia, and Luna's shocked faces. "I have a cheerleading competition, and I can't miss it.."

Miriallia leaned her head on her left hand tiredly. "I guess it's not a big deal or anything it's just one game."

Luna smiled. "That's the truth there will be plenty of other games."

Flay shook her head feeling guilty. "Yeah but this game is really important to Cagalli."

The other two girls blinked and looked at each other to see if the other knew what Flay was talking about but no luck. Miriallia tapped her fingers on the desk lightly. "What do you mean?"

Flay blinked, "Don't you know who goes to Savior High?"

Miriallia shook her head no. Luna tilted her head a little as she popped her gum. "My sister?"

Flay's chocked on her water. Miriallia patted her back, "Geez Flay slow down!" Flay glared at her then turned her attention to Luna. "Meyrin goes there? Is she on the soccer team?"

"Yes she goes there. It's where the other half of Eternal High went remember? Ohh yeah she plays soccer."

Flay layed her head down on the table sadly. 'Cagalli is going to be so pissed at me.'

Miriallia turned to face Luna, "Is she any good?"

"I guess so?" Luna shrugged, "But it isn't like she played it her whole life or anything like that."

Miriallia smiled, a point for Cagalli. She then turned her attention to the left to the sleeping Dearka. Frowning she lightly slapped him on the back. "When do you plan on waking up?"

Dearka groaned as he slowly sat up. "Why did you do that?"

Miriallia looked at him. "We have a sub today so we can basically do whatever and yet you choose to sleep. What a pain."

Dearka smiled smugly. "Miriallia do you mean to tell me that you wanted to talk to me the whole block?"

Miriallia blushed slightly. "No! Not the whole block just some."

Dearka leaned his chin on his hands. "Well then let's talk Miss Beautiful."

Flay shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Good Lord.'

0000

Athrun sat down across from Cagalli in history. "Are you glad that my partner was Shinn?"

Cagalli looked at him. "Oh instead of some girl? I could have cared less either way."

Athrun smiled. "Is that right?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yep most definitely! But we have more important things to talk about!"

Athrun starred at her amused. "Such as?"

"Bon-Bon ruined Flay's pom poms!"

Athrun starred at her worried eyes. "Bon-Bon likes being a bad boy, Cagalli."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes in dismay. "He can't be bad or Flay will get rid of him!"

Kira who was yawning glanced to his sister. "I thought you were going to get permission to take him home?"

Athrun cut in. "Nah I told Cagalli if Flay couldn't handle it I would take Bon-Bon home." Cagalli smiled to Athrun thankfully.

Kira raised an eyebrow, he was going to ask why until Miriallia joined them at the table. She placed her books down and quickly looked at Cagalli. "Who is playing Flay's position Friday?"

Cagalli turned her head to look at Miriallia frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Miriallia blinked. "Since Flay has a cheerleading competition Friday she can't be at the game."

Athrun and Kira shot each other knowing glances.

"Oh okay. Well I will have Shiho take Flay's spot and that leaves Lilly or Dawn to take Shiho's. It's not a problem." Cagalli opened her book to work on Chapter 6, she may have said it wasn't a problem but on the inside she wasn't to happy.

Miriallia did the same with her book. "Lilly is out of town all week visiting family so I guess that just leaves Dawn. We will have a problem if anyone gets injured."

Cagalli turned a page in her book. "Who said anyone was going to get injured?"

Miriallia flinched slightly, Cagalli's tone was a little bit icy. "Ahh well no I didn't mean that. I was just thinking ahead with caution."

Cagalli stood up from her seat causing Athrun, Kira, and Miriallia to all stare at her in confusion. "If any girl from that school tries to hurt one of my girls on purpose, I will personally kick her ass after the game." Cagalli then pushed her seat in and went to ask Mwu if she could use the restroom. Miriallia turned to Athrun, and Kira. "What's with her?"

Kira shook his head looking displeased. Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Miriallia dropped her pencil down and crossed her arms. "Are you kidding me?"

Athrun just shrugged again. Mwu sat down on the table and shook his head at them. "It's so obvious what her problem is."

Athrun blinked. Kira crossed his arms. "Oh this should be good." Miriallia narrowed her eyes. "Well why don't you tell us?"

Mwu grinned and while laughing said, "Pms."

Miriallia threw a notebook at him. "Go away!"

0000

Cagalli was standing at the sink washing her hands when Flay walked in. Noticing her first Flay smiled joyfully and walked towards her. " Good Morning, Cagalli!"

Cagalli jumped a little from be startled and turned to see Flay grinning at her. Cagalli smiled a little but narrowed her eyes slightly. "Morning."

Flay walked towards Cagalli so that she was standing next to her. "Want to hang out today after school?"

"No, I have to work and then practice for the game Friday." Cagalli said as she turned the water off and dried her hands. While she was drying her hands Flay noticed her arm and hand. Flay's eyes widened from being worried. "What happened to your hand, and arm!"

Cagalli glanced down and laughed. "A fight with Jane."

Flay felt if she widened her eyes anymore they would pop out of her head. She swiftly walked over to the restroom door and locked it then turned and walked back to Cagalli. Cagalli starred at her confused, Flay gently held her hurt arm and hand as she carefully looked it over. "When did it happen and why?"

Cagalli sighed so much for being angry at her best friend. "Monday night. Lucy took my room. Jane said insulting things the usual."

Flay starred at Cagalli sadly. "Monday? You brat! Why didn't you tell me that night?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's embarrassing obviously."

Flay shook her head. "Not to me! Is your dad being mean too?"

Cagalli smiled. "They haven't been home since Tuesday morning according to Merna I don't know where he and Jane went but Lucy is staying at her friends."

Flay stepped backwards. "You mean they haven't been home? Why didn't you stay at my house or I know even better let me stay at yours?"

Cagalli blinked. "You were busy yesterday until like 10. So I didn't ask I was going to today until I heard you weren't coming to the game Friday."

Flay made a fist. "Miriallia seriously has a big mouth. I'm sorry."

Cagalli laughed. "I'm over it especially since Bon-Bon ruined your pom poms! So let's go back to our classes then hang out at lunch okay?"

Flay hugged Cagalli. "Sounds good to me, but I really am sad about my pom poms."

Cagalli laughed as she returned the hug.

0000

Mwu watched as Cagalli walked in the history room. "What? Did you have to poop?"

Cagalli stopped dead in her tracks and starred at him astonished. "N no! Why don't you do something productive and leave me alone!"

Mwu put his hands in front of himself. "Awe sorry princess I forgot your boyfriend is in this class too."

Cagalli was standing at her chair. "Princess?"

Kira recognizing the deathly glare in her eyes stood up faster than she could comprehend how mad she was. "Cagalli! A girl has been bullying me!"

Cagalli blinked completely forgetting her anger towards Mwu and sat down and took Kira's hands into hers and looked at him with all seriousness and concern. "What girl has been bullying you Kira? I'll blow her into oblivion!"

Athrun and Miriallia held their breath slightly. Kira looked up towards the ceiling. "Umm, well you see I don't know her name but she bullies me whenever I walk home alone."

Cagalli nodded as she squeezed his hands tighter. "I see. I'm busy this week but I'll take care of it next week for sure so just endure it a little bit longer."

Mwu shook his head. "I can't believe they are my God children."

0000

"Were sitting outside with who?"

Flay smiled sweetly. "With Nicol!"

Cagalli smiled happily to her friend. "Great! Ehh but won't I be like a third wheel?"

Flay blinked. "What? Isn't Athrun coming with us since he's walking behind you?"

"Huh?" Cagalli turned her head to look over her shoulder at a smiling Athrun. "I thought you were busy again?"

Athrun shook his head pitifully. "No but if you don't want me to sit with you I can go somewhere else."

Cagalli quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him so that he was walking beside her. "Oh shut it. You're sitting with us you idiot."

Flay smiled at the two and noticed Nicol sitting at the table waiting for them. She sat down first. "Hi."

Nicol smiled to her. "Hey having a nice day so far?"

Flay flipped her hair slightly and crossed her legs elegantly. "Yes. How about you?"

Nicol crinkled his nose as he kept on smiling. "Well it started off bad but suddenly got better."

Flay almost fell off her seat at how adorable he looked. "I see. Why was it bad at first?"

Nicol sighed. "My first block gets a little wild."

Flay raised a curious eyebrow, "Really? How so?"

"Well Dave Foreman and your friend Sting are both in there for starters and today the whole class got into an argument."

Flay titled her head to the left. "The whole class got into an argument? Over what?"

Nicol laughed. "Well to be honest the two soccer games on Friday."

Flay glanced up in thought. Nicol put his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his hands watching her. She then quickly looked down at him again. "Awe over the whole Eternal High thing since both schools playing Friday have kids from there. Am I right?"

"Yep you're right."

Flay turned to look at Cagalli but blinked when she saw her and Athrun arm wrestling. Nicol glanced at them too.

"Just admit defeat Athrun you can't beat me!"

Athrun smiled as he held Cagalli's hand effortlessly. "Nope sorry. If I try hard enough I think I have a chance Cagalli."

Cagalli glared at him as she grabbed his hand with her other hand. Athrun looked up at her innocently. "Cagalli that's cheating."

"Bite me!"

"With Pleasure!"

"Ahhh! Athrun! Damnit I give up! You win." Cagalli then jumped up and stomped off with Athrun calmly following.

Flay shook her head. "Sometimes even I don't understand her." Nicol busted into laughter.

0000

Kira sat down beside of Athrun in English across from Cagalli and Shinn. "What's up with you three?"

Athrun was smirking towards Cagalli. Shinn shrugged. Cagalli looked at Kira and pouted. "Kira! Athrun beat me in arm wrestling!"

Kira looked at her confused. "Maybe you really are pmsing."

Cagalli slammed her hand down. "Say what?"

Kira laughed nervously, "Ahh nothing! You can beat him next time."

Athrun turned in his seat to face Kira. "I doubt it. She couldn't beat me even when she cheated using both hands."

Cagalli glared at him. "Oh really well then why did it take you so long to beat me hmm?"

Shinn rolled his eyes. "He probably just liked holding your hand."

Kira nodded in agreement. Athrun smiled, "Exactly."

Cagalli opened her mouth to argue but then shut it and looked away. Athrun just kept on smiling, Shinn was texting Stella, and Kira did his work.

0000

After school Shinn, Stella, Tolle, and Auel were hanging out at Shinn's in his basement. Stella was reading a book twirling her hair while the guys were playing a game. Tolle shot forward when he lost. "Awe seriously that's twice now."

Shinn and Auel laughed at their friend. Stella frowned. "Shinn!"

He quickly put the controller down and turned around on the floor to look at her. "Yes Stella."

She sat the book down beside her on the couch where she was sitting with her legs crossed under her. "I just realized you can't watch my game Friday!"

Tolle and Auel who both were now also looking at Stella blinked in confusion along with Shinn. "Huh why?"

Stella leaned forward using her hands to steady herself on the couch, "Because your game is the same day!"

Shinn's eyes widened. "Wow I can't believe I didn't realize that till now. Is your's a home game?"

Stella shook her head. "No we're playing at Savior High we're even leaving school early to get there on time because Highway 44 is always jammed."

Shinn and Tolle looked at each other. "So are we."

Stella looked ecstatic. "Really? I bet we are going on the same bus! Shinn let's sit together!"

Shinn smiled. "Sure thing."

0000

Cagalli shook her head as she helped Dearka pick up glass and food off the floor. Dearka groaned, "People can be so rude honestly."

Cagalli let out a tired breath of air. "Dearka what did you say to them?"

He opened his mouth slightly as he looked at her before speaking. "What do you mean what did I say to them?"

Cagalli blinked. "Weren't you their waiter?"

"No, Braedon was."

Cagalli smiled softly. "Oh okay. He should be the one picking this up then not us."

Dearka shrugged and smiled. "Well we're doing it already so we mine as well finish it right?"

Cagalli nodded with a cheerful smile. "True!"

0000

Athrun sat down beside his mother on their living room couch. She glanced at him surprised. "It's been a long time since you've been home at this hour. Nothing to do?"

Athrun shook his head. "No I just wanted to talk to you about something important."

Leanore placed the cup she was holding down on the table. "Okay then let's talk."

Athrun took in a deep breath of air. "One evening when I was walking Cagalli home I saw father all though it was from a distance I could tell he was walking with a woman. Then last Tuesday he came to my game with a woman who wasn't you..."

Leanore's eyes widened and she put a hand up to her mouth. Athrun jumped a little, "Ahh Mom don't cry!" He then leaned back in his seat when he realized she was laughing. "Mother?"

Leanore stopped laughing. "Sorry Athrun, but you have misunderstood. Your father isn't having an affair."

Athrun blinked, "Ahh well that's a relief, but then who is she?"

Leanore held his left hand gently. "It's none of your concern dear. It has to do with work. Oh and since you seem to have been worried I'll let you in on a secret your father and I will be at your game on Friday."

Athrun leaned back against the couch tiredly. Leanore smiled, "Oh dear you're all worn out I'll make your favorite dinner. Oh my Patrick will have a good laugh out of this."

Athrun jumped up off the couch. "Mom don't tell him please!"

Leanore giggled, "I'll think about it."

0000

Cagalli held the small order pad in her hand tightly while she waited for the group of guys to order. Dave being one of them smiled to her. "Sorry about them being so slow Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled faintly. "It's no problem. If they aren't ready I can just come back." She turned to leave but Dave grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I can get them to order now." He then looked at the guys. "You idiots hurry up and order! Cagalli doesn't have all the time in the world to wait on your slow asses!"

Cagalli smiled as she took down the orders and walked away happily. Dearka narrowed his eyes at them from where he was standing at cleaning a table.

A guy sitting beside Dave laughed. "Is that girl the Cagalli you've been talking about?"

Dave smirked, "Yeah, she's hot right?" The other guy nodded. "Yeah definitely if you don't hit that I will."

Dearka threw a chair down hard causing the guys to look at him. Dearka grinned to the people around him, "Hahaha sorry everyone it slipped." He then shot a death glare to Dave's table and walked away.

"What was up with that guy?"

Dave narrowed his eyes. "He's friends with Cagalli's boyfriend." The guy across from Dave laughed. "Well that was definitely Dearka so who is her boyfriend?"

Dave looked at him smiling, "Athrun Zala."

0000

Athrun frowned at the food on his plate while Patrick laughed loudly at hearing what Athrun thought was going on. Leanore smiled, "Isn't it sweet Patrick? He really looks out for me doesn't he?"

Patrick nodded in agreement. "I'm proud of you son, though I can't believe you would ever even imagine that I would cheat on your mother! That pisses me off!"

Athrun wanted to crawl in a hole. "Yes, sorry."

Patrick shook his head. "The nerve."

Athrun looked at his parents hopeful. "Can I ask you two for something?"

Patrick and Leanore both nodded. Athrun looked at his mother innocently. "Can I have a little black puppy named Bon-Bon?"

Leanore's eyes lit up, and Patrick starred at his son in confused over the question, "Are you gay?"

"Absolutely not!" Athrun tugged on the collar of his shirt. "It's my friends dog but she can't keep it right now."

Leanore smiled excitedly to Patrick. "Tell him he can have the dog now!"

Patrick nodded, "Yes dear." He then turned to look at Athrun again. "You may have the dog."

0000

Cagalli came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with plates on it. Dearka hurriedly grabbed it from her, "I'll take this for you."

Cagalli followed after him. "What, why?"

Dearka shrugged. "I wanna talk to one of the guys at the table he's an old friend of mine. You don't mind do you?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No just don't take my tip."

Dearka grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it." Once he got to the table he dropped the tray down. "Hurry up and eat and get the hell out you assholes." He then happily walked away leaving angry guys watching after him.

"That bastard got food on my new shirt!"

"Dave! I say we beat him up."

Dave smirked. "I have to agree."

0000

Lunamaria had her hand on her hip standing at Meyrin's door. "Who said you could borrow my planner and why would you want it anyways?"

Meyrin looked up from where she was sitting next to her friend to smile at Lunamaria. "I was just looking at the stuff about your school since I'm transferring there and my friend is thinking about transferring too."

Lunamaria starred at the girl on the floor. "Really? What's your name?"

The girl tilted her head as she smiled. "Lucy Dijabral, pleased to meet you."

Lunamaria smiled back. "Yeah nice to meet you too." She then glared at Meyrin, "Give me my planner back tonight!"

Meyrin rolled her eyes as she shut the door. "Sorry about that Lucy."

Lucy pulled a schedule out of her notebook. "It's fine I deal with much worse."

Meyrin nodded as she laughed. "I can imagine so."

Lucy smiled. "Yes, I know right."

0000

Dearka sighed with his hands behind his head as Cagalli locked the door. "Ahh work wears me out!"

Cagalli turned around putting the key in it's rightful place. "Then why haven't you left yet?"

Dearka blinked as he looked at her stunned. "Do you expect me to let one of my best friend's girlfriend to walk home alone?"

Cagalli started walking. "That's nice, but I'm not going home yet."

Dearka who was walking beside her made an irritated face. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because I'm going for a run in the park."

Dearka rolled his head dramatically to look at her. "Why on earth would you want to run at this time of night for?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's not really any of your business."

Dearka frowned. "Everyone is being so hateful today."

Cagalli laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better so go ahead and go home. I'll be fine."

Dearka smirked. "Okay let's go over the checklist first."

Cagalli made a confused face. "Checklist?"

Dearka nodded. "First make sure you have your cell phone handy, second a bottle of water, and last but not least make sure you have a rape whistle and that you know how to blow the sucker!"

Cagalli slapped him on the back of his head. "I have two out of three so you can leave."

Dearka smiled a little. "Alright then be careful, see you later."

Cagalli waved bye to him as he walked the opposite way.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you will forgive me, I'm working on the next chapter right now. **

**Thank you for your reviews!:D **

**Fate Camiswhil- Awe yes! Meyrin is definitely up to something, but Mama Bear is always on the look out lol. I think the Ullen in my story is bi-polar or something lol. Nah Flay doesn't know yet. Ahahaha being scandalous is what makes it fun(; ohh I see, you have a cool name!:D && and thanks!(:**

**AsuCaga4ever- Awe, I get what you're saying lol! I will keep it in mind(: && thanks!(: &&& sorry for the long wait!:( **

**Miyu Nanami- Ahhh, I love him too lol(: ehh it will at some point(: so true. thank you.(:**

**AxC- well it was a long wait but here is a new chapter!(: thank you.(:**

**Random- It's my fault that they were like that but I fixed them by putting new chapters in their place(: I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**FushionAC- hahaha, she was:D ohh, me too! I guess she must really like nicol lol. Cagalli and Flay both needed each other to help them get the guy lol. Thanks!(:**

**aurelian620- Ohh, I didn't know lol. I don't want to change it now though. Thanks! I will work on that.(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

0000

(Tuesday, September 19.)

"He's making me sick."

"Awe Yzak don't be that way! He's actually happy about something!"

"Well his happy face grosses me out. Plus since when is he happy I thought he was all pissed off about Dave."

Shiho shut her locker and turned to look at Athrun. She raised an eyebrow at him smiling contently to himself. "Athrun?"

He turned his head so that he could see her. "Hmm?"

Shiho smiled. "Did something good happen?"

Athrun shrugged as he shut his locker. "You could say that. Shall we go to class together?"

Yzak turned his head with his mouth open. "What did he just say?"

Dearka began to laugh, "He just asked Shiho to walk five feet with him to class."

"That bastard!" Yzak ran over to the locker and shoved Athrun out of the way and grabbed Shiho's hand before looking back at Athrun. "My girlfriend doesn't need you to walk her to class."

Athrun just kept on smiling. Dearka was laughing still. "Yzak, are you jealous?"

Yzak shot him a glare. "No you idiot." He then turned to face Shiho. "Shiho let's skip together."

Shiho narrowed her eyes at Yzak but then smiled. "Sure."

As they were walking away Dearka crossed his arms. "That's one couple I really don't understand." He turned his head to look at Athrun. "Tell me details."

Athrun quit smiling. "No way. I'm going to class. See ya."

Dearka frowned. "Hmph bastard."

0000

Mr. Waltfeld smiled happily from his seat. "It's simple if your name is on the board you don't draw out of the hat but if your name isn't on the board just draw a stick out of the hat being passed around the room, the person's name on the stick will be your partner for today's assignment."

Cagalli sighed from her seat next to Athrun. "How unfortunate."

Athrun looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "What is?"

Cagalli smirked. "What if I draw a boy's name?" She watched but Athrun didn't show any visible sign of being irritated by it, her smirk turned into a frown.

"I see. This really is unfortunate what if a girl draws my name? I will have to deal with her starring at me and I won't be able to finish my assignment causing her and me having to come in here at lunch to finish it."

Cagalli nodded but then gaped at him. "What did you just say?"

Athrun watched as the hat got closer to Cagalli. "I was just giving you a very small what if scenario."

Cagalli grabbed a stick and as she looked at the name she frowned. Athrun smirked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cagalli scooted her chair back and stood up. "I'm going to my partner see you in history."

Athrun chuckled to himself until a notebook hit the back of his head. He turned around holding his head, "Who the hell?"

Shinn stood there smirking. "Awe sorry it slipped."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Right. So since your standing here with that unhappy look on your face I'm assuming your my partner."

Shinn sighed as he dropped down in the seat beside of Athrun. "I wanted to be Stella's partner but nooo I get you."

Athrun leaned back in his seat. "Well the feeling is mutual because I wanted Cagalli to draw my name."

"Hmm I heard your scenario to her."

Athrun glanced to him. "Ohh what about it?"

Shinn grabbed a paper from the stack being passed around. "I bet it pissed her off."

Athrun shook his head. "No she knows I was only kidding around. She started it."

Shinn started working. "If you say so."

Auel and Tolle were both smirking while looking at Cagalli. "Well seems like we are the lucky ones to get to work in a group of three."

Cagalli with a smile plastered on her face sat down at the table with them. "Yeah it definitely seems that way. I have an idea though how about you two do all of the work so I don't mess anything up and we walk out of here with A's for the day."

Auel moved his finger back and forth in the air scoldingly. "Tsk tsk Cagalli! How will you ever learn if you don't do any work?"

Cagalli leaned forward. "Have you read the assignment for today?"

Auel blinked. "No why?" Tolle passed him the paper, he began to read it. A few seconds later his eyes lit up understanding. "Oh I see." He glanced up from the paper to Cagalli. "On second thought Tolle and I will happily do all the work."

Cagalli crossed her arms and nodded to herself in satisfaction. "Yep I knew it everyone in this class wants nothing to do with me when chemicals are out on the tables and I want nothing to do with chemicals."

Tolle shook his head at her. "Honestly Cagalli."

Cagalli grinned as she pulled out paper. "But I can't just sit here doing nothing so I will write the lab report."

Auel and Tolle looked very grateful. "Thanks!"

Shinn smirked. "Seems like Cagalli has not only one but two boys for partners."

Athrun glanced across the room. "It's just Auel and Tolle."

Shinn raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? Let's see was it Auel who liked Cagalli a year ago or Tolle?"

Athrun shook his head as if he didn't care. "It's not working Shinn. Also if one really did I would say Auel because wasn't Tolle dating Miriallia for a long time?"

Shinn laughed. "I'm not doing anything and yeah he was."

Athrun turned to in his seat to face Shinn. When Kira came behind them pulling a chair along he put it between them and sat on it backwards. "You two seem to be getting along."

Athrun glanced back at him. "If you think so."

Kira frowned and looked at Shinn. "Why are you suddenly being rude to Athrun?"

Shinn acted like he was hurt. "I decided to become an over protective cousin."

Kira blinked and quickly glanced to Athrun who was looking down at his paper doing his work or at least pretending to, and then went back to starring at Shinn. "Uhh why?"

Shinn let out a sharp breath, "Because you and Athrun just don't cut it. You're never around when something happens to Cagalli and I just don't approve of Athrun anymore."

Athrun looked up from his paper to glare at Shinn then back down to the paper. Kira looked shocked. "Oh and like you are! and why not? Athrun is a good guy I approve."

Shinn shook his head. "I beg to differ. I always show up just in time. Because Athrun hasn't done anything about Dave."

Kira crossed his arms on the back of the chair. "Huh? Dave? What about him?"

Athrun let out a sigh. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

Shinn's eyes widened. "Nothing? You jerk how can you say that with a straight face!"

Kira watched both of them, Athrun smiled, "Because Shinn, Cagalli can take care of herself, and if that doesn't work she has me, a brother, and how did you put it? Oh an over protective cousin. So therefore there is nothing to worry about."

Shinn looked skeptical. "Hmph whatever."

Kira frowned. "I don't have a clue on what you two are talking about."

Athrun smirked. "Like I said it's nothing but on a brighter note your sister made out with me for like two hours yesterday."

Kira covered his ears in horror. "Shut up! I don't want to hear that! You need to quit hanging out with Dearka so much!" Shinn gaped at Athrun in disgust.

Athrun smiled mischievously, "Actually Kira, I think it's your sister that I spend the most time with."

"Cagalli isn't a bad influence like Dearka!"

"Hmm that's what you think Kira."

Mr. Waltfeld came up behind Cagalli and looked over her shoulder at Auel, and Tolle's work. "Well since the fire alarms haven't went off yet I guess you're doing alright."

"That's rude!" Cagalli shot him a glare. "You're never going to let me live anything down are you?"

Mr. Waltfeld took a sip of his coffee and looked as if he was thinking. "Hmm, no probably not, but may I be so bold to ask are you actually doing anything?"

Cagalli wanted to kick him. Auel and Tolle looked at each other and then to Mr. Waltfeld and quickly nodded while saying, "Yes! She's helping."

Mr. Waltfeld raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? Is that so? Then Cagalli mind telling me what you did?"

Cagalli nodded once. "I poured the purple liquid in that tube and I'm writing the lab report."

"Ahh that's good enough for me."

"Tck. Whatever I don't care. Just give us a good grade! Please!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden concern over your grades?"

Cagalli crossed her arms in front of herself while blushing. "Well I need to pass all four classes for soccer."

"Don't worry you're not failing my class yet." After saying that he proceeded onto the next table.

Cagalli sighed in relief then frowned. "Yet? What the hell did he mean by yet?."

Tolle shrugged and scratched his head nervously while laughing. He didn't want Cagalli to have a tantrum so early in the day. "You know him Cagalli he was probably just joking around like he always does." Auel swiftly nodded his head in agreement. Both boys narrowed their eyes when Cagalli took her gloves off revealing her hands. "Does your injured hand hurt?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise at Auel's sudden question. She looked down at her bandaged hand and smiled. "Nah, this is nothing compared to other things."

Auel smiled. "I see."

Cagalli then heard Kira shout "Shut up" she glanced over at him to see him holding his ears. "Honestly what are those three idiots doing?"

Tolle and Auel both laughed. "Who knows?"

0000

"Ehh! What do you mean you aren't playing in Friday's game?"

Flay stared at Miriallia, and Luna's shocked faces. "I have a cheerleading competition, and I can't miss it.."

Miriallia leaned her head on her left hand tiredly. "I guess it's not a big deal or anything it's just one game."

Luna smiled. "That's the truth there will be plenty of other games."

Flay shook her head feeling guilty. "Yeah but this game is really important to Cagalli."

The other two girls blinked and looked at each other to see if the other knew what Flay was talking about but no luck. Miriallia tapped her fingers on the desk lightly. "What do you mean?"

Flay blinked, "Don't you know who goes to Savior High?"

Miriallia shook her head no. Luna tilted her head a little as she popped her gum. "My sister?"

Flay's chocked on her water. Miriallia patted her back, "Geez Flay slow down!" Flay glared at her then turned her attention to Luna. "Meyrin goes there? Is she on the soccer team?"

"Yes she goes there. It's where the other half of Eternal High went remember? Ohh yeah she plays soccer."

Flay layed her head down on the table sadly. 'Cagalli is going to be so pissed at me.'

Miriallia turned to face Luna, "Is she any good?"

"I guess so?" Luna shrugged, "But it isn't like she played it her whole life or anything like that."

Miriallia smiled, a point for Cagalli. She then turned her attention to the left to the sleeping Dearka. Frowning she lightly slapped him on the back. "When do you plan on waking up?"

Dearka groaned as he slowly sat up. "Why did you do that?"

Miriallia looked at him. "We have a sub today so we can basically do whatever and yet you choose to sleep. What a pain."

Dearka smiled smugly. "Miriallia do you mean to tell me that you wanted to talk to me the whole block?"

Miriallia blushed slightly. "No! Not the whole block just some."

Dearka leaned his chin on his hands. "Well then let's talk Miss Beautiful."

Flay shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Good Lord.'

0000

Athrun sat down across from Cagalli in history. "Are you glad that my partner was Shinn?"

Cagalli looked at him. "Oh instead of some girl? I could have cared less either way."

Athrun smiled. "Is that right?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yep most definitely! But we have more important things to talk about!"

Athrun starred at her amused. "Such as?"

"Bon-Bon ruined Flay's pom poms!"

Athrun starred at her worried eyes. "Bon-Bon likes being a bad boy, Cagalli."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes in dismay. "He can't be bad or Flay will get rid of him!"

Kira who was yawning glanced to his sister. "I thought you were going to get permission to take him home?"

Athrun cut in. "Nah I told Cagalli if Flay couldn't handle it I would take Bon-Bon home." Cagalli smiled to Athrun thankfully.

Kira raised an eyebrow, he was going to ask why until Miriallia joined them at the table. She placed her books down and quickly looked at Cagalli. "Who is playing Flay's position Friday?"

Cagalli turned her head to look at Miriallia frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Miriallia blinked. "Since Flay has a cheerleading competition Friday she can't be at the game."

Athrun and Kira shot each other knowing glances.

"Oh okay. Well I will have Shiho take Flay's spot and that leaves Lilly or Dawn to take Shiho's. It's not a problem." Cagalli opened her book to work on Chapter 6, she may have said it wasn't a problem but on the inside she wasn't to happy.

Miriallia did the same with her book. "Lilly is out of town all week visiting family so I guess that just leaves Dawn. We will have a problem if anyone gets injured."

Cagalli turned a page in her book. "Who said anyone was going to get injured?"

Miriallia flinched slightly, Cagalli's tone was a little bit icy. "Ahh well no I didn't mean that. I was just thinking ahead with caution."

Cagalli stood up from her seat causing Athrun, Kira, and Miriallia to all stare at her in confusion. "If any girl from that school tries to hurt one of my girls on purpose, I will personally kick her ass after the game." Cagalli then pushed her seat in and went to ask Mwu if she could use the restroom. Miriallia turned to Athrun, and Kira. "What's with her?"

Kira shook his head looking displeased. Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Miriallia dropped her pencil down and crossed her arms. "Are you kidding me?"

Athrun just shrugged again. Mwu sat down on the table and shook his head at them. "It's so obvious what her problem is."

Athrun blinked. Kira crossed his arms. "Oh this should be good." Miriallia narrowed her eyes. "Well why don't you tell us?"

Mwu grinned and while laughing said, "Pms."

Miriallia threw a notebook at him. "Go away!"

0000

Cagalli was standing at the sink washing her hands when Flay walked in. Noticing her first Flay smiled joyfully and walked towards her. " Good Morning, Cagalli!"

Cagalli jumped a little from be startled and turned to see Flay grinning at her. Cagalli smiled a little but narrowed her eyes slightly. "Morning."

Flay walked towards Cagalli so that she was standing next to her. "Want to hang out today after school?"

"No, I have to work and then practice for the game Friday." Cagalli said as she turned the water off and dried her hands. While she was drying her hands Flay noticed her arm and hand. Flay's eyes widened from being worried. "What happened to your hand, and arm!"

Cagalli glanced down and laughed. "A fight with Jane."

Flay felt if she widened her eyes anymore they would pop out of her head. She swiftly walked over to the restroom door and locked it then turned and walked back to Cagalli. Cagalli starred at her confused, Flay gently held her hurt arm and hand as she carefully looked it over. "When did it happen and why?"

Cagalli sighed so much for being angry at her best friend. "Monday night. Lucy took my room. Jane said insulting things the usual."

Flay starred at Cagalli sadly. "Monday? You brat! Why didn't you tell me that night?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's embarrassing obviously."

Flay shook her head. "Not to me! Is your dad being mean too?"

Cagalli smiled. "They haven't been home since Tuesday morning according to Merna I don't know where he and Jane went but Lucy is staying at her friends."

Flay stepped backwards. "You mean they haven't been home? Why didn't you stay at my house or I know even better let me stay at yours?"

Cagalli blinked. "You were busy yesterday until like 10. So I didn't ask I was going to today until I heard you weren't coming to the game Friday."

Flay made a fist. "Miriallia seriously has a big mouth. I'm sorry."

Cagalli laughed. "I'm over it especially since Bon-Bon ruined your pom poms! So let's go back to our classes then hang out at lunch okay?"

Flay hugged Cagalli. "Sounds good to me, but I really am sad about my pom poms."

Cagalli laughed as she returned the hug.

0000

Mwu watched as Cagalli walked in the history room. "What? Did you have to poop?"

Cagalli stopped dead in her tracks and starred at him astonished. "N no! Why don't you do something productive and leave me alone!"

Mwu put his hands in front of himself. "Awe sorry princess I forgot your boyfriend is in this class too."

Cagalli was standing at her chair. "Princess?"

Kira recognizing the deathly glare in her eyes stood up faster than she could comprehend how mad she was. "Cagalli! A girl has been bullying me!"

Cagalli blinked completely forgetting her anger towards Mwu and sat down and took Kira's hands into hers and looked at him with all seriousness and concern. "What girl has been bullying you Kira? I'll blow her into oblivion!"

Athrun and Miriallia held their breath slightly. Kira looked up towards the ceiling. "Umm, well you see I don't know her name but she bullies me whenever I walk home alone."

Cagalli nodded as she squeezed his hands tighter. "I see. I'm busy this week but I'll take care of it next week for sure so just endure it a little bit longer."

Mwu shook his head. "I can't believe they are my God children."

0000

"Were sitting outside with who?"

Flay smiled sweetly. "With Nicol!"

Cagalli smiled happily to her friend. "Great! Ehh but won't I be like a third wheel?"

Flay blinked. "What? Isn't Athrun coming with us since he's walking behind you?"

"Huh?" Cagalli turned her head to look over her shoulder at a smiling Athrun. "I thought you were busy again?"

Athrun shook his head pitifully. "No but if you don't want me to sit with you I can go somewhere else."

Cagalli quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him so that he was walking beside her. "Oh shut it. You're sitting with us you idiot."

Flay smiled at the two and noticed Nicol sitting at the table waiting for them. She sat down first. "Hi."

Nicol smiled to her. "Hey having a nice day so far?"

Flay flipped her hair slightly and crossed her legs elegantly. "Yes. How about you?"

Nicol crinkled his nose as he kept on smiling. "Well it started off bad but suddenly got better."

Flay almost fell off her seat at how adorable he looked. "I see. Why was it bad at first?"

Nicol sighed. "My first block gets a little wild."

Flay raised a curious eyebrow, "Really? How so?"

"Well Dave Foreman and your friend Sting are both in there for starters and today the whole class got into an argument."

Flay titled her head to the left. "The whole class got into an argument? Over what?"

Nicol laughed. "Well to be honest the two soccer games on Friday."

Flay glanced up in thought. Nicol put his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his hands watching her. She then quickly looked down at him again. "Awe over the whole Eternal High thing since both schools playing Friday have kids from there. Am I right?"

"Yep you're right."

Flay turned to look at Cagalli but blinked when she saw her and Athrun arm wrestling. Nicol glanced at them too.

"Just admit defeat Athrun you can't beat me!"

Athrun smiled as he held Cagalli's hand effortlessly. "Nope sorry. If I try hard enough I think I have a chance Cagalli."

Cagalli glared at him as she grabbed his hand with her other hand. Athrun looked up at her innocently. "Cagalli that's cheating."

"Bite me!"

"With Pleasure!"

"Ahhh! Athrun! Damnit I give up! You win." Cagalli then jumped up and stomped off with Athrun calmly following.

Flay shook her head. "Sometimes even I don't understand her." Nicol busted into laughter.

0000

Kira sat down beside of Athrun in English across from Cagalli and Shinn. "What's up with you three?"

Athrun was smirking towards Cagalli. Shinn shrugged. Cagalli looked at Kira and pouted. "Kira! Athrun beat me in arm wrestling!"

Kira looked at her confused. "Maybe you really are pmsing."

Cagalli slammed her hand down. "Say what?"

Kira laughed nervously, "Ahh nothing! You can beat him next time."

Athrun turned in his seat to face Kira. "I doubt it. She couldn't beat me even when she cheated using both hands."

Cagalli glared at him. "Oh really well then why did it take you so long to beat me hmm?"

Shinn rolled his eyes. "He probably just liked holding your hand."

Kira nodded in agreement. Athrun smiled, "Exactly."

Cagalli opened her mouth to argue but then shut it and looked away. Athrun just kept on smiling, Shinn was texting Stella, and Kira did his work.

0000

After school Shinn, Stella, Tolle, and Auel were hanging out at Shinn's in his basement. Stella was reading a book twirling her hair while the guys were playing a game. Tolle shot forward when he lost. "Awe seriously that's twice now."

Shinn and Auel laughed at their friend. Stella frowned. "Shinn!"

He quickly put the controller down and turned around on the floor to look at her. "Yes Stella."

She sat the book down beside her on the couch where she was sitting with her legs crossed under her. "I just realized you can't watch my game Friday!"

Tolle and Auel who both were now also looking at Stella blinked in confusion along with Shinn. "Huh why?"

Stella leaned forward using her hands to steady herself on the couch, "Because your game is the same day!"

Shinn's eyes widened. "Wow I can't believe I didn't realize that till now. Is your's a home game?"

Stella shook her head. "No we're playing at Savior High we're even leaving school early to get there on time because Highway 44 is always jammed."

Shinn and Tolle looked at each other. "So are we."

Stella looked ecstatic. "Really? I bet we are going on the same bus! Shinn let's sit together!"

Shinn smiled. "Sure thing."

0000

Cagalli shook her head as she helped Dearka pick up glass and food off the floor. Dearka groaned, "People can be so rude honestly."

Cagalli let out a tired breath of air. "Dearka what did you say to them?"

He opened his mouth slightly as he looked at her before speaking. "What do you mean what did I say to them?"

Cagalli blinked. "Weren't you their waiter?"

"No, Braedon was."

Cagalli smiled softly. "Oh okay. He should be the one picking this up then not us."

Dearka shrugged and smiled. "Well we're doing it already so we mine as well finish it right?"

Cagalli nodded with a cheerful smile. "True!"

0000

Athrun sat down beside his mother on their living room couch. She glanced at him surprised. "It's been a long time since you've been home at this hour. Nothing to do?"

Athrun shook his head. "No I just wanted to talk to you about something important."

Leanore placed the cup she was holding down on the table. "Okay then let's talk."

Athrun took in a deep breath of air. "One evening when I was walking Cagalli home I saw father all though it was from a distance I could tell he was walking with a woman. Then last Tuesday he came to my game with a woman who wasn't you..."

Leanore's eyes widened and she put a hand up to her mouth. Athrun jumped a little, "Ahh Mom don't cry!" He then leaned back in his seat when he realized she was laughing. "Mother?"

Leanore stopped laughing. "Sorry Athrun, but you have misunderstood. Your father isn't having an affair."

Athrun blinked, "Ahh well that's a relief, but then who is she?"

Leanore held his left hand gently. "It's none of your concern dear. It has to do with work. Oh and since you seem to have been worried I'll let you in on a secret your father and I will be at your game on Friday."

Athrun leaned back against the couch tiredly. Leanore smiled, "Oh dear you're all worn out I'll make your favorite dinner. Oh my Patrick will have a good laugh out of this."

Athrun jumped up off the couch. "Mom don't tell him please!"

Leanore giggled, "I'll think about it."

0000

Cagalli held the small order pad in her hand tightly while she waited for the group of guys to order. Dave being one of them smiled to her. "Sorry about them being so slow Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled faintly. "It's no problem. If they aren't ready I can just come back." She turned to leave but Dave grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I can get them to order now." He then looked at the guys. "You idiots hurry up and order! Cagalli doesn't have all the time in the world to wait on your slow asses!"

Cagalli smiled as she took down the orders and walked away happily. Dearka narrowed his eyes at them from where he was standing at cleaning a table.

A guy sitting beside Dave laughed. "Is that girl the Cagalli you've been talking about?"

Dave smirked, "Yeah, she's hot right?" The other guy nodded. "Yeah definitely if you don't hit that I will."

Dearka threw a chair down hard causing the guys to look at him. Dearka grinned to the people around him, "Hahaha sorry everyone it slipped." He then shot a death glare to Dave's table and walked away.

"What was up with that guy?"

Dave narrowed his eyes. "He's friends with Cagalli's boyfriend." The guy across from Dave laughed. "Well that was definitely Dearka so who is her boyfriend?"

Dave looked at him smiling, "Athrun Zala."

0000

Athrun frowned at the food on his plate while Patrick laughed loudly at hearing what Athrun thought was going on. Leanore smiled, "Isn't it sweet Patrick? He really looks out for me doesn't he?"

Patrick nodded in agreement. "I'm proud of you son, though I can't believe you would ever even imagine that I would cheat on your mother! That pisses me off!"

Athrun wanted to crawl in a hole. "Yes, sorry."

Patrick shook his head. "The nerve."

Athrun looked at his parents hopeful. "Can I ask you two for something?"

Patrick and Leanore both nodded. Athrun looked at his mother innocently. "Can I have a little black puppy named Bon-Bon?"

Leanore's eyes lit up, and Patrick starred at his son in confused over the question, "Are you gay?"

"Absolutely not!" Athrun tugged on the collar of his shirt. "It's my friends dog but she can't keep it right now."

Leanore smiled excitedly to Patrick. "Tell him he can have the dog now!"

Patrick nodded, "Yes dear." He then turned to look at Athrun again. "You may have the dog."

0000

Cagalli came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with plates on it. Dearka hurriedly grabbed it from her, "I'll take this for you."

Cagalli followed after him. "What, why?"

Dearka shrugged. "I wanna talk to one of the guys at the table he's an old friend of mine. You don't mind do you?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No just don't take my tip."

Dearka grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it." Once he got to the table he dropped the tray down. "Hurry up and eat and get the hell out you assholes." He then happily walked away leaving angry guys watching after him.

"That bastard got food on my new shirt!"

"Dave! I say we beat him up."

Dave smirked. "I have to agree."

0000

Lunamaria had her hand on her hip standing at Meyrin's door. "Who said you could borrow my planner and why would you want it anyways?"

Meyrin looked up from where she was sitting next to her friend to smile at Lunamaria. "I was just looking at the stuff about your school since I'm transferring there and my friend is thinking about transferring too."

Lunamaria starred at the girl on the floor. "Really? What's your name?"

The girl tilted her head as she smiled. "Lucy Dijabral, pleased to meet you."

Lunamaria smiled back. "Yeah nice to meet you too." She then glared at Meyrin, "Give me my planner back tonight!"

Meyrin rolled her eyes as she shut the door. "Sorry about that Lucy."

Lucy pulled a schedule out of her notebook. "It's fine I deal with much worse."

Meyrin nodded as she laughed. "I can imagine so."

Lucy smiled. "Yes, I know right."

0000

Dearka sighed with his hands behind his head as Cagalli locked the door. "Ahh work wears me out!"

Cagalli turned around putting the key in it's rightful place. "Then why haven't you left yet?"

Dearka blinked as he looked at her stunned. "Do you expect me to let one of my best friend's girlfriend to walk home alone?"

Cagalli started walking. "That's nice, but I'm not going home yet."

Dearka who was walking beside her made an irritated face. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because I'm going for a run in the park."

Dearka rolled his head dramatically to look at her. "Why on earth would you want to run at this time of night for?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's not really any of your business."

Dearka frowned. "Everyone is being so hateful today."

Cagalli laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better so go ahead and go home. I'll be fine."

Dearka smirked. "Okay let's go over the checklist first."

Cagalli made a confused face. "Checklist?"

Dearka nodded. "First make sure you have your cell phone handy, second a bottle of water, and last but not least make sure you have a rape whistle and that you know how to blow the sucker!"

Cagalli slapped him on the back of his head. "I have two out of three so you can leave."

Dearka smiled a little. "Alright then be careful, see you later."

Cagalli waved bye to him as he walked the opposite way.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you will forgive me, I'm working on the next chapter right now. **

**Thank you for your reviews!:D **

**Fate Camiswhil- Awe yes! Meyrin is definitely up to something, but Mama Bear is always on the look out lol. I think the Ullen in my story is bi-polar or something lol. Nah Flay doesn't know yet. Ahahaha being scandalous is what makes it fun(; ohh I see, you have a cool name!:D && and thanks!(:**

**AsuCaga4ever- Awe, I get what you're saying lol! I will keep it in mind(: && thanks!(: &&& sorry for the long wait!:( **

**Miyu Nanami- Ahhh, I love him too lol(: ehh it will at some point(: so true. thank you.(:**

**AxC- well it was a long wait but here is a new chapter!(: thank you.(:**

**Random- It's my fault that they were like that but I fixed them by putting new chapters in their place(: I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**FushionAC- hahaha, she was:D ohh, me too! I guess she must really like nicol lol. Cagalli and Flay both needed each other to help them get the guy lol. Thanks!(:**

**aurelian620- Ohh, I didn't know lol. I don't want to change it now though. Thanks! I will work on that.(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

0000

(Tuesday, September 19.)

"He's making me sick."

"Awe Yzak don't be that way! He's actually happy about something!"

"Well his happy face grosses me out. Plus since when is he happy I thought he was all pissed off about Dave."

Shiho shut her locker and turned to look at Athrun. She raised an eyebrow at him smiling contently to himself. "Athrun?"

He turned his head so that he could see her. "Hmm?"

Shiho smiled. "Did something good happen?"

Athrun shrugged as he shut his locker. "You could say that. Shall we go to class together?"

Yzak turned his head with his mouth open. "What did he just say?"

Dearka began to laugh, "He just asked Shiho to walk five feet with him to class."

"That bastard!" Yzak ran over to the locker and shoved Athrun out of the way and grabbed Shiho's hand before looking back at Athrun. "My girlfriend doesn't need you to walk her to class."

Athrun just kept on smiling. Dearka was laughing still. "Yzak, are you jealous?"

Yzak shot him a glare. "No you idiot." He then turned to face Shiho. "Shiho let's skip together."

Shiho narrowed her eyes at Yzak but then smiled. "Sure."

As they were walking away Dearka crossed his arms. "That's one couple I really don't understand." He turned his head to look at Athrun. "Tell me details."

Athrun quit smiling. "No way. I'm going to class. See ya."

Dearka frowned. "Hmph bastard."

0000

Mr. Waltfeld smiled happily from his seat. "It's simple if your name is on the board you don't draw out of the hat but if your name isn't on the board just draw a stick out of the hat being passed around the room, the person's name on the stick will be your partner for today's assignment."

Cagalli sighed from her seat next to Athrun. "How unfortunate."

Athrun looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "What is?"

Cagalli smirked. "What if I draw a boy's name?" She watched but Athrun didn't show any visible sign of being irritated by it, her smirk turned into a frown.

"I see. This really is unfortunate what if a girl draws my name? I will have to deal with her starring at me and I won't be able to finish my assignment causing her and me having to come in here at lunch to finish it."

Cagalli nodded but then gaped at him. "What did you just say?"

Athrun watched as the hat got closer to Cagalli. "I was just giving you a very small what if scenario."

Cagalli grabbed a stick and as she looked at the name she frowned. Athrun smirked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cagalli scooted her chair back and stood up. "I'm going to my partner see you in history."

Athrun chuckled to himself until a notebook hit the back of his head. He turned around holding his head, "Who the hell?"

Shinn stood there smirking. "Awe sorry it slipped."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Right. So since your standing here with that unhappy look on your face I'm assuming your my partner."

Shinn sighed as he dropped down in the seat beside of Athrun. "I wanted to be Stella's partner but nooo I get you."

Athrun leaned back in his seat. "Well the feeling is mutual because I wanted Cagalli to draw my name."

"Hmm I heard your scenario to her."

Athrun glanced to him. "Ohh what about it?"

Shinn grabbed a paper from the stack being passed around. "I bet it pissed her off."

Athrun shook his head. "No she knows I was only kidding around. She started it."

Shinn started working. "If you say so."

Auel and Tolle were both smirking while looking at Cagalli. "Well seems like we are the lucky ones to get to work in a group of three."

Cagalli with a smile plastered on her face sat down at the table with them. "Yeah it definitely seems that way. I have an idea though how about you two do all of the work so I don't mess anything up and we walk out of here with A's for the day."

Auel moved his finger back and forth in the air scoldingly. "Tsk tsk Cagalli! How will you ever learn if you don't do any work?"

Cagalli leaned forward. "Have you read the assignment for today?"

Auel blinked. "No why?" Tolle passed him the paper, he began to read it. A few seconds later his eyes lit up understanding. "Oh I see." He glanced up from the paper to Cagalli. "On second thought Tolle and I will happily do all the work."

Cagalli crossed her arms and nodded to herself in satisfaction. "Yep I knew it everyone in this class wants nothing to do with me when chemicals are out on the tables and I want nothing to do with chemicals."

Tolle shook his head at her. "Honestly Cagalli."

Cagalli grinned as she pulled out paper. "But I can't just sit here doing nothing so I will write the lab report."

Auel and Tolle looked very grateful. "Thanks!"

Shinn smirked. "Seems like Cagalli has not only one but two boys for partners."

Athrun glanced across the room. "It's just Auel and Tolle."

Shinn raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? Let's see was it Auel who liked Cagalli a year ago or Tolle?"

Athrun shook his head as if he didn't care. "It's not working Shinn. Also if one really did I would say Auel because wasn't Tolle dating Miriallia for a long time?"

Shinn laughed. "I'm not doing anything and yeah he was."

Athrun turned to in his seat to face Shinn. When Kira came behind them pulling a chair along he put it between them and sat on it backwards. "You two seem to be getting along."

Athrun glanced back at him. "If you think so."

Kira frowned and looked at Shinn. "Why are you suddenly being rude to Athrun?"

Shinn acted like he was hurt. "I decided to become an over protective cousin."

Kira blinked and quickly glanced to Athrun who was looking down at his paper doing his work or at least pretending to, and then went back to starring at Shinn. "Uhh why?"

Shinn let out a sharp breath, "Because you and Athrun just don't cut it. You're never around when something happens to Cagalli and I just don't approve of Athrun anymore."

Athrun looked up from his paper to glare at Shinn then back down to the paper. Kira looked shocked. "Oh and like you are! and why not? Athrun is a good guy I approve."

Shinn shook his head. "I beg to differ. I always show up just in time. Because Athrun hasn't done anything about Dave."

Kira crossed his arms on the back of the chair. "Huh? Dave? What about him?"

Athrun let out a sigh. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

Shinn's eyes widened. "Nothing? You jerk how can you say that with a straight face!"

Kira watched both of them, Athrun smiled, "Because Shinn, Cagalli can take care of herself, and if that doesn't work she has me, a brother, and how did you put it? Oh an over protective cousin. So therefore there is nothing to worry about."

Shinn looked skeptical. "Hmph whatever."

Kira frowned. "I don't have a clue on what you two are talking about."

Athrun smirked. "Like I said it's nothing but on a brighter note your sister made out with me for like two hours yesterday."

Kira covered his ears in horror. "Shut up! I don't want to hear that! You need to quit hanging out with Dearka so much!" Shinn gaped at Athrun in disgust.

Athrun smiled mischievously, "Actually Kira, I think it's your sister that I spend the most time with."

"Cagalli isn't a bad influence like Dearka!"

"Hmm that's what you think Kira."

Mr. Waltfeld came up behind Cagalli and looked over her shoulder at Auel, and Tolle's work. "Well since the fire alarms haven't went off yet I guess you're doing alright."

"That's rude!" Cagalli shot him a glare. "You're never going to let me live anything down are you?"

Mr. Waltfeld took a sip of his coffee and looked as if he was thinking. "Hmm, no probably not, but may I be so bold to ask are you actually doing anything?"

Cagalli wanted to kick him. Auel and Tolle looked at each other and then to Mr. Waltfeld and quickly nodded while saying, "Yes! She's helping."

Mr. Waltfeld raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? Is that so? Then Cagalli mind telling me what you did?"

Cagalli nodded once. "I poured the purple liquid in that tube and I'm writing the lab report."

"Ahh that's good enough for me."

"Tck. Whatever I don't care. Just give us a good grade! Please!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden concern over your grades?"

Cagalli crossed her arms in front of herself while blushing. "Well I need to pass all four classes for soccer."

"Don't worry you're not failing my class yet." After saying that he proceeded onto the next table.

Cagalli sighed in relief then frowned. "Yet? What the hell did he mean by yet?."

Tolle shrugged and scratched his head nervously while laughing. He didn't want Cagalli to have a tantrum so early in the day. "You know him Cagalli he was probably just joking around like he always does." Auel swiftly nodded his head in agreement. Both boys narrowed their eyes when Cagalli took her gloves off revealing her hands. "Does your injured hand hurt?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise at Auel's sudden question. She looked down at her bandaged hand and smiled. "Nah, this is nothing compared to other things."

Auel smiled. "I see."

Cagalli then heard Kira shout "Shut up" she glanced over at him to see him holding his ears. "Honestly what are those three idiots doing?"

Tolle and Auel both laughed. "Who knows?"

0000

"Ehh! What do you mean you aren't playing in Friday's game?"

Flay stared at Miriallia, and Luna's shocked faces. "I have a cheerleading competition, and I can't miss it.."

Miriallia leaned her head on her left hand tiredly. "I guess it's not a big deal or anything it's just one game."

Luna smiled. "That's the truth there will be plenty of other games."

Flay shook her head feeling guilty. "Yeah but this game is really important to Cagalli."

The other two girls blinked and looked at each other to see if the other knew what Flay was talking about but no luck. Miriallia tapped her fingers on the desk lightly. "What do you mean?"

Flay blinked, "Don't you know who goes to Savior High?"

Miriallia shook her head no. Luna tilted her head a little as she popped her gum. "My sister?"

Flay's chocked on her water. Miriallia patted her back, "Geez Flay slow down!" Flay glared at her then turned her attention to Luna. "Meyrin goes there? Is she on the soccer team?"

"Yes she goes there. It's where the other half of Eternal High went remember? Ohh yeah she plays soccer."

Flay layed her head down on the table sadly. 'Cagalli is going to be so pissed at me.'

Miriallia turned to face Luna, "Is she any good?"

"I guess so?" Luna shrugged, "But it isn't like she played it her whole life or anything like that."

Miriallia smiled, a point for Cagalli. She then turned her attention to the left to the sleeping Dearka. Frowning she lightly slapped him on the back. "When do you plan on waking up?"

Dearka groaned as he slowly sat up. "Why did you do that?"

Miriallia looked at him. "We have a sub today so we can basically do whatever and yet you choose to sleep. What a pain."

Dearka smiled smugly. "Miriallia do you mean to tell me that you wanted to talk to me the whole block?"

Miriallia blushed slightly. "No! Not the whole block just some."

Dearka leaned his chin on his hands. "Well then let's talk Miss Beautiful."

Flay shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Good Lord.'

0000

Athrun sat down across from Cagalli in history. "Are you glad that my partner was Shinn?"

Cagalli looked at him. "Oh instead of some girl? I could have cared less either way."

Athrun smiled. "Is that right?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yep most definitely! But we have more important things to talk about!"

Athrun starred at her amused. "Such as?"

"Bon-Bon ruined Flay's pom poms!"

Athrun starred at her worried eyes. "Bon-Bon likes being a bad boy, Cagalli."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes in dismay. "He can't be bad or Flay will get rid of him!"

Kira who was yawning glanced to his sister. "I thought you were going to get permission to take him home?"

Athrun cut in. "Nah I told Cagalli if Flay couldn't handle it I would take Bon-Bon home." Cagalli smiled to Athrun thankfully.

Kira raised an eyebrow, he was going to ask why until Miriallia joined them at the table. She placed her books down and quickly looked at Cagalli. "Who is playing Flay's position Friday?"

Cagalli turned her head to look at Miriallia frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Miriallia blinked. "Since Flay has a cheerleading competition Friday she can't be at the game."

Athrun and Kira shot each other knowing glances.

"Oh okay. Well I will have Shiho take Flay's spot and that leaves Lilly or Dawn to take Shiho's. It's not a problem." Cagalli opened her book to work on Chapter 6, she may have said it wasn't a problem but on the inside she wasn't to happy.

Miriallia did the same with her book. "Lilly is out of town all week visiting family so I guess that just leaves Dawn. We will have a problem if anyone gets injured."

Cagalli turned a page in her book. "Who said anyone was going to get injured?"

Miriallia flinched slightly, Cagalli's tone was a little bit icy. "Ahh well no I didn't mean that. I was just thinking ahead with caution."

Cagalli stood up from her seat causing Athrun, Kira, and Miriallia to all stare at her in confusion. "If any girl from that school tries to hurt one of my girls on purpose, I will personally kick her ass after the game." Cagalli then pushed her seat in and went to ask Mwu if she could use the restroom. Miriallia turned to Athrun, and Kira. "What's with her?"

Kira shook his head looking displeased. Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Miriallia dropped her pencil down and crossed her arms. "Are you kidding me?"

Athrun just shrugged again. Mwu sat down on the table and shook his head at them. "It's so obvious what her problem is."

Athrun blinked. Kira crossed his arms. "Oh this should be good." Miriallia narrowed her eyes. "Well why don't you tell us?"

Mwu grinned and while laughing said, "Pms."

Miriallia threw a notebook at him. "Go away!"

0000

Cagalli was standing at the sink washing her hands when Flay walked in. Noticing her first Flay smiled joyfully and walked towards her. " Good Morning, Cagalli!"

Cagalli jumped a little from be startled and turned to see Flay grinning at her. Cagalli smiled a little but narrowed her eyes slightly. "Morning."

Flay walked towards Cagalli so that she was standing next to her. "Want to hang out today after school?"

"No, I have to work and then practice for the game Friday." Cagalli said as she turned the water off and dried her hands. While she was drying her hands Flay noticed her arm and hand. Flay's eyes widened from being worried. "What happened to your hand, and arm!"

Cagalli glanced down and laughed. "A fight with Jane."

Flay felt if she widened her eyes anymore they would pop out of her head. She swiftly walked over to the restroom door and locked it then turned and walked back to Cagalli. Cagalli starred at her confused, Flay gently held her hurt arm and hand as she carefully looked it over. "When did it happen and why?"

Cagalli sighed so much for being angry at her best friend. "Monday night. Lucy took my room. Jane said insulting things the usual."

Flay starred at Cagalli sadly. "Monday? You brat! Why didn't you tell me that night?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's embarrassing obviously."

Flay shook her head. "Not to me! Is your dad being mean too?"

Cagalli smiled. "They haven't been home since Tuesday morning according to Merna I don't know where he and Jane went but Lucy is staying at her friends."

Flay stepped backwards. "You mean they haven't been home? Why didn't you stay at my house or I know even better let me stay at yours?"

Cagalli blinked. "You were busy yesterday until like 10. So I didn't ask I was going to today until I heard you weren't coming to the game Friday."

Flay made a fist. "Miriallia seriously has a big mouth. I'm sorry."

Cagalli laughed. "I'm over it especially since Bon-Bon ruined your pom poms! So let's go back to our classes then hang out at lunch okay?"

Flay hugged Cagalli. "Sounds good to me, but I really am sad about my pom poms."

Cagalli laughed as she returned the hug.

0000

Mwu watched as Cagalli walked in the history room. "What? Did you have to poop?"

Cagalli stopped dead in her tracks and starred at him astonished. "N no! Why don't you do something productive and leave me alone!"

Mwu put his hands in front of himself. "Awe sorry princess I forgot your boyfriend is in this class too."

Cagalli was standing at her chair. "Princess?"

Kira recognizing the deathly glare in her eyes stood up faster than she could comprehend how mad she was. "Cagalli! A girl has been bullying me!"

Cagalli blinked completely forgetting her anger towards Mwu and sat down and took Kira's hands into hers and looked at him with all seriousness and concern. "What girl has been bullying you Kira? I'll blow her into oblivion!"

Athrun and Miriallia held their breath slightly. Kira looked up towards the ceiling. "Umm, well you see I don't know her name but she bullies me whenever I walk home alone."

Cagalli nodded as she squeezed his hands tighter. "I see. I'm busy this week but I'll take care of it next week for sure so just endure it a little bit longer."

Mwu shook his head. "I can't believe they are my God children."

0000

"Were sitting outside with who?"

Flay smiled sweetly. "With Nicol!"

Cagalli smiled happily to her friend. "Great! Ehh but won't I be like a third wheel?"

Flay blinked. "What? Isn't Athrun coming with us since he's walking behind you?"

"Huh?" Cagalli turned her head to look over her shoulder at a smiling Athrun. "I thought you were busy again?"

Athrun shook his head pitifully. "No but if you don't want me to sit with you I can go somewhere else."

Cagalli quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him so that he was walking beside her. "Oh shut it. You're sitting with us you idiot."

Flay smiled at the two and noticed Nicol sitting at the table waiting for them. She sat down first. "Hi."

Nicol smiled to her. "Hey having a nice day so far?"

Flay flipped her hair slightly and crossed her legs elegantly. "Yes. How about you?"

Nicol crinkled his nose as he kept on smiling. "Well it started off bad but suddenly got better."

Flay almost fell off her seat at how adorable he looked. "I see. Why was it bad at first?"

Nicol sighed. "My first block gets a little wild."

Flay raised a curious eyebrow, "Really? How so?"

"Well Dave Foreman and your friend Sting are both in there for starters and today the whole class got into an argument."

Flay titled her head to the left. "The whole class got into an argument? Over what?"

Nicol laughed. "Well to be honest the two soccer games on Friday."

Flay glanced up in thought. Nicol put his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his hands watching her. She then quickly looked down at him again. "Awe over the whole Eternal High thing since both schools playing Friday have kids from there. Am I right?"

"Yep you're right."

Flay turned to look at Cagalli but blinked when she saw her and Athrun arm wrestling. Nicol glanced at them too.

"Just admit defeat Athrun you can't beat me!"

Athrun smiled as he held Cagalli's hand effortlessly. "Nope sorry. If I try hard enough I think I have a chance Cagalli."

Cagalli glared at him as she grabbed his hand with her other hand. Athrun looked up at her innocently. "Cagalli that's cheating."

"Bite me!"

"With Pleasure!"

"Ahhh! Athrun! Damnit I give up! You win." Cagalli then jumped up and stomped off with Athrun calmly following.

Flay shook her head. "Sometimes even I don't understand her." Nicol busted into laughter.

0000

Kira sat down beside of Athrun in English across from Cagalli and Shinn. "What's up with you three?"

Athrun was smirking towards Cagalli. Shinn shrugged. Cagalli looked at Kira and pouted. "Kira! Athrun beat me in arm wrestling!"

Kira looked at her confused. "Maybe you really are pmsing."

Cagalli slammed her hand down. "Say what?"

Kira laughed nervously, "Ahh nothing! You can beat him next time."

Athrun turned in his seat to face Kira. "I doubt it. She couldn't beat me even when she cheated using both hands."

Cagalli glared at him. "Oh really well then why did it take you so long to beat me hmm?"

Shinn rolled his eyes. "He probably just liked holding your hand."

Kira nodded in agreement. Athrun smiled, "Exactly."

Cagalli opened her mouth to argue but then shut it and looked away. Athrun just kept on smiling, Shinn was texting Stella, and Kira did his work.

0000

After school Shinn, Stella, Tolle, and Auel were hanging out at Shinn's in his basement. Stella was reading a book twirling her hair while the guys were playing a game. Tolle shot forward when he lost. "Awe seriously that's twice now."

Shinn and Auel laughed at their friend. Stella frowned. "Shinn!"

He quickly put the controller down and turned around on the floor to look at her. "Yes Stella."

She sat the book down beside her on the couch where she was sitting with her legs crossed under her. "I just realized you can't watch my game Friday!"

Tolle and Auel who both were now also looking at Stella blinked in confusion along with Shinn. "Huh why?"

Stella leaned forward using her hands to steady herself on the couch, "Because your game is the same day!"

Shinn's eyes widened. "Wow I can't believe I didn't realize that till now. Is your's a home game?"

Stella shook her head. "No we're playing at Savior High we're even leaving school early to get there on time because Highway 44 is always jammed."

Shinn and Tolle looked at each other. "So are we."

Stella looked ecstatic. "Really? I bet we are going on the same bus! Shinn let's sit together!"

Shinn smiled. "Sure thing."

0000

Cagalli shook her head as she helped Dearka pick up glass and food off the floor. Dearka groaned, "People can be so rude honestly."

Cagalli let out a tired breath of air. "Dearka what did you say to them?"

He opened his mouth slightly as he looked at her before speaking. "What do you mean what did I say to them?"

Cagalli blinked. "Weren't you their waiter?"

"No, Braedon was."

Cagalli smiled softly. "Oh okay. He should be the one picking this up then not us."

Dearka shrugged and smiled. "Well we're doing it already so we mine as well finish it right?"

Cagalli nodded with a cheerful smile. "True!"

0000

Athrun sat down beside his mother on their living room couch. She glanced at him surprised. "It's been a long time since you've been home at this hour. Nothing to do?"

Athrun shook his head. "No I just wanted to talk to you about something important."

Leanore placed the cup she was holding down on the table. "Okay then let's talk."

Athrun took in a deep breath of air. "One evening when I was walking Cagalli home I saw father all though it was from a distance I could tell he was walking with a woman. Then last Tuesday he came to my game with a woman who wasn't you..."

Leanore's eyes widened and she put a hand up to her mouth. Athrun jumped a little, "Ahh Mom don't cry!" He then leaned back in his seat when he realized she was laughing. "Mother?"

Leanore stopped laughing. "Sorry Athrun, but you have misunderstood. Your father isn't having an affair."

Athrun blinked, "Ahh well that's a relief, but then who is she?"

Leanore held his left hand gently. "It's none of your concern dear. It has to do with work. Oh and since you seem to have been worried I'll let you in on a secret your father and I will be at your game on Friday."

Athrun leaned back against the couch tiredly. Leanore smiled, "Oh dear you're all worn out I'll make your favorite dinner. Oh my Patrick will have a good laugh out of this."

Athrun jumped up off the couch. "Mom don't tell him please!"

Leanore giggled, "I'll think about it."

0000

Cagalli held the small order pad in her hand tightly while she waited for the group of guys to order. Dave being one of them smiled to her. "Sorry about them being so slow Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled faintly. "It's no problem. If they aren't ready I can just come back." She turned to leave but Dave grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I can get them to order now." He then looked at the guys. "You idiots hurry up and order! Cagalli doesn't have all the time in the world to wait on your slow asses!"

Cagalli smiled as she took down the orders and walked away happily. Dearka narrowed his eyes at them from where he was standing at cleaning a table.

A guy sitting beside Dave laughed. "Is that girl the Cagalli you've been talking about?"

Dave smirked, "Yeah, she's hot right?" The other guy nodded. "Yeah definitely if you don't hit that I will."

Dearka threw a chair down hard causing the guys to look at him. Dearka grinned to the people around him, "Hahaha sorry everyone it slipped." He then shot a death glare to Dave's table and walked away.

"What was up with that guy?"

Dave narrowed his eyes. "He's friends with Cagalli's boyfriend." The guy across from Dave laughed. "Well that was definitely Dearka so who is her boyfriend?"

Dave looked at him smiling, "Athrun Zala."

0000

Athrun frowned at the food on his plate while Patrick laughed loudly at hearing what Athrun thought was going on. Leanore smiled, "Isn't it sweet Patrick? He really looks out for me doesn't he?"

Patrick nodded in agreement. "I'm proud of you son, though I can't believe you would ever even imagine that I would cheat on your mother! That pisses me off!"

Athrun wanted to crawl in a hole. "Yes, sorry."

Patrick shook his head. "The nerve."

Athrun looked at his parents hopeful. "Can I ask you two for something?"

Patrick and Leanore both nodded. Athrun looked at his mother innocently. "Can I have a little black puppy named Bon-Bon?"

Leanore's eyes lit up, and Patrick starred at his son in confused over the question, "Are you gay?"

"Absolutely not!" Athrun tugged on the collar of his shirt. "It's my friends dog but she can't keep it right now."

Leanore smiled excitedly to Patrick. "Tell him he can have the dog now!"

Patrick nodded, "Yes dear." He then turned to look at Athrun again. "You may have the dog."

0000

Cagalli came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with plates on it. Dearka hurriedly grabbed it from her, "I'll take this for you."

Cagalli followed after him. "What, why?"

Dearka shrugged. "I wanna talk to one of the guys at the table he's an old friend of mine. You don't mind do you?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No just don't take my tip."

Dearka grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it." Once he got to the table he dropped the tray down. "Hurry up and eat and get the hell out you assholes." He then happily walked away leaving angry guys watching after him.

"That bastard got food on my new shirt!"

"Dave! I say we beat him up."

Dave smirked. "I have to agree."

0000

Lunamaria had her hand on her hip standing at Meyrin's door. "Who said you could borrow my planner and why would you want it anyways?"

Meyrin looked up from where she was sitting next to her friend to smile at Lunamaria. "I was just looking at the stuff about your school since I'm transferring there and my friend is thinking about transferring too."

Lunamaria starred at the girl on the floor. "Really? What's your name?"

The girl tilted her head as she smiled. "Lucy Dijabral, pleased to meet you."

Lunamaria smiled back. "Yeah nice to meet you too." She then glared at Meyrin, "Give me my planner back tonight!"

Meyrin rolled her eyes as she shut the door. "Sorry about that Lucy."

Lucy pulled a schedule out of her notebook. "It's fine I deal with much worse."

Meyrin nodded as she laughed. "I can imagine so."

Lucy smiled. "Yes, I know right."

0000

Dearka sighed with his hands behind his head as Cagalli locked the door. "Ahh work wears me out!"

Cagalli turned around putting the key in it's rightful place. "Then why haven't you left yet?"

Dearka blinked as he looked at her stunned. "Do you expect me to let one of my best friend's girlfriend to walk home alone?"

Cagalli started walking. "That's nice, but I'm not going home yet."

Dearka who was walking beside her made an irritated face. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because I'm going for a run in the park."

Dearka rolled his head dramatically to look at her. "Why on earth would you want to run at this time of night for?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's not really any of your business."

Dearka frowned. "Everyone is being so hateful today."

Cagalli laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better so go ahead and go home. I'll be fine."

Dearka smirked. "Okay let's go over the checklist first."

Cagalli made a confused face. "Checklist?"

Dearka nodded. "First make sure you have your cell phone handy, second a bottle of water, and last but not least make sure you have a rape whistle and that you know how to blow the sucker!"

Cagalli slapped him on the back of his head. "I have two out of three so you can leave."

Dearka smiled a little. "Alright then be careful, see you later."

Cagalli waved bye to him as he walked the opposite way.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you will forgive me, I'm working on the next chapter right now. **

**Thank you for your reviews!:D **

**Fate Camiswhil- Awe yes! Meyrin is definitely up to something, but Mama Bear is always on the look out lol. I think the Ullen in my story is bi-polar or something lol. Nah Flay doesn't know yet. Ahahaha being scandalous is what makes it fun(; ohh I see, you have a cool name!:D && and thanks!(:**

**AsuCaga4ever- Awe, I get what you're saying lol! I will keep it in mind(: && thanks!(: &&& sorry for the long wait!:( **

**Miyu Nanami- Ahhh, I love him too lol(: ehh it will at some point(: so true. thank you.(:**

**AxC- well it was a long wait but here is a new chapter!(: thank you.(:**

**Random- It's my fault that they were like that but I fixed them by putting new chapters in their place(: I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**FushionAC- hahaha, she was:D ohh, me too! I guess she must really like nicol lol. Cagalli and Flay both needed each other to help them get the guy lol. Thanks!(:**

**aurelian620- Ohh, I didn't know lol. I don't want to change it now though. Thanks! I will work on that.(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

0000

(Tuesday, September 19.)

"He's making me sick."

"Awe Yzak don't be that way! He's actually happy about something!"

"Well his happy face grosses me out. Plus since when is he happy I thought he was all pissed off about Dave."

Shiho shut her locker and turned to look at Athrun. She raised an eyebrow at him smiling contently to himself. "Athrun?"

He turned his head so that he could see her. "Hmm?"

Shiho smiled. "Did something good happen?"

Athrun shrugged as he shut his locker. "You could say that. Shall we go to class together?"

Yzak turned his head with his mouth open. "What did he just say?"

Dearka began to laugh, "He just asked Shiho to walk five feet with him to class."

"That bastard!" Yzak ran over to the locker and shoved Athrun out of the way and grabbed Shiho's hand before looking back at Athrun. "My girlfriend doesn't need you to walk her to class."

Athrun just kept on smiling. Dearka was laughing still. "Yzak, are you jealous?"

Yzak shot him a glare. "No you idiot." He then turned to face Shiho. "Shiho let's skip together."

Shiho narrowed her eyes at Yzak but then smiled. "Sure."

As they were walking away Dearka crossed his arms. "That's one couple I really don't understand." He turned his head to look at Athrun. "Tell me details."

Athrun quit smiling. "No way. I'm going to class. See ya."

Dearka frowned. "Hmph bastard."

0000

Mr. Waltfeld smiled happily from his seat. "It's simple if your name is on the board you don't draw out of the hat but if your name isn't on the board just draw a stick out of the hat being passed around the room, the person's name on the stick will be your partner for today's assignment."

Cagalli sighed from her seat next to Athrun. "How unfortunate."

Athrun looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "What is?"

Cagalli smirked. "What if I draw a boy's name?" She watched but Athrun didn't show any visible sign of being irritated by it, her smirk turned into a frown.

"I see. This really is unfortunate what if a girl draws my name? I will have to deal with her starring at me and I won't be able to finish my assignment causing her and me having to come in here at lunch to finish it."

Cagalli nodded but then gaped at him. "What did you just say?"

Athrun watched as the hat got closer to Cagalli. "I was just giving you a very small what if scenario."

Cagalli grabbed a stick and as she looked at the name she frowned. Athrun smirked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cagalli scooted her chair back and stood up. "I'm going to my partner see you in history."

Athrun chuckled to himself until a notebook hit the back of his head. He turned around holding his head, "Who the hell?"

Shinn stood there smirking. "Awe sorry it slipped."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Right. So since your standing here with that unhappy look on your face I'm assuming your my partner."

Shinn sighed as he dropped down in the seat beside of Athrun. "I wanted to be Stella's partner but nooo I get you."

Athrun leaned back in his seat. "Well the feeling is mutual because I wanted Cagalli to draw my name."

"Hmm I heard your scenario to her."

Athrun glanced to him. "Ohh what about it?"

Shinn grabbed a paper from the stack being passed around. "I bet it pissed her off."

Athrun shook his head. "No she knows I was only kidding around. She started it."

Shinn started working. "If you say so."

Auel and Tolle were both smirking while looking at Cagalli. "Well seems like we are the lucky ones to get to work in a group of three."

Cagalli with a smile plastered on her face sat down at the table with them. "Yeah it definitely seems that way. I have an idea though how about you two do all of the work so I don't mess anything up and we walk out of here with A's for the day."

Auel moved his finger back and forth in the air scoldingly. "Tsk tsk Cagalli! How will you ever learn if you don't do any work?"

Cagalli leaned forward. "Have you read the assignment for today?"

Auel blinked. "No why?" Tolle passed him the paper, he began to read it. A few seconds later his eyes lit up understanding. "Oh I see." He glanced up from the paper to Cagalli. "On second thought Tolle and I will happily do all the work."

Cagalli crossed her arms and nodded to herself in satisfaction. "Yep I knew it everyone in this class wants nothing to do with me when chemicals are out on the tables and I want nothing to do with chemicals."

Tolle shook his head at her. "Honestly Cagalli."

Cagalli grinned as she pulled out paper. "But I can't just sit here doing nothing so I will write the lab report."

Auel and Tolle looked very grateful. "Thanks!"

Shinn smirked. "Seems like Cagalli has not only one but two boys for partners."

Athrun glanced across the room. "It's just Auel and Tolle."

Shinn raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? Let's see was it Auel who liked Cagalli a year ago or Tolle?"

Athrun shook his head as if he didn't care. "It's not working Shinn. Also if one really did I would say Auel because wasn't Tolle dating Miriallia for a long time?"

Shinn laughed. "I'm not doing anything and yeah he was."

Athrun turned to in his seat to face Shinn. When Kira came behind them pulling a chair along he put it between them and sat on it backwards. "You two seem to be getting along."

Athrun glanced back at him. "If you think so."

Kira frowned and looked at Shinn. "Why are you suddenly being rude to Athrun?"

Shinn acted like he was hurt. "I decided to become an over protective cousin."

Kira blinked and quickly glanced to Athrun who was looking down at his paper doing his work or at least pretending to, and then went back to starring at Shinn. "Uhh why?"

Shinn let out a sharp breath, "Because you and Athrun just don't cut it. You're never around when something happens to Cagalli and I just don't approve of Athrun anymore."

Athrun looked up from his paper to glare at Shinn then back down to the paper. Kira looked shocked. "Oh and like you are! and why not? Athrun is a good guy I approve."

Shinn shook his head. "I beg to differ. I always show up just in time. Because Athrun hasn't done anything about Dave."

Kira crossed his arms on the back of the chair. "Huh? Dave? What about him?"

Athrun let out a sigh. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

Shinn's eyes widened. "Nothing? You jerk how can you say that with a straight face!"

Kira watched both of them, Athrun smiled, "Because Shinn, Cagalli can take care of herself, and if that doesn't work she has me, a brother, and how did you put it? Oh an over protective cousin. So therefore there is nothing to worry about."

Shinn looked skeptical. "Hmph whatever."

Kira frowned. "I don't have a clue on what you two are talking about."

Athrun smirked. "Like I said it's nothing but on a brighter note your sister made out with me for like two hours yesterday."

Kira covered his ears in horror. "Shut up! I don't want to hear that! You need to quit hanging out with Dearka so much!" Shinn gaped at Athrun in disgust.

Athrun smiled mischievously, "Actually Kira, I think it's your sister that I spend the most time with."

"Cagalli isn't a bad influence like Dearka!"

"Hmm that's what you think Kira."

Mr. Waltfeld came up behind Cagalli and looked over her shoulder at Auel, and Tolle's work. "Well since the fire alarms haven't went off yet I guess you're doing alright."

"That's rude!" Cagalli shot him a glare. "You're never going to let me live anything down are you?"

Mr. Waltfeld took a sip of his coffee and looked as if he was thinking. "Hmm, no probably not, but may I be so bold to ask are you actually doing anything?"

Cagalli wanted to kick him. Auel and Tolle looked at each other and then to Mr. Waltfeld and quickly nodded while saying, "Yes! She's helping."

Mr. Waltfeld raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? Is that so? Then Cagalli mind telling me what you did?"

Cagalli nodded once. "I poured the purple liquid in that tube and I'm writing the lab report."

"Ahh that's good enough for me."

"Tck. Whatever I don't care. Just give us a good grade! Please!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden concern over your grades?"

Cagalli crossed her arms in front of herself while blushing. "Well I need to pass all four classes for soccer."

"Don't worry you're not failing my class yet." After saying that he proceeded onto the next table.

Cagalli sighed in relief then frowned. "Yet? What the hell did he mean by yet?."

Tolle shrugged and scratched his head nervously while laughing. He didn't want Cagalli to have a tantrum so early in the day. "You know him Cagalli he was probably just joking around like he always does." Auel swiftly nodded his head in agreement. Both boys narrowed their eyes when Cagalli took her gloves off revealing her hands. "Does your injured hand hurt?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise at Auel's sudden question. She looked down at her bandaged hand and smiled. "Nah, this is nothing compared to other things."

Auel smiled. "I see."

Cagalli then heard Kira shout "Shut up" she glanced over at him to see him holding his ears. "Honestly what are those three idiots doing?"

Tolle and Auel both laughed. "Who knows?"

0000

"Ehh! What do you mean you aren't playing in Friday's game?"

Flay stared at Miriallia, and Luna's shocked faces. "I have a cheerleading competition, and I can't miss it.."

Miriallia leaned her head on her left hand tiredly. "I guess it's not a big deal or anything it's just one game."

Luna smiled. "That's the truth there will be plenty of other games."

Flay shook her head feeling guilty. "Yeah but this game is really important to Cagalli."

The other two girls blinked and looked at each other to see if the other knew what Flay was talking about but no luck. Miriallia tapped her fingers on the desk lightly. "What do you mean?"

Flay blinked, "Don't you know who goes to Savior High?"

Miriallia shook her head no. Luna tilted her head a little as she popped her gum. "My sister?"

Flay's chocked on her water. Miriallia patted her back, "Geez Flay slow down!" Flay glared at her then turned her attention to Luna. "Meyrin goes there? Is she on the soccer team?"

"Yes she goes there. It's where the other half of Eternal High went remember? Ohh yeah she plays soccer."

Flay layed her head down on the table sadly. 'Cagalli is going to be so pissed at me.'

Miriallia turned to face Luna, "Is she any good?"

"I guess so?" Luna shrugged, "But it isn't like she played it her whole life or anything like that."

Miriallia smiled, a point for Cagalli. She then turned her attention to the left to the sleeping Dearka. Frowning she lightly slapped him on the back. "When do you plan on waking up?"

Dearka groaned as he slowly sat up. "Why did you do that?"

Miriallia looked at him. "We have a sub today so we can basically do whatever and yet you choose to sleep. What a pain."

Dearka smiled smugly. "Miriallia do you mean to tell me that you wanted to talk to me the whole block?"

Miriallia blushed slightly. "No! Not the whole block just some."

Dearka leaned his chin on his hands. "Well then let's talk Miss Beautiful."

Flay shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Good Lord.'

0000

Athrun sat down across from Cagalli in history. "Are you glad that my partner was Shinn?"

Cagalli looked at him. "Oh instead of some girl? I could have cared less either way."

Athrun smiled. "Is that right?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yep most definitely! But we have more important things to talk about!"

Athrun starred at her amused. "Such as?"

"Bon-Bon ruined Flay's pom poms!"

Athrun starred at her worried eyes. "Bon-Bon likes being a bad boy, Cagalli."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes in dismay. "He can't be bad or Flay will get rid of him!"

Kira who was yawning glanced to his sister. "I thought you were going to get permission to take him home?"

Athrun cut in. "Nah I told Cagalli if Flay couldn't handle it I would take Bon-Bon home." Cagalli smiled to Athrun thankfully.

Kira raised an eyebrow, he was going to ask why until Miriallia joined them at the table. She placed her books down and quickly looked at Cagalli. "Who is playing Flay's position Friday?"

Cagalli turned her head to look at Miriallia frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Miriallia blinked. "Since Flay has a cheerleading competition Friday she can't be at the game."

Athrun and Kira shot each other knowing glances.

"Oh okay. Well I will have Shiho take Flay's spot and that leaves Lilly or Dawn to take Shiho's. It's not a problem." Cagalli opened her book to work on Chapter 6, she may have said it wasn't a problem but on the inside she wasn't to happy.

Miriallia did the same with her book. "Lilly is out of town all week visiting family so I guess that just leaves Dawn. We will have a problem if anyone gets injured."

Cagalli turned a page in her book. "Who said anyone was going to get injured?"

Miriallia flinched slightly, Cagalli's tone was a little bit icy. "Ahh well no I didn't mean that. I was just thinking ahead with caution."

Cagalli stood up from her seat causing Athrun, Kira, and Miriallia to all stare at her in confusion. "If any girl from that school tries to hurt one of my girls on purpose, I will personally kick her ass after the game." Cagalli then pushed her seat in and went to ask Mwu if she could use the restroom. Miriallia turned to Athrun, and Kira. "What's with her?"

Kira shook his head looking displeased. Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Miriallia dropped her pencil down and crossed her arms. "Are you kidding me?"

Athrun just shrugged again. Mwu sat down on the table and shook his head at them. "It's so obvious what her problem is."

Athrun blinked. Kira crossed his arms. "Oh this should be good." Miriallia narrowed her eyes. "Well why don't you tell us?"

Mwu grinned and while laughing said, "Pms."

Miriallia threw a notebook at him. "Go away!"

0000

Cagalli was standing at the sink washing her hands when Flay walked in. Noticing her first Flay smiled joyfully and walked towards her. " Good Morning, Cagalli!"

Cagalli jumped a little from be startled and turned to see Flay grinning at her. Cagalli smiled a little but narrowed her eyes slightly. "Morning."

Flay walked towards Cagalli so that she was standing next to her. "Want to hang out today after school?"

"No, I have to work and then practice for the game Friday." Cagalli said as she turned the water off and dried her hands. While she was drying her hands Flay noticed her arm and hand. Flay's eyes widened from being worried. "What happened to your hand, and arm!"

Cagalli glanced down and laughed. "A fight with Jane."

Flay felt if she widened her eyes anymore they would pop out of her head. She swiftly walked over to the restroom door and locked it then turned and walked back to Cagalli. Cagalli starred at her confused, Flay gently held her hurt arm and hand as she carefully looked it over. "When did it happen and why?"

Cagalli sighed so much for being angry at her best friend. "Monday night. Lucy took my room. Jane said insulting things the usual."

Flay starred at Cagalli sadly. "Monday? You brat! Why didn't you tell me that night?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's embarrassing obviously."

Flay shook her head. "Not to me! Is your dad being mean too?"

Cagalli smiled. "They haven't been home since Tuesday morning according to Merna I don't know where he and Jane went but Lucy is staying at her friends."

Flay stepped backwards. "You mean they haven't been home? Why didn't you stay at my house or I know even better let me stay at yours?"

Cagalli blinked. "You were busy yesterday until like 10. So I didn't ask I was going to today until I heard you weren't coming to the game Friday."

Flay made a fist. "Miriallia seriously has a big mouth. I'm sorry."

Cagalli laughed. "I'm over it especially since Bon-Bon ruined your pom poms! So let's go back to our classes then hang out at lunch okay?"

Flay hugged Cagalli. "Sounds good to me, but I really am sad about my pom poms."

Cagalli laughed as she returned the hug.

0000

Mwu watched as Cagalli walked in the history room. "What? Did you have to poop?"

Cagalli stopped dead in her tracks and starred at him astonished. "N no! Why don't you do something productive and leave me alone!"

Mwu put his hands in front of himself. "Awe sorry princess I forgot your boyfriend is in this class too."

Cagalli was standing at her chair. "Princess?"

Kira recognizing the deathly glare in her eyes stood up faster than she could comprehend how mad she was. "Cagalli! A girl has been bullying me!"

Cagalli blinked completely forgetting her anger towards Mwu and sat down and took Kira's hands into hers and looked at him with all seriousness and concern. "What girl has been bullying you Kira? I'll blow her into oblivion!"

Athrun and Miriallia held their breath slightly. Kira looked up towards the ceiling. "Umm, well you see I don't know her name but she bullies me whenever I walk home alone."

Cagalli nodded as she squeezed his hands tighter. "I see. I'm busy this week but I'll take care of it next week for sure so just endure it a little bit longer."

Mwu shook his head. "I can't believe they are my God children."

0000

"Were sitting outside with who?"

Flay smiled sweetly. "With Nicol!"

Cagalli smiled happily to her friend. "Great! Ehh but won't I be like a third wheel?"

Flay blinked. "What? Isn't Athrun coming with us since he's walking behind you?"

"Huh?" Cagalli turned her head to look over her shoulder at a smiling Athrun. "I thought you were busy again?"

Athrun shook his head pitifully. "No but if you don't want me to sit with you I can go somewhere else."

Cagalli quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him so that he was walking beside her. "Oh shut it. You're sitting with us you idiot."

Flay smiled at the two and noticed Nicol sitting at the table waiting for them. She sat down first. "Hi."

Nicol smiled to her. "Hey having a nice day so far?"

Flay flipped her hair slightly and crossed her legs elegantly. "Yes. How about you?"

Nicol crinkled his nose as he kept on smiling. "Well it started off bad but suddenly got better."

Flay almost fell off her seat at how adorable he looked. "I see. Why was it bad at first?"

Nicol sighed. "My first block gets a little wild."

Flay raised a curious eyebrow, "Really? How so?"

"Well Dave Foreman and your friend Sting are both in there for starters and today the whole class got into an argument."

Flay titled her head to the left. "The whole class got into an argument? Over what?"

Nicol laughed. "Well to be honest the two soccer games on Friday."

Flay glanced up in thought. Nicol put his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his hands watching her. She then quickly looked down at him again. "Awe over the whole Eternal High thing since both schools playing Friday have kids from there. Am I right?"

"Yep you're right."

Flay turned to look at Cagalli but blinked when she saw her and Athrun arm wrestling. Nicol glanced at them too.

"Just admit defeat Athrun you can't beat me!"

Athrun smiled as he held Cagalli's hand effortlessly. "Nope sorry. If I try hard enough I think I have a chance Cagalli."

Cagalli glared at him as she grabbed his hand with her other hand. Athrun looked up at her innocently. "Cagalli that's cheating."

"Bite me!"

"With Pleasure!"

"Ahhh! Athrun! Damnit I give up! You win." Cagalli then jumped up and stomped off with Athrun calmly following.

Flay shook her head. "Sometimes even I don't understand her." Nicol busted into laughter.

0000

Kira sat down beside of Athrun in English across from Cagalli and Shinn. "What's up with you three?"

Athrun was smirking towards Cagalli. Shinn shrugged. Cagalli looked at Kira and pouted. "Kira! Athrun beat me in arm wrestling!"

Kira looked at her confused. "Maybe you really are pmsing."

Cagalli slammed her hand down. "Say what?"

Kira laughed nervously, "Ahh nothing! You can beat him next time."

Athrun turned in his seat to face Kira. "I doubt it. She couldn't beat me even when she cheated using both hands."

Cagalli glared at him. "Oh really well then why did it take you so long to beat me hmm?"

Shinn rolled his eyes. "He probably just liked holding your hand."

Kira nodded in agreement. Athrun smiled, "Exactly."

Cagalli opened her mouth to argue but then shut it and looked away. Athrun just kept on smiling, Shinn was texting Stella, and Kira did his work.

0000

After school Shinn, Stella, Tolle, and Auel were hanging out at Shinn's in his basement. Stella was reading a book twirling her hair while the guys were playing a game. Tolle shot forward when he lost. "Awe seriously that's twice now."

Shinn and Auel laughed at their friend. Stella frowned. "Shinn!"

He quickly put the controller down and turned around on the floor to look at her. "Yes Stella."

She sat the book down beside her on the couch where she was sitting with her legs crossed under her. "I just realized you can't watch my game Friday!"

Tolle and Auel who both were now also looking at Stella blinked in confusion along with Shinn. "Huh why?"

Stella leaned forward using her hands to steady herself on the couch, "Because your game is the same day!"

Shinn's eyes widened. "Wow I can't believe I didn't realize that till now. Is your's a home game?"

Stella shook her head. "No we're playing at Savior High we're even leaving school early to get there on time because Highway 44 is always jammed."

Shinn and Tolle looked at each other. "So are we."

Stella looked ecstatic. "Really? I bet we are going on the same bus! Shinn let's sit together!"

Shinn smiled. "Sure thing."

0000

Cagalli shook her head as she helped Dearka pick up glass and food off the floor. Dearka groaned, "People can be so rude honestly."

Cagalli let out a tired breath of air. "Dearka what did you say to them?"

He opened his mouth slightly as he looked at her before speaking. "What do you mean what did I say to them?"

Cagalli blinked. "Weren't you their waiter?"

"No, Braedon was."

Cagalli smiled softly. "Oh okay. He should be the one picking this up then not us."

Dearka shrugged and smiled. "Well we're doing it already so we mine as well finish it right?"

Cagalli nodded with a cheerful smile. "True!"

0000

Athrun sat down beside his mother on their living room couch. She glanced at him surprised. "It's been a long time since you've been home at this hour. Nothing to do?"

Athrun shook his head. "No I just wanted to talk to you about something important."

Leanore placed the cup she was holding down on the table. "Okay then let's talk."

Athrun took in a deep breath of air. "One evening when I was walking Cagalli home I saw father all though it was from a distance I could tell he was walking with a woman. Then last Tuesday he came to my game with a woman who wasn't you..."

Leanore's eyes widened and she put a hand up to her mouth. Athrun jumped a little, "Ahh Mom don't cry!" He then leaned back in his seat when he realized she was laughing. "Mother?"

Leanore stopped laughing. "Sorry Athrun, but you have misunderstood. Your father isn't having an affair."

Athrun blinked, "Ahh well that's a relief, but then who is she?"

Leanore held his left hand gently. "It's none of your concern dear. It has to do with work. Oh and since you seem to have been worried I'll let you in on a secret your father and I will be at your game on Friday."

Athrun leaned back against the couch tiredly. Leanore smiled, "Oh dear you're all worn out I'll make your favorite dinner. Oh my Patrick will have a good laugh out of this."

Athrun jumped up off the couch. "Mom don't tell him please!"

Leanore giggled, "I'll think about it."

0000

Cagalli held the small order pad in her hand tightly while she waited for the group of guys to order. Dave being one of them smiled to her. "Sorry about them being so slow Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled faintly. "It's no problem. If they aren't ready I can just come back." She turned to leave but Dave grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I can get them to order now." He then looked at the guys. "You idiots hurry up and order! Cagalli doesn't have all the time in the world to wait on your slow asses!"

Cagalli smiled as she took down the orders and walked away happily. Dearka narrowed his eyes at them from where he was standing at cleaning a table.

A guy sitting beside Dave laughed. "Is that girl the Cagalli you've been talking about?"

Dave smirked, "Yeah, she's hot right?" The other guy nodded. "Yeah definitely if you don't hit that I will."

Dearka threw a chair down hard causing the guys to look at him. Dearka grinned to the people around him, "Hahaha sorry everyone it slipped." He then shot a death glare to Dave's table and walked away.

"What was up with that guy?"

Dave narrowed his eyes. "He's friends with Cagalli's boyfriend." The guy across from Dave laughed. "Well that was definitely Dearka so who is her boyfriend?"

Dave looked at him smiling, "Athrun Zala."

0000

Athrun frowned at the food on his plate while Patrick laughed loudly at hearing what Athrun thought was going on. Leanore smiled, "Isn't it sweet Patrick? He really looks out for me doesn't he?"

Patrick nodded in agreement. "I'm proud of you son, though I can't believe you would ever even imagine that I would cheat on your mother! That pisses me off!"

Athrun wanted to crawl in a hole. "Yes, sorry."

Patrick shook his head. "The nerve."

Athrun looked at his parents hopeful. "Can I ask you two for something?"

Patrick and Leanore both nodded. Athrun looked at his mother innocently. "Can I have a little black puppy named Bon-Bon?"

Leanore's eyes lit up, and Patrick starred at his son in confused over the question, "Are you gay?"

"Absolutely not!" Athrun tugged on the collar of his shirt. "It's my friends dog but she can't keep it right now."

Leanore smiled excitedly to Patrick. "Tell him he can have the dog now!"

Patrick nodded, "Yes dear." He then turned to look at Athrun again. "You may have the dog."

0000

Cagalli came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with plates on it. Dearka hurriedly grabbed it from her, "I'll take this for you."

Cagalli followed after him. "What, why?"

Dearka shrugged. "I wanna talk to one of the guys at the table he's an old friend of mine. You don't mind do you?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No just don't take my tip."

Dearka grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it." Once he got to the table he dropped the tray down. "Hurry up and eat and get the hell out you assholes." He then happily walked away leaving angry guys watching after him.

"That bastard got food on my new shirt!"

"Dave! I say we beat him up."

Dave smirked. "I have to agree."

0000

Lunamaria had her hand on her hip standing at Meyrin's door. "Who said you could borrow my planner and why would you want it anyways?"

Meyrin looked up from where she was sitting next to her friend to smile at Lunamaria. "I was just looking at the stuff about your school since I'm transferring there and my friend is thinking about transferring too."

Lunamaria starred at the girl on the floor. "Really? What's your name?"

The girl tilted her head as she smiled. "Lucy Dijabral, pleased to meet you."

Lunamaria smiled back. "Yeah nice to meet you too." She then glared at Meyrin, "Give me my planner back tonight!"

Meyrin rolled her eyes as she shut the door. "Sorry about that Lucy."

Lucy pulled a schedule out of her notebook. "It's fine I deal with much worse."

Meyrin nodded as she laughed. "I can imagine so."

Lucy smiled. "Yes, I know right."

0000

Dearka sighed with his hands behind his head as Cagalli locked the door. "Ahh work wears me out!"

Cagalli turned around putting the key in it's rightful place. "Then why haven't you left yet?"

Dearka blinked as he looked at her stunned. "Do you expect me to let one of my best friend's girlfriend to walk home alone?"

Cagalli started walking. "That's nice, but I'm not going home yet."

Dearka who was walking beside her made an irritated face. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because I'm going for a run in the park."

Dearka rolled his head dramatically to look at her. "Why on earth would you want to run at this time of night for?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's not really any of your business."

Dearka frowned. "Everyone is being so hateful today."

Cagalli laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better so go ahead and go home. I'll be fine."

Dearka smirked. "Okay let's go over the checklist first."

Cagalli made a confused face. "Checklist?"

Dearka nodded. "First make sure you have your cell phone handy, second a bottle of water, and last but not least make sure you have a rape whistle and that you know how to blow the sucker!"

Cagalli slapped him on the back of his head. "I have two out of three so you can leave."

Dearka smiled a little. "Alright then be careful, see you later."

Cagalli waved bye to him as he walked the opposite way.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you will forgive me, I'm working on the next chapter right now. **

**Thank you for your reviews!:D **

**Fate Camiswhil- Awe yes! Meyrin is definitely up to something, but Mama Bear is always on the look out lol. I think the Ullen in my story is bi-polar or something lol. Nah Flay doesn't know yet. Ahahaha being scandalous is what makes it fun(; ohh I see, you have a cool name!:D && and thanks!(:**

**AsuCaga4ever- Awe, I get what you're saying lol! I will keep it in mind(: && thanks!(: &&& sorry for the long wait!:( **

**Miyu Nanami- Ahhh, I love him too lol(: ehh it will at some point(: so true. thank you.(:**

**AxC- well it was a long wait but here is a new chapter!(: thank you.(:**

**Random- It's my fault that they were like that but I fixed them by putting new chapters in their place(: I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**FushionAC- hahaha, she was:D ohh, me too! I guess she must really like nicol lol. Cagalli and Flay both needed each other to help them get the guy lol. Thanks!(:**

**aurelian620- Ohh, I didn't know lol. I don't want to change it now though. Thanks! I will work on that.(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

0000

(Tuesday, September 19.)

"He's making me sick."

"Awe Yzak don't be that way! He's actually happy about something!"

"Well his happy face grosses me out. Plus since when is he happy I thought he was all pissed off about Dave."

Shiho shut her locker and turned to look at Athrun. She raised an eyebrow at him smiling contently to himself. "Athrun?"

He turned his head so that he could see her. "Hmm?"

Shiho smiled. "Did something good happen?"

Athrun shrugged as he shut his locker. "You could say that. Shall we go to class together?"

Yzak turned his head with his mouth open. "What did he just say?"

Dearka began to laugh, "He just asked Shiho to walk five feet with him to class."

"That bastard!" Yzak ran over to the locker and shoved Athrun out of the way and grabbed Shiho's hand before looking back at Athrun. "My girlfriend doesn't need you to walk her to class."

Athrun just kept on smiling. Dearka was laughing still. "Yzak, are you jealous?"

Yzak shot him a glare. "No you idiot." He then turned to face Shiho. "Shiho let's skip together."

Shiho narrowed her eyes at Yzak but then smiled. "Sure."

As they were walking away Dearka crossed his arms. "That's one couple I really don't understand." He turned his head to look at Athrun. "Tell me details."

Athrun quit smiling. "No way. I'm going to class. See ya."

Dearka frowned. "Hmph bastard."

0000

Mr. Waltfeld smiled happily from his seat. "It's simple if your name is on the board you don't draw out of the hat but if your name isn't on the board just draw a stick out of the hat being passed around the room, the person's name on the stick will be your partner for today's assignment."

Cagalli sighed from her seat next to Athrun. "How unfortunate."

Athrun looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "What is?"

Cagalli smirked. "What if I draw a boy's name?" She watched but Athrun didn't show any visible sign of being irritated by it, her smirk turned into a frown.

"I see. This really is unfortunate what if a girl draws my name? I will have to deal with her starring at me and I won't be able to finish my assignment causing her and me having to come in here at lunch to finish it."

Cagalli nodded but then gaped at him. "What did you just say?"

Athrun watched as the hat got closer to Cagalli. "I was just giving you a very small what if scenario."

Cagalli grabbed a stick and as she looked at the name she frowned. Athrun smirked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cagalli scooted her chair back and stood up. "I'm going to my partner see you in history."

Athrun chuckled to himself until a notebook hit the back of his head. He turned around holding his head, "Who the hell?"

Shinn stood there smirking. "Awe sorry it slipped."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Right. So since your standing here with that unhappy look on your face I'm assuming your my partner."

Shinn sighed as he dropped down in the seat beside of Athrun. "I wanted to be Stella's partner but nooo I get you."

Athrun leaned back in his seat. "Well the feeling is mutual because I wanted Cagalli to draw my name."

"Hmm I heard your scenario to her."

Athrun glanced to him. "Ohh what about it?"

Shinn grabbed a paper from the stack being passed around. "I bet it pissed her off."

Athrun shook his head. "No she knows I was only kidding around. She started it."

Shinn started working. "If you say so."

Auel and Tolle were both smirking while looking at Cagalli. "Well seems like we are the lucky ones to get to work in a group of three."

Cagalli with a smile plastered on her face sat down at the table with them. "Yeah it definitely seems that way. I have an idea though how about you two do all of the work so I don't mess anything up and we walk out of here with A's for the day."

Auel moved his finger back and forth in the air scoldingly. "Tsk tsk Cagalli! How will you ever learn if you don't do any work?"

Cagalli leaned forward. "Have you read the assignment for today?"

Auel blinked. "No why?" Tolle passed him the paper, he began to read it. A few seconds later his eyes lit up understanding. "Oh I see." He glanced up from the paper to Cagalli. "On second thought Tolle and I will happily do all the work."

Cagalli crossed her arms and nodded to herself in satisfaction. "Yep I knew it everyone in this class wants nothing to do with me when chemicals are out on the tables and I want nothing to do with chemicals."

Tolle shook his head at her. "Honestly Cagalli."

Cagalli grinned as she pulled out paper. "But I can't just sit here doing nothing so I will write the lab report."

Auel and Tolle looked very grateful. "Thanks!"

Shinn smirked. "Seems like Cagalli has not only one but two boys for partners."

Athrun glanced across the room. "It's just Auel and Tolle."

Shinn raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? Let's see was it Auel who liked Cagalli a year ago or Tolle?"

Athrun shook his head as if he didn't care. "It's not working Shinn. Also if one really did I would say Auel because wasn't Tolle dating Miriallia for a long time?"

Shinn laughed. "I'm not doing anything and yeah he was."

Athrun turned to in his seat to face Shinn. When Kira came behind them pulling a chair along he put it between them and sat on it backwards. "You two seem to be getting along."

Athrun glanced back at him. "If you think so."

Kira frowned and looked at Shinn. "Why are you suddenly being rude to Athrun?"

Shinn acted like he was hurt. "I decided to become an over protective cousin."

Kira blinked and quickly glanced to Athrun who was looking down at his paper doing his work or at least pretending to, and then went back to starring at Shinn. "Uhh why?"

Shinn let out a sharp breath, "Because you and Athrun just don't cut it. You're never around when something happens to Cagalli and I just don't approve of Athrun anymore."

Athrun looked up from his paper to glare at Shinn then back down to the paper. Kira looked shocked. "Oh and like you are! and why not? Athrun is a good guy I approve."

Shinn shook his head. "I beg to differ. I always show up just in time. Because Athrun hasn't done anything about Dave."

Kira crossed his arms on the back of the chair. "Huh? Dave? What about him?"

Athrun let out a sigh. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

Shinn's eyes widened. "Nothing? You jerk how can you say that with a straight face!"

Kira watched both of them, Athrun smiled, "Because Shinn, Cagalli can take care of herself, and if that doesn't work she has me, a brother, and how did you put it? Oh an over protective cousin. So therefore there is nothing to worry about."

Shinn looked skeptical. "Hmph whatever."

Kira frowned. "I don't have a clue on what you two are talking about."

Athrun smirked. "Like I said it's nothing but on a brighter note your sister made out with me for like two hours yesterday."

Kira covered his ears in horror. "Shut up! I don't want to hear that! You need to quit hanging out with Dearka so much!" Shinn gaped at Athrun in disgust.

Athrun smiled mischievously, "Actually Kira, I think it's your sister that I spend the most time with."

"Cagalli isn't a bad influence like Dearka!"

"Hmm that's what you think Kira."

Mr. Waltfeld came up behind Cagalli and looked over her shoulder at Auel, and Tolle's work. "Well since the fire alarms haven't went off yet I guess you're doing alright."

"That's rude!" Cagalli shot him a glare. "You're never going to let me live anything down are you?"

Mr. Waltfeld took a sip of his coffee and looked as if he was thinking. "Hmm, no probably not, but may I be so bold to ask are you actually doing anything?"

Cagalli wanted to kick him. Auel and Tolle looked at each other and then to Mr. Waltfeld and quickly nodded while saying, "Yes! She's helping."

Mr. Waltfeld raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? Is that so? Then Cagalli mind telling me what you did?"

Cagalli nodded once. "I poured the purple liquid in that tube and I'm writing the lab report."

"Ahh that's good enough for me."

"Tck. Whatever I don't care. Just give us a good grade! Please!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden concern over your grades?"

Cagalli crossed her arms in front of herself while blushing. "Well I need to pass all four classes for soccer."

"Don't worry you're not failing my class yet." After saying that he proceeded onto the next table.

Cagalli sighed in relief then frowned. "Yet? What the hell did he mean by yet?."

Tolle shrugged and scratched his head nervously while laughing. He didn't want Cagalli to have a tantrum so early in the day. "You know him Cagalli he was probably just joking around like he always does." Auel swiftly nodded his head in agreement. Both boys narrowed their eyes when Cagalli took her gloves off revealing her hands. "Does your injured hand hurt?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise at Auel's sudden question. She looked down at her bandaged hand and smiled. "Nah, this is nothing compared to other things."

Auel smiled. "I see."

Cagalli then heard Kira shout "Shut up" she glanced over at him to see him holding his ears. "Honestly what are those three idiots doing?"

Tolle and Auel both laughed. "Who knows?"

0000

"Ehh! What do you mean you aren't playing in Friday's game?"

Flay stared at Miriallia, and Luna's shocked faces. "I have a cheerleading competition, and I can't miss it.."

Miriallia leaned her head on her left hand tiredly. "I guess it's not a big deal or anything it's just one game."

Luna smiled. "That's the truth there will be plenty of other games."

Flay shook her head feeling guilty. "Yeah but this game is really important to Cagalli."

The other two girls blinked and looked at each other to see if the other knew what Flay was talking about but no luck. Miriallia tapped her fingers on the desk lightly. "What do you mean?"

Flay blinked, "Don't you know who goes to Savior High?"

Miriallia shook her head no. Luna tilted her head a little as she popped her gum. "My sister?"

Flay's chocked on her water. Miriallia patted her back, "Geez Flay slow down!" Flay glared at her then turned her attention to Luna. "Meyrin goes there? Is she on the soccer team?"

"Yes she goes there. It's where the other half of Eternal High went remember? Ohh yeah she plays soccer."

Flay layed her head down on the table sadly. 'Cagalli is going to be so pissed at me.'

Miriallia turned to face Luna, "Is she any good?"

"I guess so?" Luna shrugged, "But it isn't like she played it her whole life or anything like that."

Miriallia smiled, a point for Cagalli. She then turned her attention to the left to the sleeping Dearka. Frowning she lightly slapped him on the back. "When do you plan on waking up?"

Dearka groaned as he slowly sat up. "Why did you do that?"

Miriallia looked at him. "We have a sub today so we can basically do whatever and yet you choose to sleep. What a pain."

Dearka smiled smugly. "Miriallia do you mean to tell me that you wanted to talk to me the whole block?"

Miriallia blushed slightly. "No! Not the whole block just some."

Dearka leaned his chin on his hands. "Well then let's talk Miss Beautiful."

Flay shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Good Lord.'

0000

Athrun sat down across from Cagalli in history. "Are you glad that my partner was Shinn?"

Cagalli looked at him. "Oh instead of some girl? I could have cared less either way."

Athrun smiled. "Is that right?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yep most definitely! But we have more important things to talk about!"

Athrun starred at her amused. "Such as?"

"Bon-Bon ruined Flay's pom poms!"

Athrun starred at her worried eyes. "Bon-Bon likes being a bad boy, Cagalli."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes in dismay. "He can't be bad or Flay will get rid of him!"

Kira who was yawning glanced to his sister. "I thought you were going to get permission to take him home?"

Athrun cut in. "Nah I told Cagalli if Flay couldn't handle it I would take Bon-Bon home." Cagalli smiled to Athrun thankfully.

Kira raised an eyebrow, he was going to ask why until Miriallia joined them at the table. She placed her books down and quickly looked at Cagalli. "Who is playing Flay's position Friday?"

Cagalli turned her head to look at Miriallia frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Miriallia blinked. "Since Flay has a cheerleading competition Friday she can't be at the game."

Athrun and Kira shot each other knowing glances.

"Oh okay. Well I will have Shiho take Flay's spot and that leaves Lilly or Dawn to take Shiho's. It's not a problem." Cagalli opened her book to work on Chapter 6, she may have said it wasn't a problem but on the inside she wasn't to happy.

Miriallia did the same with her book. "Lilly is out of town all week visiting family so I guess that just leaves Dawn. We will have a problem if anyone gets injured."

Cagalli turned a page in her book. "Who said anyone was going to get injured?"

Miriallia flinched slightly, Cagalli's tone was a little bit icy. "Ahh well no I didn't mean that. I was just thinking ahead with caution."

Cagalli stood up from her seat causing Athrun, Kira, and Miriallia to all stare at her in confusion. "If any girl from that school tries to hurt one of my girls on purpose, I will personally kick her ass after the game." Cagalli then pushed her seat in and went to ask Mwu if she could use the restroom. Miriallia turned to Athrun, and Kira. "What's with her?"

Kira shook his head looking displeased. Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Miriallia dropped her pencil down and crossed her arms. "Are you kidding me?"

Athrun just shrugged again. Mwu sat down on the table and shook his head at them. "It's so obvious what her problem is."

Athrun blinked. Kira crossed his arms. "Oh this should be good." Miriallia narrowed her eyes. "Well why don't you tell us?"

Mwu grinned and while laughing said, "Pms."

Miriallia threw a notebook at him. "Go away!"

0000

Cagalli was standing at the sink washing her hands when Flay walked in. Noticing her first Flay smiled joyfully and walked towards her. " Good Morning, Cagalli!"

Cagalli jumped a little from be startled and turned to see Flay grinning at her. Cagalli smiled a little but narrowed her eyes slightly. "Morning."

Flay walked towards Cagalli so that she was standing next to her. "Want to hang out today after school?"

"No, I have to work and then practice for the game Friday." Cagalli said as she turned the water off and dried her hands. While she was drying her hands Flay noticed her arm and hand. Flay's eyes widened from being worried. "What happened to your hand, and arm!"

Cagalli glanced down and laughed. "A fight with Jane."

Flay felt if she widened her eyes anymore they would pop out of her head. She swiftly walked over to the restroom door and locked it then turned and walked back to Cagalli. Cagalli starred at her confused, Flay gently held her hurt arm and hand as she carefully looked it over. "When did it happen and why?"

Cagalli sighed so much for being angry at her best friend. "Monday night. Lucy took my room. Jane said insulting things the usual."

Flay starred at Cagalli sadly. "Monday? You brat! Why didn't you tell me that night?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's embarrassing obviously."

Flay shook her head. "Not to me! Is your dad being mean too?"

Cagalli smiled. "They haven't been home since Tuesday morning according to Merna I don't know where he and Jane went but Lucy is staying at her friends."

Flay stepped backwards. "You mean they haven't been home? Why didn't you stay at my house or I know even better let me stay at yours?"

Cagalli blinked. "You were busy yesterday until like 10. So I didn't ask I was going to today until I heard you weren't coming to the game Friday."

Flay made a fist. "Miriallia seriously has a big mouth. I'm sorry."

Cagalli laughed. "I'm over it especially since Bon-Bon ruined your pom poms! So let's go back to our classes then hang out at lunch okay?"

Flay hugged Cagalli. "Sounds good to me, but I really am sad about my pom poms."

Cagalli laughed as she returned the hug.

0000

Mwu watched as Cagalli walked in the history room. "What? Did you have to poop?"

Cagalli stopped dead in her tracks and starred at him astonished. "N no! Why don't you do something productive and leave me alone!"

Mwu put his hands in front of himself. "Awe sorry princess I forgot your boyfriend is in this class too."

Cagalli was standing at her chair. "Princess?"

Kira recognizing the deathly glare in her eyes stood up faster than she could comprehend how mad she was. "Cagalli! A girl has been bullying me!"

Cagalli blinked completely forgetting her anger towards Mwu and sat down and took Kira's hands into hers and looked at him with all seriousness and concern. "What girl has been bullying you Kira? I'll blow her into oblivion!"

Athrun and Miriallia held their breath slightly. Kira looked up towards the ceiling. "Umm, well you see I don't know her name but she bullies me whenever I walk home alone."

Cagalli nodded as she squeezed his hands tighter. "I see. I'm busy this week but I'll take care of it next week for sure so just endure it a little bit longer."

Mwu shook his head. "I can't believe they are my God children."

0000

"Were sitting outside with who?"

Flay smiled sweetly. "With Nicol!"

Cagalli smiled happily to her friend. "Great! Ehh but won't I be like a third wheel?"

Flay blinked. "What? Isn't Athrun coming with us since he's walking behind you?"

"Huh?" Cagalli turned her head to look over her shoulder at a smiling Athrun. "I thought you were busy again?"

Athrun shook his head pitifully. "No but if you don't want me to sit with you I can go somewhere else."

Cagalli quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him so that he was walking beside her. "Oh shut it. You're sitting with us you idiot."

Flay smiled at the two and noticed Nicol sitting at the table waiting for them. She sat down first. "Hi."

Nicol smiled to her. "Hey having a nice day so far?"

Flay flipped her hair slightly and crossed her legs elegantly. "Yes. How about you?"

Nicol crinkled his nose as he kept on smiling. "Well it started off bad but suddenly got better."

Flay almost fell off her seat at how adorable he looked. "I see. Why was it bad at first?"

Nicol sighed. "My first block gets a little wild."

Flay raised a curious eyebrow, "Really? How so?"

"Well Dave Foreman and your friend Sting are both in there for starters and today the whole class got into an argument."

Flay titled her head to the left. "The whole class got into an argument? Over what?"

Nicol laughed. "Well to be honest the two soccer games on Friday."

Flay glanced up in thought. Nicol put his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his hands watching her. She then quickly looked down at him again. "Awe over the whole Eternal High thing since both schools playing Friday have kids from there. Am I right?"

"Yep you're right."

Flay turned to look at Cagalli but blinked when she saw her and Athrun arm wrestling. Nicol glanced at them too.

"Just admit defeat Athrun you can't beat me!"

Athrun smiled as he held Cagalli's hand effortlessly. "Nope sorry. If I try hard enough I think I have a chance Cagalli."

Cagalli glared at him as she grabbed his hand with her other hand. Athrun looked up at her innocently. "Cagalli that's cheating."

"Bite me!"

"With Pleasure!"

"Ahhh! Athrun! Damnit I give up! You win." Cagalli then jumped up and stomped off with Athrun calmly following.

Flay shook her head. "Sometimes even I don't understand her." Nicol busted into laughter.

0000

Kira sat down beside of Athrun in English across from Cagalli and Shinn. "What's up with you three?"

Athrun was smirking towards Cagalli. Shinn shrugged. Cagalli looked at Kira and pouted. "Kira! Athrun beat me in arm wrestling!"

Kira looked at her confused. "Maybe you really are pmsing."

Cagalli slammed her hand down. "Say what?"

Kira laughed nervously, "Ahh nothing! You can beat him next time."

Athrun turned in his seat to face Kira. "I doubt it. She couldn't beat me even when she cheated using both hands."

Cagalli glared at him. "Oh really well then why did it take you so long to beat me hmm?"

Shinn rolled his eyes. "He probably just liked holding your hand."

Kira nodded in agreement. Athrun smiled, "Exactly."

Cagalli opened her mouth to argue but then shut it and looked away. Athrun just kept on smiling, Shinn was texting Stella, and Kira did his work.

0000

After school Shinn, Stella, Tolle, and Auel were hanging out at Shinn's in his basement. Stella was reading a book twirling her hair while the guys were playing a game. Tolle shot forward when he lost. "Awe seriously that's twice now."

Shinn and Auel laughed at their friend. Stella frowned. "Shinn!"

He quickly put the controller down and turned around on the floor to look at her. "Yes Stella."

She sat the book down beside her on the couch where she was sitting with her legs crossed under her. "I just realized you can't watch my game Friday!"

Tolle and Auel who both were now also looking at Stella blinked in confusion along with Shinn. "Huh why?"

Stella leaned forward using her hands to steady herself on the couch, "Because your game is the same day!"

Shinn's eyes widened. "Wow I can't believe I didn't realize that till now. Is your's a home game?"

Stella shook her head. "No we're playing at Savior High we're even leaving school early to get there on time because Highway 44 is always jammed."

Shinn and Tolle looked at each other. "So are we."

Stella looked ecstatic. "Really? I bet we are going on the same bus! Shinn let's sit together!"

Shinn smiled. "Sure thing."

0000

Cagalli shook her head as she helped Dearka pick up glass and food off the floor. Dearka groaned, "People can be so rude honestly."

Cagalli let out a tired breath of air. "Dearka what did you say to them?"

He opened his mouth slightly as he looked at her before speaking. "What do you mean what did I say to them?"

Cagalli blinked. "Weren't you their waiter?"

"No, Braedon was."

Cagalli smiled softly. "Oh okay. He should be the one picking this up then not us."

Dearka shrugged and smiled. "Well we're doing it already so we mine as well finish it right?"

Cagalli nodded with a cheerful smile. "True!"

0000

Athrun sat down beside his mother on their living room couch. She glanced at him surprised. "It's been a long time since you've been home at this hour. Nothing to do?"

Athrun shook his head. "No I just wanted to talk to you about something important."

Leanore placed the cup she was holding down on the table. "Okay then let's talk."

Athrun took in a deep breath of air. "One evening when I was walking Cagalli home I saw father all though it was from a distance I could tell he was walking with a woman. Then last Tuesday he came to my game with a woman who wasn't you..."

Leanore's eyes widened and she put a hand up to her mouth. Athrun jumped a little, "Ahh Mom don't cry!" He then leaned back in his seat when he realized she was laughing. "Mother?"

Leanore stopped laughing. "Sorry Athrun, but you have misunderstood. Your father isn't having an affair."

Athrun blinked, "Ahh well that's a relief, but then who is she?"

Leanore held his left hand gently. "It's none of your concern dear. It has to do with work. Oh and since you seem to have been worried I'll let you in on a secret your father and I will be at your game on Friday."

Athrun leaned back against the couch tiredly. Leanore smiled, "Oh dear you're all worn out I'll make your favorite dinner. Oh my Patrick will have a good laugh out of this."

Athrun jumped up off the couch. "Mom don't tell him please!"

Leanore giggled, "I'll think about it."

0000

Cagalli held the small order pad in her hand tightly while she waited for the group of guys to order. Dave being one of them smiled to her. "Sorry about them being so slow Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled faintly. "It's no problem. If they aren't ready I can just come back." She turned to leave but Dave grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I can get them to order now." He then looked at the guys. "You idiots hurry up and order! Cagalli doesn't have all the time in the world to wait on your slow asses!"

Cagalli smiled as she took down the orders and walked away happily. Dearka narrowed his eyes at them from where he was standing at cleaning a table.

A guy sitting beside Dave laughed. "Is that girl the Cagalli you've been talking about?"

Dave smirked, "Yeah, she's hot right?" The other guy nodded. "Yeah definitely if you don't hit that I will."

Dearka threw a chair down hard causing the guys to look at him. Dearka grinned to the people around him, "Hahaha sorry everyone it slipped." He then shot a death glare to Dave's table and walked away.

"What was up with that guy?"

Dave narrowed his eyes. "He's friends with Cagalli's boyfriend." The guy across from Dave laughed. "Well that was definitely Dearka so who is her boyfriend?"

Dave looked at him smiling, "Athrun Zala."

0000

Athrun frowned at the food on his plate while Patrick laughed loudly at hearing what Athrun thought was going on. Leanore smiled, "Isn't it sweet Patrick? He really looks out for me doesn't he?"

Patrick nodded in agreement. "I'm proud of you son, though I can't believe you would ever even imagine that I would cheat on your mother! That pisses me off!"

Athrun wanted to crawl in a hole. "Yes, sorry."

Patrick shook his head. "The nerve."

Athrun looked at his parents hopeful. "Can I ask you two for something?"

Patrick and Leanore both nodded. Athrun looked at his mother innocently. "Can I have a little black puppy named Bon-Bon?"

Leanore's eyes lit up, and Patrick starred at his son in confused over the question, "Are you gay?"

"Absolutely not!" Athrun tugged on the collar of his shirt. "It's my friends dog but she can't keep it right now."

Leanore smiled excitedly to Patrick. "Tell him he can have the dog now!"

Patrick nodded, "Yes dear." He then turned to look at Athrun again. "You may have the dog."

0000

Cagalli came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with plates on it. Dearka hurriedly grabbed it from her, "I'll take this for you."

Cagalli followed after him. "What, why?"

Dearka shrugged. "I wanna talk to one of the guys at the table he's an old friend of mine. You don't mind do you?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No just don't take my tip."

Dearka grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it." Once he got to the table he dropped the tray down. "Hurry up and eat and get the hell out you assholes." He then happily walked away leaving angry guys watching after him.

"That bastard got food on my new shirt!"

"Dave! I say we beat him up."

Dave smirked. "I have to agree."

0000

Lunamaria had her hand on her hip standing at Meyrin's door. "Who said you could borrow my planner and why would you want it anyways?"

Meyrin looked up from where she was sitting next to her friend to smile at Lunamaria. "I was just looking at the stuff about your school since I'm transferring there and my friend is thinking about transferring too."

Lunamaria starred at the girl on the floor. "Really? What's your name?"

The girl tilted her head as she smiled. "Lucy Dijabral, pleased to meet you."

Lunamaria smiled back. "Yeah nice to meet you too." She then glared at Meyrin, "Give me my planner back tonight!"

Meyrin rolled her eyes as she shut the door. "Sorry about that Lucy."

Lucy pulled a schedule out of her notebook. "It's fine I deal with much worse."

Meyrin nodded as she laughed. "I can imagine so."

Lucy smiled. "Yes, I know right."

0000

Dearka sighed with his hands behind his head as Cagalli locked the door. "Ahh work wears me out!"

Cagalli turned around putting the key in it's rightful place. "Then why haven't you left yet?"

Dearka blinked as he looked at her stunned. "Do you expect me to let one of my best friend's girlfriend to walk home alone?"

Cagalli started walking. "That's nice, but I'm not going home yet."

Dearka who was walking beside her made an irritated face. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because I'm going for a run in the park."

Dearka rolled his head dramatically to look at her. "Why on earth would you want to run at this time of night for?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's not really any of your business."

Dearka frowned. "Everyone is being so hateful today."

Cagalli laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better so go ahead and go home. I'll be fine."

Dearka smirked. "Okay let's go over the checklist first."

Cagalli made a confused face. "Checklist?"

Dearka nodded. "First make sure you have your cell phone handy, second a bottle of water, and last but not least make sure you have a rape whistle and that you know how to blow the sucker!"

Cagalli slapped him on the back of his head. "I have two out of three so you can leave."

Dearka smiled a little. "Alright then be careful, see you later."

Cagalli waved bye to him as he walked the opposite way.


End file.
